


Invisible Ties

by TheSilentChloey



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Based on my playthroughs of Awakening, F/M, Some fighting, Swearing, some gore, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 118,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentChloey/pseuds/TheSilentChloey
Summary: When a strange young woman wakes up in the middle of a field, Chrom sees her as a helpless memory lost victim. Little does he realise she is a key to a destiny that no one could foresee. Will she fall to Grima, or will Chloey {Avatar/Robin} have the strength to live a free life? Rated M to be safe. Currently being edited and worked on at the moment rather slowly.





	1. Prolugue: The End of the Road

**Author's Note:**

> The story that you are reading is based rather loosely on my play through of Fire Emblem Awakening. I would like to stress that there will be spoilers for the game thought the story, so spoiler warning if you haven’t played or completed the game yet. I highly suggest that you both play FEA and complete it before you read this story to understand everything that is here as well as my plot deviations. If there are certain pairings that you do not like and see though out the story, I request that you hold your tongue as this is based on my personal run through FEA and I've already finished the game and paired the characters accordingly. I will not be altering said pairings and I know what all of the supports are like having researched the possible endings for all of the characters including the child characters. I tried to give them all a happy ending based on my research and who I felt ‘clicked’ with one another for various reasons. That said if you did have different pairings more power to you I will not judge your Chrom x Sumia superiority/cannon shipping, however I am entitled to think what I like about this pairing. Same goes for Chrom x Olivia or any of his other potential brides. All I ask is that you write your own fiction then instead of bashing this one with whinging that your pairs aren’t present or that my pairings suck because of the “damage” I do to the child characters’ stats or abilities because I “don’t know what I am doing”. The only pairing that I will mention here is Chrom x Female Avatar because it is one of the pairings that I stick with regardless of the other optional marriages that Chrom has if I do a female run through the game, as I like the Morgan/Lucina siblings and will not separate that family unit ever regardless of other potential fathers for male Morgan even if they are ‘better’ than Chrom. I respect that not everyone shares this view and if you do not like this pairing then you don’t have to read the fiction presented to you. I would also like to point out this will be rated M mostly for language, but also for some minor scenes of violence etc. that are for adults or older teens. With that done, now to the story!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A fight that has began in earnest wilt turneth the wheels of fate. Seeketh to end the cycle nay, for fate is bound and will have its due. Mortals beware the fool who tries to break destiny asunder...for the fool shalt surely die,"  
> ~Anon Grimleal quote

It was as if the world itself was slowly pulling apart.  Chrom and his loyal tactician wife had both attempted to stop the rise of the fell dragon Grima and all of their work had accumulated to this one moment.  Chrom gripped the hilt of the falchion tightly.  This would be the last time that he was going to fight.  This was his final shot at revenge for Emm’s death; this would be the last chance that he got to get at her real killer.  He looked at his wife and she nodded, they were going to end this here and now.  They had to.

 

As Chloey surveyed the scene she noticed that it was just them and Validar, Aversa having being killed by Chloey’s use of the thoron tome she possessed.  It was a horrific ending to what had been one of their most hated enemies; Chloey had kept her promise to Sully after Stahl had died.  All of the shepherds were either dead or unable to fight on with their injuries.  As much as Chloey hated the thought, she knew that there was little that she _could_ do about it.  As the tactician the burden on her shoulders was too great to bare without the fact that Chrom _insisted_ that he come with her.  She knew that he was injured and fighting was going to make that injury worse.  Worse still their enemy could exploit it making Chloey more concerned with the outcome of the battle.  She was fighting to stop Validar, and yet she had a sinking feeling that she was missing something very, very important in that moment.  With a frown she proceeded to watch carefully for any openings that Validar presented and kept an eye on Chrom as well.  She shot a bolt of thoron to stop Validar but missed the man by a long shot.  However Chloey quickly fixed the issue by hitting the orb that would have killed Chrom.  Then she raced quickly to his side; there was no way she was going to let that damn man die on her now, not while Lucina needed them.

 

Chrom was granted a brief reprieve from the fighting to catch his breath.  They were not close enough to land the final blow to Validar.  Pain shot through his right arm and Chrom looked at his wife again.  She was deep in thought and she spoke softly,

“Chrom, I think you’ll hurt Validar more if you use your silver sword,” she said calmly, “also I will be right beside you this time so he won’t pull a swift move on us,”

“Right,” Chrom responded placing his falchion back into its sheath, with practiced ease he drew the silver sword he’d been holding onto the entire fight.  While it didn’t weigh as much as the falchion, it did have the advantage of being a lot stronger at the cost of being breakable.  Only the exalted falchion would be stronger, but they needed the fire emblem.  Which they didn’t have because Validar had stolen it on the night that Emmeryn was killed.  Chrom grit his teeth and prepared once more to engage Validar.  This time with Chloey by his side as she always was.

 

When Chrom at last took the man down it was thanks to both his and his wife’s hard work.  They beat the man together.  He smiled at her, sweat dripping down his forehead as he struggled to regain his breath.  He could see the blood pooling on the floor from where he’d gutted Validar, the red splashed on his blade slowly dripping away.  He didn’t notice that Validar was not as dead as he seemed, but Chloey did.  She watched in horror as Validar’s eyes glowed fully crimson, his body arching up as if pulled by a string.  She saw the magic rise up from what _should_ have been a dead man.  Before Chloey could cry a warning to Chrom, she pushed him as hard as she could out of the way.  She was afraid that her timing was off as the spell hit her hard and fast.  She felt her body falling with the light of the magic.

Chrom raced over towards her as soon as the magic and Validar faded.  “Chloey!” he said at first afraid that she was killed, but then she seemed to open her eyes and he smiled, “Thanks to you we carried the day,” he frowned as she didn’t speak and looked at her and heard her gasp in pain, “Hey, hold on!” Chrom went to grab her hand only to see her eyes glowing crimson, then he felt the strangest feeling.  It was as if the lower part of his body was on fire.  The shock spread when blood started to pour from the wound inflicted by the shot of what had to be thoron.  He tried to resist the urge to struggle to his feet the last expression that he saw was his wife’s soft brown eyes widened in horror.  He watched as she uncertainly looked down at her right hand then back at him, at first confused then the slow and horrific realisation dawning on her.  She looked back at Chrom and he could see the horror on her face so well written into her face.  With a gasp of pain Chrom could feel the blood starting to flow out of his body, all while his distraught wife could do nothing but gape in horror at the situation that they were in.  His last thoughts were of the child that they had left behind.  Their Lucina; the love of their life and light in their world; Chrom was truly sorry that he would never see her grow into a young woman.  He spoke to his wife with what strength he had left, “This isn’t…your fault…please…make it out of here alive…go…for…Lucina…” and then he collapsed.

 

Laughter filled the air and it was not his kind and gentle wife who was laughing, but a foul force, Grima was slowly awakening.  Chloey struggled against the fell dragon, but she didn’t have the strength, without Chrom she was just a hollow shell.  He was her spirit, her half of the greater whole that defined who she was and even now seeing him dead she wanted to cry, she wanted to break down and cry until she could cry no more, but now she wasn’t in control of her own body.  Tiki barely got a hold of the blade as Chloey tried to hold Grima back so that the divine dragon’s daughter could get it to Lucina.  At least that was what Chloey hoped would happen.  As it was Grima spoke,

“Your resistance is amusing,” Grima now settled into his new body, smirking widely, “Too bad you won’t be able to stop me now,” Grima held Sable in his (?) hand, smashing it with pure dark magic very unlike the dark magic of his host’s body.  Of course Grima was using the magic to destroy the host’s resistance and self but it seemed to Grima that control was an easy process.  Tiki didn’t have the time to even fight back.  She knew what the fell-blood had told her and she slipped away with the fire emblem and the falchion somehow.  This was not going to be a pleasant day and the fact that the risen were more numerous.  Tiki gave these to Lissa and her husband Lon'qu; with the word that they had to get them to Lucina.  Tiki knew that a partial awakening at least would open the door to the past and alter the events that had happened.  Of course she didn’t get the chance to escape; the risen were upon her before she could take on her dragon form.  Her blood was spilt not too far from the Dragon’s Table.

Lissa ran as fast as she could with her husband keeping her as safe as he could.  They were barely making progress to Ylisstol.  In fact they were hounded by risen the entire time that they travelled.  Clearly Grima wanted to create as much destruction as he could while he could.  Plegia bore the brunt of Grima’s power and for the time being at least, Lissa and Lon'qu were not being as badly hounded as Grima feed upon the dead and dying.

Lucina had no knowledge of her parents’ fates.  She like the rest of the shepherd’s children had been gathered in the palace of Ylisstol by their various parents to keep them safe.  Lucina had come across Nah, whose foster family had finally been forced to let the little half manakete go.  Owain was anxiously waiting for his mother and father to return while Gerome was busying himself with Minerva, the wyvern having returned recently with deep gashes to her side and her rider nowhere to be seen.  Gerome had not cried, and had instead turned his grief into hatred for fate.  Declaring that there was nothing that he could have done to save his parents; Lucina had been close to losing her temper with him.  Several times the young woman wanted nothing more than to slap some sense into him, but her mother’s words often stopped her.  She knew that everyone dealt with grief in different ways.  Lucina had yet to realise just how she would respond to the situation at hand.

 

The first sign that something was wrong was when her aunt Lissa gave her the falchion and the fire emblem.  At first Lucina was in denial, she was certain that her mother and father would come home and everything would go back to being peaceful and the risen would stop.  Even as her world was torn apart and her uncle was at last ended by an arrow protecting Owain, Lucina still kept denying what was happening.  It wasn’t until the risen arrived into Ylisstol and caused chaos among the people killing thousands of men and women did Lucina begin to see what was happening before her.  It was as she fought with everything she had to stop it from happening that she learned what became of her parents.  Grima flew over Ylisstol a hulking form several thousand times her size looking down at her as if she were little more than an insect.  The glowing red orbs regarded Lucina for a moment before the roar of despair filled the air,

“So ends the human race,” Grima’s foul voice cut through the air and made Lucina shake into a cold sweat just to hear it…just his words were enough to bring dead to her heart, “The future is built upon the past, but your kind shall never see it,” the dragon loomed closer and Lucina was now in full view of his gaping maw, “Your mother and father are dead tiny one!  Now it is your turn to die!”

Lucina screamed and in the burst of light that was expiration, she could have sworn a figure leapt into harms’ way.  The closer she looked the more shocked she became.  It was her aunt Lissa.  She watched in horror as her aunt’s healing stave broke cleanly in two, and all that was left of her aunt was a burnt corpse.  Only with her aunt’s death did Owain finally bring her to her senses.  His scream of pure anguish woke her to the task that she had to do.  There was nothing that they could do except head to Mount Prism and hope for a miracle from Naga herself.

 

By entering the area, Lucina could feel the faint pulse of Naga’s power.  With the help of the other children Lucina had all but one of the gemstones for the fire emblem.  Once she braved the fire, Lucina was able to speak with Naga.  The divine dragon revealed that for Lucina to defeat Grima she had to go back in time.  Naga explained that she could only partially awaken the falchion, and Lucina understood what she had to do.  She had to travel with the others to save their parents.  For Lucina it was a case of a catch twenty two.  She had in her left eye the mark of Naga, and that by default singled her out as someone of Marth’s bloodline.  All of the children had known of its existence and Gerome was right in Lucina needing to hide it.  However there was another mark Lucina carried that she kept hidden from the others, a mark that her mother had begged her to keep hidden at all costs, lest the Grimleal come for her, the mark of the fell dragon Grima.  Lucina had once worried that such a mark would prevent her from wielding the falchion, but her father’s blood was strong enough through her veins to counter the taint of Grima.  That or her heart was strong enough.  Lucina looked at her gloved hands, no one save her mother and father had known about that mark.  Lucina felt odd.  She knew that she would have to make certain that the fire emblem stayed in the right hands.  She also suggested to the others that they try to find the gemstones and keep them out of the Grimleal’s hands.  Severa spat then, but Lucina was used to it by now that it had lost the impact.  She did however firmly insist that they do that much.  She looked to Gerome and the young man looked away.  She sighed.

“Risen!” Nah cried running towards the others,

“Huh?  How did they get here?!” Severa exclaimed loudly,

“We need to move!” Inigo called, while Brady rolled his eyes and grabbed Severa’s hand.  Lucina looked at ahead and noticed that Naga was guiding them,

“The portal is over this way!” Lucina cried, “Come on!” just as Naga told them it would be.  Sadly however the risen had already managed to get there.  Even so Lucina ran.  She called the others to make one charge through.  As she did so she thought _no matter what it takes, I will save this world.  I’ll save them all…mother, father…and all of my friends who became risen…I must save them.  I stake it on the name of the Hero King Marth_!


	2. Invisible Ties Chapter I: The New Tactician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Take from me this darkness that does not belong within my soul, shred the darkness so that only light can grow, free me from the darkness! Naga I cry to thee, bring me to light and life and take away the stain of Grima!"  
> ~Unnamed Spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got asked on FF.Net where Morgan is...to answer that question without spoiling it for those who haven't read it, don't worry, Morgan is in the story. Just not as soon as Lucina. :) Trust me you'll be seeing him, just not right away!

In the land of Plegia, there were many who wanted the return of the Fell Dragon Grima.  Of those that did there were a group of men and women called the Grimleal who had been breeding a vessel for him ever since the first Exalt of Ylisse had put the Fell Dragon to sleep thousands of years ago.  The current leader, Validar was looking for the perfect mother to breed yet another in the line of the attempt at creating the vessel.  What he found was a young “noble” woman who was easily seduced by him with the use of his dark magic.  He kept her under his spell for quite a long time; until she gave birth to a child…it was then that the young woman fled away from him, taking the child to a place where it would take the Grimleal years to find her and Validar would know nothing of her upbringing.

 

As soon as the girl could walk and talk she was trained in tactics.  It was her mother that tried to help the girl rid herself of the fragment of Grima by a potent spell; that failed the first time that they tried to use it.  They had spent a good number of years working on hiding the mark of Grima that the small child had.  The girl was trained as a tactician; and to hide the mark on her right hand.  The townspeople that they lived with had no idea that the physical vessel of Grima was in the midst.  The girl soon proved that the tactical training that she was given was well worth the effort as she quickly learned how to size the enemy up and get the best possible outcome of a battle.  She was also a natural at using both swords and spells, though her preference was to heal others more so than dealing out damage.  Her mother let her daughter learn how to use healing staves in the hope that she would be able to help those in need.

 

By the time that the young girl had turned twelve she was not only a capable tactician, but an equally skilled healer.  She wore dark mage robes that hid a small staff, as well as her lighting tome that her mother had given her; now that she was old enough to wield it.  She also wore a bronze sword, and unlike her mother the now young woman had a very perceptive mind that allowed her to observe people and her surroundings.  Her mother sighed.  The young one was growing up fast and that worried her.  She would have to tell her the truth and soon.

 

Life would have continued that way if not for a fateful night when the Grimleal arrived to attack them.  Her mother was both a sword woman and magician.  Powerful waves of magic gave the small woman the cover she needed to flee while her mother held them off.  They would have captured the now young woman if not for the presence of another older woman walking towards the men with a smirk on her face having ‘killed’ the woman that was fighting the Grimleal.

 

This woman was dressed like a tactician, with long blond hair and brown eyes, much like the “child” they’d been sent to capture although she looked quite a bit older.  However when she coolly surveyed the bloody mess that was her mother, she said irritably, “You fools are so pathetic; surely you could have gotten the deed done so much better than this?  Then again why do I waste my time with such pathetic servants?” and when the second in command went to snap back at the woman her irises glowed a brilliant shade of crimson, making the men hesitate long enough for Grima to reveal herself.  The reveal allowed young woman who belonged to the time to flee even farther than what she would have gotten without Grima’s distraction, getting towards the border of Ylisse and Plegia before the Grimleal could catch up to her, or even Grima for that matter.  At that point in time Grima didn’t care enough to realise the foolish mistake that had been made by her.  She left with the Grimleal quite content with herself; it was only a matter of time before she awoke in this time and she laughed softly.  She would have to meet up with Validar to get some more energy.  She would cause the events that led to her return and would do so perfectly.  She didn’t even stop to consider that what she’d done was ensure her own destruction.

 

The cold air blew across the southern parts of Ylisse, making it likely that there would soon be frosts and possible snow falls.  The young woman that was fleeing into Ylisse in the hopes of being freed from her own destiny was leaving Plegia behind her and was secretly hoping to be free to choose her own path for once instead of being forced to be something she was not.  She was trained as a tactician and while she was good at what she did, there was a slight problem that had to be addressed.  She noticed that there was a group of bandits and brown eyes narrowed.  Part of her was Grima, the fell dragon, and he wanted to join the bandits’ cause.  The small woman however had other plans and was going to attack them.  It was in the depths of her mind as pain once again bit into her flesh, her body screaming that she dispelled the dragon itself after years of hearing his whispered tones of bringing about the destruction of Ylisse and the rest of the world.  Weakly she managed to push the last of the possessing soul out of her body, collapsing under the strain as the spell that her mother used was at best a temporary solution to the Grima problem.  She was sure that death wasn’t far behind as she was greatly weakened from the effort.  It was then that she heard laughter that frightened her.  She hoped that it was all just a dream.

 

“Chrom, we have to do something!”

“What do you propose we do?”

“I…I don’t know…”

At first the sound of voices sounded like she was dreaming but as the young woman opened her eyes, it was clear that there were two people looking at her.  One was a young teen with long blond hair in pigtails dressed as a healer, the other a blue-haired youth with a swept fringe and clad in a light amour.  Clearly the youth was a lord, she knew that much.  As she pondered if she was dead or not, the young man spoke,

“I see that you’re awake now,” he said calmly, noticing that she seemed to be disoriented; she looked from him to his sister Lissa and Lissa smiled and said,

“Hey there,” as kindly as she could manage, hoping to help the young woman on the ground to feel less threatened and more relaxed.

“There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know,” the young man; Chrom said trying to sound stern, but coming off more concerned.  He offered her his hand, “Here, let me help you,”

The young woman took his hand and got to her feet.  He looked at her as she got up.  She wore the robes of a Plegian dark mage and appeared to be very much aware that he was looking at her.  Shyly she looked down, blushing.

“Th-thank you Chrom,” she said her face a brilliant red as she noted that he was quite handsome.  That and she was embarrassed that they thought that she was sleeping on the ground by choice, especially since she wasn’t aware of why she was on the ground in the first place.

“So you know me?” Chrom asked,

“Uh…no actually, I heard it as I was waking up…”

“I understand,” Chrom mused on the fact that the woman was clearly telling the truth and that her assumption was a very good one.  He decided to see if he could help her and find out how she wound up on the highroad like this, “So what’s your name? How did you wind up here?” Chrom also figured that it was better to not beat about the bush and in doing so; he hoped to establish why she was there.  The question saw her brow furrow and Chrom realised that perhaps he had asked too soon.

“My name…it’s…oh gods…” she suddenly looked particularly uncomfortable and seemed to be shifting uneasily on the spot as if wishing for the ground to swallow her whole in that moment,

“You don’t know your own name?” Chrom asked surprised and confused,

 “I…uh, where am I?” She asked trying to hide the discomfort at her own lack of memory it seemed.  Chrom felt Fredrick bristle behind him, and Lissa sounded most concerned,

“Hey, I’ve heard of this,” she looked at the young woman now, empathy crossing her face, “It’s called amnesia,”

“It’s called a load of Pegasus dung,” Frederick grumbled, “Are you expecting us to believe that you don’t even know your own name yet you can recollect milord’s name?”

“B-but it’s the truth,” the young woman replied aghast with horror at the thought that the tall and well armoured knight would be able to think such a thing about her.  Chrom noticed that it was crystal clear to him, there was no way she was lying about anything to them and he decided to restrain Frederick in with a calm but stern tone before things got much out of hand,

“What if it _is_ true Frederick?  We can’t just leave her here, alone and confused.  What sort of Shepherds would we be then?”

“Just the same, milord, I must emphasize caution.  ‘Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock,”

“Right then; we’ll take her back to town and sort this out there,” Chrom said settling the matter.  The young woman looked even more worried than before and blurted out rather anxiously,

“Wait…I don’t get a say in this?!”

Chrom sighed, “Peace friend, I promise we’ll hear what you have to say back in town.  Now come.” He started for the town and he couldn’t hear her footsteps.  He could hear Lissa’s and Frederick's horse’s as well as his own, but not the mysterious woman that as he looked behind him was easily keeping pace within a couple of steps beyond his own.  He noticed though that she seemed to be pushing it a little to keep up and that Lissa was slowing down in front of him.  He decided after an hour and a half of walking to have a small breather.  It seemed that the young woman had some concerns of her own, the expression on her face serious and even more unhappy than before.

“So what will you do with me?  Am I to be your prisoner?” she asked bracing herself for the worst, Chrom somehow managed not to smile too widely, realising that it was a very serious concern.  He decided that it was time to not only dispel her fears but to help her as much as he could, he couldn’t help the small laugh though and he replied,

“You’ll be free to go once we establish that you are no enemy of Ylisse,”

Her expression changed noticeably into one of confusion, “Is that where we are, Ylisse?”

“You’ve never heard of the halidom?  Ha!  Someone pay this actress, she plays quite the fool!  The furrowed brow is especially convincing…”

“Fredric that’s enough!” Chrom spoke sternly again, wondering why the knight just had to be so stubborn, with a sigh he looked over the blond again and decided to explain to her what she didn’t appear to know, “This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse.  Our ruler, Emmeryn is the exalt.  I suppose proper introductions are in order.  I’m Chrom, but you already knew that.  The delicate one here is my sister, Lissa,”

“I _am not_ delicate!” Lissa growled glaring at her older brother, the glare faded as she spoke to the young woman; Lissa’s expression softened, “Ignore my brother, please he can be a bit thick sometimes,” she threw another glare in Chrom’s general direction, “But you’re lucky that the Shepherds found you.  Brigands would’ve been a rude awakening!” Lissa smiled and the young woman frowned,

“Shepherds?  You tend sheep…in full amour?” she looked more confused than before.  Chrom spoke calmly,

“Heh, it’s a dangerous job,” he smiled, “Just ask Frederick the Wary here.”

“A title I shall wear with pride,” the man said.  His dark eyes focusing on the young woman again; she noted that the amour he wore was a distinct mid-blue in tone, “Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution,” she noticed that he was more or less looking at her right in the eye when he said that and when she didn’t say a word he continued, “I have every wish to trust you, stranger but my station mandates otherwise,”

“I understand sir, I would do no less myself,” she said sadly, then without actual pause in her speech said, “My name is Chloey,” there were a few tense seconds before she sounded rather surprised, “I just remembered that…I guess that’s one mystery solved and…ugh…” she gripped her head as it felt like it was splitting in two.  Somehow she felt a glimpse of a memory and Chrom spoke,

“Hey are you alright?” It was the second time that he specifically asked her that question and when it seemed that she was ok, he said, “We will have to take you to a healer just to be on the safe side though...” Chrom noticed that there were quite a few bruises on her face and hands.

“CHROM LOOK THE TOWN IS ON FIRE!”

Chrom gaped as Lissa’s scream broke the moment, Chloey it seemed was jolted by it as well and Chrom spoke sharply, “We have to help the townspeople!  Lissa!  Frederick! Come quickly!”

“Milord what about her?” the Ylissean knight asked clearly meaning the young woman in Plegian dress

“Unless she is on fire as well it can wait!” Chrom snapped,

“I see, well put milord,” Frederick said, flinching a little since Chrom was rarely that sharp with anyone, however it was a tense situation and they had to focus on the task at hand no doubt.  No one actually noticed that there was a very thoughtful expression on Chloey’s face.  Nor did it seem that they heard her.  Realising that she was just talking to herself, Chloey frowned and followed the Ylisseans to the town; not knowing why, yet thinking that there was a reason for it that she would worry about later.

 

Meanwhile a bandit was laughing manically and ordered that they kill the people and take what gold they could get their hands on.  It was as Chrom and the others arrived that he realised that there would be a resistance.  Although he didn’t expect it to be very good as he was arrogant in his men’s ability to fight and win as most of the people of Ylisse were not warriors.  How mistaken he was, once a fourth member arrived onto the battle field.

 

As Chrom and Frederick prepared to fight; Chloey rushed onto the scene somehow knowing that there was a fight to be had and that her help might actually be needed to secure a victory.  Frederick dryly remarked that the group were practiced thieves and murderers, but Chloey's focus was on the bandits and what strength they had.  She then cast her eyes over her allies and noticed that they were going to need to be careful.  She looked at the bandits again and in a moment worked out what needed to be done.  She called out to Chrom, suggesting that he fight alongside her as she took out the myrmidon that was a little way ahead of them.  She told Frederick to keep close to Lissa and protect the cleric as best he could,

“Besides,” She said, “You’re the best person for the job given your battle experience and it’ll allow Lissa to get to safety easier than if she were on her own,”

“Very well,” Frederick said although the expression told her that he was only going along with her for the battle.  Chloey didn’t care at that moment as she was too busy dodging the myrmidon, her sword having missed its intended target.  A gash appeared on her left arm as Chrom suddenly pulled her back, “Careful!” he called having saved her from what would have been a far more pressing injury had he not pulled her back.  Chloey muttered a low curse and the myrmidon laughed,

“What’s the matter little bitch?  Can’t swing a sword right?”

“Shut up!” Chloey yelled flicking her right wrist out and snapping, “Thunder!”

The myrmidon writhed in agony as the jolt hurt him enough to drop his sword and gasp for air before Chrom’s blade sliced his head from his body.  Chloey flinched at the sight of blood pooling on the ground.  She barely had a moment before a barbarian was upon her.

 

Elsewhere Frederick was looking out for Lissa and keeping her safe from the brigands that were threatening to harm her.  He looked over the battle field and saw the bright burst of what had to be magic,

“Frederick we need to get to Chrom!” Lissa cried knowing that her brother as well as Frederick didn’t do as well against mages.  As they arrived on the scene it was clear that Chloey was the one that was hurt, meanwhile Chrom didn’t have so much as a scratch on him, which didn’t make much sense at first until Lissa realised that Chloey had probably used magic and that was the flash that they made out earlier.

 

With the myrmidon and the barbarian taken out Chloey decided to let Chrom lead the next part of the assault on the bandits as the injuries she had according to Lissa needed a little more time to heal.  Chloey frowned but decided that she would watch and make certain that Chrom was ok.  It was as if there was something in the back of her mind saying, “If you let him fall you’re dead,” and she knew that she had to do what she could to keep him safe, and clear out the last of the bandits.

 

Chrom noticed that with Chloey at his side that the mage was far easier to take out.  He was surprised when she created a barrier that stopped the wind magic from cutting into his flesh as his light amour was of no use against magic.  Grateful for Chloey’s help in taking out the mage, Chrom turned away from the blood that was soaking into the ground, he knew that there were more pressing matters on hand, namely another myrmidon and the boss up ahead.

 

Chloey guided Chrom and the others through what was thick smoke, by this time the leader had run out of men to fight the shepherds and the young woman.  He was cornered and the woman who he was terrorising earlier had made her escape as he was distracted with the soldiers that had appeared.  With a feral grin he said, “Here sheepy, sheepy come to be slaughtered?” and he laughed with a cold glint of amusement, this he decided was going to be an easy battle.

 

He swung at Chrom, who was the closest to him.  Garrick failed to notice the small woman that came in from his left, but he felt the shot of thunder hit him down forcing him onto his knees.  A stab to his chest ended him as blood gushed out of both the wound and his mouth.  Chloey and Chrom had somehow managed to take out most of the bandits.  It was clear that there was more to Chloey than met the eye.

 

"Oh wow that was so cool!" Lissa exclaimed, "swords, sorcery and strategy, is there anything you can't do Chloey?"

"Perhaps," said the tall knight firmly, "you would be capable of a more coherent story as to why you're here?"

Chloey instinctively flinched as if the knight was pointing his lance at her and Chrom noticed that she was almost afraid of them.  She looked more like a child than a young woman and Chrom noticed that she was clearly very shy,

"I...I've told you all I know..." She trembled, and Chrom couldn't help but speak,

"I believe her; regardless of how strange her story is; besides there is no denying her talents as a tactician.  We have too many neighbours looking to bloody our soil and she would be a valuable addition," he noticed that she seemed to relax just a little bit, "So how about you join the Shepherds Chloey?"

"I'd...be honoured." She said as a nervous smile crossed her face.  That said it was time for them to see the townspeople.  After a brief discussion with Frederick, it was decided that they would camp out instead of staying in the town.  Frederick was anxious to get back to Ylisstol for his own reasons and Chloey didn't dare mention that she was too tired to actually travel much further and would have benefitted from staying the night as Chrom was right about her needing some time to heal.


	3. Chapter 2: Arrival in Ylisstol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Enter into Ylisstol traveller and rest your weary head. Marvel at the peace and serenity that the Exalt has made."  
> ~Unknown Quote

Lissa was less than pleased.  Not only where there bugs out in full force, but it was well after dark.  She noticed that Chloey seemed to be totally and utterly exhausted so she decided instead of letting the other two know to whine on Chloey's behalf

"I told you it was getting dark," Lissa whined, "and all of the bugs are out...and yelch!" She spat, "Eww I just ate one!" Lissa knew she'd done the right thing when Chloey finally caught up.  She was definitely worn out now and Lissa knew that Chrom and Frederic would have to stop now.    As the two men looked at Lissa, they both wondered what it was now that she was unhappy about.  Chrom spoke about character building and Lissa grumbled.  Of course it was Chloey that helped with the clearing of a suitable campsite and as soon as that was done she sat by the newly made fire awaiting food.

 

As it soon turned out, Chloey was a surprisingly unfussy eater.  She ate the bear that Chrom had caught without a word of complaint.  Not even Frederic managed to be like that.  Although, it was true that Chloey hadn't eaten in days and as Lissa tried to make a point, it was clear that Chloey wasn't listening and was more focused on the food before her.

 

Sometime later when the fire was burning low Chrom looked over the sleeping form of his newest Shepherd.  He didn't know why he was watching the girl sleep, but he noticed that it was far from peaceful.  Her whole body twitched and twinged with what could only be described as fear.  He looked at Lissa before the subtle feeling of something not being right got him to his feet.  His amour clanked as he rose and Lissa yawned

"What is it Chrom?" She asked tiredly,

"I don't know Lissa, but I don't feel right. I'm going to go check it out," he said frowning

"Not alone you won’t," Lissa objected, firmly.  She made it crystal clear that she was serious and Chrom was glad.  He knew that with Lissa he would be a little safer.

 

As the pair wondered through the woods, Chrom wasn't the only one to feel as if something was vastly wrong.  Lissa noticed it too, when there was no sound of the night-time birds and animals.  She was worried that something bad was going to happen.  As she spoke there was an earth shattering quake that sent her and Chrom bolting back towards the camp, the land burning up as lava and magma shot out of the earth.  However they didn't get far as strange creatures erupted out of what appeared to be a portal.  Chrom quickly worked to stop them, Lissa staying back and shaking as she beheld the most strangest of beings.  Only when Chrom inflicted a killer blow did the creature turn into dark gas.  She didn't however account for the other one that was gradually approaching her and as she realised it, it couldn't have been a moment too soon.  She cried out as the beast came ever closer to her.

"Ah!" Lissa screamed.

"Lissa!" Chrom yelled in shock.  Above them a figure was racing towards them, grimacing as they struggled to get through the portal in time before it closed.  A desperate hand reached through and the figure made it through.

 

One thing was clear the figure looked like a young man, and he raced towards Lissa, blocking the attack that would have killed the girl who was shaking with her eyes closed.  It was only when the absence of actual pain biting into her flesh that she slowly opened them to be met with quite a close look at the figure, the night however making it difficult to ascertain just who it was that was before her.  She noticed rather quickly that the (seemingly) young man was starting to struggle against the strange being, grunting with the effort of protecting her,

"Ugh...help!" The young man cried out to Chrom snapping him out of his shock long enough to charge forwards and strike the beast.  Of course the beast was so surprised that the young man was able to easily assist Chrom in finishing it off.  Chrom was about to thank the young man for saving his sister when he saw Chloey and Frederic both come full speed towards them.  The tactician worried about their safety.

 

Chloey stared at the strange beasts that appeared before them.  She wasn't sure what to do but when Frederic said that they needed to be back in the grave she readily agreed.  She came to stand nearer to Chrom, something telling her that the best thing to do was to help as best she could.  Chrom looked at her with an unreadable expression, secretly glad to have her by his side - a notion that he didn't realise was even likely until that point in time.  Chloey looked determined to help where she could.

 

The battle was relatively short lived as Sully and a strange man, Virion who was an archer, came to assist them, Sully cursing up a storm like normal.  Chrom sighed as she yelled for all to hear, "Fuck I shouldn't have left 'em, Captain I'm here!   Now which one of you slime face dick heads wants a taste of my lance right up your fucking asses while I run it through ya like no tomorrow?" Out of the corner of his eye Chrom saw Chloey roll her eyes, but she didn't blush like most of the other female shepherds, and even in her shaken state, Lissa’s face was a violent shade of red as once again Sully continued to swear up a storm.  Chrom assumed that perhaps Chloey was like Sully, or perhaps it was as far as the lack of memory playing on her.  He really couldn't tell.  He had yet to figure out what she was like.  For that Chrom needed time.

 

After Chrom put down what appeared to be the leader of the creatures, he was able to speak with the man that had saved Lissa's life.  The man insisted on being called Marth, and Chrom was surprised.  He certainly fought well that was for sure; however it seemed that Marth held no interest in talking at all, saying that things were only about to get worse as time went on.  Chrom didn't understand it, nor did anyone there.  He frowned as he wondered on what it meant.  Chloey was concerned with the implications of what Marth had said.

 

After settling back down, Chrom noticed that Chloey seemed unwilling to sleep.  He watched as she paced about the newly made fire and once it was an hour from the dawn, they were ready to move out.  It was once they began to travel Chloey seemed to settle, mostly because she was moving.  Chrom was surprised at how she kept alongside him not wanting to so much as allow him out of her sight.  He wondered if she were like Frederic, wanting to keep him safe.

 

They arrived into Ylisstol just as the early morning rays were lighting up the city.  Chloey was mildly surprised at the number of people that were out in full force.  If they we anything to go by the city was a prosperous one, much unlike any in Plegia as most of the country was desert, lacking the freedom of movement that the people of Ylisse.  It was as they travelled that the people cried out happily as the Exalt, Emmeryn walked among the people, inspiring them to seek peace.  She was as Chloey rightly guessed a good person at heart.  It did come as a shock when she discovered that Chrom and Lissa were both prince and princess respectively.  Chrom could have done without the flush of her face and Frederic's laughing at her.  He sighed and suggested that they go to the palace and meet Emmeryn.  Something that had Chloey apprehensive at best; and Chrom didn’t understand why that was.

 

"Chrom, Lissa, welcome home I trust that they weren’t too much trouble Frederic?" the knight shook his head Emmeryn smiled, "It’s good to see you are all well.  So was there any trouble?" She asked,

"We did encounter some bandits at one of the local towns," Chrom replied, "and they weren't much of a challenge,"

"I see, I take it that is why you have new companion?" Emmeryn said calmly looking at Chloey with open curiosity

"Milady, I must speak," said Frederic, although he knew Chrom would be annoyed he had to at least show that he at least didn't approve of the blond woman in Plegian dark mage get up that Chrom had given the task of tactician to, "Chloey's claim that she lost her memory is just that; a claim, until we can be sure that it is true, for all we know she could be a brigand herself - or a Plegian spy."

"Frederic," Chrom growled as the woman he was speaking was in plain earshot.

"And yet," Emmeryn said pensively, "you let her into the castle, does this woman have your trust Chrom?" She asked her brother, now looking at him seriously,

"She fought alongside us to protect Ylissean lives; my heart says that is enough,"

"And what about your mind; will you not heed its council?" Frederic asked,

Chloey zoned out as Frederic spoke, and it was for good reason.  The fact of the matter was pure and simple, the knight hated her at the moment and she had to prove herself to him that she truly was no threat to the people of Ylisse, and nothing was harder to do than that.  Something wasn't quite right to her.  It was only when Emmeryn spoke to her directly that she replied "Milady..." with a huge blush and then Lissa grabbed her hand,

"Come on Chloey, there's this place I want to show you!" And Chloey was vaguely aware that they were leaving.


	4. Chapter 3: The Shepherds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chloey meets Chrom's Shepherds and creates a bit of a stir.

It was a rather long walk from the throne room to the shepherd's garrison, a walk that had Chloey not been with Lissa, she would surely have become lost and confused.  It would have made Frederic even more suspicious of her than before and as Lissa happily burst through the door, Chloey got the distinct feeling that she was being watched; although not because of the Ylissean knight.  Now there were an entire group of people.  Chloey signed and readied herself.  It was going to be a long day and it hadn’t even started for her yet.

 

The first one to look at her after Lissa said "Ta da!" very loudly was a burly man with blond hair pulled back by a sort of head band.  He had numerous scars all over his body and Chloey knew at once that he was over confident...something that doubtless would get him hurt one day, but he seemed nice enough despite that.

"Lissa darling, I've been on pins and needles waiting for you are you alright?" A prim and rather lovely young blond haired girl asked with her grey eyes narrowed as she regarded Chloey for a brief moment,

"Oh hey Maribelle," Lissa said casually,

"‘Oh hey’ yourself!  I've sprouted 14 grey hairs fretting over you!" the noble; Maribelle snapped

"Don't worry I can handle a battle or two, although I could do without the bugs and bear barbeque,"

Chloey snorted softly.  The bear meat wasn't that bad...although she preferred lamb or beef if it came down to it.  She blinked as she realised she'd remembered a little more about herself.  It was then that a rather plain looking girl with brown hair and brown eyes spoke,

"Excuse me," she said trying clearly to gain attention that wasn't hers to have, "but when will we see Captain?"

The first impression that Chloey got was a simplistic little fan girl.  The most annoying sort as well.  Chloey listened as Maribelle confirmed what she'd essentially assumed about the brown haired girl.

"Oh you should have seen her during training Lissa darling, Sumia'd have earned less bruises blindfolded!"

Chloey tuned out the rest of the conversation, waiting ever so patiently to have a seat and perhaps a light meal.  She decided that she'd head over towards the back of the room when the loudmouthed man said,

"Hey, who's the stranger?"

And Chloey was forced back into the conversation that she had no desire to be in,

"No one is stranger than you Vaike," Lissa muttered somewhat darkly, but said brightly to everyone, "This is Chloey, the shepherds’ new tactician!  You won't believe the tricks she has up her sleeve!"

To which Vaike showed off by burping loudly.  Chloey blinked and looked at the others and realised that they were expecting a reaction.  Much like Sully's swearing, Chloey rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "I have much to learn about the belching arts it seems," and then she shook her head.  It didn't matter to her who said or did what.  As far as she was concerned it wasn't her place to complain, "In any case it is...my pleasure to make your acquaintances,"

At first she didn't know what to think.  The others looked at her strangely.  She half wondered what she had said that was wrong when Maribelle said sharply,

"Ugh, Vaike that was abhorrent.  Must you base born oafs pollute the air with your buffoonery.  And you Chloey don't go encouraging him!  I had hoped you were cut from a finer cloth humph!"

Chloey stood gaping as Maribelle left the room angrily.  It was a shock and a half for the small woman and the others became more sympathetic towards her.

"Oh she didn't mean anything by it;" Sumia said frantically, "Maribelle takes a while to warm up to people."

"Or burn up too, quickly, but hey, it's nothing personal,"

Lissa said.  Chloey heaved a sigh when Chrom finally arrived and said, "Tomorrow we will be leaving to Regna Ferox," Chloey looked at Chrom wordlessly asked a question of why they were going and he continued, "Normally asking for aid would be the Exalt's duty, however due to recent events and the fact that people would panic if she left the capital it is a task that has been past to us.  Now this is a strictly voluntary mission so if..."

"I'll go," Lissa declared and Chloey watched as most of them decided to come along.  She sighed as the brown haired girl said she wasn't "ready for a mission" and Chloey wanted to slap her then and there for what was stupidity beyond measure.  She was glad that it was Chrom and not her that dared to speak with Sumia.  It wasn't long before Chloey discovered that the creatures they'd encountered in the woods were called 'Risen'.  Chloey was walking alongside Chrom as the young man had insisted that as the tactician she stay near, mostly to talk about strategy while they were travelling which suited her just fine, if not for the fan-girl glaring at her every so often because Sumia wasn’t with Chrom as she wanted to be.  Three gruelling battles with risen later and Chloey felt like there was something she just had to ask Chrom, especially since they'd fought side by side and she felt it was the right time to ask such a thing.  They were still weeks from the Ylissean Ferox borderland she'd been with the shepherds for a few days.  She entered the mess tent and saw that Chrom was relaxing and was mercifully on his own.

"Uh...Chrom," Chloey began, and she saw him look at her and she knew that it was for the best that she voice what she was worried about, "Can I...can I ask you something?"

Chrom looked at Chloey, his face unreadable as he said, "Uh-oh, should I be nervous?"

Chloey frowned, not even sure how to tell Chrom that her concern was to his safety and yet...she had to say it, "When you found me collapsed and without memory, why did you take me in?"

Chrom tilted his head and said, "Well...because you were collapsed and without memory?"

Chloey looked down at the ground and said softly, "That's it?  Pity was your reason?"

Chrom wondered what was going on and said calmly, "Isn't that enough?" She sure was acting strange and he didn't know what to say to her.  Plus it was a little disconcerting when those blue eyes were not looking at him and they were hidden by her long blond hair.

Chloey it seemed was struggling with her own demons and she looked up suddenly blue eyes focused on him now, "Did you ever stop to think if it was a trap?" He stared into her eyes now, she was upset it seemed, he sighed,

"That is what I have Frederic for,"

Chloey frowned even deeper than before, "But why didn't..."

Chrom sighed, "Chloey, if I see someone hurt or in need I'm going to help them.  That's just who I am and there's no changing it.  Or would you rather that I'd left you face down in the muck?"

Chloey's face contorted with pain, and Chrom realised that he'd struck a little low, but he was not prepared for what she was about to say, "No, of course not.  I'm thankful for what you did, I truly am.  However it scares me all the same.  Chivalry and longevity don't often go hand in hand Chrom,"

Chrom felt a soft smile on his face as he started to laugh, "Ha! I wish I had a gold coin for every time I got this lecture." Chrom noticed that Chloey sighed,

"I can only offer advice I'm afraid," She replied, "You really should be more careful in future,"

"I'm sorry, but no," Chrom said calmly, earning a frown from the small woman, "It happened again today I'd do the exact same thing,"

Chloey frowned, "But..."

Chrom stopped her politely, "Peace Chloey.  I have heard your counsel and I know you mean well.  But as I said this is who I am.  I can't change that, nor would I want to,"

Chloey heaved a sigh, "I...I understand.  If that is your decision, then so be it...just try to be careful Chrom.  For my peace of mind, if not your own,"

Chrom looked at the tactician and noticed that she wasn't looking at him again and there was the faintest hint of what he thought was a blush, although he couldn’t be certain, he replied, "I will, I promise,"

And he could have sworn that the expression on her face was relieved to hear that.  He also heard her mutter softly,

"Well I still have some battle strategies to read, but I suppose I could try to get some sleep, after all a lady needs her beauty sleep."

 

Chrom sighed as Chloey's soft question ran in his mind.  The woman really did care for him and he knew that it was concern that made her ask him of why he had.  He knew (for the most part) that Sumia had been acting rather odd.  It was as if she was envious of Chloey, and Chrom had been keeping an eye on the pair as best he could without seeming to be obvious about it.  Sumia spent most of the march tripping over her two feet without difficulty it was bad enough that Lissa has to heal the latest injury, but seeing how Chloey had refused to allow anyone to see her without so much as her robes off; Sumia had acted tough and was now paying for it.  She was hobbling along and Lissa had enough of watching the girl limp.  Chloey was resting with her back against a tree listening to Vaike going on about battling Chrom while Frederic was staring at her with an expression that told Chrom that he wasn't in the mood to trust her yet.  Chrom sighed and when he called Chloey to him the young woman actually looked relieved that he wanted her to go over the tactics that they were going to use for the risen.

 

They were about a week away from the Long Fort when Chrom went looking to talk to his tactician.  He wanted to know what she thought of their next move as he wasn't too sure about what he wanted to do. Chrom frowned.  Last time he'd seen Chloey was her telling him to be careful of strangers when they had a chance to talk alone, well that and asking why he'd taken her under his wing. She sure was a little protective of him it seemed.  He was making his way through the camp sure that Chloey would give him sound advice..."Chloey...where are you?  Are you in there?" He called assuming that it was the tent where she rested whenever she was actually in camp,

"Chrom," Her voice came from within the tent that was to his left, "Is that you?  Could you wait outside please, I won't take long,"

Chrom however wasn't so sure what she said and accidentally headed in to the tent, thinking that it was perfectly fine to enter, as Chloey had said so...if only he'd not made such an assumption.  As he walked in he noticed that there was a lot of steam, "Chloey, why is the room full of steam and...Are you naked?  Is there a specific reason that you need to be...?"

He began, shocked at the number of healing bruises all over her body.  That didn't however change the fact that she was actually quite pretty, her body was slender and for the first time Chrom could feel his heart hammering in his chest.  It was picture that was going to stay with him for a while...and somehow that didn't actually feel so bad, if not for the fact that she was bright red, even her ears were as red as her face was quickly getting redder by the second,

"Ahh!  Chrom!  Stop staring like a slack jawed village idiot and wait outside like I asked!" Chloey all but yelled now, small body trembling as she hastened to cover herself up as quickly as possible although the damage was already done and Chrom had seen more than enough to last him a few days at least.

 

Heat instantly poured over his face as he actually had time to think about what she'd actually said and realised that such an assumption wasn't a good thing.  It was then that he spoke and it was shakier than he'd intended, "Oh gods...I…you said…oh gods…I...I'll be outside then," He then hastened out of the tent face a flame as he realised he'd just blundered into the women's bathing tent...and had seen his tactician naked.  Heat flooded his face and he waited for the inevitable chew out he was bound to get.  He knew it was coming...and yet, the fact of the matter was that Chloey was rather pleasing to the eye to say the least, despite some of the bruising looking rather painful.  He hoped that she wasn't too mad at him.

 

Chloey hastened to get herself dried and dressed.  The fact that Chrom had walked in on her naked was enough to set a heavy blush on her face.  He'd seen her body and the fact that he'd spent several seconds actually admiring it was just too much for the small woman.  She knew she wasn't as shapely as Sumia, the girl taking every opportunity to flaunt her body, even with her amour which was shaped to show off her figure.  It was bad enough that he'd walked in on her but now...she was going to have to say something...Chloey's face was bright red, "Ok what sort of idiot blunders into the women's bathing tent?" Chloey snapped and Chrom could see that Chloey's ears were still glowing red, as was her face.  He could see it through her hair it was so strong a blush.

"Chloey," Chrom began, "I am truly sorry about that," he blushed, "I miss heard you..."

Chloey sighed and she spoke, "What was so damn important anyway?"

Chrom spoke quickly and Chloey's response was clear.  It was afterwards when Chrom tried to apologise that she said to let it go.  It didn't stop him from feeling guilty however.  Nor did it stop the dream that he had of her afterwards.

 

Less than three days later their roles were reversed.  Chloey however hadn't been looking for Chrom at all; she had been looking for the weapons that they used to see what needed repairing or replacement after the most recent battle with the risen.  Chrom deciding to take a bath in the effort to try to forget about Chloey's slender yet curvy body where the curves were more natural to him when she wasn't wearing the robe over the top (and now she had a habit of tightening it as if to conceal her body even more whenever she saw him).  Chrom didn't of course expect _HER_ to walk in on _HIM_.  It was only afterwards when he said that they didn't have to hide anything from one another that Chloey had agreed to do so that Chrom felt they would do better in upcoming battles.  Chloey even went as far as to call him 'partner' to Chrom's delight and he wondered what it would be like to have the small woman as his wife.  He felt an even more heated blush on his face as he entertained the idea and put it away as quickly as possible.

 

By the time they had reached the border, Sumia had stayed behind to care for an injured Pegasus.  Chrom noticed that Frederic was not as hostile towards Chloey, and he hoped that the knight's view of her was changing.  Well it didn't as Chrom noticed that Frederic still didn't want to trust her.  He sighed but was glad for once that he had a reason to silence the knight.  It would be up to Chloey to help them through their mission and he knew that she could do it.


	5. Chapter 4: Regna Ferox and the Farmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Shepherds are joined by a new member

_As they were travelling after quite a few weeks out from Regna Ferox, Chrom and the shepherds were settling down to a quick lunch.  It was of course in that moment that a young lad came running towards them looking quite green, when he got close enough Chloey and Chrom both heard the lad cry out,_

_“Please help!  Ya gotta help us please!  I’m beggin’ ya!” the young lad was doubled over panting heavily with the fear on his face clear to see._

_“What happened?” Chloey asked gently_

_“And slow down a bit please,” Chrom added,_

_The lad would have talked if not for the cocky bandit that was laughing,_

_“There’s the wee piglet…ah fuck!  Shepherds!”_

_“What will it be?” Chrom asked, “Fight and die, or run and live,”_

_The bandit fled quickly not even wanting to engage Chrom.  Chloey glared after the man, “Damn him,” she growled under her breath, “I’d have loved to gut you myself, maybe I will…”_

_Meanwhile Chrom spoke with the lad and discovered that the lad was called Donnel, or more practically Donny for short.  After a brief chat with the lad; Chrom decided to go after the bandits with Donny's help.  Chloey of course spoke with the young man and decided that the best way to help him get stronger was to have an experienced fighter by his side while she and Miriel as well as Virion weakened the bandits at first.  Of course Donny quickly exceeded Chloey’s expectations with a bit of help.  Once the fighting was finished the young lad asked to join the shepherds to his mother’s distress.  Chrom felt that he would make a good member and told her that they would be happy to have him come with them.  It was then that the woman sighed and realised that her son was grown enough to make his own choices and given that the shepherds had reported that Donny had taken most of the bandits out told her that perhaps it was best for her son to experience the world.  She smiled and told her son to come back alive as he left with the shepherds having packed a bag to travel.  Little did she know that Donnel would grow quite a bit when she next saw him._

 

Once they reached the border they came to fort Ferox, a place where the Regna Ferox guarded and as Chrom walked, his tactician  was by his side as she’d done for the entire time that he requested.  She was more like a friend to him than most of the shepherds and given that she was carrying a few injuries he was worried about her.  It didn’t help that Frederic still didn’t trust her, keeping as far away from her as he could without being rude.  Chrom wondered what it would take to change the man’s view of the small tactician.  Chrom sighed as Chloey pulled her robes tightly closed keeping out the vicious cold wind from the border making her cold.  Of course young Donny needed some time to rest so it was decided that the lad wouldn’t join in the fighting just yet as Chloey knew he needed time.  With that done the small woman considered her options.  There were two ways she could do this.  Have a group of the shepherds be with Chrom while the others stayed in camp for a little while, or for the most part keep them all working together with everyone.

 

Frederic spoke to Chrom and they both looked at Chloey who looked deep in thought.  It didn’t take the tactician long to choose who was going to be in the upcoming talks.  Stahl and Sully both looked at Chloey as she motioned to them.  Vaike was told to stay with Donny while Miriel was asked to join them.  Chloey looked at Lissa and the young princess knew what the tactician was thinking.  They would need her in case things went sour and Lissa happily walked forward.  Frederic was surprised that he was called up, but he realised that Chloey was balancing them out with the enemy.  She also surprisingly enough asked Virion to join them.  She then joined Chrom deciding that it was best that they fight together.  Of course just as Chloey sorted through the weapons for everyone Chrom decided to try to talk to the guards.  With everything that happened Chloey wasn’t quite prepared for what happened next, however she was glad all the same.

 

Sumia saved Chrom’s hide and Chrom was more than a little blind to the look that she was giving him, looking to see what was going on at the ground and yelling at the rider to look out.  Sumia landed and Chrom heaved a sigh of relief, they were safe.  Chloey alerted Chrom to the coming Feroxi and they prepared to engage.

 

Chrom quickly found Chloey by his side.  She indicated that they needed to head to the left.  Sumia glowered jealously at the tactician briefly until Chloey directed Frederic to keep Sumia safe, figuring that the knight had the skills to do so.  She was surprised that Chloey chose the knight, however she soon learned that Chloey was trying to keep them alive without hurting the Feroxi warriors too badly as well.

 

Of course it didn’t take much for Chrom to feel like he was being watched.  With a frown he looked around himself and spoke rather firmly, “Who’s there?  Show yourself!”

“Sir…I’m right here.”

Chrom jumped as Kellam took him by surprise, however Chloey having seen the knight didn’t so much as flinch.  She’d known that he was there and directed Chrom to the knight in case the enemy actually saw him as well.  The tactician noticed that when the shepherds worked together it was easily ended.  She noticed that Sumia didn’t do a lot that fight, but she certainly did what she could to help.  Chloey knew that Sumia would work best with the knight and she smiled.  She was glad that Sumia was alright.

 

By the time that they beat Raimi in battle (the guard of the border) the young woman looked over the shepherds and spoke with a firm but serious tone stating that she would escort them to meet the khan herself.  Chloey noted the fast change in character and looked to her leader.  Chrom decided that they would follow the woman and Chloey easily got into step with Chrom tightening her robes around her body to keep out the cold, and to keep her commander from remotely seeing her body.  If only she could keep the last week or so out of her head.  The tactician felt her face burn.  It was bad enough that it had happened at all.  Twice she had to stop and make sure that he wasn’t looking for her before she even got to have a bath!  It was driving her mad.  That and the fact that she was right about Chrom being handsome was enough to make her face burn with a huge measure of embarrassment.  She wasn’t supposed to fall in love with him!  She was supposed to keep the man alive not fall for him!  It didn’t help that she occasionally thought of Chrom without his clothing; she would blush violently as a result and desperately think of something else instead.  Her thunder tome, her sword training; anything but Chrom and she was failing miserably.

 

 _She had been in need of a bath after a particularly long and gruelling battle with the ‘risen’.  With a sigh Chloey grabbed a large bucket of hot water and began to fill the tub of the women’s bathing tent.  She had the tub half-filled when she dropped her robes to the ground.  Her shoulder’s ached and she kicked her shoes off followed by her platoons and shirt.  By the time she was fully undressed the steam filled most of the tent.  With a sigh she lowered herself into the hot water sighing as she began to relax.  She was unsure of how long it was that she lay bathing the in the warm water, but she swore that she heard Chrom outside.  She told him to wait for her.  Of course it didn’t help that he_ walked in _instead.  Chloey didn’t know which was worse; the fact that he was gaping at her fully naked body for several seconds admiring it, or the fact that she didn’t have the time to cover herself to stop him from starring at her.  Chrom blushed violently enough when he realised what she’d said and waited outside.  Chloey however came out with a violent blush of her own and chewed him out a little.  She was shaken to the core and if that wasn’t bad enough she was trying to keep herself from having the feelings that was coursing through her over_ him _of all people.  She knew that it would be a terrible thing to fall in love with her commander and she was determined to keep their relationship purely professional._

_Less than three days later their roles were reversed.  Chloey however hadn't been looking for Chrom at all; she had been looking for the weapons that they used to see what needed repairing or replacement after the most recent battle with the risen.  Chrom deciding to take a bath in the effort to try to forget about Chloey's slender yet curvy body where the curves were more natural to him when she wasn't wearing the robe over the top, which resulted in him trying vainly to think about anything else than that.  He noticed it was as if the tactician could read his mind and had a habit of tighten her robes closed whenever she saw him.  Chrom didn't of course expect_ her _to walk in on_ him _.  It was only afterwards when he said that they didn't have to hide anything from one another that Chloey had agreed to do so that Chrom felt they would do better in upcoming battles.  Chloey even went as far as to call him 'partner' to Chrom's delight and he wondered what it would be like to have the small woman as his wife.  He felt an even more heated blush on his face as he entertained the idea and put it away as quickly as possible._

 

The journey to meet the khan was reasonably short to Chloey’s surprise.  Chrom wasn’t sure what to expect (nor did his tactician) and the pair speculated plenty while they were waiting.  Chrom mentioned that the khan was most likely training which led Chloey to assure that the khan would be a man of unparalleled muscle and laughed nervously.  Of course when said khan arrived and was proven to be a woman, Chloey quickly became flustered and fell silent.  She didn’t even listen to the more to the conversation until she heard the word of tournament and  the fact that the khan was in need of a champion.  Chloey looked at Chrom and realised that he was certainly going to do so.  Chloey sighed and prepared to work herself to the ground if needed.

 

As it turned out they were given a place to stay the night.  Chloey looked at her books based on who the champion of the West Khan.  She noticed that there wasn’t much time to prepare for it, however she would do her best.

 

By the time that they were ready to get to the arena after getting ready, Chloey having checked the gear that they had and noticed that Sumia was watching her, Chloey however focused on more important things.  It wasn’t until she finished with the lances that Sumia spoke up, “Sully said she wanted to fight alongside Stahl,”

“Why does that fail to surprise me?” Chloey said absently, “I suppose that training partners would work well together,” she left out a long sigh. Sumia blinked,

“So who is going to help Chrom?” She asked hoping that for once she could fight alongside the prince and keep that annoying tactician as far away from him as possible,

“Well, I’ll know who to send out once I figure out the best plan of attack.  Those that miss this battle will train with Frederic,”

“Uwah!” Sumia gasped, falling flat on her face while her left ankle twisted into an odd position.  Pain kept her from getting up right away.  She was even more surprised with how quickly Chloey turned,

“Oh no Sumia!  Are you alright?!” Chloey offered the clumsy shepherd a hand, her face taunt with worry that Sumia was not used to seeing.  Normally others would just laugh at her.  Only Chrom seemed worried…and Frederic she realised as she noted the tactician’s worry seemed genuine, “Careful now; that looked like it hurt quite a bit,” The tactician said with concern.  Sumia was used to falling, but this time she managed to hurt herself a bit too well, Chloey carefully supported Sumia, and for the brown haired girl it was a shock to feel the tactician’s physical strength.  It was even more disconcerting to have Chloey easily supporting her weight as she carefully guided her to a safer spot.  Chloey however wanted to see Sumia to Lissa.  Sumia sighed as she tried not to lean on Chloey.  It was hard to do when she’d managed to twist her ankle.  “Lissa, Sumia needs your help,” Chloey said concerned, “I think she may have twisted an ankle,”

“I’ll be fine!” Sumia insisted trying to walk again and almost falling in the process as her ankle hurt more than she thought.  Luckily for her Chloey had quick reflexes and caught her before she did more damage,

“I don’t think so Sumia,” Chloey said worried, “We can’t afford you to injure yourself further,” and the tactician pulled out something from the many pockets in her robes.  It was a book of a sort and Chloey wrote something in it quickly and had it back in her pocket before anyone could ask what it was for.  Frowning she said, “I got a good look at the men who were supporting the champion of the West Khan…they are quite capable,”  
“Wow Chloey when did you do that?!” Lissa cried in surprise,

“Before I checked the weaponry,” Chloey said with a sigh, “It was bad enough that they will give us a good run for our money, I just…well I’ll see you both later, I have some strategy to work out,”

She said as she saw Chrom motion to her.  He wanted her attention and as Chloey left she got the distinct feeling that he wanted to know what she was thinking.

 

“So that concludes what I saw,” Chloey said focused on more or less her duty as a tactician, “The men we will be facing are going to be quite skilled.”

Chrom looked thoughtful, and he considered Chloey’s advice carefully.  When he selected who would join him, Chloey was the most obvious choice; Lissa and Donny were to take up the rear of the group as Sumia still hadn’t recovered from her fall.  Chloey looked across the arena and Chrom followed her gaze, as Lissa cried,

“Chrom look!  It’s him; it’s Marth!”

“Yeah, I see him,” Said the prince of Ylisse.  He frowned as he looked at the blue haired youth, not realising that it was taking all of Marth’s strength not to say who he really was.


	6. Chapter 5: The Lord and His Tactician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrom faces off the Marth and discovers something highly surprising...

Chrom looked at the young “man” across the arena and spoke to him, “Hey, Marth I have one question before we begin,” Chrom said.  Marth however remained silent. Chrom sensing that perhaps Marth was not going to humour him sighed and said, “Fine, then we shall let our blades speak for us,”

Chrom drew the Falchion and was shocked to see Marth do the same.  Chloey watched as the short, but rather elegant dance followed suit.  Chrom looked like he was keeping up with Marth and as Chloey watched her leader face off with him; she nervously tugged at her cleric garments.  She had decided to be the “field cleric” while Lissa was busy helping Sumia recover from her fall earlier as she’d found a healing staff inside her tactician robes.  Chloey ran over towards Chrom without really thinking.  Marth saw her and waited for Chrom to fall back.  He moved back to the shepherds much to the Feroxi dismay.  However, Bassilio had to make an opening speech as well as Flavia to introduce their champions.  Chloey listened and focused on the small ball of the staff, and to her immense surprise, as she lifted it up to heal the minor damage Chrom had taken from his…landing and it worked.  Chloey felt a rare smile touch her face and eagerly pushed her glasses further up her the bridge of her nose.  It was a sign that there was a lot going on in her head at that particular moment and Chrom noticed it.  He knew that she always adjusted her glasses before she made the winning strategy, or found something she was interesting and wanted to make sure that she remembered.

 

Lucina felt a sharp pang when she saw her rather young looking mother race over to them to help heal a minor cut that Chrom had sustained in the brief fight.  The battle had not been called to commence yet, but the Khans and other Feroxi were rather excited to see what was going on.

 

What Lucina hadn’t expected was that her father was easily able to keep with her moves.  She watched as her mother spoke with her father in low, hushed tones and Chrom frowned.  Lucina almost didn’t recognise her mother in the cleric uniform.  The bluish/green dress didn’t suit her that much and the young woman sighed.  It surprised her that Chloey of all people would want to be a cleric; she’d heard though from her Aunt Lissa that Chloey had always expressed a desire to help others rather than fight them.

 

However her mother had never changed what she had been doing…Lucina wondered if it was somehow time changing and pushed the thought away.  Lucina had wanted to test her mother’s skill as well; however she would have to content with seeing her mother’s strategy first hand.  It would be the first time that Lucina had _any_ contact with her parents save her father when she saved her Aunt’s life.  Lucina had heard many tales of how her mother fought to bring as many men back home to their families and couldn’t forgive herself for simply failing to comply with this one task.  Chloey had (so Lucina was told) a very uncompromising nature.  She was without a doubt the most stubborn woman, (according to Lucina’s uncle, Lon'qu) who would often refuse to let herself rest if there were things to be done.  Lissa had told Lucina plenty of stories about her mother and seeing her now…Lucina bristled at the thought that Grima had killed her.  She was so angry, and yet so sad.  She held the emotions in check as she tried to guide the Feroxi warriors with what little tactics she knew.  Chloey had her beat.  Lucina couldn’t believe how quickly her mother shut down her strategy; or how easily she’d done so.  Her mother’s blue eyes had never left Chrom, and Lucina had also focused on her father for other reasons.  She saw as he came up that her mother was holding a simple heal staff; and she was intent on supporting Chrom.

 

Chloey watched as Chrom spoke with Marth, the surprise behind her that the young man was here.  Marth was a skilled swordsman and she could see that Chrom was quite busy trying to out match him.  She tried to make sure that she knocked Chrom clear of any attacks that were too dangerous for him to block, leaping into harm’s way more than a few times to keep her commander safe.  Not because she had fallen for him; that simply wasn’t professional for a tactician to do.  No; she told herself it was to keep him alive to fight another day.  She blushed when Chrom saw a strike from Marth and knocked her out of harm’s way.  Mere seconds passed but they felt like an eternity.  Chrom leapt up and yelled, “I will not fail!” and hit Marth with a well-placed sword to his gut, knocking him down as Chloey got to her feet.  The Feroxi cheered so loudly that Chloey couldn’t hear what was being said.

 

She made her way over to the winded Marth, “Are you alright?”

Marth grunted, “I will be fine,”

“You took a flat blade to the gut; please let me help you,” Chloey said softly as Marth tried to avoid her.  Chloey lifted the staff and Marth grunted a little in pain.  Any bruising that he had would have been healed.  Chloey wasn’t anywhere near as skilled as Lissa; but it was enough to heal the bruising.

“You have my thanks,” Marth grunted,

“Chloey, Lissa needs your help!” Chrom called, not giving his tactician much of a chance to say goodbye to the young man.  Chloey looked at Marth briefly and turned to race across to Lissa to help anyone who was injured.

 

Lucina slowly got to her feet.  Chloey’s healing was enough to see to it that she could move without pain.  Lucina knew that it was time to slip into the shadows again and hastened away.  She hoped that her father would realise the woman that he had at his side and prayed that her parents would find love when the time was right.  She knew it was a good choice to fight her father.  Her uncle wouldn’t have the injuries that stopped him from fighting, injuries that would kill him later on in her future.  Lucina had changed the course of fate by a small margin hopefully saving her father and her Aunt Emmeryn in the process.

 

Donny was grinning from ear to ear as they travelled back to Ylisstol, humming a tune as he watched the road pass him by.  When they set up camp he tried to work out what was going on between Chloey and Chrom.  He knew that Chloey was the sweetest woman; heck she’d helped him improve his fishing skills with the books that she was reading.  He reflected that the small tactician needed a bit of good luck and as he spoke with Kellam and Stahl, Donny hoped that she would find out just how much she was relied upon.

 

It was on the way back to Ylisse that Chloey managed to corner Chrom (without intending to) as she wanted to talk to him about why he was effectively avoiding her.  It had come to her attention since the last battle and she was concerned.  It wouldn't do to have Chrom uncomfortable around her and she knew something was up.

"Chrom, just the man I wanted to see," Chloey said having looked for him everywhere, "I wanted to talk to you about the route you drew for tomorrow's march...uh Chrom...are you listening?"

He wasn't looking at her and she noticed that once again, he was fidgeting.  Chloey tried to figure out why.  Was it because of the near death injuries of some of the other shepherds?  Was he punishing her for doing the wrong thing?  Chloey felt a little vulnerable to say the least and had to get to the bottom of what was going on.  Chrom felt as if his heart was in his throat, _'How in the world am I going to tell her that I...love her_ ,'

Chrom said something about being busy when Chloey once again proved her observation skills.  He realised that there was no fooling his tactician this time around as the worried and wide eyed expression on her face shocked him.  She looked so damn young when she held that expression, and naïve as well.  Yet for all that he knew she could belong to someone else, although given her youthful appearance he doubted it.  Chrom blushed and said careful, "Chloey, I need to say something to you, and I want you to know I will stand by your choice, no matter how painful it might be..." He took a deep breath to try to remove the blush from his cheeks and Chloey suddenly went quite red,

"Chrom..." She looked at him, blue eyes wide and uncertain of what he was saying.  Chrom took another deep breath.  He had to tell her and even as he said it, it wasn't that easy to say.  The fact that Chloey pointed out that a general and his tactician being together could create some trouble, as they would have to put the army before each other and Chrom told the small woman he knew that.  Chloey blushed and said softly,

"However, when the day is done there will be plenty of hours before the next day begins..." And Chrom looked at her, a curious expression on his face, "I..." Chrom noticed that the blush was quite similar to the time that he'd walked in on her and he realised what she was saying, and he finished the thought out loud...leading to an actual smile on her face and Chrom to come to the understanding that she was just as much in love with him as he was her.  It was the best day of his life…not to be topped by any other.

 

Of course Chrom had to get a ring to make it official; and he took Chloey shopping with him for the ring.  She was quite surprised that he wanted a perfect ring, but allowed him to pick.  Chrom knew that she wasn't big on over the top outfits and got a ring that actually suited her.  He then spoke with a local priest deciding to have a short ceremony (deciding to let Emmeryn plan for a more elaborate one in Ylisstol when they returned) before their comrades in arms; much to Sumia and Frederic’s collective dismay.  One because her family had been pushing her to marry the prince the other because he still considered Chloey nothing more than a Plegian spy that was out to do Chrom harm.  The knight however said nothing towards the prince about his choice and seeing Chloey blushing was a strange look.  He would have loved to see what Emmeryn made of the match and was sure that the people wouldn’t like it either, but Chrom’s heart was his own.  Chloey blushed for the rest of the day and later that night, (the first of many nights to come) she shared Chrom's bedroll with him.  Chrom found that it was a night to remember and he knew he'd made the right choice as her slender body rested over his, her bare skin against his own; her eyes closed resting after they had made love.  It was then as he actually got to have the time to fully appreciate her that he noticed how long and thick Chloey's eyelashes were although he realised that she did wear glasses so it was a reason why he'd not noticed until now.  He smiled at how innocent she looked and tenderly took her right hand and held it.  He’d seen the marking on it and wondered why she had the mark of the Grimleal as she certainly didn’t seem like one of them.  It was then that Chrom realised something, something he didn’t think of before…what if Chloey was somehow connected to the strange figure he’d seen before they found her.  Though the thought yielded a further question, that figure had a purplish coloured mark but Chloey’s was black, there was no purple on it at all.  Then he felt rather silly, there was no way someone as soft and as sweet as Chloey would be involved in the Grimleal by choice.  Besides Chrom knew that she wasn’t going to harm them, as she had a reset of sorts and Chrom sighed.  It would be up to him to keep her safe and support her until the memories came to and the truth would come to light.  He was surprised to hear a low murmur of, “Die Grima, die,” and then he realised his wife’s body was twitching as she was clearly lost in a dream.  Chrom listened to Chloey's incoherent talk for the rest of the second night watch.  The more he listened the more he realised that it was clear that Chloey held a grudge against the Grimleal, and a serious one.  He been told by Emmeryn a couple of years ago that all Plegians had the marking of Grima and Chrom decided not to think on it too much more…after all he was newly married and he was the luckiest man to have a wife that respected and loved him so deeply.  Besides Chrom knew that Chloey kept nothing from him; as he kept nothing from her.  They knew each other quite well and Chrom always supported her when she had a lot on her mind.  He even knew the “thinking” Chloey face when the glasses were pushed up her nose and she frowned.  There was no one closer to him than her…except Emmeryn and Lissa.

 

It took them several weeks to return to Ylisse during which it seemed that Chloey had gotten sick, although she wouldn’t allow Lissa to heal her as she was sure that it wasn’t needed (that and she wanted to save the healing staff for the others that were in battle).  After Chrom told his sister Emmeryn of everything that had transpired (as well as telling her he'd married Chloey to her pleasant surprise, although she'd known it was coming and was expecting him to say so) Emmeryn was pleased that her choice to send Chrom to Regna Ferox was the right one.  She wanted to give her brother a proper wedding ceremony, but it was then that Phila arrived; before Emmeryn could even speak face taunt with worry and fear that broke the joyous moment that they had been enjoying to themselves.

"Your Grace, milord, I bring terrible news, the king of Plegia has taken the Duke of Themis' daughter claiming that she invaded his country!"

Emmeryn spoke and the reactions were predictable.  Chrom wanted to take Gangrel out, Lissa was concerned with her sister's safely and Phila sided with Chrom only thinking of what was the best course of action.  The one noticeably absent was Chloey, the tactician; the one who could easily work out a course of action that would be much better.  After all she was Plegian, so she would know more about Plegia then they did surely.  Emmeryn looked at Chrom and said calmly, "Where is Chloey, Chrom?  We might need her help,"

“Emm, as loth as I am to say it,” Chrom began, “Chloey isn’t well; she’s resting at the moment,”

 _In your bedchambers of course_ Emmeryn thought with a faint smile but it faded rapidly, “Did you at least check with a healer?”

Chrom blushed and said quietly, “She didn’t want to…I tried to get her to…” and Emmeryn sighed,

“I’ll go and talk with her,” besides Emmeryn had to get to at least know the tactician in Plegian dark mage robes a bit better who had somehow won her brother over without appearing to be a particular fan of him like Sumia who practically worshiped the ground on which Chrom had walked.  Emmeryn realised that it was perhaps better that Chrom married the tactician; at least Chloey would protect him based on what she’d heard from Lissa.

 

Emmeryn entered Chrom’s chambers and she noticed that the dim afternoon light glowed off of the floor.  She also noticed that there was a set of robes resting on a chair near the left of his bed and rightly guessed that it was where Chloey was, although it was hard to tell as Emmeryn couldn’t see much other than a lump that looked small to her on the left hand side of the bed.  With a serious expression on her face she carefully moved the robes onto the small table by the bedside setting the purple glasses on top of the robes.  It was then that Emmeryn saw the long blond hair on the pillow.  She gently pried the blanket so that she could see Chloey's face.  The tactician looked pale, eyes closed and asleep as she looked like she was tired…just like Emmeryn’s mother before Chrom was born…when her mother was carrying Chrom.  Emmeryn spoke softly,

“Chloey,”

And the blond started to move, eyes looking like they were screwing up.  Emmeryn saw the mark of Grima as the small woman stretched and Chloey slowly opened her surprisingly soulful blue eyes.  She didn’t look well at all, “How are you feeling?” Emmeryn asked gently trying not to overly startle the tactician.  It failed however as Chloey sat bolt upright and went even paler than before, she wasn’t sure what to say and the fact that Emmeryn was there was a little confusing to say the least.

“Where’s Chrom is he alright?” she said although it sounded more like she was barely talking clearly and Emmeryn said gently,

“He’s fine, although I am more worried about you right now,”

Chloey blushed and Emmeryn noticed that her ears were red, and that she became noticeably uneasy, Emmeryn tilted her head and Chloey spoke softly, clearly she wasn’t used to anyone having noticeable concern over her

“I’ll be fine, I just…I just need some rest is all,” Chloey half replied almost yawning.  Then Emmeryn said calmly,

“Alright, but please let me at least help you feel a little better,”

“Milady…” Chloey blushed and said quietly, “I…I don’t think…” the young woman was quite the shy one and Emmeryn could see that.  Lissa said as much about the tactician and Emmeryn knew that Lissa had also mentioned that she was very protective of their lives.  Considering the time that she’d been with the shepherds Emmeryn knew that she wasn’t a Plegian spy like Frederic thought.  Surely Plegia wouldn’t want the shepherds getting stronger?

“Please, just call me Emmeryn,” Emmeryn smiled, “Or Emm; if that is easier for you,”

Chloey looked at the Exalt and spoke quietly, “Well I don’t think healing will help me right about now, besides,” Chloey struggled not to yawn again but failed miserably, “I think a good night’s sleep should have me right as rain,”

Emmeryn smiled, “Alright, if you need anything,” she said gently, “Don’t hesitate to ask,”

She saw Chloey nod and slowly curl back under the covers.  Emmeryn understood now why Chrom liked the tactician so much.  As she carefully placed the blanket over Chloey’s resting form Emmeryn knew that she was right to trust the small woman.  She quietly left the room and found it more than useful to still keep an eye on Chloey, but her reason was different.  She only wanted to be sure that Chloey wasn’t pushing herself too hard.

 

The night drew in cold and fast.  Chrom shivered as he rested in his bed chamber, his new wife resting beside him, eyes closed and sleeping soundly from when Emmeryn had seen her.  She'd not been well and anyone with eyes in their heads could see it, even Chrom who had voiced his concern to Emmeryn.  He had spoken with Emmeryn and decided that they would have to leave the next morning, during the second night watch as to get to the border swiftly.  Chloey woke suddenly and Chrom realised that she was shivering.  With a soft smile he pulled her in closer to him and felt her turn to face him.

"Chrom..." she began and he kissed her forehead gently,

"Rest easy Chloey," he said calmly, "We will march on the second watch,"

Chloey rolled over and sighed, and Chrom felt himself fall asleep.  It was enough to know that she was with him now...and for the rest of their lives.  Little did he know that Chloey didn’t settle to sleep; she carefully got out of bed and smiled softly at Chrom’s sleeping form,

“Forgive me, my love.” Chloey said softly, “It is time for me to be a tactician,” She kissed his forehead and quietly put on her robes after she had her glasses on.  If she could work out the way to the library she would have the rest of the night watch to work on strategy.  And she needed all the time she could get.


	7. Chapter 6: The Princess of Plegia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloey is delt a shocking revalation by the Plegians at the border. How will the young woman respond?

As Chloey tip-toed through the palace, she had a feeling that she was being watched.  With a frown Chloey focused on more important things.  She made her way towards what was the library (according to Lissa of course) and carefully opened the door.  She softly used a fire-ball to light her way, tome-less of course so it was only enough to give her light.  She would have to thank Lissa later as the fireball rested above her head. “Alright then…is there any history books here…” Chloey murmured to herself, her leather boots making a soft pattering sound as they came into contact with marble flooring.  Chloey soon found what she was looking for.  And she smiled, “This should help us…hmm, a war between Plegia and Ylisse?  I…” she felt a cold chill down her spine.  There was no way that Chrom or Emmeryn were involved in this.  She knew that much.  The book smelled like it was at least twenty or so years old and Chloey had always loved the smell of old books.  As she read the information contained within she knew that her hunch was right…it was however the previous Exalt that was at fault…and Chloey felt the edge of a memory in her mind as splitting pain took over.

 

_She was standing in the middle of a room.  Alone and afraid, Chloey had hidden as best she could, moving away from the door where the dead body of a man lay.  He had foolishly tried to attack her mother and had paid the price.  He was an Ylissean assassin her mother had easily put him down and Chloey was clutching her right arm where a scar ran along the forearm.  It stung…a lot…and she was crying and shaking.  She was too afraid to look at her mother; least she be punished for her actions.  The child looked down at the ground and her mother had yelled at her._

_“Don’t ever do that again!” she’d yelled, “Don’t you ever, ever use that disgusting magic again do you hear me!”_

_“B-but you were hurt Mummy,” the little girl said, “I…I was_ scared _!  I’m sorry mummy!”_

_WHACK!  The sharp blow hurt her, but she knew the only reason her mother was so angry was because she didn’t want her daughter using dark magic as the Grimleal were using it to track her for Validar, a man that her mother insisted was a bad man; one that she would one day have to kill if they ever met him.  Chloey was confused and felt that there was something her mother was hiding from her.  She knew it._

 

She was shaking as the memory hit her.  Sweat dripped down her face as she now knew where the scar on her arm came from…and she also remembered why she was in Ylisse in the first place…attempting to avoid something, although what the young woman didn’t know.  The memory just wasn’t enough to help her work out what her past was but it did help in an unexpected way.  She knew how to use dark magic…and that was just a minor theory she had.  She looked in her pockets.  Chloey didn’t realise that there was another in the room with her as she frantically tried to find the book.  She had written something in it that was important.  Grasping the book hidden in the left breast pocket she opened the pages and found what she was looking for.  She had an ability called “Shadow Gift”.  She felt the colour drain from her face.  She was a dark magic user; yet she also had a healing staff in her robes.  She decided that she would keep the knowledge of her dark magic using ability to herself.  It would cause more worry to Frederic and she knew that this wasn’t the time to let him in on something like that.

 

Frederic had seen enough and was shocked to see Chloey go so pale.  Concern for her was…well it was mild and Chrom would be more worried about it than the knight was at this point in time.  Frederic quietly approached the tactician, “Milady,” he began and Chloey looked up at him,

“Frederic,” she said sighing.  She got to her feet tucking a book into one of the many pockets of her robes, “I thought I’d look through the library to see if there was anything to help out with dealing with the Plegians when we get to the boarder,”

“Well,” Frederic began, “I don’t think we have that much,”

“There is enough here that might be useful,” Chloey said, “I have a feeling that I could make use of this information, despite its limited nature,” She sighed, what she really needed was more tomes, more texts and more information to help her protect the other shepherds.  Surely the one thing that she could do was increase the library’s stock.  It was then that Chrom arrived and Chloey realised just how much time had passed,

“Are you ready to move out Chloey?” He asked, a little annoyed that his wife didn’t stay resting for a bit longer with him.  Then he noticed the notes that she was making and knew that she was only working as a tactician,

“Indeed, I need to make a couple of notes and I will be more than ready,” Chloey smiled.  Chrom and Frederic left her and as they prepared to leave for Plegia; a young boy arrived,

“I’m all packed Captain,” he said as Chloey arrived from the library to the courtyard, “When do we leave?”

“Ricken,” Chrom said surprised slightly, “You’re too young for this mission, I feel better having you here protecting the garrison,”

“But Captain, I’m more than capable!” Ricken reasoned,

Chrom sighed, “Please Ricken, we need you to keep the garrison safe, it is every bit as important as fighting,”

Ricken frowned as Chrom left with Lissa and Chloey.  He had to help…he just had to.  It was upsetting enough that Maribelle was in danger; Ricken had decided that he really wanted to help save her.  He had a lot to prove and he would have to keep up with the others.  He was going to help them whether or not they wanted it.  It was the least he could do to save his friend!

 

The march to the western border was harsh and took them six weeks to arrive.  Chrom and the others kept near Emmeryn and her escort of pegasus knights.  Chloey spent her time working out how to get Maribelle to safety if things should go sour.  Chrom trained as they travelled, which was a good thing to keep him busy it also kept him from noticing that his wife was pushing through sickness and working herself a little hard.  Mostly it was Chrom and Emmeryn that spoke with Chloey with regarding their strategy on how to deal with Gangrel.  It was decided that worst case scenario Chloey and the other shepherds would be there to assist the pegasus knights in saving the young duchess.  Little did they know that there would be an extra helper that not even Chloey was prepared for.

 

Chloey sighed as she’d done her best to note what could happen.  She was in the middle of some papers and reading some books when Emmeryn came into the tent.  Of course Chloey didn’t notice at first, as she was absorbed in the books and enjoying the old book smell.

“We’re almost at the border Chloey,”

“Ah!” Chloey jolted suddenly and ink almost spilled on the book that she was taking note from.  As it was the ink splotched onto the page where she was writing and she laughed helplessly, “Sorry Emmeryn, I didn’t see you come in,”

And Emmeryn giggle with her briefly, “I suppose I should have warned you a bit sooner,”

“It’s alright, I must have been too absorbed in my task.” Chloey smiled widely, “No harm was done anyway,”

Then the pair laughed as Chrom came in, “Emm, I think that the Plegians aren’t too far ahead,”

“Thank you Chrom,” Emmeryn said, with a soft sigh,

“Don’t worry Emmeryn,” Chloey said, “We’ll have Maribelle back safe and sound,”

Emmeryn smiled and Chloey nodded.  Chrom looked between both his wife and sister.  One so lovely and graceful that a man would easily come to like her; the other smaller woman with a soft, youthful face that held tactics so varied that few would best her; a woman that Chrom found beautiful in her own way.  Chrom smiled at both of them and felt that they just had to succeed.  They would save Maribelle.  They just had to.

 

As Emmeryn arrived to the meeting place, Chrom and Lissa were with her.  The rest of the shepherds were not too far away, waiting to protect the Exalt as need be as well as the pegasus knights.  Chrom listened to the way Gangrel spoke frowning.  Maribelle acted as only she could; trying to tell them the truth with the Plegians lying all the while.  It broke Emmeryn’s heart to see it all happen and she didn’t know what to do.  It was Gangrel’s men that made the choice for the Ylisseans.  Gangrel had yelled, impatiently, “This negotiation is over you luminosity!  I want the emblem and if you refuse to give it to me, I will pry it from your cold dead shiny hands!”

 

Men from Plegia came to surround them, Emmeryn watched as Chrom didn’t hesitate to protect her.  Chloey and the rest of the shepherds quickly came to Chrom’s aid as well.  It was then that the young boy, Ricken decided to help Maribelle escape.  Chloey noticed that the Plegians had them more than surrounded,

“Chrom!” She cried racing towards her husband’s side quickly, only for one of the Plegians to yell out,

“It’s her!  The princess!”

And all hell broke loose.

 

With the last of the Plegians down and out, Maribelle arrived at their camp to Lissa crying and sobbing with relief,  
“Maribelle are you alright?!” Lissa cried sobbing helplessly and Chloey was standing quietly to the side, glad and relieved that Maribelle was safe and sound like she’d planned, she knew that they had both Ricken and Maribelle to thank for it

“Nothing I didn’t return two fold darling,” Maribelle smiled,

“I’m glad you are alright,” Chloey smiled, and the young woman looked at her,

“Who…? Oh it’s you…”

“I know you’re not fond of me,” Chloey said blushing, “but believe me I mean what I say,”

“Oh it’s not a question of fondness,” Maribelle said a little tensely, “I’m simply protective of Lissa.  My treasure is sensitive and…wait…am I really justifying myself to a commoner?  Gods…yes…well, I apologise for being curt and…you have my thanks for your part in the rescue,” she smiled, “There I said it!”

Both smiled as an understanding passed between them and they had begun the bond of friendship.  Little did Chloey know that her plan had gone a long way towards the budding friendship between her and Maribelle.

 

Meanwhile Frederic was voicing his concerns about the small woman, having heard like the rest of the shepherds that Chloey was the princess of Plegia was concerned about what she could be planning.  Frederic was quickly told to cease his negative speaking.  Emmeryn had decided that given that Chloey had now guided the shepherds to more than a few victories as well as the length of time that she’d spent under their gazes.  It was worth trusting her not just because Chrom had chosen to marry her and had his faith in her, but because Emmeryn had gotten a good look at the young woman’s character for herself.  Chrom agreed with his sister.  Frederic sighed and left them to head back to his tent, frowning as he still couldn’t find it in himself to trust the tactician just yet.  It was his cautious nature doing the talking and they knew and accepted it.  he sighed; why was he the only one that held any caution?

 

Chrom meanwhile had spent the rest of the night resting in his bedroll with his wife.  She seemed uneasy about what the Plegians calling her princess.  Chrom too for that matter, as it made the entire situation that more confusing for him.  He did however notice that Chloey seemed to think it a falsehood and yet Chrom wasn’t so sure himself.  Chloey had fallen asleep hours ago and as he lay with her in his arms he knew deep in his heart that those soldiers weren’t lying.  It was hard to lie about something like that.  Especially since they did have a princess once and she had disappeared sometime after she was born.  Apparently the mother must have felt it for the best that the princess to grow up away from Gangrel, for whatever reason the woman had.  It made Chrom question the Plegian way of doing things again.  He found that sleep came to him when it was very late in the night.


	8. Chapter 7: Marth the Foreseer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious Marth reappears from out of no where.

The next morning after Maribelle’s amazing rescue Ricken was talking with Chrom as far as Frederic knew.  It was clear that Ricken had done what he’d felt was best.  Chrom had been worried, but had agreed that perhaps Ricken was more than capable in battle.  However, it was decided that Ricken was to continue his training all the same and keep out of the front line for his own safety if they ran into a fight.

 

Frederic had been looking for Chloey, and Chrom hadn’t given the order to move out or Emmeryn for that matter.  As the knight walked past Sumia, who was plucking petals off a flower like normal he saw Lissa by chance followed by Lon’qu, who clearly looked disgruntled by the arrangement but he appeared to have little choice in the matter much to the knight’s surprise.  Lissa as it soon turned out was also looking for Chloey and had asked Lon'qu to help her bring something to help calm an unsettled stomach (that and Chrom had the swordsman on guard duty protecting Lissa).  Frederic followed and arrived at Chrom’s tent where he noticed Chloey resting in the bedroll, her face pale.  “Are you alright Milady?” Frederic asked the small woman.  Chloey looked up and saw it was Frederic asking such a question and was surprised; however the expression didn’t last long as she went to answer him

“I…ugh not again,” She whimpered helplessly, “Chrom I need the bucket again!” And before she even felt the heaving; Chrom had a bucket for her to throw up in.  Sitting up wasn’t fun, Chloey decided as it seemed to make her feel worse.  Emmeryn looked over her sister-in-law with a mixture of concern and confusion, and she said softly,

“Yet she was fine in the battle yesterday,” Chrom nodded,

“We have to get moving,” Chrom looked at his wife and Chloey spoke shakily,

“Perhaps I would do well being in one of the convoy wagons, at least for part of the way,” she suggested, “That way I can…rest…” she frowned with displeasure at the idea to the knight’s surprise.

“We might just have to do it,” Phila said, agreeing with Chloey’s idea rather rapidly, “especially with a supply of buckets,”

Frederic saw a weak smile cross Chloey’s face; replaced with a grimace, “Sure,” she said then was sick again.  Chrom was gently supporting her and she was partially leaning into his chest.  Frederic noticed that it seemed to just be Chloey that was sick.  And the knight knew that Sully hadn’t done the cooking otherwise more than Chloey would be sick.  He frowned and noticed that Chrom seemed very protective of the small woman who was resting against his chest.  The knight sighed and knew that he would have to wait and see.  His caution wasn’t so easily dismissed and he still held some distrust of the tactician.  Mostly because she was Plegian herself and she was claimed to be the princess of Plegia by the soldiers.  It was a shock, yet Chloey didn’t deny or confirm the claims made by the Plegian soldiers as they fought them.  It did seem that the amnesia might just be true…and the knight frowned deeply.  He would get to the truth about her past.

 

It was a quiet day, a figure stood on the top of a hillside unable to take in the scenery.  It was Lucina, the youth having travelled as quickly as she could.  She heard rumours that there were certain events that she knew happened before and that they were going to happen again.  A frown crossed the masked face and as she tried to work out how best to talk to Chrom.  Her mother would need to be told as well and Lucina sighed.  It was just too hard right now and she needed to travel much harder to reach the capital of Ylisse before the assassins did.  She knew that much.

 

Slowly the shepherds made their way back to Ylisstol, Chrom watching as Chloey went from periods of sickness to being fine and able to travel without difficulty.  It was confusing but he had little time to focus on that as Chloey put her duties as his tactician above those as his wife.  He knew that she was going to do that.  Besides the others knew full well that he and Chloey had gotten married in Ferox a short while ago and some were talking about the ceremony in hushed judging tones.  Sumia was one such person.  The fact that she glared at Chloey still worried Chrom.  He noticed that Sumia liked spending time with him, but didn’t like Chloey at all.  He sighed as he focused on the latest set of problems; namely the risen that they had to fight just to get back home.  Chloey had been fighting with them, and Chrom noticed that they were a tent short.  He sighed.  Things were about to get interesting to say the least.

 

The time had come when at last the convoy of the shepherds and Emmeryn’s guard arrived back in Ylisstol, the trip taking a little over six weeks.  Chrom was making preparations for the journey to Ferox to ask for more troops.  He knew that there was a lot on his mind and he was out well later than he was normally.  Soft footfalls caught his attention as Chloey arrived, (having woken from nightmares that were plaguing her to bring a sword at the very least although she realised that she wasn’t carrying one)

“Chrom, is everything alright?” she asked gently and Chrom noticed that she was looking around them, as if trying to make certain that they were totally alone, and safe

“Oh,” Chrom tilted his head and said calmly, “I’m just duelling with some unpleasant thoughts,” he replied looking at his wife, “Tomorrow we’re marching to Regna Ferox to request reinforcements…but you must know, not everything that Gangrel said was a lie,”

“I know Chrom,” Chloey said softly, if not sadly, “I saw the history within a book that I was studying in the library; such events effected not just Plegia, but Ylisse as well.  I don’t know how you all managed to live through such dark times,”

“I cannot claim to know how Emmeryn healed the people,” Chrom replied, “I would never greet hostility with warmth and patience,”

 

Chrom was busy speaking with his wife as Lucina slowly and carefully made her way into the courtyard.  Face frowning as she looked over the couple.  There was something about her mother that didn’t add up.  The eyes were different to what she’d heard.  Stories that made little sense and it was clear to her that events were off course…by a lot.  She spoke softly, “Well-spoken Milord,” and Chrom and the tactician looked at her.  Lucina had of course been referring to Chrom’s comment about taking out Gangrel if need be.  Of course conversation soon turned towards more important things, most importantly that there were events that had to be altered and Lucina knew that it was very important they changed the course of history.

 

It was as the assassin came out of the hedge that Chloey finally understood why Marth had drawn his sword.  She was amazed at the graceful movements that were similar to Chrom’s.  It made her shake a little and as she watched Chrom took out another man.  Then she looked at Marth and couldn’t believe her eyes.

 

The one they thought was a young man was far from it.

“You’re…you’re a woman?!” Chrom gasped and Chloey tried not to shake her head.  That explained a lot,

“And quite the actress too, I’m surprised that you didn’t notice until just now,”

 _Very quick thinking…you either thought that on the spot or had planned to say that if things went sour_ Chloey thought, _the main concern is the fact that you really looked_ like _Marth…nice disguise._

A loud bang made them run towards Emmeryn, Chloey knowing that it was more important to protect the Exalt.  Questions would come later.  She ran to get her bronze sword that looked like it was close to breaking on her.

 

Chloey and Chrom managed to gather the rest of the shepherds and Chloey quickly filled everyone in on the plan.  With a nod at Stahl and Sully, Chloey quickly organized who would be with whom.  Frederic was willing to stay by Sumia, the young woman having come to respect the tactician as Chloey gave her enemies within her scope (and protected her even though Sumia didn’t like her at all).  Virion was quite put out that he was to hold the back lines while Lon'qu was told to keep close to Lissa and keep her safe.  Chloey looked over the enemy and she frowned.  There were more magic users than what she was happy with and she was worried that Kellam would get hurt.  She spoke about keeping him near Emmeryn to keep him safe.  Marth was frowning and was seemingly busy making sure that she took Chrom’s advice and kept herself near Emmeryn’s door.

 

As Chloey carefully worked out how she was going to keep the others safe.  She noticed that there was a young man that didn’t want to kill the Exalt.  Chrom corned him and spoke with him.  Chloey didn’t know what was said but the thief came over towards her saying that Chrom had spoken to him and wanted to hear how he could help.  Chloey saw that he wasn’t quite that strong so she suggested that he stay with the young knight.  Meanwhile there was a young girl who was a Taguel.  It was only when Marth told them that Panne, the Taguel wasn’t their enemy that Chrom agreed with her.  Chloey spoke briefly with her and suggested that she keep away from the enemy.  Panne listened but Chloey got the sense that she wasn’t too trusting, but Chloey was more concerned with Emmeryn’s safety.  She called out to the others to keep the assassins at bay.  She stayed by Chrom’s side and Marth kept to the open door.  Chloey yelled at everyone to be careful while protecting Chrom from injury and harm.

 

Frederic watched as Chloey took a sword to her right shoulder.  Not just once but at least three times.  Chrom was yelling at her worried and she pushed him over.  Frederic felt furious at first until an assassin nearly would have hurt him.  The knight and Sumia pushed their mounts to make it to the pair.  Chloey’s blue eyes were narrowed murderously as she roared, “You’re finished brigand!” Running forward with blood running down her sleeve of her cleric uniform with a blade in hand she cut through the man’s neck like she’d handled the sword for years not that one training session with the knight.  The head rolled over the floor blood being spilt everywhere, Chloey glowering murderously.  Frederic couldn’t keep the shock from his face; had she noticed that she was bleeding?  And that wasn’t all, Chrom called out to her and she looked at him worried, and gripped the staff that she’d been holding in her left hand.  A wave was enough to heal Chrom fully before she let out a harsh sounding cry of pain.  Frederic managed to make his way over to her as blade and staff fell to the ground.  It was clear to him in that one moment what Chloey intended to do.  He called out to Lissa and Lon'qu as the pair came over.  Lissa used her staff to heal the tactician as a man came into view.  Chloey picked up her blade rapidly and Frederic thought he’d seen a murderous glare before.  The one she reserved for this man…he was please she never looked at the other’s that way.  Really glad for the first time that she was fighting for them.

 

Validar froze as he beheld a cleric with a blade.  A blade of all things; not a spell book like he expected, but a gods’ forsaken blade in her hand along with a healing staff.  Looking at her though and the glare that she gave him made him start.  After all of the years he’d spent…the years of fear and frustration.  She was here!  His daughter, the vessel of Grima…was here!  He laughed and noticed that she didn’t share his happiness,

“Oh I know you,” he purred happily, “All the years of searching and here you are…my daughter,”

Chloey growled furiously at him, blue eyes narrowed in an expression that was more akin to her mother’s than her fathers, “You are no father of mine!” The young woman snarled and the shepherds watched in shock as both were held in a stalemate of sorts the man gaping at her openly.  Chloey was standing protectively in front of Chrom at that particular moment,

“Dare you take such a tone with your own father?!” Validar cried shocked, “Have you truly forgotten?!  Or did that wrench of a woman never tell you?”

“Get out of here now before I ran my blade through your throat brigand!” Chloey yelled, arcing in a way that Validar didn’t like.  That arc was a sure warning that he was about to be attacked,

“Come now daughter,” He said silkily, “Surely you would listen to me?  You know as well as I do that the Ylissean harlot needs to die?”

“Fuck off brigand you are no father of mine and you certainly will not harm Emmeryn!  I’d rather die than let you through to her!” Chloey yelled the arc was tightening and without warning she charged covering the distance between them within a few seconds.  Validar noticed that she easily slammed into him with her blade, the princeling wasn’t too far behind but Chloey’s blow was enough to make him stagger backwards.  He fumed,

“Emmeryn was supposed to be an easy target.  You will pay for interfering with my plans!”

He yelled only to have Chloey belt him over the head with a blade sinking him into unconsciousness.

 

Chloey was shaking as they got the rest of the shepherds together.  Emmeryn was safe and finally the small tactician collapsed to her knees, panting furiously and shaking.  Frederic helped her to her feet as they turned to Emmeryn,

“Thank you Chrom; Chloey are you alright?” she asked concern on her face,

“I’ll be fine,” Chloey huffed managing to stand on her feet.  Chrom heaved a sigh,

“At least we sorted it all out,”

Phila on the other hand was looking really upset.  Emmeryn and Phila were talking, yet Chloey couldn’t hear them over the pounding of her own heart and the exhaustion she was feeling.  Fredric didn’t fail to notice that she didn’t look well.  But still she pushed herself.  For Chrom, for Emmeryn, for the shepherds; why didn’t she tell them a man was looking for her?  But the way Chloey had reacted it was as if she didn’t even know who he was so such a question was pointless as the knight knew.  That she was willing to kill him to keep Emmeryn safe…it was confusing the knight.  How could he judge when he didn’t know what to think.  The man wasn’t Gangrel, everyone knew that much.

 

Lucina was shocked to see where the roots of her style lay.  She’d seen her mother’s arc, much smoother than her own and the efficient strike that hit its mark well.  She frowned.  Emmeryn was saved so her task was finished.  At least she thought so.  She was surprised when her father spoke to her.  The words were short and she sort of said farewell to him.  Hopefully she wouldn’t have to bother him again; however she would have to speak with Sumia and give her a warning to stay away from her father, as Lucina had seen the way she’d looked at Chrom.  The pegasus knight would regret her actions around Chrom if Lucina had anything to do with it.  She would preserve her parent’s relationship as best she could.


	9. Chapter 8: Skirmish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the attempt on Emmeryn's life Chrom and Chloey have to find a way to keep the Exalt safe...easier said than done however as Emmeryn has plans of her own.

The whole way Chrom was looking to Chloey asking numerous questions about the events that had transpired the previous night.  Even Frederic asked her…so many people wanted to ask her about it and yet…Chloey had nothing to answer them with.  She remained as confused by the entire thing as the rest of the shepherds were, if not more so than they.  She was reeling at the thought that the man could even be her father and while they were travelling to the east palace of Ylisse, Chloey was sure that there was fun to be had once they arrived as she had to talk to her husband.  Something very important was going on and she knew it was for the best to tell him.

 

Sickness plagued the tactician who was working on her healing abilities (although she felt better with a sword) and the other shepherds asking about what the man had said.  Chloey however kept to herself and worked non-stop to make strategies to help protect the shepherds.  She was of course perfectly fine with what needed to be done and it distracted her from thinking about what Validar had said about Emmeryn.  It made Chloey’s blood boil to think that the man was so presumptuous about the young woman.  She wasn’t alone, Chrom was never too far from her in the tent and he spent most of his time trying to get the small woman to talk about what happened, with little success.  It was clear that Chloey hadn’t wanted to think about the man at all.  However it wasn’t just Validar that she was thinking over…it was also her main focus on potential strategies to keep Emmeryn safe as well as Chrom and the others.  Chloey had warned Chrom that her tactician duties would be coming first to those of her wifely ones.  While he knew that; it still irked him in a small way as he’d wanted Chloey to himself.  However Chrom soon found that as promised Chloey did let him have her full undivided attention at night and that soothed any jealousy that had yet to rear its ugly head over how close the other _men_ of the shepherds were trying to get to Chrom’s wife during the day while she was seemingly oblivious to their charms.

 

Chrom had been sitting down in their bedroll when he heard a soft but well known sound.  If he were deaf he wouldn’t have heard the soft sobbing.  However he knew that it was his wife and that had him worried,

“Chloey,” he said softly, trying to hold her in his arms, “It’s alright Chloey; I’m here if you need me…”

He was suddenly aware of her clinging to him, “I don’t know what upsets me more, the fact that I can’t tell if the man that attempted to kill Emmeryn was telling me the truth when he said he was my father or the fact that he got under my skin and threatened to hurt Emm.  I…I just can’t stand to think what would have happened if he really killed her…” Tears ran down Chloey’s cheeks as she thought about just how close they had come to losing Emmeryn.  As well as not even knowing what was going to happen.  She was truly grateful to Marth for giving them the warning that Emm was in danger.  All the more pleased that she was now alive and safe.

Chrom paused, unsure of what to do.  He heard his wife sigh to herself and he spoke, “You are yourself before you are anyone’s daughter Chloey.  It won’t change my love for you either,”

“You’re right Chrom…” she sighed resting her head into Chrom’s chest and enjoying the soothing sound that was his steady heartbeat.  It was a sound that slowly got the small woman relaxing.  She was able to use the sound to distract her from the ill feeling that wanted to make her throw up what little lunch she’d been able to eat earlier that day.  It was as she was fighting the feeling of sickness that there was the rather loud clank of amour.  Frederic appeared in the entrance of the tent, looking as stern as ever.  Chloey noticed that he seemed to be pretending to be alright seeing her so close to Chrom.  She closed her eyes and tried to shake off the ill feeling by focusing on Chrom’s heartbeat.  Frederic spoke in an odd tone.  One that caught Chloey’s attention; the man was hiding something and she knew it,

“Milord,” the knight said carefully, with a little disapproving glance towards the shepherds’ tactician seeing her head pressed against Chrom’s chest as it was, although he noticed that it was clear that she was not as well as she was trying to lead them all to believe, “The others are anxious for you and Chloey,” he forced the name out through his teeth, “to join us for dinner,”

He was surprised when Chloey spoke quietly, “I was…thinking it would be better if I just rested tonight…I’d just put a damper on everyone’s night,” Frederic frowned.  The dinner was Sumia and Lissa’s idea, a nice meal to share among the shepherds and help lift the spirit of a seemingly depressed tactician.  That Chloey was suggesting that she should sit out…he still didn’t trust her, even if she was their tactician.  He noticed that her face was rather pale.  Chrom however decided to go with the knight and the pair left Chloey alone in the tent.  She heaved a sigh.  _How in the seven hells am I going to tell Chrom without the others finding out…it’s too soon to tell them anyway…_

 

She blinked when light suddenly filled the tent, “Kellam?” Chloey asked cautiously, and sure enough the pole jumped as Chloey could make him out in the outer rim of light,

“I uh…thought you could use some light,” the knight blushed and Chloey chuckled,

“Thank you,” she smiled and leant back into the bedroll.  She noticed that Kellam wasn’t as noticed by the other shepherds, but she found the knight to be good company, and he in turn saw her as a good friend.  After all she (apart from Panne) was the only shepherd that could actually see him.  He found that most of the time that he spoke with her it was usually because she was formulating a strategy and would tell him the safest places to be in a battle.  He rarely spent time around her seeing that everyone else took up her time, but it still pleased him to have someone easily see him.  It made him feel like he was there.  He noticed that she was clearly absorbed in the book she was writing in, what appeared to be a series of dates, although he felt that he shouldn’t pry,

“You’re welcome,” he said before leaving the tent, he heard her say,

“Good night Kellam, rest well,” and he headed to the dinner gathering.  He had a strange feeling that Chloey wasn’t going to get the rest that she was hoping for…especially if Lissa had her way.

 

Frederic frowned as he and Chrom arrived to the mess tent.  The other shepherds all made various noises of disappointment at Chloey’s choice to rest and Lissa fussed the loudest,

“Well then carry her here Chrom, we can’t have dinner without her!” and Chrom sighed.  Frederic looked over the notes that Chloey had given him earlier that day and his frown deepened.  He noticed that she clearly suggested that he pair up with Sumia.  Surely she hadn’t noticed the antics that happened between Sumia and him.  Or gods forbid catch the conversation between the two about the escaped horse where Sumia had apologised profusely even as Frederic had told her she’d already fixed the problem by getting the horse back into the temporary paddock that they used for travel.  Or he thought bitterly the now missing tent that Sumia had accidently burned down.  Chrom hadn’t noticed any of these things; yet it seemed that little got past Chloey when she was focusing on what was going on.  He realised that she’d often told Stahl to keep alongside Sully in battles as well and the pair were (dare the knight think it) a good match for each other.  They easily covered the others’ weakness…and it was then that he realised what Chloey had been doing all along.  She was up to something…although what he didn’t know.

 

Chrom soon bought the protesting Chloey to the mess tent in his arms and Lissa placed a rather large helping of food (mixed with some well-seasoned bear meat) towards Chloey.  It was a Sumia recipe that she hoped Chloey would like.  The small woman sighed and said, “I’m not going to get out of this tonight am I?”

“There’s no way you’re getting out of it!” Lissa proclaimed happily.  Emmeryn sighed as she came in.  To her practiced eye Chloey didn’t look like she was well.  The Exalt sighed,

“Lissa, could you give Chloey a smaller serving,” Emmeryn said coming to Chloey’s rescue on one hand, yet annoying her in the same token, “She is not feeling her best and it isn’t because of a lack of food,”

Chrom took the serving as Sumia came with a more manageable serving of food.  She sighed and resolved to talk to Chrom later that night.  He would have to know, of course before she told anyone else what was making her sick.

 

After what was a long night where the rest of the shepherds were trying to cheer Chloey up; she decided enough was enough and insisted that she needed to rest.  Whether or not it was her slightly pale face, or that she was uncharacteristically upset, she didn’t know.  Chrom carried the tired tactician to their tent and heard her sigh, “Chloey,” he began, somehow seeing her this unwell had him worried; she sighed in response,

“Chrom,” She replied sounding tired, “There’s something that I need to tell you…and it would be best if we didn’t mention it to the others yet.  I don’t want to give them a false sense of hope,”

“Hmm?” he tensed slightly and realised that she was fully serious, “Chloey…?”

She knew that tone so well.  Chrom was worried and she was hoping to allay his fears.  A small smile crossed her features and Chrom saw it in the lantern light of their tent.

“I have reason enough to think I could be with child,” she said softly.  Chrom felt a strange feeling in his chest and he didn’t quite have the words to describe it.  It was only when he managed to kiss his wife that he finally recognised it.  He was hopeful and excited.

 

Chrom woke to the familiar sound of Chloey’s steady breathing as the first light of the morning lit the tent.  He carefully got up and decided to let her sleep.  Frederic appeared and Chrom stretched as he greeted the day.  He was worried for his wife, and had made Chloey promise that she would hold back from the front of battle, “Please stay with Lissa,” Chrom had pleaded, “Help her tend to the wounded,”

“But Chrom,” Chloey had protested,

“Please, at least while there is the chance you might be…” and Chrom found himself truly hoping that she was.  She had agreed, rather reluctantly on the condition that she could see what was going on from a safe distance to keep everyone alive.

 

Frederic suggested that they get moving.  Chloey had just woken up and came out of the tent.  She looked as tired as the night before, as if she’d not rested a wink of sleep.  The knight frowned.  He didn’t know what to do.  He suggested that she stay in the convoy only to have her snap that she needed to keep as fit as she could, and fell into step behind Chrom without another word.  Chrom cast a worried eye over her and knew that it wasn’t going to end well.  Frederic had never had Chloey snap before and it was a slight shock.  He followed the leading group of shepherds keeping pebbles out of the way all while casting concerned looks over the tactician, who seemed to be putting her anger into her walking.  She barely kept up to Chrom’s easy pace however; Frederic was worried about her condition now as it was clearly affecting her judgement as well as her overall health.  He was going to say something to Chrom when he came to a stop.  Lissa was the one who grumbled first; Frederic had expected a certain tactician to do the grumbling.  In fact he was surprised when all Chloey said that that her legs felt like jelly and that Chrom’s endurance “astounded” her.  She seemed to be in a better mood.  Frederic looked over at the hierarch that was with their group.

 

 

“Is something troubling you Hierarch?” Frederic asked the man at last after several seconds of observation.  His response was reasonable enough, but something didn’t sit right with Chloey,

“Chrom who is that man?” She asked softly,

“The hierarch? He's been a friend of House Ylisse for many years. He guided Emmeryn during the early years of her rule. Why do you ask?”

“There’s something off about him…” Chloey said only to be cut off by a Plegian soldier who yelled,

“Time to die princey!” a small band of Plegians distracted them and Chloey frowned.  She was more than ready the battle that she saw coming.  She had to be as the tactician.  The walk had taken off Chloey’s edge and allowed her to focus.

 

They were fighting against the Plegians when suddenly a pegasus rider appeared crying out what Chloey heard was a warning.  She noticed the red hair and sighed.  It was going to be a long day.

 

“Prince Chrom!  Captain Phila!  Beware!  Enemy reinforcements to the rear!  They’ll be upon us soon!”

“Is that…” the Pegasus Knight Captain said frowning to make out the shape that was moving rapidly towards them, “Gods, Cordelia!” she cried

“Cordelia?” Chloey responded surprised as she was forced to rest in the convoy.  To her immense displeasure however she was willing to stay put for the time being and work her strategy from where she was seated.  The others knew what she had suggested after they had focused on getting Emmeryn to safety.  She gave the others fair warning about what she could see and Chrom as the others made sure that Emmeryn was safely out of harm’s way.  Chloey kept a tight eye on the Plegian formation.  Cordelia was of course rather keen to stay near the convoy; however Chloey saw that there was danger from the skies.  Cordelia looked at her darkly when she suggested that the pegasus knight take Gaius to take out any wyvern riders that could be lurking.

 

Once they had cleared the band of Plegians it was then that Cordelia was able to give Chrom and the convoy a more direct warning.  Chloey watched and listened to the young woman.  She winced as Cordelia described what had happened at the border.  Chloey felt a cold chill down her spine at the news that Cordelia's Knight Sisters were killed by Gangrel.  She didn’t know why but the very idea made her feel sick.  She listened to what the others said and was out of the conversation until Emmeryn decided to return to Ylisstol,

“Emm!” Chloey gasped in horror, “That isn’t a sound tactic!” They all stared at her and she felt that it was true, “I would be willing to put my money on it being a trap!” Chloey didn’t care what the others thought as she took Emmeryn’s hands between hers.  Face contorted as she struggled to tell Emmeryn what little she knew of Plegian tactics…or rather remembered.  Emmeryn looked at Chloey and several seconds passed in which Chrom and Lissa both begged Emmeryn to stay with them.  Suggesting that Chloey could very well be right, however Emmeryn’s eyes didn’t leave Chloey.  The tactician was close to tears.  Emmeryn sighed, the weight was on her own shoulders and she knew that she could trust Chrom’s ability to keep the emblem safe, even if Chloey didn’t like Emmeryn’s final decision, the tactician would understand it…at least that was what Emmeryn was hoping.  In such a short time Emmeryn found her sister in law to be a very gentle person.  It was a shame that the Plegians couldn’t put the past behind them.

 

Chloey watched as Emmeryn gave Chrom the fire emblem.  A sinking cold feeling hit her gut and it wouldn’t go away, “Emm,” Chloey said weakly shaking.  Lissa looked on and Emmeryn gave them her choice.  She would return to Ylisstol without the fire emblem.  Its home was now with Chrom; and it would remain until they reunited in Ylisstol.  Chloey was shaking but Emmeryn told them to dry their tears.  Chloey felt sicker than before as Emmeryn walked into the distance with Phila and several pegasus knights following.  Chloey knew it was a bad idea.  She just knew it.


	10. Chapter 9: To Plegia!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still reeling from Emmeryn's decision, Chrom and the Shepherds go to Regna Ferox and gather an army to fight the Plegians.

The trip to Ferox was quiet.  The shepherds had travelled as quickly as they could, Frederic calling for everyone to mount up and ride horses or pegasi to allow them much faster travel, that or rest in the convoy wagons as Donnel was doing since he wasn’t too much of a rider despite the fact that he lived on a farm.  It wasn’t long before Chloey found herself behind a worried and lost in thought Chrom on his horse.  Clearly he was lost in thought, and she didn’t know what to do to help him; he was the most affected by Emmeryn’s decision to head back to Ylisstol with the pegasus knights.  She was more concerned about Emmeryn’s choice and that was sitting heavily on her shoulders.  What was Emmeryn thinking?  Why was she going back into a trap and with so little protection?  Chloey’s mind ran on and on and peace was eluding her.

 

It took a full month of travel, and Chloey knew that was pushing it to be as quick as possible cleaning risen as they moved to Ferox travelling as fast as they could.  Of course she didn’t expect that they _wouldn’t_ run into risen, the fact that they did was something that Chloey had anticipated just a bit having noticed that the general number was on the rise.  She felt a sigh of relief escape her when they came into view of the Longfort.  Chrom gathered his reins and his horse snorted, “Risen!” Chrom yelled suddenly having spotted the beings running around the outer parts of the forts and Chloey looked up,

“Sumia!  Cordelia!  Fall back!  There are archers ahead!” Chloey yelled up at the two pegasus knights once she got a good enough glance at them.  Both looked at her and saw that she was indeed right.  Frederic watched as yet again Chloey guided the shepherds to an easy victory.  Raimi appeared soon after with deep gashes and dented amour.  She explained the warriors had been over powered and Chloey as well as Lissa and Maribelle offered to help them.  Raimi grimaced as Chloey gently applied vulnerary to her wounds as the knight had insisted that she didn’t need a stave to help her heal.  Lissa looked up from the wounded that she was tending to, “It’s weird to see the risen this far north,”

Chloey sighed, “It is something that we will need to be prepared for,” she yelped suddenly and Chrom came over worried,

“Chloey,”

“I…I’m fine Chrom, just twitching muscles that took me by surprise is all,” Chloey replied still white-faced.  She made a deliberate action of continuing to help Raimi and Chrom had the distinct feeling that she was hiding something from him.  He sided up to her and murmured too low for anyone else to hear,

“You mean something else don’t you…”

“Chrom!” She hissed softly, “Not now,” and he sighed,

“Chloey,” he smiled sweetly and she rolled her eyes and playfully kissed him, “We can have our discussion later and spend some time in each other’s company,” causing everyone to look at the couple, especially Cordelia with a surprised expression which quickly disappeared as she realised that Sumia had told her the truth; Chrom was a married man and she didn’t even have the chance to show him how she felt.  She should have known better than to fall for the prince.  She frowned at what she’d heard about Chloey.  There was no denying the small woman’s skill when it came to tactics, and they did spend a _lot_ of time together it made sense that he would chose her.  Cordelia heard that the day Chrom married the tactician was the worst day in Sumia’s life.  The red haired woman sighed.  There was much that needed to be done.  Sumia was a fool, Cordelia decided; a fool who had to grow up and abandon all childish dreams that she had.  Just like Cordelia had.

 

Chrom was busy talking with Flavia when Sumia and Chloey arrived.  Sumia felt that she wanted to be there to show Chrom her support and partly because she still hadn’t given up hope that Chrom might just notice her.  It was a fool’s errand though, as she saw the way he looked at the tactician.  He _loved_ Chloey, and Sumia once again felt a pang.  Her mother had said that if she didn’t marry Chrom that Sumia would be thrown out of her home.  Sumia didn’t want to tell her mother that all of her attempts had been for nothing…Sumia felt like she wanted to cry but somehow kept a smile on her face.  It was the first time that she was forced to face the truth.  Chrom loved and only had eyes for the tactician.  Sumia was as good as done for unless she got married herself.  And Sumia didn’t know who she would marry.

 

Chrom and the shepherds spent two full days recovering from the trip and Flavia proceeded to gather the Feroxi warriors to battle.  During this time Chrom had been lost in thought worried about his sister.  He wasn’t the only one; Chloey working on what was the best thing to do in order to protect Emmeryn.  She looked up as Lissa spoke to Chrom, however Chloey didn’t hear a word.  The tactician was lost in her own world.  It was only when Sumia yelled,

“Snap out of it captain!” and punched Chrom in the face that Chloey was jolted out of her own thoughts.  Her first thought was that Sumia was taking out some anger.  The next thought was that her punch must have hurt as Chrom said so himself.  The third thought was how dare Sumia hit Chrom.  Flavia laughed and noted that the women Chrom had around him were strong and not dainty flowers.  Chloey glared at Sumia even though the latter had apologised to Chrom.  She sighed as they headed to get ready to leave.

 

Chrom looked to Chloey and they followed her to meet with Bassilio for some last minute preparations of supplies and plans.  It was only then as he, and the rest of the shepherds that were present found out what had happened to Emmeryn.  Lissa fainted as the news was told that the Plegians… _no, Gangrel_ Chrom thought correcting himself was going to execute his sister.  Chloey looked pained, and the khans were both agreeing that they needed wits and guts to save Emmeryn as Chrom had called the shepherds to march to Plegia, a move which Chloey saw coming from Chrom…a little too well.  Chrom noticed that they said it something about a trap and Chloey spoke,

“Chrom,” he turned to face her, “I’ll think of something; I promise,” she said as Frederic came into the room.  He noticed that Chloey was supporting Lissa and that the atmosphere was tense.  Flavia broke the silence, after Chrom said he’d leave the strategy to Chloey,

“Are you certain that you’re up to the task Chloey?  It won’t be easy.” She said with a frown, “You hold the Exalt’s life in one hand and ours in the other,”

“A responsibility that I do not take lightly, however I am equal to the challenge.” Chloey responded her right hand lifted away from Lissa to press her glasses up and Chrom looked over her.  Did she have a strategy then and there?  _No, she’s thinking…I’ve seen that face enough to know that she is deep in thought_.

Flavia and Bassilio laughed,

“Ha you’ve got stones at least!  I like that!” Flavia snorted,

Bassilio added, “No hesitation, no mincing of words…she’s either a genius or a fool!  I suppose that we’ll find out once we march.  Hold onto your helms Ylisseans!  We’ve got an Exalt to save!”

 

Weeks had passed since then; Chloey had a basic plan in mind as they travelled to and through Plegia.  She couldn’t help but feel afraid.  She wanted to save Emmeryn so badly that she couldn’t sleep.  Frederic had to drag her out of the mess tent at least four times in one night as Chloey was that stressed that she was going to let Emm down.  She frowned, there was something missing and yet it irritated her to know that she couldn’t for the life of herself figure it out.  Several plans lay scraped by the table.  They would be moving out in the morning.  She had finally felt exhaustion set in.  she yawed widely as she crossed out yet another plan.  This was going to be harder than she first thought.  Chloey had a promise to keep to Chrom however and that was what she intended to do.  Even if she was tired and in need of a rest,

 “Chloey,” the knight growled, “it is well past the second night watch and you should be resting!”

Chloey jolted up suddenly as Frederic once again carried her in his arms back to the royal tent, “But the plan…” Chloey protested weakly,

“Milady,” he said sternly, “You cannot think clearly if you are exhausted, a warrior needs to rest their mind as much as their body…” he heard a sigh and decided to speak with her for the first time since meeting her, “I know you are doing everything in your power to make the plan work, but I believe that rest is more important at the moment,”

Chloey let out a frustrated groan, but didn’t say a word as she was carried.  There was nothing that she could do to sway Frederic.  She knew it.  What surprised her was that he spoke to her at all and she sighed,

“I…I just know that there is something glaringly obvious that I am missing,” Chloey protested.  Chrom appeared through the flap of the tent and took her from Frederic, as the former had woken to discover that said tactician was not in the bedroll with him.

“Chloey,” Chrom said calmly, “I need you to rest, not run yourself into the ground,” he gave Frederic a nod and bade the knight good evening.  Chloey noticed that Chrom placed her onto the bedroll and she felt her exhaustion catch up to her a bit quicker than she expected it to.  The last thing that she remembered was that Chrom was talking to her sternly and sighing as his voice washed over her.

 

Chrom looked at his wife; a familiar feeling hit his chest as he watched her sleeping.  She was beautiful, even in sleep.  He sighed, Chloey had the short end of the past events.  Frederic had been concerned, but not fussing over her as he did Chrom.  The last afternoon was an embarrassing event that Chrom wished to put out of his mind even now.  He knew that Frederic meant well, but the knight sometimes went overboard.  Chrom sighed.  He was sure that he’d never be able to live it down, having destroyed most of the posters, however there was at least one missing; according to Frederic at any rate.  Chrom had spoken to the knight recently about it, and had demanded that Frederic relax, at least a little bit.  The knight was confused by such a comment and had still acted a little over the top.  Chrom sighed.  He would have to work out what to do.  He was sure that Chloey didn’t really mind that knight’s distrust, however the fact that she was Chrom’s wife and was working to make the shepherds stronger was slowly warming the knight to her.  Chrom had seen Frederic training with Chloey the other day; while Frederic was stern, Chloey didn’t take long to pick up what he was trying to teach her.  Much quicker than most of the students that he had.  Chrom had been surprised when Chloey offered to help the knight out with something in return.  Chrom sighed.  In the distance the ink-black sky was slowly changing to a dull purple, a sign that the day was coming at last.  Chrom got into the bedroll with his wife, holding her tightly to his chest.  He didn’t want to lose Emm.  Nor did he want to lose Lissa or Chloey.  He was half asleep when he swore he felt a small bump against his forearm.  He felt a faint smile, he hoped that Chloey would take it easy.

 

All in all it had taken them a month to travel through Plegia.  Chrom and the others were now a week away from the Plegian capital and Chrom felt nervous.  Chloey’s plan had worked to this point.  Frederic had been acting strange all morning and seemed to be muttering something about making sure that the weapons “shone”.  Chrom allowed the knight the day off having ordered him to take a break, the same thing he said to his wife, both protested the orders they were given, but when Chrom took Chloey into his arms and kissed her, she sighed, “If it is a direct order from my commander, who am I to argue?”

While Frederic looked distinctively embarrassed about the situation he agreed to heed Chrom’s “orders”.

 

Which was how it was that Chrom was resting in the royal tent with his wife on the bedroll; she was half asleep, content until she and Chrom felt the little bump of what Chrom was certain was their growing child in her belly.  Chloey had squealed in surprise and Chrom grinned widely.  Their eyes met briefly and Chrom said playfully,

“Just muscle twitches huh?”

“Chrom!” Chloey said exasperated, he snickered as she blushed violently,

“What Chloey?” He asked looking innocently at her; Chloey sighed and sat up,

“Alright, alright, so I was wrong…” she looked away, “I told you I didn’t want anyone to have false hopes.”

“Right,” Chrom’s grin faded, of course she was going to be like that,

“Chrom,” Chloey grabbed his arm suddenly, “did you hear that?”

“Huh?” Chrom said listening carefully.  Sure enough it sounded like there were excited yells throughout the camp,

“Let’s go,” Chloey said quickly getting up, “I want to find out what is going on!”

 

Sumia had spent the night prior worrying about her plate as she’d tripped and messed it up so badly she wanted to cry.  In fact she’d spent the night crying about it.  the other shepherds had laughed at her (although Frederic was noticeably absent) and Cordelia had been busily making her own plate look good.  Sumia then had expected to have to shine her own plate when she got up.  What she discovered surprised her, Frederic had painstakingly polished her plate and her lances, all _before_ she got up.  Sumia felt a lump in her throat, she wanted to cry, but for an entirely different reason.  The feeling that she had was joy.  She wondered if Chloey had suggested Frederic do so, but when she heard Chrom order Chloey to have the day off, Sumia figured that Chloey hadn’t ordered it at all.  After her ride, Sumia went looking for Frederic; wanting to thank him for the kindness he had shown her.  She had always found that Frederic was the one who she could count on whenever she went onto the battle field, and his skills had helped her so many times that she had to do her best to help.  With a smile she noticed that today she seemed to not trip.  It was a good sign.

 

“Hello Frederic,” A familiar voice had broken his current task of deciding what to do with a “day off”, and Frederic found his gaze upon the woman had had inadvertently fallen in love with; Sumia, “I wanted to thank you; were you the one that polished my plate amour last night to make it look so nice?”

He felt a blush hit his cheeks; she had noticed what he’d done!  He stammered, “I…I wasn’t sure that you had noticed,”

Sumia’s smile made his chest tighten; along with the faintest hint of tears, in truth he had eyes for little else.  She was beautiful despite the fact that she tripped over her own feet and it angered him a little whenever the others laughed at her.  He listened as she told him how pretty she had felt on her ride and a smile touched the usually stern knight’s face.  It was when she added that it was the nicest thing that someone had done for her, (save Chloey helping her whenever she fell by healing any injuries or helping Sumia to her feet) and Frederic realised that he couldn’t hold back any longer.  He blushed as he gifted her with a ring.  He’d bought it some time ago, Chloey having suggested it when he asked her about how best to help lift the moral of the shepherds.  It was one of two ideas that she had offered and now that the knight had thought about it, he was sure that she saw this moment coming.  He carefully pulled out the ring and Sumia’s blush left her cheeks a faint yet beautiful pink.  Frederic wasn’t sure what to say, other than to say the truth.  Sumia had won his heart and he would do anything for her.  Even give her the moon if he could.  He was surprised when Sumia started crying, smiling but crying.

“Oh Frederic, I don’t want the moon!  I just want you!  So Yes, yes, yes and yes again!” she cried happily, allowing him to put the ring onto her finger.  She surprised the knight by kissing him; the kiss told Frederic everything that he needed.  He had made the right choice.  Of course the moment was interrupted by Lissa who yelled,

“Oh my gods!  This is the second time I’ve seen someone kissing another comrade!  Don’t tell me we have another damn proposal!” She raised her voice as loudly as she could, “Alright anyone else proposing had better speak up now!  We have “Stully” and now Sumia and Frederic!  Come on who else is going to get married?!”

Which left Frederic and Sumia to head to the mess tent as Lissa pulled them over while calling a blushing Stahl as well as Sully to come as well.  Both couples looked at each other and Frederic realised he should have seen Stahl and Sully getting married.  The two were close friends and it made sense.  Cordelia smiled widely and hugged Sumia, the pegasus knight said something to Sumia and she blushed.  Chloey and Chrom appeared and Chloey smiled widely.  Ignoring the others she spoke, “Firstly I would like to offer congratulations to all of you,” she smiled, then sighed as Chrom clearly was poking her in the shoulder, “Alright Chrom, I will get to that in a moment,” which lead to all eyes looking at Chloey with Chrom standing behind her with an arm around her shoulders.  Chloey blushed and poked Chrom in the shoulder in return then she smiled, “I have a feeling that we are going to have some weddings to attend,” she was looking at Frederic when she said it and the knight blushed.  Sumia smiled and was also blushing, “However, we need to get ready to travel tomorrow, we’ll be within a few days of the capital and I don’t want anyone over doing it.” there was laughter at Chloey’s words and Lissa pouted.  Lon'qu was of course right at her side.  So far nothing had happened to Lissa and she was a little annoyed that Frederic hadn’t noticed her, although Lon'qu was a different yet similar sort of man.  Lissa did like Lon'qu she was forced to admit.  Plus she was trying to help him get over his fear of women.  Their last conversation had been mostly about Lissa being the one who helped to increase the moral of the shepherds.  Lissa had gone to have a bath and Lon'qu had been left blushing.  She frowned.  She would think things through later.  Right now there was more to worry about like what Chrom was pushing Chloey to tell everyone.


	11. Chapter 10: The Grimleal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All Hail Lord Grima"  
> ~Unknown member of the Grimleal

As it turned out Chloey didn’t have a chance to tell the others what was going on as Kellam came yelling that there was a wyvern brigade flying to the south of camp.  Chloey had responded with them to make sure that they got ready for a potential battle to break out.  Cordelia and the others were ready to face the potential enemy.  It was then in that one moment that Chloey found herself afraid.  How had she gotten separated from the others without noticing?  She glanced around and noticed that the riders had disappeared not long after the battle started, Virion was an amazing archer and Chloey sighed with relief.  At least until she looked at her surroundings a bit better.  It was a ruined village, with no one in physical sight.  She cautiously walked among the buildings, unsure of what was drawing her onwards.

 

In the shadows a young woman watched as Chloey walked among the ruins.  Lucina had heard the news of the Exalt and now that time was favouring its original course once more; Lucina had to change it.  She had to save Emmeryn no matter the cost and it seemed that the same idea was on her mother’s mind.  It was in that moment that Lucina realised her mother was in danger.  Chloey hadn’t seen the man waiting just across from where she was walking…but Lucina had.  She leapt quickly to her feet the falchion in her hand as she charged forwards.  Her yell took the man by surprise and jolted Chloey.

 

Chloey saw Marth leap out of nowhere.  She then saw the man hiding in the shadows pull out a Nosferatu tome.  Pulling her thunder tome she helped Marth fight the man, who clearly was trying to capture Chloey.  With the falchion to the man’s gut and Chloey’s thunder to his chest the man quickly fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood; while Marth growled, “Damn Grimleal,”

Chloey looked at the young woman, “Marth…thank you,” she had not the words to properly thank the young woman.  Chloey sighed and spoke, “I may sound ignorant, so please forgive my foolish question, but who are the Grimleal…it is not a name that I have come across in my research,”

Lucina frowned.  Her mother didn’t know who the Grimleal were?  Lucina realised that events were different, but perhaps it was for the best that her mother knew now.  Lucina cleared her throat uneasily, “The Grimleal are an order loyal to Grima, the Fell Dragon,” she said uneasily and Chloey shuddered involuntarily as Lucina continued, “They are after you because you have some sort of unique power, a power that I do not know much of myself.  It has something to do with dark magic, but that is all I know.”

Chloey frowned and said two words, “Shadow Gift,”

Lucina nodded, “Yes, the ability to use dark magic outside of dark magic using classes…any child you carry is capable of doing so as well,”

Chloey looked at her with shock on her face, “Why then…” and the question was halted by Chloey grabbing her head in pain.

 

Lucina had taken her mother to somewhere with a bit more cover.  The head pains were something that had never happened in her time, her mother always being fine.  This timeline had a different Chloey and Lucina had to constantly remind herself that.  The Chloey of this time was vastly different to her mother of her own timeline.  Lucina had to get her mother back to the shepherds as she knew that her father would be worried about the location of his wife.  She knew how much her father loved her mother.  Lucina carefully retraced her mother’s steps that had led her to the ruined village and Chloey followed her fairly quiet and lamb-like.  The tactician didn’t dare to ask Lucina anything, having confided in the latter that she was afraid that her attempt to save Emmeryn would fail.  Lucina had offered to help in any way that she could and Chloey had become quiet after that.  The young woman had noticed that her mother’s physical condition wasn’t exactly the best at that point in time and she was quite worried.  Chloey was already pregnant…and she was already married to Chrom.  Events as Lucina knew them were being blown off course more so than she expected, however they were staying as close to their original course as possible.  Chloey had admitted that she respected Emmeryn; Lucina in turn said that she only knew of Emmeryn by name until the night that she’d assisted to protect the Exalt against the assassins.  Chloey had asked Lucina what she knew about Validar and Lucina told her that she wasn’t entirely sure about that man; he was as far as she knew the leader of the Grimleal.  Chloey frowned and grimaced at the thought.  Gears were turning in that brilliant head of hers and Lucina noticed that she was beginning to put two and two together.

 

By the time the skirmish with the wyvern riders were sorted out, Chrom was (in short) a mess.  He was highly worried for Chloey’s safety and prepared to search the entire field if he had to when two figures appeared.  One was a sight that Chrom wanted to see.  The dark mage robes that were black and purple accented gave him relief that he didn’t realise was so important until that moment.  The other was a very familiar purple-blue cloak and navy blue tunic.  Marth was with Chloey.  Chrom ran across the sand with some difficulty and made it to both his wife and the woman who had saved Lissa and Emmeryn.  He barely chocked out thanks to the young woman before pulling his little wife into his arms,

“Don’t scare me like that again please Chloey!”

“Chrom,” she sniffed and buried her face into his chest, out of the corner of his eye Chrom saw a small smile on Marth’s face.  She took her leave then and Chrom lost sight of the young woman.  Perhaps he was more indebted to her than he wanted to be and with little way to thank the young woman he sighed.  Perhaps Marth was sent by Naga…the idea made some sense.  Chrom uttered a brief prayer of gratitude to the divine dragon.  He firmly held Chloey in his arms and refused to let her go, regardless of the giggles and excited chatter behind them.

 

Of course Stahl knew where Chrom was coming from, heck even Gaius who had yet to find lady love knew how anxious Chrom was without Chloey by his side.  Lon'qu was secretly pleased that the tactician was back, despite her natural actions being to chase him around the camp throwing figs at him or whatever she had on hand, unless it was books.  Lon'qu had yet to know why she did that, but it didn’t matter.  There was something else that was bothering him.  A nagging feeling that just wouldn’t go away; a feeling to do with a certain bouncy and happy princess that he now saw little of since the foiling of an assassination attempt nearly half a day ago.  He fingered the ring resting in his pocket nervously.  Bassilio had often said that Lon'qu needed to grow and that there was little that the west khan could teach him.  He noticed that the bandage that Lissa had placed on him to protect his healing wound was more than enough to set his thoughts to her…and her beautiful smile…he shook his head.  What was he thinking?  Yes it had been his duty to protect Lissa since Chrom had found out about the potential threat to his sister’s life and Lon'qu had heard that Chloey agreed to the plan stating that Lon'qu was a skilled swordsman and Frederic would be worn out with his duty to Chrom if the young lord had requested the knight protect the princess.  Lon'qu sighed Chloey was smart; he’d give the woman that.  She knew more about the shepherds than they knew about themselves sometimes.  Lon'qu sighed.

 

They soon reached an open field where it seemed that there was an altercation going on.  Chloey guided them in battle and Lissa was near Lon'qu.  He only just realised how much he missed Lissa and her quips in battle.  It felt…better with Lissa by his side and Lon'qu wondered how best to talk to her.  In the heat of battle was hardly the place to tell the princess that he…gods forbid that he loved her.  Chloey appeared not long into the battle to inform him to be careful as there were mages about.  Lon'qu nodded at the tactician letting her know without saying a word that he heard her.  He saw the ghost of a smile on her face as she instructed Lissa to keep with Lon'qu, an order that Lissa was happy to comply with.

 

Chloey had been with Chrom; the latter was fighting well and Chloey had directed him towards the pair that they had spoken…no yelled across the desert with.  The man was doing a fine job keeping the little girl safe…and then the girl turned into a dragon, leading to Chloey to cry out,

“What in the seven hells!” as the little girl…no, the little dragon girl easily put down the men that were chasing her.  Chrom told Chloey that the girl was a manakete, and Chloey was more than surprised.  She added shakily, “Perhaps she doesn’t need our help as much as we could use hers,”

 

It was after visiting several small villages on the way to where the leader of the small army of the Grimleal was waiting that Chrom proceeded to fight with the man.  Chloey stayed by his side and the man looked almost reverently at Chrom’s wife.  Chrom found it weird but poor Chloey found it too disconcerting.  She frowned as they finished the man’s life.  Was it as Marth said; that the Grimleal were only after Chloey because she possessed the rare shadow gift?  Or was it another reason entirely.  The way the man had spoken about Grima set her on edge.  The way he looked at her…Chloey was putting pieces together that she didn’t like…she would have to talk to Chrom later as the shepherds gathered up to meet the new comers.

 

Nowi the manakete was as child-like as you could get; without being a child of course as she was a thousand years old but still!  She became fast friends with Chloey and Donnel; taking a shine to the famer for his honest down to earth nature.  Gregor was a friendly man and had insisted that Chrom take him along with the shepherds. Sumia and the others were more than happy to welcome them and Chloey noticed that Lissa wasn’t on the welcoming committee.  She smiled faintly and hoped that Lon'qu would have spoken with Lissa and Chloey had poked the man in the ribs.  He’d not realised how comfortable he was around her and she of thanking Chloey for her help had admitted that he wanted to talk with Lissa and Chloey smiled and said with a bit of a giggle, “Go and get her tiger!  She’s not going to be single forever!” leading him to blush violently and Chrom to ask what she meant as he arrived as Lon'qu was leaving.  Chloey leaned in her husband’s arms and sighed.  The note would work; it had to.  She then headed towards the convoy deciding to rest; if only for a little while.

 

Chrom noticed the note and read what it said.  That was why they were in the closest to private quarters they could get.  Chloey explained that some memories had returned to her.  And she mentioned shadow gift to Chrom.  From what he was told it sounded like it was a rare as manaketes were these days, although it had been rare for a very long time before the manaketes.  Chrom had asked what it meant and she’d sighed, “It means any child we have will be capable of using dark magic,” She said quietly, “I am not entirely sure what it will mean,” she looked down and Chrom noticed that there was something she wasn’t saying,

“Chloey…”

“Chrom,” she looked at him pained, “The Grimleal weren’t just after Nowi…they were after me…because of this mark,” she showed him the marking on her hand knowing that Chrom had seen it plenty of times before this point in time, “It was purple…before you found me…” she clutched at her head again and Chrom was worried but she didn’t seem too concerned as she seemed worried,

“Well why then is it black?” Chrom found himself asking out loud, holding her in his arms

“I don’t know Chrom,” Chloey replied, “I would have to research what it means, since if it were purple…it…well it would mean that…I…I…was Grima’s vessel,” she said softly, shuddering at the thought, “I am not sure about the black though I would need to get older texts just to be certain as there is no mention of what black might mean,”

Chrom felt shock and understanding colour his being.  Of course he was being foolish.  It would explain _why_ Chloey had been speaking with the secret sellers just to see if they had such historical texts as that which would lift the mystery of the Grimleal.  Chrom felt like he had to support her; after all she was his wife and loved him.  She made crystal clear that she loved him.  From the little gifts that she bought for him to the warmth that she shared with him.  Her love was something that he never questioned.  Whenever they spoke alone she often complimented him, nestled close to him and relaxed in his arms.  In turn he found that it was easiest to smile tell her he loved her and compliment her.  Of course she would often blush and giggle like a child but somehow that just made her all the cuter to him.

 

Over the course of the next few days of travel took them to the capital and Chloey felt cold.  She was afraid of what was going to happen and as Chrom was alongside her it was clear that her predictions were surprisingly accurate.  The spy relayed all of the information that they needed.  Emmeryn was supposed to be executed on the following day for all to see.  Chloey sucked in a deep breath.  If only the plan worked…that was all Chloey wanted.  _Just hold on Emmeryn, we’ll save you_ Chloey thought.


	12. Chapter 11: Emmeryn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And so we shall save our treasure from harm's way. We will do what it takes to get it back."  
> ~Unknown Quote

The cell was cold, she was tired and somehow Emmeryn knew what she had to do even as she tried to rest.  The guards whispered among themselves uneasily.  Emmeryn was surprised that they were even sitting there.  Escape was impossible for the moment as she didn’t know what had happened to the pegasus knights that were protecting her.  Most of the people were un-harmed but it seemed that Gangrel was to blame for this.  The men spoke a lot about the man’s noticeable temper and how few wanted to test it.  One of them even apologised to her in a soft quiet tone so that Gangrel didn’t execute him if the mad king had heard it.  She knew that the people of Plegia were suffering as much as those in Ylisse.  It was hard enough to think about the fact that she never denied what her father had done.  She had done everything in her power to avoid another war…and since her father didn’t die on the battle field by the Plegian king’s hands he felt that it was only far to take it out on the one person he could.  Her.  She sighed to herself and thought about her brother and sister.  Chrom was a good man, not always understanding her reason for doing things and she knew that they didn’t always see eye to eye.  Yet she loved him fiercely; and Lissa just as much.  It was then that the softly spoken words from Chloey hit home,

_“Emm, this isn’t…a sound tactic!  Please don’t go!  I…I don’t want to lose you!  Ylisse doesn’t need to lose you!”_

Emmeryn closed her eyes, Chloey…soft and gentle Chloey.  Their tactician who was more Plegian than Ylissean; perhaps marked by the Grimleal herself had begged Emmeryn to stay.  Emm’s siblings had joined the chorus, but it was Chloey who had bleated the loudest.  Was there something that Chloey knew that Emmeryn had not?  She couldn’t be certain however she felt the love that her family had for her give her the strength to do what had to be done.  She would do her part to end the war between the two countries.

 

Chrom and the others made it into the castle courtyard by early morning.  The fighting to get there was mostly because they were trying to get into position to enact the plan that they needed.  Chloey was focused as she could be.  Out of action but still able to see what was going on as she promised Chrom as it was becoming more apparent that she was with child.  It wasn’t too good as they could see that Emmeryn was there.  Gangrel let the people know what was going on.  Emmeryn was to answer for her father’s actions.  Chloey felt cold.  Now or never she would have to get it done!

 

“EVERYONE NOW!” Chloey yelled as Flavia had easily hit the man that was going to kill Emmeryn.  The Exalt looked behind her in shock.  Chloey was making sure that this worked.  Emmeryn noticed that Chloey was running towards the battle field.  She felt a pang as she watched the battle below her.  Even more surprising was that Chloey’s plan had the wyvern riders taken out with ease.  Emmeryn was shocked to see Phila.  Chloey and Chrom both worked to make the plan work.  Emmeryn noticed that Chrom was easily handing the Plegians trouble.  Chloey wasn’t on the battle field but Emm could hear her yelling out various commands from a safe location.

 

Chrom had been fighting with lance users when a figure approached him,

“Good heavens!” the figure cried, “You’re Prince Chrom, brother to Her Grace the Exalt!”

“You know me?” Chrom asked surprised

“Know you?  Of course sire!  All Ylissean clergy do.  I must thank the gods for uniting us!”

“With all due respect,” Chrom said firmly, “now is not the time for prayer; it’s action that’s called for.”

“Ah, too true!” the figure said, “We hurried here to help as soon as word came of the execution.”

“We?” Chrom asked, “Then there are more of you?”

“Alas,” the figure corrected the Prince, “there were.  I lost many a comrade along the way.  In truth I was starting to doubt the purpose of my struggle…but no longer!  Pray sire let my axe serve you and your party!”

Chrom felt relieved, “Your love for my sister is clear.  I would be honoured to be joined by such a formidable woman of the cloth,”

“Man sire,” the young man smiled finding amusement from Chrom’s words, “Man of the cloth,”

“You’re a…” Chrom suddenly felt very embarrassed indeed at such a simple mistake, “you’re not a woman?”

“No sire,” the young man responded calmly as if he were most used to it, “women are clerics.  I am a priest…well technically a war monk, if you care to split hairs,” he chuckled softly

“Oh…yes.  Well I’m…I didn’t mean to imply…” Chrom felt the flush across his cheeks, “Well this is rather awkward,” the Prince said finally,

“Oh it’s alright sire,” the war monk laughed good naturedly, “You realised your mistake quickly enough.  It could have become much more awkward.  _Much_ more…”

“Err…right, let’s leave it there!” Chrom decided and the monk told Chrom that his name was Libra, “Libra, I need you to go and see my wife,” Chrom said calmly now, “She _should_ be not too far from here.  She has a good view of the battle and might need your help,”

“As you wish sire,” Libra said, surprised that Chrom was married.  He followed Chrom’s directions and soon found perched in old fortress ruins was a group of the shepherds, Chrom’s response to protecting Ylisse without the option of building an army.  They were standing near a small woman with a Plegian robe.  Libra frowned; a small Plegian woman here guiding the shepherds in battle?  Just what was the prince thinking?

“Chloey, there’s someone here!” Princess Lissa said

“Oh?” the small woman turned and tilted her head, “are you…a war monk… or are you…” she blushed, “by any chance a servant of Naga, you look like you’re from Ylisse,”

Libra felt something when he looked into those soulful blue eyes, “Yes milady, I am,” the relief on her face was clear, then he found a smile on his face, “and a war monk,”

She smiled then looked out over the battle field, worry crossed her face, “Chrom what are you doing?”

 

Indeed as they looked on Chrom was speaking with another Plegian this woman more sinister than Libra and as she arrived to the spot, she took an instant shine to Chloey.  Chloey blushed as Tharja introduced herself and offered to do anything the tactician wanted.  Libra was surprised that Chloey even tolerated the other Plegian.  He sighed.  Chloey noticed that the wyvern riders were gone and hastened out of hiding.  She had work to do; it was time to signal the pegasus knights to save Emmeryn.

 

If there was a time for a carefully crafted plan to fall apart, now was the time.  Chloey had known that something was going to go wrong; so when the risen archers appeared as the pegasus knights arrived to save Emmeryn Chloey knew in her heart what was going to happen.  No amount of denial was going to save her the shame of not thinking of this one small detail.  Chloey cried in horror as one by one the pegasus knights were killed by the archers.  Colour quickly drained from Chloey’s face as the small woman kept repeating, “No, no, no!” and that was not even the worst part of the entire event; Gangrel was laughing manically about the entire situation calling it good fortune.  Chloey was shaking with a string of emotions…guilt, fury, uncertainty, and most important fear.  She was afraid for Emm.  The woman that she had come to respect, a woman who had put her faith in Chloey; would be killed and there was nothing Chloey could do about it now.  It was all out of her hands.  There was no card that Chloey could play.  Nothing that she could do save deny what was happening before her very eyes.

 

Gangrel made it impossible that they could save Emmeryn, bows trained onto the Exalt there was nothing that they could do.  Chloey struggled to come up with something, _anything_ to save her sister in law.  And she couldn’t.  Chloey couldn’t think beyond what was happening in front of her.  No amount of tactical skill could change the situation.  Chloey had found herself wishing that there was another way to save Emmeryn, but their pegasus knights were too exposed.  Archers would both kill Emm and the knights in one fell swoop.  Chloey was unable to do a thing.  She watched helplessly as the scene before her played out.  Gangrel demanding that they hand over the Fire Emblem to him, or Emmeryn’s life was forfeit.  Chloey told Chrom not to let Gangrel get the Emblem or kill Emmeryn.  She told him to stay strong that there was surely a way to save her.  Even as the words came from her mouth, Chloey wanted to believe it.  She was afraid but she forced herself to hope.

 

Emmeryn felt Chrom’s pain as if it were her own.  Chloey looked close to tears; Emmeryn could see the glint as even now Chloey was working on how to save her.  Emmeryn knew what had to be done.  With her voice calmly projected enough to be heard she asked Gangrel if he would listen to reason.  Chrom watched in shock as the king spouted more vengeful talk.  It was only when Chrom said that they needed her that Emmeryn knew what she had to do.

“Chrom thank you,” Emmeryn said calmly, “I know what I must do,”

“Emm what…?!”

“Plegians,” Emmeryn said without any of the malice of their king, “I ask that you hear the truth of my words.  War will only bring you nothing but sadness and pain, both inside your borders and out.  Free yourselves from this cycle of hatred and vengeance.  Do what you must, as I will do.”

“EMMERYN NO!” Chloey screamed, tears running down her face.  Several Plegians looked her way and even Emmeryn looked at the sobbing tactician, “PLEASE NO!  THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY!  EMM!”

Chloey was shaking violently as tears ran down her face, murmurs from the crowd told Emmeryn that they heard Chloey’s voice ring out.  Gangrel would hear nothing of it but Emmeryn had made her choice.  She knew what had to be done.  She walked forwards towards the edge; she closed her eyes and looked as if she were in prayer _Chrom, this is some torch that I am passing you_ “So be it,”

Emmeryn could see that Chloey was shaking as she took that last step forwards _Chrom…Lissa and all of my people, know that I loved you_ …

 

Chloey felt grief tear at her heart.  The tactician fell to her knees tears streaming freely down her face as Emmeryn fell.  No one noticed the soft Elwind that was carrying her down, reducing the damage of the impact although not completely sparing the Exalt from harm.  All they saw was a desperate Chrom struggling to reach his sister fall to his knees crying as he failed to get to her in time and the crying tactician.

 

Lissa couldn’t hold her tears as she curled almost into a ball with a grim looking Lon'qu by her side.  She cried as Gangrel laughed saying that he would put Emmeryn’s body up as a gruesome display.  Chloey didn’t know what to do or say to Chrom as Bassilio stopped her husband from attacking Gangrel telling him that they had to leave at once.  Chloey pulled him by the hand away with Bassilio as they ran the pain in her heart too much to bare yet she had to.  There was nothing Chloey could have done.  Not even Frederic understood the pain that Chloey was holding back for their sakes.  The small tactician held Chrom’s hand while he seemed to be in a trance.

 

It wasn’t until they reached the border once more that Chloey noticed a sign of thought in Chrom that wasn’t him being lost in his own world.  By this time a group of Plegian soldiers appeared.  Upon beholding Chloey they shifted uneasily unsure if they really wanted to fight her or not.  The general looked at her and he sheathed his axe, a sign that the other soldiers noticed and copied quickly

“Princess Chloey,” he said quietly, and Chloey looked up.  “I am General Mustafa, you might not remember me as the last time I saw you; you were a very little child,”

Chloey felt Chrom’s grip tighten slightly, “How do you…?” She began,

“Forgive me Princess, but I fear the rest of Gangrel’s men would be in pursuit.  There is no time for me to explain everything.  However we will make certain that you arrive to Regna Ferox as safely as possible.  Once our duty is seen to, I will be more than happy to explain the situation,”

Frederic of course agreed to Mustafa’s terms and the Plegians guarded their way out of the country, helping to hide them and warn them of ambushes that they might have been in.  Chloey sat by Chrom’s side unsure as to what she should do.  The Plegians (as well as Tharja) seemed to think that she was the princess…yet Chloey herself didn’t think so.  She sighed and decided that she would find out soon enough.  Right now she had to try to be strong for the shepherds.  Especially for Chrom and Lissa who needed her to be.  Chloey tried to keep her tears at bay.  She had to be strong.


	13. Chapter 12: Love and Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the painful loss of Emmeryn, Chrom and the Shepherds must still defeat Gangrel.

And so it was that the shepherds were joined by a small Plegian force that was surprisingly willing to help them.  The journey was shorter than they expected; however they did have guides that were getting them through the county and moving them much faster than they would have on Chloey’s guidance alone.  Of course the main reason was that Chloey was a bit out of it herself.  Frederic could have sworn that he saw her close to her breaking point; that her eyes were glistening with tears.

 

They arrived in Ferox with the intent of getting back at Gangrel as soon as they could.  Chrom hadn’t seen his wife since they had arrived and Lissa had taken to combing the castle for the small woman.  Chrom soon found out that Mustafa was once a guard of Chloey’s mother…the Queen of Plegia, Gangrel’s sister and co-ruler. She was of course the one responsible for Plegia’s strong defensive strategy in the war that _his father_ had made on the people.  She had also gone missing some time during the war and was never heard from again.  Chrom had assumed that the woman was killed by his father; however Mustafa explained that it wasn’t so.  She had gone missing because of the Grimleal; her fate being unknown to those whose duty it was to protect her.  Only when years passed had they found the Queen again; with little Chloey following her like a little lamb, based on what Mustafa remembered at the time after he was demoted by Gangrel to a mere general.  He said he sort no promotion but rather to atone for the events past.  Chrom went looking for his wife.  Lissa said something about Chloey being in the library and had left it at that.  Mustafa guessed that she was likely upset about the failed plan and was likely working out to correct it for future reference.

 

Chrom eventually found her in the library; the food Lissa gave her having been untouched.  Chrom felt a lump in his throat.  Was his wife really doing this to herself?  Chrom didn’t know what to do as she was sobbing helplessly and papers were everywhere about the room.  Strategies that had been abandoned and cast aside as clearly she wasn’t at her best; grief having had its way with her as it had him.  It was then he noticed her shaking left hand and saw a large lump just before her wrist bone with some nasty bruising.  Chrom grabbed his wife’s shoulders as she sobbed, “All of that…for nothing!  Gods…why?!” he held her close to his chest, sniffling and sobbing, “Chrom…I…I’m so sorry…I…I…my plan…just wasn’t enough,”

Chrom gently patted her hair and said softly, “You did your best my love, I can’t blame you for what happened,” he tucked her closer even though her stomach was making it a little difficult to hold her as closely, “It’s my failures that haunt me now…gods I was just so powerless,” he said throat tight,

“No Chrom it’s not your fault either!” Chloey cried and he spoke again,

“Emmeryn died for _me_ Chloey.  Rather than choosing to give away the emblem, she chose to die…just to keep the emblem in case the people needed saving…”

Chloey looked up at Chrom.  Her own grief had come to a new emotion, one just as powerful as sadness but a lot more dangerous.  It was time to end this war once and for all.  Chloey had to step up.  It was her duty to.  She was Chrom’s wife, but also his tactician, “Chrom…listen to me,” she said as she struggled to keep the tears at bay.  He wasn’t even focused on her, “Look at me!”

Chrom looked at his wife and Chloey saw that he was at least going to listen to her, “I was powerless once too remember? And yes alone.  I don't think either one of us is half the person your sister was. But together...maybe we can be something more. If you fall, I'll be there to pull you back up. When you fight for your sister's ideals, I'll be by your side. You don't have to become your sister, you know. You can still be true to yourself. You just have to give people hope in whatever way you can.” Chrom looked at his wife and worry crossed his face as doubts plagued him even though he wanted to hold onto her words and find hope within them,

“And what if I can’t?” Chrom asked, “What if I am unworthy of her ideals?  Chloey, what if I drag you down with me?” he winced Chloey looked at Chrom with a serious expression on her face.  She was trying to do what she could to lift his spirits having known that the time to morn was at its figurative end for her and she was more than certain that Emmeryn didn’t want to see them like this,

“If you aren’t worthy, you’ll keep at it until you are,” She replied certain that she was right, “And if we both fall down…well that’s what I’m for isn’t it someone to be by your side no matter what?”

Chrom looked at Chloey as if he wanted to kiss her and she leant up and kissed him, “Aw, how adorable!” Nowi said with a child-like giggle interrupting the moment just enough to make Chloey smile a little.  The rest of the shepherds were standing in the doorway of the room having heard Chloey give Chrom her support.  Before long the other shepherds declared that they were willing to answer to Gangrel’s insult with a fury of their own if they had to; that they all stood by Chrom and trusted him to lead them and Chloey to think of a strategy to help them beat the Mad King once and for all.  Looking at the others gave Chloey the further strength of her resolve.  She would give Gangrel a dosage of his own medicine and make it as bitter as possible.

 

Meanwhile in Plegia, a youngish woman was tending to the wounded Exalt of Ylisse.  Emmeryn’s fall had clearly taken away the woman’s memory but the Valkyrie knew that the fall would have… _should have_ killed Emmeryn if she had not stepped in; her Elwind being just enough to give the Exalt a chance to live.  All of the healing she could do would leave the poor woman a shadow of her former self…and it wasn’t something that she liked to think of but the woman couldn’t let her _brother_ kill the Exalt knowing that Grima would use the life energy to return to full power.  Although _how_ the woman survived Grima’s attack that night several months ago was a mystery.  Perhaps Grima wasn’t as powerful as he was said to be.  She didn’t know.  All she knew was that she had to heal the Exalt as best she could.

 

Chrom was uncertain what to do.  They had agreed that they would be fighting Gangrel with Chloey sitting the battle out at her husband’s insistence but Chrom had the distinct feeling that she certainly was _not_ going to do as she was told.  He frowned as he sat through some of the shepherds’ weddings while they prepared for the fight ahead.  Frederic and Sumia were the first couple.  Stahl and Sully followed suit as well as Lissa and Lon'qu.  Chrom had accepted the swordsman as a brother as he knew that Lon'qu would keep Lissa safe.  Libra was more than happy to officiate the various marriages and Chloey could be seen hiding behind a book that Chrom had no knowledge existed.  She wrote a lot in that book and Chrom noticed that it was a regular occurrence.  Then of course Ricken and Miriel surprised them all by getting engaged but not married just yet as Ricken had some physical growing to do.  Nowi decided that she would play with the younger members of the shepherds and had come to be good friends with Donnel, the latter having done a lot for her.  The only one that was acting out of order…if she could be considered acting out of order was Cordelia.  She sighed so much and seemed to have an unrequited love.  Things were very interesting to say the least.

 

_Chrom was furious.  That his arm was beyond the ability of the healers to repair wasn’t what was making him angry.  The fact that Emmeryn had been killed was enough to make him angry.  She shouldn’t have had to die like that!  He was so furious that he was prone to strangling his pillows at night as his dreams wondered what would have happened if they had known…Chrom did the only thing that he could have done.  He went after Gangrel.  He vowed to kill the Mad King and be done with it.  What he didn’t expect was the encounter with Plegia’s tactician.  The young woman was breathtakingly beautiful and like the mages under her command seemed to have a grudge against Gangrel.  Chrom spoke with her and she’d called the pair off of the shepherds with a wave of her hand.  She told him where her uncle was likely to be and said, “If you were to defeat him…then I would belong to you,” she snorted as a blush crossed his face, “Given that I do not want to cost the lives of my mages we will withdraw for now, Princey,” She said, “Should we meet again…I will most certain help how I can, although I will not directly face my Uncle,”_

_And she left with the two mages in tow while Chrom was blushing at what she’d suggested._

_“Milord, I don’t trust…”_

_“She just let us go Frederic,” The prince countered, “She might be an ally that can help us defeat Gangrel once and for all,”_

_Chrom was proven right as the small woman said nothing about what had happened in her short tour of Plegia.  It was only after Gangrel was killed that she and her mages appeared again, the male whining,_

_“Aw, Chloey do we have to_ join _them?”_

 _“Think about it Henry, all the spells you want to cast on the bad guys_ and _you get to fight, it’s not so bad a deal right?”_

_“Humph, whatever you say Chloey,” the woman snorted, and then she said more creepily, “I’ll go wherever you go and curse anyone that hurts you!”_

_“Aw, Tharja that’s_ my _job didn’t you know!” Henry bickered with his fellow dark mage_

_“Enough you two,” Chloey said, “I believe that both of you have the same job,”_

_“Yes ma’am!” Henry cried happily, Tharja grumbled in a low tone.  Oh sure they did and she was watching the male mage just to protect her precious Chloey; and Henry was only tolerate as long as he didn’t harm Chloey…although if Tharja was being honest she was developing feelings for her fellow mage that rivalled her feelings for Chloey…_

_Chrom blinked as she managed to single handily get the two mages to join him and the shepherds.  That and the soft words she had told him that Frederic didn’t hear were enough to convince him to have her with them for other reasons…_

 

Lucina woke with a start.  She had heard the tales of what had happened.  Yet with everything that had happened she was certain that events were basically on course.  Basically wasn’t good, abut there were some differences.  She felt tears run down her face uncontrolled.  Aunty Emmeryn was still dead.  She hadn’t changed a thing!  Lucina forced the tears to dry.  She had to hold them back…she had to for the time being and take what strength she had and put it into changing fate.  She had to keep closer to the shepherds and sitting in the shadows she _saw_ what happened.  Her mother’s smile and her father’s confused expression as he was trying to understand what was making Chloey so happy.  Lucina knew that her mother had loved her father, although she didn’t know _how_ they had met she did have memories of them both…as vague as they were, she remembered her mother smiling whenever she saw either Lucina or her father and that her mother was very affectionate towards them.  It was, therefore important that Lucina discover how her parents met as it was as interesting as her mother’s mysterious abilities with tactics.  She felt a smile touch her face and wondered why.  She also bore witness to the weddings within the shepherds and felt a smile as Aunty Lissa married Uncle Lon'qu.  Sumia and Frederic both looked happy and Stahl was smiling at Sully, knowing that he was going to have to do the cooking for them both.  Lucina sighed as there was laughter and happiness around the shepherds.  Especially coming from her mother; Lucina had never seen the early days of her parent’s marriage so seeing it now play out before her while she stayed in the shadows as best she could was a treat.  It also made her more painfully aware of what was to come.

 

Her father’s death and her mother’s demise were things that drove Lucina to avenge them as best she could.  She had fought as best she could.  Owain had been the one to pull her away from Grima and he had yelled at her to run with them.  Aunty Lissa was all that was left behind.  She was the one that was killed in place of Lucina and she was the one whose staff was broken in two.  Owain had managed to get half of it and Lucina noticed that like the falchion she now carried so too did Owain carry his mother’s staff.  She had seen him tuck it into his garments close to his chest.  She had wanted to cry then, but it was Kjelle that told her there was safety ahead and she and the others had run.  Into the past with very little idea of what was going to happen.

 

Lucina watched as her mother and father playfully bantered with one another.  Her mother wore a wide smile that Lucina had seen only once in her childhood.  And gods did Lucina miss it.  She watched her mother and father for a little while longer.  She just wanted to be a little selfish.


	14. Bonus Chapter 1: Morgan

_He was the crown prince, not some little boy.  The mark of Naga was proof of that.  His was not on his forehead like Amelia’s; rather it was on his left shoulder, as clear as his father’s had been before him.  Morgan flinched as the cold air hit him.  They were on Mount Prism as the risen had overtaken Ylisstol.  His mother had died to stop Grima, and now the Grimleal were desperately trying to make another vessel for their sickening master.  Amelia and Morgan were the pair that they were now after, Chrom having secured his children’s escape with his life the strength fading as he’d done what he could to hold the Grimleal back as Morgan was forced to carry the falchion.  Morgan and Amelia were all that were left of their family.  The twins were the only children of their parents; now all alone in the world before Morgan’s tenth birthday.  Sir Frederic and his wife Sumia had taken them to the mount, a gem short of what was needed to perform the awakening.  Morgan was the_ only _one left…the only one that could awaken Naga..._

 

I groan as the fire burns my body, but I know that I will be fine.  Somehow I know.  I hear Naga’s voice as Sir Frederic and Lady Sumia are doing their best to keep the risen from attacking me and my sister.  My mum was killed and the moment she fell fighting the Grimleal, the rest of the shepherds fell not long afterwards.  Our world was on the brink of destruction and there was nothing that we could do, save face Grima now before the damned dragon awakened.  Even as I stood in the fire, I prayed that I had the strength to protect those that meant the most to me.  I was supposed to be a tactician like my mother and yet…guilt riddled my body as I thought of everything my parents had done and how I failed the rest of the shepherds.  My mother had done everything she could to secure this chance.  I had to believe!  I had to stand strong!

 

 _Heed me Awakener,_ the voice spoke within me, and I felt like I should look up, _I am afraid that there is little I can do to help you…but there are ones whose fate was not to die at the hands of the Grimleal, ones who were meant to stop Grima once and for all_

“Mum and Dad!” I cried,

 _Correct prince of Ylisse,_ Naga responded _your strength of resolve will alter the events written…_

I get hear a yell as the risen arrive along with that damnable man…Validar, I think he is called.  It doesn’t matter now as I grab my sister’s arm.

“Fools!  Don’t just stand there!  I want those children!” Validar screams as the gate to the past opens.  I manage to get Amelia through first.  It was a wise idea, but now with my back to the portal I can see the Grimleal coming ever closer.  I had to run and now.  There is nothing I can do here.  It was time to leave this place into the hands of those that sort to destroy it for now.  I was hoping that we would be able to come back and end the Grimleal once and for all.  That the black symbol on my right hand would disappear from existence to reveal the death of Grima, the damned dragon that started all of this.  It was a hope that might have been misplaced but a hope all the same.  If only I had been stronger for them; I had failed Mum and Dad and now the price was mine to pay.  I looked into the past in my mind’s eye, thinking about everything and how to change fate; as my Mum had so sharply put it.

 

I turned on my heal and ran with all of my might towards the portal after managing to fell a column near the alter.  _Mum, Dad, I’m sorry.  I wish I could see you both…one more time…please…just one more time_.

 

It was like I was running through water, trying to escape the Grimleal in hot pursuit of me and my sister.  I couldn’t see Amelia anymore and I tried to focus as best I could.  I focused on the one place Mum had told me about.  An open field somewhere in Ylisse; perhaps near Southtown, my legs straining against the current of time…or the portal I do not know, all I knew was that I had to keep on running.  I couldn’t stop or let anything sway my purpose; I would see my parents again.  I just had to make it there…I just had to.

 

I soon felt open air touch my fingertips, so close I could almost feel like I was there.  Just a bit further and I would be there…the place where Mum and Dad used to take us as children.  I felt open air around me and began to fall.  I looked down and that was the last thing that I remembered as the darkness of night embraced me as I fell, resting me into the ground.  I was certain that I had fallen, the falchion within my grip.  I knew that falchion was with me.  I knew it…I would never let the blade go now.  It was all that I had left of them.  Mum’s coat was on my small frame; almost too big for me.  Dad’s sword still on me; held in place by the sheath.  I wasn’t afraid.  Time would guide me to them.  Amelia…Mum…Dad…


	15. Chapter 13: Birds of a Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloey laden with guilt over Emmeryn's "death" tries to make sure that no one else is killed. A mysterious figure appears from Chloey's past that might just have the key to Chloey's future.

If there was anything that Chrom was expecting when they once again marched into Plegia it was not the figure that stood before them once the crows had cleared.  He had pale white hair and was dressed as a Plegian dark mage and looked at best near Chloey’s age…or perhaps the Plegian mage was older Chrom really couldn’t tell with the childish expression on the man’s face.  What really threw Chrom off wasn’t the murder of crows that were gathered about the mage, or the fact that he was a Plegian.  No what really threw the prince off was the laughing that came through the crows’ caws.  The silver haired man was laughing his head off as he told Chrom that he wished to join the shepherds…although at first Chrom didn’t understand because the young man was speaking in Plegian, not Ylissean and Chrom assumed that the mage was trying to curse them until his wife stepped up.  Chloey spoke with him and the man’s face literally lit up even more.  Grinning he spoke with a highly accented Ylissean to Chrom,

“I want to join your _caws_ -” which was met by several of the shepherds groaning at the young man’s pun all while Chloey giggled trying not to laugh at it as it seemed like a good  pun to her, “I mean I can help you!  I know magic so what do you say…birds of a feather and all of that?”

Chrom looked unconvinced, “Right…and you’re helping us because…?”

The young man laughed again, “Oh don’t let the joking around fool ya!  I’ve got a thing for killing.” He snorted, “Most funny people do you know.  The two things must be linked somehow…ever talk to a jester when he’s off duty?  Those guys are some sick bastards!  So anyway I figured that since my little sister is rebelling against her uncle, why the fuck not?  I get to throw spells at people and have fun in the process.”

Chrom gaped at the man now and Chloey looked mildly surprised.  He watched as she spoke with the man in frantic Plegian.  He laughed and chuckled and between what he was saying Chrom didn’t know what to think.  Mustafa was watching intently and Chrom knew whatever was being said was clearly a serious matter.  That and Tharja looked murderously at the young man.  He didn’t know how he was going to get Tharja to not hurt the young man, even though said young man was a dark mage as well.  Chrom did not like the idea of the pair cursing each other and creating trouble for everyone else in camp while he or Chloey spoke to them about not causing trouble.  He sighed.  Why did he have to deal with them both?  Of course he had Chloey who had taken to slightly avoiding Tharja as well but that was for more obvious reasons.  Chloey knew that the mage had an unhealthy obsession with her and had done what she could to ease said obsession.  Mostly by diverting Tharja’s attention to the others; which did work on occasion, although it was never guaranteed to work all of the time.  It was of course the times that it didn’t work that Chloey had to think of other distractions and Henry was a welcome addition to them.  He had told her that his duty was by and large similar to Frederic as that was what their father had ordered he do, although he used magic rather than blade and lance.  Henry had added that he was more than happy to have reunited with her and was equally willing to help keep Tharja busy, if that was what Chloey needed.  She felt bad for even asking him in a low tone that Tharja couldn’t hear.  Chloey gave Henry a couple of suggestions although his laughing couldn’t tell her if he was happy to follow them or he was just joking around.

 

It was then that an idea did spring to mind and when it did, Chloey found that Henry was surprised with the thought.  He was of course more than willing to go along with it since he would get a wife out of it and Chloey had admitted that Tharja and Henry made a cute couple.  She did say it out of the said Tharja’s hearing but still she had said it and Chrom had looked at her like she was right about it.  She knew that Henry didn’t mind at all and giggled about the thought that they were a “cute couple” but if the dark mage was honest he did like Tharja a little.

 

 _She sniffled, trying not to show just how much his death affected her.  She had loved him; he had been the one that had seen through her and loved her despite everything that had happened.  At first Tharja didn’t know what to make of Henry, he was in effect the guard of the princess of Plegia that Tharja had been stalking since they met and got in the way of her plans to make the woman fall for her.  However the man had a way of making her love him that she didn’t fully understand.  It was a love that over-rode_ any _love she had for the princess and Tharja still remembered the time that she discovered that she was pregnant with Henry’s child.  Henry had his usual smile and Tharja had felt odd…she didn’t know what to do but he’d gotten her whatever she wanted to eat and treated her like a goddess.  And now that he was gone…Tharja had wanted revenge and Chloey knew that.  She had tried to snap Tharja out of her downward spiral and the mage had even snapped at the woman.  Chloey had tried to bring him back to her…and Tharja knew that…yet the mage could not bring herself to even remotely care now that one of the loves of her life was taken cruelly from her.  She had gifted her small daughter with her wedding ring.  The ring was better left with her child now.  She’d heard that Nowi and Donnel had both been killed in battle.  She had seen Chloey’s tears over that.  She had witnessed her princess break down more than once.  She had seen Ricken lost and broken over Miriel’s death his son Laurent having been gifted with both his mother’s hat and ring; all while Ricken was just staring into space and Tharja had known now what it was like.  Henry was her everything and now he was gone!  Chloey had been crying too much and even as she tried to console Tharja the damned woman was still crying!  Tharja though had agreed.  The small girl who had been there the entire time had shivered but Tharja knew in order to protect that child…she would have to at least try…if not then she knew that she would find her Henry in the lands beyond death, her daughter would have to be strong to carry the fight and the talisman would help her._

 

Chloey sat bolt upright as the strangest dream took hold of her.  She dreamed that the shepherds were dead and as she got up, her back really, _really_ hurt.  She checked on Chrom who was steadily breathing in and out and walked out of the royal tent into the night air.  She didn’t know what to think of the dream but it was enough to make her face burn with tears.  She was afraid.  Why did she keep having these strange nightmares?  What where they for?  Where they a warning?  She bit her lip and tried to figure out what was going on.  She missed the clanking of amour as she headed to the mess tent.  They had been in Plegia to finally take on Gangrel and she figured that perhaps she was nervous about it.  From what she had read it was only a matter of time before something happened to the Plegians and it wasn’t going to be pretty.  She had for the most part worked out what could happen and was certainly not going to let Chrom down again.  She frowned as she looked over the maps that she had.  She was certain that they would have to be careful as Gangrel and his men would be hard to defeat.  She couldn’t help the tears that were running down her face.  Why did she…?

“Chloey,”

She jolted and tried to wipe the tears away.  She _knew_ that tone, “Frederic,” she said warily,

“You should be resting,” the knight said simply, and she sighed,

“I couldn’t sleep,” Chloey said looking away.  She wasn’t lying, but her reasons were different.  If not the nightmares, then she would see Emmeryn’s death time and again, her body falling to the ground with a sickening crunch.  Even now it bought tears to her eyes.  She was surprised when the knight spoke again, “I have little doubt of that milady, but for the sake of us all, you need to rest,”

“But…!” Chloey tried to stop him however Frederic gently picked her up.  She didn’t know why but his words were serious,

“You have been pushing yourself too hard milady.  You are not to blame with…with Lady Emmeryn’s death.  That falls to the king of Plegia,”

Chloey felt the tears running down her face, “I should have…could have…”

“You could not have,” The knight said carefully as if he too was carrying some guilt over what had happened to the Exalt, “It could not have been avoided, regardless of what we could have done.”

Chloey ended up crying helplessly as Frederic bought her back to Chrom; the latter had just woken to find his wife out of bed like usual.  Chrom in a somewhat common gesture took his wife into his arms from his lieutenant for what was a continuous occurrence.  He then headed back into the tent with her in his arms.

 

The morning was cold, but not so cold that she wasn’t able to get up.  Blond hair got pushed out of her eyes as she looked around her.  A field lay before her.  Great, she was alone without her obnoxious, blue haired yet loveable older brother.  She groaned and got to her feet.  It was an oasis of that she was certain.  Small hands searched for glasses within the grass below and once she located the pink oval shaped spectacles she put them on her face quickly.  An Elthunder tome was resting not too far away and the child sniffled.  Her brother had promised that he would stay with her, so where was he.  Amelia pushed her glasses up her nose and grabbed the tome.  She was afraid but she knew what she had to do.  She had to find her mother and her father.  Well her mother more so but that was neither here nor there.

 

She travelled, and thankfully she didn’t encounter too much danger.  Amelia though was smart for a young one and quickly worked out where she was.  Ylisse thankfully, but not the Ylisse that she knew; her home was different and the people looked either younger than what she remembered or didn’t exist in her time.  She winced at the thought.  That would mean she would have to keep her mark hidden like her brother had told her.  She was looking for a pegasus.  She would need a dark coloured one for what she was.  She was a child that already mastered the skills of a dark flier.  It didn’t help that like her mother, Amelia could use dark magic as well.  She had always been told to try to keep it controlled and had gone down the path of elemental magic while she figured herself out.  It was as she walked to Ylisse’s stables that she soon found what she was looking for.  He was a nicely coloured dark brown pegasus that wouldn’t shy around magic.  She dug into her pockets for all the gold she had.  The pegasus’ keeper looked down at her, but the girl would soon change her mind.  All it required was mother’s tactics and some good and honest truth.

 

“Excuse me,” a small voice near the young woman’s elbow made her jump almost.  She was one of the few Ylisseans that kept pegasi anymore.  She looked down at the small girl that was looking at her.  The child had to be no more than six years old she was so tiny, “I would like a pegasus for a dark flier please,”

“Uh,” Maiden didn’t know what to do.  She was certain that the girl was serious, but…

“I can ride, my Mummy taught me,” the girl said keeping within sight of the pegasi

“I uh…need to talk to your mother…” Maiden felt that at least this much was required,

“Mummy is fine with it,” Amelia said, “She said I was close to needing my own pegasus to look after,” it was partially true, but Amelia did embellish it just a little, but that was too small of a stretch to be possible

“Well,” Maiden found herself floundering at the gold that the child produced out of her little coat,

“Will this be enough for a pegasus?” Amelia asked lifting up a medium sized pouch with nothing but gold and Maiden realised that perhaps the mother had given the child the funds to buy a pegasus.  The gold the girl presented her with was _more_ than enough for a dark flier pegasus.  It was enough for two of them Maiden realised.  Perhaps the mother was rewarding the child with her own pegasus?  Maiden frowned, and somehow found herself giving the child what she wanted.  As the girl got onto the dark coloured pegasus it was clear to Maiden that this child was a pegasus rider.  Her form was good; a little too good for someone to be six years old as she thought, Maiden asked the girl, “How old are you?”

“Eight,” the girl replied, “Mummy says that I’m too small for my age,”

Maiden gave the girl a brush kit, which was skilfully stored in the pegasus’ saddlebags by the child.  It was only after the pair had flown off that Maiden realised something.  The girl had given more gold than what was needed…

 

Amelia named her new friend Ice, because of his pale blue eyes.  He was calm and relatively quiet and easy to handle for a young one of her size.  She rode as far as Ice could take her, heading to Plegia where she knew that Ice would have to blend in with the wyvern riders that were common there.  Amelia frowned as the rode over what would become the Plegia that Amelia had known for so long.  She made camp briefly with Ice being relieved of his tack and brushed until his coat shone.  Amelia didn’t know why but travelling through Plegia was the best idea that she had.  She had to be careful if she wanted to find her mother.  She knew that Plegia was home to the Grimleal…the same people that killed her mother as she was trying to make sure that Morgan did the awakening with the gemstones that they had.  It wasn’t enough to fully awaken Naga, but the divine dragon had heard their pleas.  Amelia had run through the portal with Morgan, knowing that their mother had been killed before their very eyes.

 

Amelia woke early and rode on.  She knew that pegasi could travel much faster than horses and as Ice had such a light burden with Amelia and his brushes, he was able to fly further than other pegasi.  Amelia petted his neck as she looked for a place to camp.  She frowned as she saw in the sky behind her another pegasus as black as night.  This was worrying.  She grabbed her Elthunder tome.  She wouldn’t let herself be trapped, she knew that she could trust the pegasus under her, even though he had only been with her for a couple of days.

 

Aversa saw the child on the back of a dark pegasus flying through the sky and had decided to bring Inu for a rare flight.  She noticed the kid was a skilled rider, almost as skilled as Aversa herself.  Perhaps it was the fact that the pegasus was flying so smoothly that had caught Aversa’s attention, or perhaps the way that it was circling about looking for a place to land.  Whatever it was, she had to investigate.  She kept her distance from the flier, having seen the flash of a tome.  Inu was long used to his mistress and simply kept flying low and out of range of a tome user.  Aversa sunk into the cover of an oasis and watched as the dark pegasus flew onwards.  The direction wasn’t clearly set, so it could have been a false alarm on her part.  She frowned and realised that Gangrel was expecting her back at the palace.  She uttered a low curse and turned Inu with an easy motion with her legs.  They didn’t have the time to mess with the rider.  Aversa had more important things to worry about.

 

                                         

Amelia looked behind her as the other rider seemed to leave her alone.  She heaved a sigh and kept aiming for a safe place while keeping an eye out for archers.  She didn’t relax until they landed in an oasis.  Amelia knew that this was a different place from the last place that they had landed the night before.  She made sure that Ice was fed watered and brushed until his coat shone.  It was one of the rules that her mother had and Amelia would be damned if she broke it.


	16. Chapter 14: Dethrone the Mad-King!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Had I the choice to live again I would have done it differently. If only I had known about the paradox that I would create. If only...yet it is only one result of time travel that must be considered, for there are more...concrete forms of destorting time."  
> ~Unknown Quote

The battle field was the last place that anyone would have seen Olivia, but the young dancer was more or less sticking alongside Libra to help encourage the others and allow him to heal more people.  She was quiet uncertain of the young tactician that was guiding them, but Chloey had proved that she had a natural skill, riding a white pegasus, a loan from Sumia who was practicing her ground lance work with Frederic.  Chloey flew above the fighting and called out to Gaius and Panne, “Hey I see some chests up ahead!  Gaius, Anna, think you can get them for me?” Chloey said over the fighting as Panne killed an enemy by leaping into the air and rolling into a ball, “Panne, great work!  Can you keep an eye on Gaius for me please and make sure that he is not getting into too much trouble?”

“Of course Chloey, I will look after the man-spawn,” Panne said with a hint of irritation at Gaius’ direction.  Of course it didn’t take long for everyone to figure out why she was annoyed.  Gaius as everyone knew had a love for sweets and candies and that he would do almost anything to get them; even getting himself stuck in places at times.  More than once and if that wasn’t bad enough; he had to have candies on him all of the time just to make it through even one battle.  Not even the strict Cordelia had been able to knock it out of him, to Chloey’s surprise.  Then again she didn’t mind.  Gaius would; however have to drop trying to repay Chloey for the fact that she was keeping his criminal mark hidden from the other shepherds at no cost to the thief.  In the end she decided that aside from him calling her Bubbles (how was a mystery to her although the way he said it had Chrom over it…) she would have to do _something_ to keep him from annoying her as much as he was currently.  She would work that out later.

 

Chloey saw that Chrom was not doing so great against a few soldiers and swooped down on Sumia’s pegasus to help him.  Of course Sumia was surprised at the skill that Chloey had exhibited when riding and she got behind Chrom and planted a javelin to the soldier’s faces,

“Chrom, Gangrel is to the north!” Chloey called.  Chrom quickly leapt up onto the pegasus’ back,

“Right, think you can fly me there?” he asked looking at her with an expression that she understood,

“Yes, hold on,” Chloey shifted her weight and the pegasus knew that Chloey wanted it to fly into the air.

 

Chloey got Chrom right over to Gangrel as the Plegians attempted to block the pegasus from flying at the king.  Chrom and Gangrel fought with Chloey providing a little extra strength.  Of course as Chloey got into position she noticed that Chrom managed to one-shot the king of Plegia.  She felt a smile touch her face as the rest of the men quickly gave up after the king was dead…at least he looked dead.

 

The fighting ceased almost at once.  The Plegians would now be busily repairing and repaying the damage done by their king.  Chrom and Chloey did what they could to organize the trip back to Ylisse after talking with Flavia and Bassilio about what to do next.  It was the first time that day that had Chloey doubling over in pain.  She brushed away everyone’s concern and focused on what was more important.  The rout she chose was (according to Mustafa and Henry) the quickest route to Ylisse that held the least amount of danger.  That was what Chloey was counting on.

 

_As with all things life was unpredictable at the best of time, no one could have told Chrom that he would be on a sandy bank with the young woman…Chloey, the former tactician of Plegia that had decided to stay with the shepherds.  She was soaking wet from landing in the water but then; so was he.  No one could have told him that they would kiss either, yet it happened.  A brief kiss that was shared between them while they knew that there was a rescue party on the way there was little else that they could do without having the shepherds making a fuss over them.  Chrom knew that it was a little soon.  Chloey had agreed, they had only known each other for half a month and this was a rare time for them.  Chrom knew that by marrying the young woman people were going to talk.  They would condemn her but not their prince.  He sighed and stole another kiss.  He would deal with it all later._

 

The journey was quiet, and for the most part peaceful.  Chloey was unable to walk without wearing herself out and Sumia was back on her pegasus.  Chrom and the others were ahead of the tactician as she plodded along.  She didn’t notice Panne was walking behind her in her beast form.  It was only when the Taguel said sharply, “Be quiet man-spawn!” that the rest of the shepherds stopped and quickly drew out tomes, bows, swords, axes and lances.  Chloey had her blade on hand as well as a thunder tome.  It was on its last legs and she figured that she’d finish it.  Panne looked like she was trying to hear something, and given that they were travelling through a ravine with a sheer cliff drop into the water lazily running below, Chloey knew there was only _one_ way they might be in danger.  The scream of a risen told Chloey that they were aerial units and she cursed loudly, that and the wyverns’ screeching as well.  Chloey did what she could and prepared to engage them with the rest of the shepherds.

 

She was certain that the wyverns would lead her, and Amelia had been following them with the care of not being spotted.  Ice moved easily enough and she did her best to give the pegasus his head as her mother had directed her.  She noticed that the wyverns had come across a travelling group.  Thunder cracked in the air and the girl knew what she had to do.

“Let’s go Ice!” Amelia cried, “Closer!”

The pegasus responded by letting out a shrill whinny and going up.  Amelia used her knees to grip the saddle just like her mother had taught her so that she wouldn’t fall off.  Ice used the altitude to get ahead of the wyverns and Amelia pulled out her Elthunder tome.  It was time to fight.

 

Chloey looked at the sky and saw the dark flier urge her pegasus upwards and ahead of the wyvern riders.  She was easily in range of Virion yet the rider seemed to be on their side, “Virion, don’t aim for the dark flier!  She seems to be helping us!” Chloey called out to the archer, Virion nodded to show her that he’d heard.  Chloey realised that the rider was in danger; a wyvern rider was closing in on her very rapidly.  “Lissa can you use the rescue staff to bring those two here?” Chloey called.  Her sister in law raised the staff quickly teleporting the pegasus and his rider to them,

“Huh?!” The rider exclaimed in shock then she looked down, “Mummy?!”

 

Chloey looked at the young girl with pink oval shaped glasses as she easily dismounted from her pegasus, “Mummy!  I found you!  Haaaa, I was so scared!” she trotted forwards leading her pegasus,

“Mummy?” Chloey said confused,

“Wow you look really young!  The air here must agree with you!” The girl said happily, then she realised that Chloey didn’t seem to recognise her, “It’s me, Amelia, your cute little girl and the apple of your eye…well not so much as Morgan, but hey you still love us both!” she hugged Chloey (with some difficulty) and said excitedly, “Now I won’t be the youngest anymore!”

Chloey felt as if she was being thrown into the deep end.  All of the shepherds had arrived now that the risen had been put down and Chrom arrived just as Amelia declared she wouldn’t be the youngest, “Amelia,” Chloey said carefully, and the girl looked up at her.  Chloey realised that there was a distinct possibility… “I think that there are a few things that need to be explained,”

“Oh right!  I almost forgot Mummy, Naga sent us from the future…because Grima…” Amelia looked down as if realising that the Chloey before her wasn’t the Chloey that she knew and suddenly Chloey didn’t need to hear anymore, but she said the words her daughter couldn’t

“Grima was awakened?”

“No…well yes he was…but you and Daddy stopped him,” she started looking around the shepherds, as she did so, she saw Chrom,

“How was Grima stopped?” Chrom asked, seeing the child look him in the eye.  He saw the mark of the Exalt on the girl’s forehead…just like Emm’s and he felt his throat tighten

Amelia looked thoughtful in contrast, “Morgan said that Mummy helped you to beat Grima, but Mummy and you couldn’t awaken Naga…Grima stole the Fire Emblem from you Daddy,” She looked at Chrom and saw that he was carrying it with him.  “I don’t know what happened but you and Mummy didn’t return.  Aunty Lissa and Uncle Lon'qu found the falchion and gave it to Morgan, and we eventually found the Fire Emblem, but one of the gems was missing.  Naga told us that she wasn’t able to fully help us, so she suggested we go back in time to stop Grima,”

Chloey looked thoughtful as yet another wave of pain laced though her body.  Chrom looked at the young girl.  She certainly had the mark of Naga and said that she had a brother as well.  Chrom took a guess and figured that they were not the only time travellers.  Marth was one.  Chrom quietly asked the girl if she knew of Marth, and Amelia shook her head, Chloey sighed.  It was going to be interesting to say the least.

 

Lissa was so excited now that Amelia had joined the shepherds.  Sure she was just a kid and much too young to fight, (by Chrom’s firm insistence even though Amelia was a capable fighter) but she did ride her pegasus very well.  Lissa had enjoyed Amelia’s company and she adored her niece.  Chloey wasn’t able to move too much further so once a suitable campsite was found Chrom spoke with Libra in a low tone as the pangs Chloey was experiencing were getting progressively stronger and more frequent as time passed.  Chloey knew that the baby was ready to be born soon.  She heaved a pain laced breath after another.  They were almost home; surely the baby could wait until then.

 

Amelia was taking care of her pegasus when Sumia actually got a look at Chrom and Chloey’s daughter.  She was really cute and was busily brushing her pegasus’ coat free of the sweat of travel.  Sumia couldn’t help but smile as the girl talked to her pegasus, Sumia softly cleared her throat, and the child turned around, “Hello Aunty Sumia,” She smiled,

“You’re Amelia, right?” Sumia said, the girl nodded and smiled, the pegasus nickered softly as Amelia used a nearby stone to try to reach his back.  Sumia gently lifted the girl up,

“Thank you Aunty Sumia,” Amelia said brushing the pegasus’ back,

“Oh don’t worry, you looked like you needed help,” Sumia smiled.  She had heard that Amelia was from the future.  She guessed that it was ok to help the girl, especially since Chloey was always helping her in some way or another.  That and Sumia had always been grateful for any help she got.

 

Chloey cried out in pain.  This was beginning to get ridiculous to say the least.  Oh sure she was certain that the baby could wait…yet the baby didn’t want to wait clearly.  The only bonus was that Chrom was by her side.  That made the pain all the more bearable and his support was most welcome.


	17. Chapter 15: Lucina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a new arrival arrives

The shepherds were in the mess tent distracting themselves as best they could waiting for news of Chloey and for Chrom to tell them if the baby was a boy or a girl.  Lissa and Lon'qu were with Gaius as he was teaching Lissa how to do embroidery, Lon'qu chuckling faintly that the sweet toothed thief actually knew a thing or two about something other than candies and stealing things from others.  Amelia was also watching them with interest, but she was too busy keeping Virion on his toes by pleading him to play a strategy game with her as he “was as good as Mummy and she often played with Virion to keep her mind sharp” and Sumia and Sully both sat chatting about horses and pegasi.  Vaike was trying not to laugh at a joke that Stahl told him, while Miriel and Ricken were doing some sort of experiment on charcoal to work out why it glowed a different colour based on the mage who casted the spell (“We need a wider sample, I believe to make it conclusive”) and somehow roped in Henry and Tharja to their little test.

 

The mess tent was oddly calm for those expecting that their tactician was soon to have a baby (that they had seen coming for the last couple of months before the war ended seeing that Chloey’s stomach had grown quite a lot in that time to the point where not even her loose tactician robes could hide it anymore).  That wasn’t to say that they didn’t care; they did.  Frederic was of course muttering something to Panne and Cordelia about making a wagon that would able to get Chloey some rest and carry her and the baby back to Ylisstol, Cordelia having not enjoyed the conversation went to Gregor instead, Panne though suggested something practical and Frederic and the Taguel both agreed that the wagon would have to move smoothly but laughter from Lissa and Gaius over Amelia’s antics were too irresistible to investigate for Frederic and he saw the girl pouting as Virion called a fair checkmate.  He was surprised when she held her hand out and said

“Mummy says to shake hands,” and Virion surprised, obliged to the young girl.  He was a fox that was for sure.  Frederic arrived and noticed the relief on the girl’s face when she spotted him, a sign that he was clearly someone she trusted, “Hello Sir Frederic,” she smiled.  Her face looked a lot like Chloey’s, although Frederic could see some of Chrom and by extension his sister the now…deceased Exalt.  Amelia may not have had all of Emmeryn’s personality, but she did share some of Emmeryn’s looks, especially with the blond hair and the mark of Naga on her forehead.  The hair was straight however, like Chloey’s but there was a little bit of a curl to it, much like Chrom’s.  She had Chloey’s eyesight clearly if the pink oval glasses were not enough of a giveaway.

“Lady Amelia,” he said and she giggled slightly, and he felt a smile on his face.

“Shepherds’ shenanigans sure is fun to watch,” She laughed, as Tharja shot a casually cast lightning bolt at the pile of coal with Henry hopping about giggling like a child, “Just like Mummy said,”

As of course Henry then playfully tossed some wind magic at Ricken and the young mage deflected it with ease.  Miriel and Tharja were talking about dark magic it seemed and Nowi was on Gregor’s shoulders while Cordelia was trying to half run away (Nowi was clearly it).  Tharja kept looking to the opening of the tent every so often as she talked with Miriel.  The only person that was missing from the scene was a certain blond haired priest currently.  Kellam was of course there, not that he was that well seen, but Amelia saw him as like her mother she had a keen eye (no pun intended).  She looked about the group and noticed that at least three were missing from this gathering of the people she knew; Aunty Flavia, Miss Cherche and Uncle Bassilio.  She didn’t mind and was certain that they would come.  Frederic wondered what the girl was thinking about and looked around.  He was not in amour, but he was thinking of putting it back on in case there were risen beyond the camp.  Sumia was giggling as Sully told some sort of joke to her.  Frederic found a small smile on his face.  He was damn lucky to have Sumia as she often did little things to help make his day pleasant.  Of course Chloey and Chrom greatly enjoyed Sumia’s cooking, and would often voice their pleasure of the latest pie or cake that she’d made while Frederic had to admit he always enjoyed her cooking.

 

A gasp escaped her throat as the baby came ever closer to being born.  The pain was great, Chrom holding her hand in an effort to ease it in any way that he could while Libra was uttering prayers for the safe delivery as they were waiting for a midwife to be bought by Flavia.  Chloey moaned as quietly as she could, not wanting to worry those around her.  She was aware of many things, yet so unaware at the same time.  She just wanted to hold her baby.  She uttered another moan as a pang ripped through her.  She had been used to period pain and thought that was _bad_.  The pangs of pain were rapidly worsening and was changing her mind very quickly on what hurt more.  Chrom’s left arm was around her as he held her with his right.  She knew she was crying; the pain going beyond her ability to bare it, but the only words that escaped her was, “Sweet Naga, please let the child be healthy and strong!” then a cry of pain.  Chrom didn’t know what to do.  His wife was in pain and there was nothing he or Libra could do save to help keep Chloey comfortable while Flavia got a midwife.  Chrom didn’t like seeing Chloey hurt this badly yet there was nothing that he could do; aside from soft words of comfort and prayer.  Little did he know that Chloey needed it; unable to voice her gratitude that he was with her, but holding onto him all the same.  She had been like this for several hours now.  At first it was just mild discomfort.  Then there was the bleeding and that had her call Chrom.  Of course she was worried, but didn’t show it.  Chloey sighed.  It was a good thing that Chrom was with her; he was helping more than he knew.

 

Flavia arrived with an old looking woman behind her.  She was Plegian, and Chrom found he didn’t really care at that point in time.  The midwife spoke to Chloey in Plegian and Chloey seemed to become visibly upset.  She yelled at the midwife who looked at Chrom.  She spoke to Chloey gently but whatever she was saying was being drowned out by Chloey’s fearful yelling.  Chrom later realised that she was telling the midwife no; rather emphatically.  At least until the woman said something else and Chloey snapped back…at least Chrom was guessing she was.  If he didn’t know any better, he was sure that his wife was holding onto him tighter than before.  He shuffled closer to her side and gently rubbed her back with his free hand.  He was calm on the surface but underneath that he just wanted her and the baby to be alright.  He was afraid for Chloey and their unborn child and it was taking everything that he had to maintain calm.  The midwife spoke again as Chloey lent into Chrom’s chest.  Wordlessly Chloey shifted so that the midwife could assess the situation, but Chrom knew it was hurting her.  The midwife spoke again then said in Ylissean with great difficulty,

“She needs to be on her side…it will reduce the pain for her,” and Libra came over to help Chrom gently get Chloey onto her right side the side that she slept on, the side that she was most comfortable with when she was cramping up with her period; now the side that she would be on when the child was born by Chrom’s guess.

 

 

All of the shepherds were doing their damn best to keep distracted.  Everyone had taken to watching Amelia play with Nowi in desperation as minutes became hours since they had heard any news of the tactician.  Flavia had arrived to inform them that a midwife had been found and acted as a vital source of information.  She asked Henry what phrases had been spoken and the showed him a piece of paper.  Henry burst out laughing and said, “Did Chloey really say that?  Heh, heh, heh, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha.  Oh slay me!” the Plegian mage laughed as Tharja looked over what Flavia had written down,

“Ngh, Henry that is not funny!” she snapped,

“Oh Tharja,” Henry chortled, “but it is…because Chloey would never tell someone to go and…” he stopped as he heard a new wave of yelling and howled with laughter again.  To him the fact that Chloey was cursing was reason enough to laugh.  Tharja was tempted to leave the tent and rush in and help poor Chloey herself, if not for Henry smiling and continuing, “err we have children here so I won’t say it,” he looked pointedly at Amelia when he said it, “Let’s just say that those are words that are not to be said in a child’s hearing,”

“Bloody hell!” Sully said trying not to swear, “You mean to tell us that…”

“Bubbles knows how to swear like a sailor without cutting corners?” Gaius supplied,

“Oh you are so under a rock.  Chloey swears alright and a lot in Plegian, especially when she thinks no one can hear her when she does something wrong,” Henry laughed, and Tharja sighed, “Or got hurt real good,” he added casually

“He’s not lying,” she added pointing out that she was as Plegian as well, “she has sworn before…just not as much as this jester here,”

Henry said something in Plegian that had Tharja blushing heavily and she would have hit him with her Nosferatu tome if not for the fact that Amelia was looking at Henry confused, when she asked in Plegian what it meant Henry quickly said in Ylissean, “You’re too young to know that yet!  But when you are I’ll tell ya,” Henry held out a pinkie, “Pinkie sware,”

Amelia looked at her uncle, held out her small hand and pinkie swore with him, and the shepherds all looked at him.  For someone who was obsessed with death he was surprisingly good with kids…and obsessing over death was just one of the weird things that Henry did to the shepherds’ knowledge.  Sumia looked at him with a newfound curiosity and even Frederic had to reconsider everything he thought about the Plegian.

 

After what felt like several hours and likely was Libra finally arrived, “Good friends; I bring the news that you have been waiting for.  Both mother and child are well,”

Cheers came from the shepherds and Henry grinned even wider than before, “So what is it?  Boy or a girl?” he asked loudly, “OH, OH, and what is his/her name?” Henry was on his toes now and Libra felt a small smile,

“A girl and I’ve yet to find out what name they chose,” Libra responded calmly, “They were tossing between Morgan, Amelia and Lucina,” Libra had been quietly talking to Henry when he felt a faint tug on his sleeve and looked downwards to behold little Amelia,

“Can I…please see Mummy?” the little girl asked.  Libra felt a smile on his face at the sweetness of the small girl,

“Of course,” Libra smiled, gently taking the tiny and frail hand in his own, “I am certain that she would like to see you,”

All of this was of course to push off his own unpleasant memories that he didn’t want to burden anyone else in.  He knew however that Chloey had been worrying about the rest of the shepherds and the child she now held in her arms.  Libra didn’t know why but seeing Chloey so protective of them all made him think of the mother he never had.  How he wished that the memories would fade away.

 

Amelia and Libra arrived to see Chloey holding the little one looking tired but pleased.  Chrom was smiling and gently wrapped his arms around his wife.  It was a sight to see and a welcome one at that.  Amelia had felt a smile on her face as she beheld the baby with blue hair.  This wasn’t Morgan; it could not have been Morgan as he was a boy and not a girl.  Chloey said softly, “This is our Lucina,” She smiled, and Amelia tilted her head.  She looked at baby Lucina and noticed that the little girl was smiling softly.

“She’s cute,” Amelia said smiling.  The smile was a natural reaction as Amelia didn’t remember having an older sister called Lucina.  She however decided that she would accept this baby and help her mother to protect her with all that she had.

 

With all of the excitement of a new princess in the camp, Chloey was glad when she could at last walk with the child close to her in a sling.  Chloey had still more work that needed to be done and her work as a tactician was not over yet.  As she travelled with Chrom at her side; Frederick was travelling ahead at a rate that surprised Chloey.  The knight was every bit the busy body towards Chloey as he was Chrom.  It was annoying to say the least, but then Chloey did just have a child.  However the tactician put her foot down and said firmly,

“Frederick go and ride with Sumia!”

Leading to the rest of shepherds laughing at the knight’s blushing face; Sumia however grinned widely and seemed to mouth thank you at Chloey.

 

Lucina had been following the shepherds as best she could.  It was enough to see them easily travelling back to Ylisse to know that they had succeeded in ending the first war.  She sighed knowing that Valm was next.  Lucina had to tip her mother off somehow and it seemed that there was something else to worry about too.  The Grimleal had been trying to think of plans to get Chloey and Lucina had thwarted one of them, many months ago when the shepherds were first in Plegia.  Now though Lucina knew that there was another one in the works one that happened after her parent’s wedding just before she was born.  Although looking at Chloey in the past had told her that her mother had just had a child, if she was right in her calculations.  She would also assume that the child was her.  A full two years _before_ she was supposed to be born, but she had been none the less.  It was time for Lucina to hold back just a little.  She would still following the main shepherds however to make certain that she was able to learn what was going on.  At the very least.

 

Meanwhile in Plegia a woman sat in a room that did little to hide the beast that was within her.  She had given the Grimleal strict orders to find her younger self before the shepherds did and they had failed her.  She was furious; her younger self _should_ have not left Plegia months ago.  She _should_ have been in Gangrel’s army until the man fell, and she _should_ have been bought before the Grimleal to plant the seeds of doubt in her heart before she met that damned prince of Ylisse, lest she fall for him enough to put up a fight against Grima.

 

As it was Grima was one furious dragon.  Frustrated by the lack of ability to have the full power that he’d been used to he was forced into this sorry excuse of a vessel.  Did it have to be a female?  Women were naturally weaker than the men, but Grima had discovered that their magic _could_ be fiercer than his own if given the ability but that still didn’t change the bitterness that the Fell Dragon had felt since coming back to this time.  What he hated was the soul that was still alive after all this time since he’d killed Chrom using this body.  To Grima it was sickening to see the way the body cried and sobbed, but it was fun to play with at times, especially when he thought of what he was going to do to that _brat_ that kept ruining his plans and somehow avoiding his servants.  Right on cue the waterworks started and Grima felt a feral smirk on his face.  He was enjoying breaking her.  Very much so.  Grima’s smirk faded as steps were heard.  The tears were easily wiped away and the door opened to reveal a man in long robes.  Validar of course.  Oh how furious that man had been that he could not be Grima’s vessel, however Grima didn’t care, what he cared about was that events got on track, not happening out of place like they appeared to be.

“Master,” Validar looked like he was ringing his hands once he straightened out of his bow, “There is a blond haired child following the shepherds that might be an intruder…” he backed to the door as dark magic billowed up threateningly,

“Then kill the brat!” Grima screamed throwing a nearby vase at the man.  The vase broke on contact with the wall as Validar bowed deeply,

“Of course master,” he said silkily, “It will be as you have commanded,”

And with that he left.  Grima growled angrily.  “You had better you fool,” Grima hissed then laughed.  The laugh was not his own, but rather the remnants of his host that had been gaining strength against him for some reason.  She was amused but she wouldn’t be for long…especially not while Grima had a favourite risen to play with.  As that thought entered the mind the tears flowed again.  Oh she was fun to play with alright, and it would please him greatly to kill the princeling again…

 

Chloey woke up gasping.  Chrom was asleep beside her but that was not what she took comfort in.  They were too far away from Ylisse and she remembered that she had a baby not just the day before.  A soft whine jolted her up and she scrambled to the hastily made cot that was located near their bedroll.  Lucina was stirring in her sleep.  Chloey gently picked up her daughter and as she did so, she softly hummed.  Lucina woke and faint sobs had Chloey concerned.  For some reason Chloey hated the thought that her baby was crying as it broke her heart.  She instinctively pulled Lucina close and sung softly,

“ _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,_

_You make me happy when skies are grey,_

_You’ll never know how dear you are to me,_

_Please don’t take my sunshine away_ ,”

She rocked the baby gently and noticed that Lucina was more awake from before, but she wasn’t as upset, if anything she seemed to calm down.  Chloey smiled softly and kissed her daughter’s forehead.  She would be fine.  It was Chloey that needed to calm herself from the horror of the dream she had.

 

Chrom woke to a new day with his wife sitting in the bedroll nursing Lucina.  He had been surprised at how content their daughter had been in their arms.  She fussed when Lissa held her, and Lon'qu declined to hold the tiny girl, although he did pat her back as Lissa tried to soothe her niece.  Lucina hadn’t been hungry but Lissa had joined in song with Chloey and that made Lucina happy.  However it seemed that their first daughter wanted to be with her parents more so than anyone else.  She didn’t mind Amelia holding her and Chloey told Lucina that Amelia was her older sister.  It was interesting to say the least.

 

They had almost made it back to Ylisse when a horde of risen appeared.  Chloey had not been prepared for this particular horde, but with everyone reacting quickly enough the risen were easily put down.  Chloey had found it _very_ lucky that Amelia could fight.  It had saved Chrom’s life, despite the fact that Chrom had not wanted Amelia to fight in the first place.  Ice was definitely at ease with magic as Amelia proved to be quite skilled at it.  Chrom watched as their future daughter obliterated the risen with her Elthunder tome.  And so easily too.  At least she would have if the risen were not archers.  Chloey moved in swiftly to protect them both, somehow flinging a Mire spell at some of them to thin them out from where she was standing.  Chrom _knew_ that she was not in range of the arrows and he watched as Mire worked it’s horrible magic.  Amelia spoke,

“Mummy never used that spell before,” and Chrom realised that Amelia sounded a little scared,

“It’s alright Amelia, she knows what she’s doing, we just have to trust her,” Chrom said calmly.  Allaying the child’s fears as best he could.  He knew that Chloey didn’t seem to like dark magic but she was a skilled mage.  Henry was howling with laughter as he swung a bronze axe around for fun.  It was surprising to see him having fun in the middle of a battle.  Chrom however focused and kept his daughter close.  They would pull through this battle together and change Amelia’s future.  She would _not_ lose her parents this time.


	18. Chapter 16: Amelia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Amelia's past is revealed.

When Chrom took on a second wife after losing Salvia and her unborn child during child birth, Ylisse was very much divided on over it.  There were those that welcomed his new wife and those that hated her because she was Plegian.  No one, least of all the shepherds expected that wife to be Chloey.  She had always been busy working in her office on how best to help Ylisse when Chrom had asked her.  She had been shocked of course, but she had understood the reason.  Even so she had her reservations.  It was to the point that Chloey tried to keep as quiet as she could, hood up and her head down.  It wasn’t until after their son Morgan was born that the whispers eased.  People looked at her and even if they didn’t like her; they certainly liked her son.  Morgan had the mark of Naga on his left shoulder, which mirrored his father’s nicely.  Though the boy also had the mark of Grima on his right hand like his mother, Morgan was used to hiding it from the public eye so it mattered little.

 

As a child, Morgan was interested in tactics from the get go and spent a good deal of time with his mother learning them from her, sometimes he would come very close to beating her as well.  Chloey focused on teaching Morgan everything she knew and stories circulated that Morgan was learning his mother’s trade.  The people had been worried at first, until the first wave of Risen attacked.  It was thanks to Chloey that they were kept very much alive and had not lost a single shepherd or solider.  After the attack the rest of Morgan’s time was spent with his father training in swordplay and Chloey did her best to help both her son and husband grow into strong warriors to protect Ylisse from harm as the number of risen was growing worryingly.

 

When Chloey discovered that their family was set to grow again, she was hopeful that the young one would be healthy and strong.  She couldn’t wait to share the news, yet something told her to wait.  It was still a little early to tell even her husband Chrom and Naga forbid she actually _lose_ the baby at such an early stage of the pregnancy.

 

When Amelia was born, she was first presented to Morgan; who had begged to see her.  He was delighted by the sight of his younger sister that he gave her name to her his parents agreeing with Morgan’s suggestion.  Chloey and Chrom had smiled then, and held both children between them in a warm embrace the family earning smiles from the midwives who were present.

 

By the time Amelia was seven, it was clear that she wasn’t going to ever be a tactician.  However it did not make her parents any less proud of her.  Amelia had in the meantime discovered that she was a pretty good pegasus rider.  She had been training to become a dark flier as her magic was far better than her strength and her mother and father encouraged her to do her best.  She would have become the youngest pegasus knight…if not for that day.

 

Morgan and Amelia had been training like they normally did in the morning; Morgan with his swords and tomes, Amelia with her lances and tomes.  As the children headed back inside what happened next was repressed by Amelia.  The young girl had watched as her mother took up a defensive stance against a member of the Grimleal holding a Goetia tome.  Amelia saw with her own eyes as her mother fell having taken the spell to her chest.  Her father, Chrom was quick to go on the attack, despite Sir Frederic and Lady Sumia’s attempts to save him.  It was then that a mage with a Mire tome struck down Chrom.  Morgan has screamed in fear and anger, but Frederic was not going to lose another member of the royal family and once he had the falchion, grabbed young Morgan by his coat to pull him to safety.  Sumia was also acting as swiftly as she could.  She came with both horse and pegasus from the stables.  There wasn’t much time as both knight and lady moved to help the children’s escape with the Fire Emblem in tow.  Amelia would not recall the flight from Ylisstol.  She would not remember the fear that controlled her and her brother.  Neither would remember awakening.  Amelia would only recollect that she had lost her parents and that she was looking for Morgan.  She would not remember the way her brother had desperately pushed her into the past through the portal, nor would she recall the last words that he said to her.  Amelia would not remember any of the events that led her to go back into the past directly; leading her to not understand the events in the present any more than Morgan who would lose his memories completely.

 

As Amelia was cleaning Ice’s tack; she found herself thinking of the battle that they had just been through.  Her mother had just used a Mire tome.  A dark magic tome that had for some reason frightened her out of her wits, however if not for her mother’s timely use of the dark magic Amelia and her father could have been far worse off than before.  It didn’t help that the risen kept going for her; thankfully her parents had protected her.  Amelia looked at the helmet that her pegasus wore and felt a tear run down her cheek.  She was crying before she knew it and a familiar voice spoke to her,

“Amelia is everything alright?” it was the concerned voice of her father and before Amelia realised it his arms were around her,

“I…I’m scared Daddy,” Amelia sobbed helplessly memories that she’d repressed that would haunt her nights,

“It’s alright Amelia,” Chrom said trying to be as soothing as he could.  Heck he’d barely had time to adjust to Amelia being his future daughter, yet instinct told him that she needed both his and Chloey’s protection.  Maybe that was why she’d pulled out a Mire tome so quickly.  Not just because Chrom was in danger, but their daughter as well.  Chloey was at that point in time looking after Lucina, the younger girl needing Chloey’s full attention for the moment doubtless because the child was hungry.  She had expressed concern about their daughter when she’d frozen in battle after the tome had been used and Henry made a bright comment that perhaps she was frightened of dark magic.  Something that was not a rare trait in some people; but it wasn’t as obvious as Amelia’s unadulterated fear of it.

 

It took Chrom a few minutes to carefully carry his daughter to the tent that was pitched not far from her parents for her.  It would be interesting when they finally arrived home.  Lucina would need to be close to her mother and Chrom felt a smile.  Sumia had agreed to help train Amelia; although really the girl didn’t need it as much as she needed to heal.  Chloey was holding a sleeping Lucina when Chrom finally arrived in their tent.  Their baby daughter was content and Lissa had been chattering away rather happily about what they would do when they at last returned home.  Chloey had suggested that they keep Amelia as close to them as possible to help her, while Chrom agreed he knew that it wasn’t going to be as easy.  Then again Chloey seemed to prefer to be more hands on with their children and Chrom found that he wanted to be there for them if they needed him.

 

Lucina sighed.  The trip to Ylisstol was one that was relatively calm, so long as she was checking the shepherds’ progress every now and again.  She didn’t recognise the blond haired dark flier that was close to her parents but then again…Lucina sighed.  She knew little of what had happened aside from what others had told her; mostly that her mother and father had loved each other and that her father was killed by a close ally.  She had yet to understand _what_ had transpired.  Lucina had been trying not only to keep an eye on the shepherds but on the events that had transpired to her future.  Lucina knew that in two year time Valm would begin to cause trouble with their neighbours in Regna Ferox.  It would be difficult to warn her mother, but Lucina had hope that Chloey would figure it out.  She was after all Ylisse’s master tactician.


	19. Chapter 17: A Second Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shepherds return victorious to Ylisstol with an additional surprise.

With their return to Ylisstol, Chrom was quickly pulled into the duties of the Exalt as the people needed someone to lead them.  Less than a day later their newly born Lucina was introduced to the people at the council’s insistence.  Chloey had spoken with Henry and suggested that he keep close to help with Lucina as it seemed that she finally took a liking to her Aunt Lissa and her uncles…at least for a short period of time.  Tharja of course keeping with them because she wanted to keep close to Chloey and because she was certain that she was _not_ in love with the tactician’s brother even though that was the actual reason.  It took at least four months of restoration work before the capital was almost back to its original state before the war.  The outer lying areas of course would take yet more time to complete as people did their best to help mend the scars of the war.  Chrom had done what he could to help the efforts of repairing the damage and was surprised by just how helpful Chloey and Henry were being.  Of course Chrom knew that his wife was a tactician so she would kind of be prepared, but the fact that she was able to rally ever able bodied man into helping with the reparations was pretty impressive; even more so was the compact goals that she’d set with Henry’s optimistic help.  Chrom sighed as the council were quick to put pressure on him to take up the title of Exalt.  Chrom was equally quick to refuse the title keeping the reasoning to just his wife and younger sister, both of whom were supportive of his decision.  Of course the council thought that Chrom was just being stubborn, however Chrom knew that he couldn’t take on the title of exalt, not while his sister…Chrom hastened to come to a compromise, he would be the acting Exalt in his sister’s absence.  The council reluctantly agreed.  A maid arrived and whispered to Chrom and he nodded.  The councillors would not see him for a while as the acting Exalt had adjourned the meeting.

 

Henry had been surprised by how the Ylisseans were looking at him.  Really there was nothing wrong with giving his niece a feather to play with!  Especially since she’d shown such an interest in its pretty shiny black colour!  Henry made sure that he kept his nieces as happy as possible and he was making his little sister giggle too.  The maids were a bunch of worry warts when it came down to it.  Chrom had arrived just as Henry tried to get his feather back from his entranced baby niece, the small girl giggling away at Henry as he decided to use it to tickle her, much to her apparent enjoyment

“Heyo Chrom,” Henry’s grin widened, “Just the guy Lucy needs to see, hey Lucy look; it’s your Daddy,”

And baby Lucina giggled as she spotted her father; the man of the hour apparently.  Chloey smiled softly,

“I heard that she was upset earlier,” Chrom said cautiously, and Henry’s smile faded a little,

“Uh-huh, all because that meanie nurse wanted to take her to bed so Chloey could,” Henry made his voice go higher pitched and made quote marks with his hands, “‘Get some rest because she needs it,’; speaking of which, wanna play with the crows later sis?  We could get ‘em to spy on Plegia,” Henry’s bright smile returned once more and the dark expression was gone, “Edgar would be the perfect captain…oh…oh…. _oh_ I have a brilliant idea!” Henry half jumped with excitement, to baby Lucina’s amusement as she started to giggle again.  Amelia had been quietly sitting down watching them all.  It was now that she spoke,

“But Uncle Henry, what about Aunty Tharja, didn’t she want you to help her with something?” it was an innocent enough question and Henry suddenly blushed as a thought crossed his mind,

“Uh, yeah…sure later,” and Chrom looked at him in surprise.  What was that all about?  Chloey suddenly giggled and said something in Plegian.  Henry went even redder than before and tried to hide his face.  Chrom decided to take a good guess that the thing that Tharja needed help with was undoubtedly something indecent, that or…Chrom looked thoughtful and Chloey mouthed at him, “Tharja wants to have children,” and it all made shocking sense even though Chrom didn’t fully grasp the thought in his mind at that point in time.  Were Henry and Tharja married already?

“Why?” Chrom mouthed back,

“Because apparently she likes him enough to want to get married and have children,” Chloey responded loud and clear making Henry looked up,

“Who does?” he asked blush fading as curiosity took its place, clearly the young man had no idea that said sister was talking about the young woman that he was trying to court…or had he asked the other dark mage to marry him Chrom wondered.  If he had it would explain the blushing to a degree…Chrom wanted to groan in frustration as the situation just didn’t make sense to him.

“Oh I can’t say Henry,” Chloey smiled, and the dark mage muttered something about going to play with the crows and wanting them to join him.  Of course they did.  For Chrom it was a pleasant surprise to see just how _normal_ Henry could be.  It was strange given that as far as Chrom knew the dark mage was anything but normal.  To Chrom at least Henry seemed to be happy.  That he amused Lucina and Amelia (the latter giggling away at a few of Henry’s puns) it was Chrom concluded nice to have some family time, even if that family was a little different from what was considered normal.  It was not long until Lissa and Lon'qu joined them and even Tharja came with a basket full of food for everyone.  Chrom noticed that the food looked edible and it tasted alright.  With a grin he settled back with his daughters and wife as he watched Henry attempt to train his pet crow Edgar how to spy on the enemy.  All in all it was a great afternoon, even when Frederic arrived with Sumia with some more food which included Sumia’s rather lovely tasting pies.

 

The rest of their week was a blur of activity, firstly Chrom had a huge slew of paperwork that Chloey did her best to help him with, (most of it fell into him though) while she nursed Lucina.  Chrom noticed that their younger daughter had taken a dislike to the maids who were meant to take care of her when he and Chloey had important duties to attend to.  Of course there was the open court incident where poor Lucina had cried all morning until one of the maids finally bought the upset child to Chloey apologetically.  Chloey for her part had not minded in the slightest.  She surprised the people who were present by asking for a shawl knowing what their daughter had needed.  After that the people became eager to see Lucina, even though she had been officially introduced earlier in the week when the shepherds had returned to Ylisstol.  It soon turned out that the people of Ylisse had been so excited that they had a new princess that they’d done their best to give gifts to the small baby.  Lucina was oblivious to all the fuss.  She had her fill and had a somewhat good nap in her mother’s embrace.  It was only towards the end that she woke and cried a little.  Mostly because she seemed unaware of where she was more so than the noise of people moving about as they tried to get a look at the new princess and offer gifts.  All in all it was the strangest week that Chrom had.  At least Lucina had napping as an excuse to get out of events.

 

Once life had settled into a peaceful pattern it was not long before Frederic and Sumia had good news for the rest of the shepherds.  Chloey had organised a little party in the barracks for them as she’d become good friends with Sumia, although _how_ still had Chrom scratching his head.  It wasn’t until he came across Amelia, Chloey and Sumia reading together that he understood.  Trust Chloey to have a love of books.  He discovered that it was a shepherds’ book club.  It wasn’t long before Miriel joined them.  Chloey and Sumia had the idea that if they suggested books for each other to read, (as well as Amelia) that it would be a weekly thing.  It grew to include Frederic, Lissa, Lon'qu, Ricken, Miriel, Henry, Tharja, and to everyone’s surprise Chrom and Vaike.  Well Chrom not so much because he was a prince but Vaike was perhaps the strangest because he was a muscle bound man.  However he surprised everyone by bringing along the tales of the Hero King Marth.  That actually made sense when it highlighted what Vaike enjoyed fighting for the greater good and helping others.

 

The party was in fully swing except that there was someone noticeably absent.  Sumia had tried to hide the fact that she was anxious, but it seemed that Chloey was definitely on to her.  Even so Sumia did her best to enjoy the celebration of her as yet unborn child.  As everyone discovered not long before the celebration it wasn’t just Sumia that was expecting.  Sully was also (though not as far along as Sumia) expecting her first child with Stahl.  Chloey had been in seventh heaven.  She was so happy for the couples that she even splashed out some of her pay to give them adorable toys for their babies to play with when they were older as well as a few cute outfits (much like Sumia and the other shepherds had done for baby Lucina).  It was a time of what was supposed to be happiness.  Sumia had a home with Frederic and was well off as the deputy commander of the Ylissean Pegasus Knight Ylisstol Division, Cordelia having taken full command at Sumia’s insistence that her friend would make the better commander than her.  Even so the two had deepened their friendship since Cordelia had joined the shepherds and had been struggling with the loss of her knight sisters.  Sumia had known just how much it hurt to lose a comrade and Chloey had done her best to help as well.  Of course nothing was going to bring back Cordelia’s knight sisters, but it was good for the knight to know that she had friends in both Sumia and Chloey.  It also seemed that a certain thief was also catching her eye but it was just heresy.   After all they even said that she’d taken a liking to Gregor, the latter more likely seeming than the thief.  However their luck did not extend to the rescue mission of Emmeryn.  A lot of good people (namely the Exalt herself) had laid their lives down that day.  Sumia felt a faint tear as she thought about the bitter blow that had been the loss of Phila.  To say that it had been a bitter blow was an understatement.  The fact that Ylisse was trying to gather as many pegasus knights as it could due to the loss of many skilled knights had Sumia thinking in a more serious light; serious enough that Chloey had come and sat alongside her.

 

Chloey had seen that Sumia was not as happy as she could be.  at first Chloey was worried about her friend, but seeing how Sumia had smiled at everyone it made Chloey think that perhaps it was Sumia’s mind that was distracted,

“Hey Sumia,” Chloey said gently as not to startle her friend.  Sumia looked at Chloey and grinned sheepishly,

“My mother didn’t show up,” she said and Chloey frowned,

“Well you know what I say?” the tactician said mischievously, “To hell with her!” Sumia looked shocked and Chloey giggled, “Come on Sue,” Chloey’s tone softened.  Ever since Sumia had disclosed her fear Chloey had been of the opinion that it was highly unfair to Sumia to be treated that way however Chloey was not done, “Look I know that it’s hard for you not to have her support, but I want you to know that you will always have me, for whatever it is worth.” And Sumia’s face broke into a smile,

“Thank you!” Sumia suddenly squeezed the tactician into a friendly bear hug that lasted for a few seconds before a familiar voice yelled out,

“Group hug!” and the shepherds banded together (well not so much Lon'qu, Miriel, Frederic and Ricken although they did humour Lissa) and everyone was in a huge group hug.  Even Kellam joined in, although he wasn’t sure if he was noticed.

 

Henry and Tharja announced that they were going to get married and everything seemed set to stay peaceful.  However for a certain tactician life just got more complicated.

 

Lucina (the future one) had travelled to Ylisstol on her own without the knowledge of what was happening, she was however aware that there were a series of events that were about to take place that she needed to change for her mother’s sake.  It was while she travelled that she spent her time trying to find her friends that had travelled in time with her.  She didn’t have any solid leads and was beginning to wonder if they had all been sent back further than she had.  She shot the thought out of her mind.  It had been almost a year since she saw her aunt get killed in Plegia, and Lucina desperately wanted to see her mother.  Even though she was not the same woman as her time line…she just wanted to hear her mother’s voice once more.

 

It was a dark night when Lucina had arrived to the palace in Ylisstol, she used the cleft in the castle wall that was still very much unguarded.  It surprised her that it would remain, surely her father would have it fixed sometime.  As blue eyes scanned the palace gardens past the maple grove Lucina spotted a familiar pair of figures.  It was her aunt and uncle.  Tharja and Henry; not far from them was her mother, reading a book to a strange blond haired girl.  Lucina froze in shock.  Who was this child and why was she close to Lucina’s mother?  Lucina cautiously managed to avoid her Aunt and Uncle as they continued along on their merry way doubtless to try and make her cousin Noire given that Tharja was wearing her custom made ring that Henry had given to her when they got married.  Lucina shook her head.  It was her mother that she was here to see.  As Lucina approached she saw her younger self.  At first Lucina didn’t know what to think, here she was born a full two years before she was supposed to be born.  Lucina kept her feet moving.  To her it was as if she were truly seeing her world being in danger, and yet…

“Hello Marth, I’m a bit surprised to see you here,” her mother…no Chloey smiled at her and Lucina spoke carefully,

“I have something I need to tell you,” and like that Chloey looked her in the eyes.  Lucina didn’t move, but Chloey spoke again,

“I see, is something the matter?”

Lucina took a deep breath and began.

 

When “Marth” was finished Chloey and Amelia looked at her, “So in essence I need to keep an eye on Valm?”

“More or less,” said the young woman looking at the ground, Chloey spoke,

“Don’t worry, Amelia and I won’t tell Chrom,” Chloey spoke seriously, “Lucina…” she hesitated then seemed to gain resolve, “Please be careful,”

And Lucina had to look away as she got chocked up, “Of course…Mum…” the word was so foreign on her tongue, but even as she said it a huge sense of relief was felt.  Of course Lucina had to leave but she knew that her mother…regardless of time travel loved her just as much as the baby in her arms.  It was a humbling feeling.


	20. Chapter 18: The Outer Realm Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which more surprises are in store and a stranger comes to Chloey for help.

If things had stayed calm despite the risen, one would have thought that Ylisstol was going through a new era of peace that would finally last.  Plegia was quiet after the war caused by their now dead king and it seemed that all would at last settle down and allow Chloey to adjust to her new role as Chrom’s wife and Lucina and Amelia’s mother.  If only that were the case; chaos seemed to be inevitable at the very least.  If it was not Chrom breaking things while he was training it was Amelia destroying whole lances with the fierceness of her training.  Chloey had of course had to tell Chrom off as much as their young daughter who was training to become a pegasus knight, but realistically she could not have had it any other way.  It was things like this that made Chloey feel somewhat strongly bonded to her family, even if Lissa’s pranks were a little out of hand and Lon'qu was still avoiding her over the fig fiasco that ended with him having multiple bruises.  Although Chloey still acted as outlandish as possible around her brother in law in the hopes that he would eventually relax around her.

 

By the time Lucina was a year old (the baby one as Chloey had not heard from the other, older Lucina for quite some time and was beginning to worry about her) Chloey had noted that things in Valm were looking…hostile at best.  She heeded the older Lucina’s warning and had chosen a rather quiet yet late night to speak with Chrom.  Their youngest daughter was asleep and Amelia had just gone to bed.  Chloey was worn out from sorting all of Ylisse’s small but growing army, an army that Chrom had decided would take on the role of peacekeepers, an idea that he’d come up with Chloey’s help.  So far it had been doing a great job of helping the people of Ylisse feel safer.  Although there were council members that objected at first they were beginning to come around once they saw what the peacekeepers were expected to do and the size of the actual force.  It was a little larger than the shepherds, around about a hundred men and women ranging from mages to fighters to soldiers to healers and even included some pegasus knights and wyvern riders to round the force out.  Chloey had suggested that they rotate being on duty and they would report any risen sightings to the shepherd’s…no Ylisse’s new  _Grandmaster_  Princess.  Chloey had of course somehow managed to get Frederick to at least be a bit more trusting of her than when they first met.  The knight may not have liked some of her methods, but he understood that she was not a danger to Chrom (having been confirmed to have at least been growing the shepherds’ strength) and of course it was clear that Chloey adored her daughters Lucina and Amelia (and Amelia’s resemblance to Chloey was striking) of course Chloey also had tried to help Frederick as well…although he wasn’t completely won over by trying gamey meats she at least had a reasonable talking relationship with him.

 

Chrom had pulled his tunic off and was about to head towards their bed when he heard Chloey sigh, “Duelling with unpleasant thoughts love?” he asked, seeing an expression that on the face of it he never liked seeing on her face.  It was as if she were in pain, brow furrowed and mouth frowning.  She was chewing the inside of her mouth again, something that told him she was worried and that worry was eating at her presently.  She looked up and said quietly,

“There have been some more places in Valm that have fallen to Walhart and if this keeps up…” Chloey frowned, “I am not sure what his motives are Chrom but I don’t like it,”

Chrom frowned and realised what his wife was saying, “Is it possible that…”

“More than possible,” she sighed, “And we haven’t got enough information to act just yet because it seems that Walhart is more interested in Valm at the moment,” and Chrom felt a sad smile as he realised that his wife had gotten very good at reading him.  She knew full well what he was thinking and she looked up at him through her purple rimmed glasses, “We could at best expand our peacekeeping forces, but that might not go down well with the council,”

“Or we could create a reserve of peacekeepers to help rotate more often,” Chrom suggested, and Chloey smiled,

“I think they might like the plan,” she pushed her glasses up and Chrom knew she was once again lost in thought, “Perhaps an extra hundred peacekeepers should be enough, given that there have been reports of growing risen numbers,”

Chrom figured that she was right, however the council were difficult to deal with when it came to war and not even Plegia’s gold was enough to allay the fears that they had of Ylisse’s western neighbours causing trouble again.  He watched as Chloey heaved a sigh.  She would have to do what she could as the tactician to help maintain the peace.  Chloey sat alongside her husband now and Chrom gently placed an arm around her surprisingly wide set shoulders.  She looked at him and he saw a look of utter helplessness.

“You had that nightmare last night again didn’t you,” Chrom said and Chloey nodded, “Chloey, I’m sure we can prevent it, I  _know_ we can!” Chloey looked at Chrom, eyes filled with tears and Chrom pulled her into the warmest embrace that he could to ease her worries,

“I don’t know why I keep having it…is it some sort of warning?” Chloey sniffled, and Chrom looked at her and realised that she was referring to the point in the nightmare where she felt intense pain before supposedly killing Chrom.  The nightmare was driving Chloey to distraction, as she knew it had something to do with the fire emblem, although what she didn’t know, “Grima…”

“Chloey?” Chrom saw his wife’s face contort in pain and he pressed her into his chest,

“Grima…something tells me that Grima has something to do with it, but what I don’t know…” her voice was muffled by his bare skin, but he could still hear her,

“We’ll stop him Chloey,” Chrom said holding his wife close, “We’ll find a way to stop him,” and Chloey hoped that Chrom was right.

 

There was a man who was of medium build with short silvery hair lying on the ground, trying not to groan in pain as he slowly came to.  He had no idea what had happened in that moment that he wound up laying on his back in the grass.  The sky looked dark and he could tell that there was something strange about the place that he was and the man just couldn’t put a finger on it.  He slowly rose to his feet and looked around himself.  It was at this point that he realised he wasn’t alone, thankfully.  With soft steps he made his way over to a blue haired figure and half smiled.  It was of course his best friend’s time travelling daughter.  The man knew as much because she dressed like the Hero King Marth and for another, her hair was down to her waist.  He gently touched her shoulder and she jolted awake,

“Are you alright Lucina?” He asked his companion gently,

“Oh Robin, thank goodness,” She smiled when she realised it was just him.  Not too far from where she was there was a man that looked very familiar,

The man’s brown eyes looked at the other figure on the ground and felt a sly grin hit his face, the opportunity was too much to pass up, and would doubtless give the lord lying on the ground a none too subtle reminder about the first time the pair had ever met.  The white haired man, Robin stood near the blue haired man and noticed that he was clearly coming to, “There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know…”

“Ugh shut up Robin!” the man on the ground groaned as if he had a headache, “Where are we?  Gods this had better not be one of those Justice Cabal antics,”

And Robin frowned as he looked at where they were and he came to a realisation, “Chrom!” he yelled suddenly scaring a couple of owls, “We’re in an outer realm!”

And the blue haired lord, Chrom sighed, “I guess that Miriel over did it with her experiments again,” the blue haired lord sighed, “We’ll need to get moving then and find the outer realm gate of this world as quickly as possible before the others notice that we’re missing,”

“Right, although I don’t think that Miriel has anything to do with it,” the white haired man responded, frowning as he tried to work out exactly where they were, he  _knew_  that they were in an outer realm, but where was pretty important.  It was then that he realised it.  He was sure to not have expected this, “We’re in Ylisse, but not our Ylisse.” Robin said and Lucina shivered,

“Well we’ll have to get some supplies then,” Chrom mused, “and we’ll have to see who else wound up here,”

“Right,” Robin agreed as Lucina gathered her sword.  Chrom also picked up his blade and the pair looked set to go.

 

Chloey sighed as Amelia broke yet another lance in the training field.  Her daughter from another world was certainly a fierce child to say the least, little Lucina was having one of her many day time naps and Chloey had decided that she would see what her daughter was capable of.  And given that Amelia was well versed with lances, Chloey was going to suggest the girl start on tomes…or rather show her tome proficiency.  As Chloey picked up Rexcalibur she looked at the training dummy.  It was starting to break.  Chloey sighed and said to her daughter, “That is all Amelia; I think we’re going to need a new training dummy,”

And the young girl looked at the woman who wasn’t quite her mother and said, “But Mummy,” and saw the expression on her mother’s face, “Aww,” she sighed and Chloey tried not to laugh at the crestfallen expression on Amelia’s face,

“We can train tomorrow,” Chloey promised the youngster, “Right now we need to get cleaned up for lunch,”

“Yay!” the girl cheered and hopped off Ice, “Time to rest Buddy!” She said to her midnight black pegasus, while Chloey watched on with a smile.  As the two headed off Chloey heard Amelia talking about giving the pegasus some apples later and she couldn’t help but laugh softly, until a voice spoke up,

“Milady,” and she sighed as Frederick appeared,

“Yes Frederick,” Chloey responded turning to face the stern faced knight,

“There is someone here to see you,”

“Huh?  Well that is unusual,” She responded, “Any reason as to why this is?”

“Apparently you are the one best able to help them,” the knight responded.  Chloey frowned but tucked Rexcalibur in her robes with care.  The tone Frederick was using told her that he was shaken, and that worried her.

 

Robin grimaced as he looked about what was the most awkward place for him to be.  Sure it was like his own living quarters back in the Ylisse that he was from however it also seemed very…feminine compared to his apartments.

 

The curtains had lace fringing the edges despite their light purple shimmer and as his eyes wondered the room that they were in seemed very…Plegian, there wasn’t any sign of the mark of Grima, but the purple and black motifs were clues enough to tell Robin that this was the royal quarters of someone that like himself of Plegian decent (which made him wonder what was going on in this world).  Robin’s gaze seemed to gravitate towards a specific shelf which he noticed had the same tactical manuals that he’d had although they looked a lot less worn than his volumes did; Robin noticed with some degree of shame better cared for than his own as well as if the Robin of this world was far more conserving of her books than he was, although his had been used in three wars so some of the wear wasn’t his fault.  As he looked away to the left of the shelves there was a rather cluttered desk with maps, covering almost the entire surface save for a small area in which doubtless his female counter part clearly worked on her strategies.  On top of the maps a couple of very thick volumes that (based on what Robin could see) appeared to be tactical manuals on dealing with cavalry units that lay open, as if the owner was still in the middle of referring to them.  Quills and ink bottles sat near another pile of books that lay closed and stacked one on top of the other to quite an alarming height that Robin was all too familiar with.  He remembered the war on Valm and how his tactical manuals would often be stacked within easy reach so that he could reference them as best he was able.

 

As Robin craned his neck a bit he noticed another open book close to what had to be  _her_ chair, with writing that was both smaller than his and neater; like she wrote with care or perhaps wasn’t as pressured as he had been whenever he was at work or even that she was taught how to write better than he was.  Or alternatively could have been written by someone else, though that seemed unlikely given the book was the same as his personal strategy book where he wrote  _his_  strategies down as well as counter measures to said strategies.

 

Looking away from the desk Robin noticed several candle holders that had their candles seemly not yet burnt to tiny stubs, so he knew that she wasn’t in the middle of a war; yet he couldn’t help but wonder why the tactical manuals on cavalry were open, especially given that based on what they’d found out on the way to this Ylisstol they had only just beaten Plegia and hadn’t even face Walhart yet…and Robin wondered if  _she_  knew what was going to happen because the time travelling Lucina of this world’s hint had been worked out by the Robin of this world much sooner than he had.  Robin’s eyes continued to wonder the room as a couple of maids arrived with trays that had tea and an array of food.  Robin blinked as his stomach growled and the younger of the two maids spoke, “Our Lady won’t be too much longer, if you take a seat she should be a couple of minutes,” although the older maid seemed less certain she didn’t tell the younger one off.  Chrom sat on one of the couches and Lucina sat by her father’s side.  Robin sat to Chrom’s left like normal and Chrom spoke in a low tone,

“They seem to be very relaxed,”

“Yeah, I doubt that they’re at war, or if they are they’re doing a great job of hiding it,” Robin said, pointing out to Chrom the tactical manuals on the desk.  Of course Chrom looked at his friend and nodded understanding what Robin was saying.  A door to the left of them opened and another Chrom walked out.  He paused briefly upon seeing a man that looked exactly like himself and hastened to sit on the other couch facing them,

“Well this is…odd,” he muttered and sighed, “Are these friends of yours Marth?” he asked directing the question at their Lucina,

“Y-yes,” she said and the other Chrom seemed to not mind them after that,

“I see,” he said then smiled, “You look well,” and at that moment the door swung open to reveal a small girl with long blond hair.  She wore oval shaped pink glasses and Robin and his companions had to keep a gasp from escaping them,

“Daddy,” the girl said with a grin, “Mummy said she’s going to train with me tomorrow!” and Robin blinked.  The girl was clearly a Dark Flier, and looked a lot like Emmeryn, save for her glasses and obviously youthful appearance.  He could feel Chrom looking at him and the other Chrom smiled,

“So Ice is in his paddock enjoying his lunch I take it Amelia?”

“Of course Daddy!” the girl grinned and Robin felt a smile despite the shock of realising that this Chrom had another daughter that wasn’t Cynthia.  However the girl looked at Robin and said words that were not what he expected, “You have the same coat as Mummy!  Are you a tactician like her?” she asked and the other Chrom raised an eyebrow.  Robin looked at the girl and couldn’t believe the words that he was hearing,

“Of course he’s a tactician,” Lucina chimed in and just before the girl could say another word a door to the left opened,

“Mummy!” the girl cried and Chrom, Robin and Lucina turned following the direction that the girl was looking,

“Not so loudly please Amelia, your sister is still sleeping,” the woman said gently.  Robin openly gaped at her.  She wore the same coat at him which made him assume that she was the woman that they were waiting to see.  She wore the clothing of a dark mage underneath that coat, though it wasn’t as revealing as Tharja’s was.  That wasn’t the only thing that Robin noticed, the woman had shadow gift.  Yet she looked nothing like Aversa…she looked like him…if not for the purple glasses and small mole on the left crease just above her mouth that he knew would disappear the moment that she smiled or the long blond hair that wasn’t silver like his own.  She had blue eyes sure; but they were every bit like his brown ones, slightly almond shaped.  While he didn’t have thick eyelashes that framed his eyes like she did; they shared the same soulful look.  It was amazing to Robin how similar yet different they looked.  She spoke calmly to the other Chrom, while holding a baby in her arms; a blue haired baby that was sleeping peacefully.  There was only one person that baby could be and Robin looked at his girlfriend,

“Aren’t you supposed to have lunch with Lissa?” She asked grinning from ear to ear, “Go on Chrom, I’ll be fine,”

“Chloey…” Chrom began and Robin realised that this woman had a different name than he expected

“You’ve missed three already,” she was clearly teasing him and even Lucina noticed that the other Chrom was falling hook line and sinker for the same tactic Robin used to distract her father from things that he either didn’t need to worry about or that Robin had felt Chrom didn’t need to know.  Robin looked down as the couple continued their banter.  It was for him very awkward indeed.

 

Chrom listened as the other version of himself was affectively shooed off by his wife; although not without a promise of a few kisses later on and time spent with their Lucina all while he felt awkward wondering what it would have been like had Robin been a woman instead of a man and sighing as doubtless Sumia would have a field day with that…save for the fact that she’d probably try to keep Chrom away from his tactician then.

 

The other Chrom had sighed but conceded the victory of wits to his wife, “I suppose I’d better get going then if I don’t want to upset my sister then, come on Amelia let’s go see your Aunt Lissa for lunch,” He’d said before he’d left and he quickly pecked his wife on the cheek, making their elder daughter giggle as she quickly hugged her mother,

“Have fun,” she’d grinned as they left, then her face took on a serious expression as she beheld the outer realm travellers once the door had closed behind the other Chrom as Amelia lead the way.  Waiting for the steps of her family to die away she finally spoke again, “Alright then, now that we’re truly able to speak, is there something I need to know, Lucina?"


	21. Chapter 19: Outer Realm Visitors Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How is it that I know so much about you? Well it's speculation really I don't know as much as I would like you know. Maybe it's more educated guessing based on what I do know,"  
> ~Outer Realm Reflet

“Alright then, now that we’re truly able to speak, is there something I need to know, Lucina?"

The words made the room fall eerily silent and Lucina noticed that the woman was looking at her with very cautious blue eyes behind the purple rimmed glasses that she was wearing while she cradled the year old baby version of the time traveller,

“H-how…” Lucina began shocked as the Chrom of this world had called her Marth, and she assumed that the woman would do the same as well because Robin had seemed very surprised when she’d been revealed as Lucina from a future of their world that was overrun by Grima and his risen and that she’d travelled back to prevent it from happening again.

“Well there are two ways that I can tell,” the woman said calmly rocking the baby in her arms gently as the child had started to whimper having been woken by her older sister and father, but wanting clearly to go back to her nap, “For one you have a strong resemblance to Chrom, which no matter how you look at it cannot be hidden so easily,” the woman smiled, “And another you have the Mark of Naga in your left eye, the same as my own daughter, so it was the most logical conclusion to come to, with the information that I have…as well as the fact that I was already told by another, very similar young woman who looked a little bit different to you…but not by that much,”

Chrom blinked at the woman, she was definitely Robin’s counterpart; no two ways about it.  It was then that Robin spoke,

“We were wondering if you could help us find the outer realm gate of this world,” he looked at her and she sighed

“It is a long journey to the south, so perhaps it would be best if you rested up for a few days before you returned…unless you have a reason not to,”

“How long will it be exactly?” Chrom asked the woman,

“Three days to Southtown and a further three months to get to the gate from there,” she replied sadly, “And given your minimal supplies I don’t think you’ll get through without some help,”

Lucina was still surprised and then spoke in a worried tone, “Are there risen in the area?”

“Not as far as I know,” the woman said softly shaking her head, “However their numbers have been growing and I am pretty certain that would be because the Grimleal are summoning them,”

“Damn it!” Robin hissed, and the woman smiled sadly,

“If it’s any consolation I would offer all the help we can give you for the journey,” she looked at them with a worried expression

“Thank you,” Robin said and then he added, “I take it you haven’t told your Chrom about the connections yet then,”

“I haven’t.” She said quietly, “I was asked not to tell him, and it’s hard,” she looked even sadder than before and Lucina spoke,

“It’s for the best,”

“I know, it just doesn’t make it any easier is all,” She looked up and took a sip from her cup of tea that up until this point in time had lay forgotten, the little child in her arms seemed content to just being held and for a moment no one spoke.  The silence echoed over the still room.  It was interesting to say the least as Robin had a few questions that he wanted to ask her, and indeed so too did Chrom.  She was more informed than he’d been and for Robin it was clear that some answers were needed…and the way she looked at him made it clear that she was aware of that, “It stands to reason that you have questions, so what is it that you want to know?”

“How in the world do you know what you do?” Robin asked, “And how much do you know?”

“A tough question,” His counterpart mused, “To begin with I did mention that there was another Lucina.  Quite simply all she said was to keep an eye on Valm, and given that is all I have been doing…well I drew some conclusions...”

“And are hoping that you’re wrong,” Robin said a cold feeling sinking into his gut as he realised what she was saying and knowing all too well where this world was at,

“Pretty much,” She replied,

“Either way we need to get back home,” Chrom said quietly, and Robin nodded,

“Right before the Justice Cabal causes too much trouble,” He added,

“Of course,” Chrom said calmly, “The last thing we need is Morgan and Cynthia going to town,”

Robin shuddered at the thought.  As much as he loved his daughter it was clear that she wasn’t always the most responsible.  He looked at his female counterpart and saw her sigh,

“It seems like you’re having a long day?” He asked her and she nodded,

“Well mostly working out some strategies, but nothing overly major right now because we aren’t at war thankfully…although that may be set to change,”

“I know the feeling,” Robin sighed and she chuckled

“Somehow I think that every tactician would know the feeling,” She replied and Lucina frowned,

“How so?” the time travelling princess asked the female tactician only to have Robin respond to the question as if knowing the answer his female counterpart would have given,

“Because our work is never done,” Robin sighed,

“Indeed, while there is times of peace that are welcome (and I’d rather be at peace than war) a tactician is meant to prepare for the worst possible outcome of any situation, a sentiment I’m sure you share,” Chloey replied looking at Robin with her soulful blue eyes.  He noticed that she pushed her glasses up and he nodded,

“It is, but thankfully peace is a welcome change of pace…sometimes,” Robin said and Chloey laughed clearly amused by what he said.  Robin allowed a slight smile as he did make some humour from time to time.  Too bad it confused Lucina to no end.

“Ha!  Signing papers sure, although if I had a choice I’d keep the paper work to a minimum or non-existing,” she said as papers floated off her desk.  Robin watched in fascination as they floated around her,

“Can you teach me that spell?” Robin asked, “That would make my day a whole lot easier,”

“It’s very useful sure,” Chloey said, “I find it’s even more useful than lighting my candles,”

And Chrom sighed, “Robin,” he said looking at his friend,

“It shouldn’t take long,” Robin responded and Chrom knew that his friend was lost,

“Father,” Lucina said, “What should…”

“Well for starters we’re going to need to head outside,” Chloey said, “And I’ll…ah I see B rank are we.  This won’t take long at all,”

“B rank?” Lucina asked confused,

“It’s how proficient I am at using my tomes,” Robin responded, “It’s a tactician code,”

“Right...and somehow that makes no sense at all,” Lucina said clearly confused,

“Don’t worry too much about it,” Robin said, “It is mostly how tacticians assign weapons to soldiers.”

“I see,” Said Lucina, “Kind of,”

And Chrom sighed, “All this tactical talk is a bit over the top don’t you think Robin?”

Robin meanwhile was talking to his counterpart and Chrom sighed, “It’s the same thing with Reflet, Lucina we’ve lost him to his female counterpart talking about tactics again,”

And Lucina had to agree with her father.

 

The courtyard that Chloey lead them through was close enough to the Shepherd’s garrison that one could see the entire training ground, something Robin had found most useful in the early days to see what his comrades were up to when they trained.  As it was he could see this world’s Stahl and Sully going at a few rounds together.  He noticed that they were more in sync with each other than the Stahl and Sully of his world.  He noticed that Stahl was trying to tackle Sully’s training regimen and seemed to be happy about it.  It was then that Sully turned to look at them; frowning as she regarded the new arrivals,

“Hey Chloey,” She said and his counterpart smiled,

“Hey Sully, Stahl,” She replied, “Doing a couple of rounds today?”

“Of course!” Sully enthusiastically cheered, “Not training is asking for someone to impale you up the arse you know,”

“Of course Sully,” Chloey said, clearly knowing this swearing version of Sully very well,

“But the shit that bites is that the healers keep telling me to “take it easy” humph, the day I do that fucking pigs will fly!  I’m not going to be restricted to a fucking bed!”

“Well in that case just try not to overdo it, half an hour more should be enough,”

“Grrr, fine, but I don’t want to be all outta shape,”

“Of course not Sully,” Chloey grinned, “But if you keep a three hour training schedule you should be fine.  You may want to dial it back though once you reach near term.”

“Sounds like you did some extra thinking,” Sully frowned,

“That’s what I’m here for,” Chloey said and Robin realised he was going to have to go through the same conversation with his Sully when it came time for her to have their Kjelle’s past self,

“That’s an interesting idea,” He said, and Sully looked at him,

“Shit you look sorta like Chloey you know, what are you some sort of long lost brother or something?”

“We’re from an outer realm,” Robin responded without really thinking about what Sully was saying.

“Heh, sure, I’ll take your word for it,” Sully said and then looked at Stahl, “But you’re not getting outta your training mister, don’t think for a second that because we’re having a kid means you can slack off!”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Stahl grinned, “But I do at least get to make you dinner later right?”

“Sure,” Sully said smiling and Robin felt oddly left out of the conversation but that didn’t really matter.  Suffice to say as he followed Chloey to an open part of the training yard he noticed that the papers had been trailing her the entire time.  And he had a rough idea of what she was using.  Rexcaliber; the wind magic tome.  This wasn’t going to take long at all.

 

Meanwhile Chrom and Lucina had been following quietly both not sure how to react to what was happening before their eyes.  Stahl was a good cook sure, but Chrom had never thought that Stahl and Sully would be a couple…and that bought a thought to his mind that he would _never_ say a word to anyone else.  He could see the same look on Lucina’s face as well.  Of course they came to the part of the training field that was reserved for the mages of the shepherds and Chrom found that there were places in which he and Lucina could sit to watch Robin learn some sort of spell that would doubtlessly help him as it helped his female counterpart…and Chrom really found it odd that the Chrom of this world was so close to his tactician, hell she was the mother of Lucina in this world and that meant that if she was anything like Reflet she would doubtless have a Morgan of her own, a Morgan that wasn’t found yet but doubtless would look like Reflet’s son…a son that didn’t call himself Morgan at any rate.

 

Of course the reason they were outside doubtless had to do with the fact that Chloey didn’t want to risk damaging her office and perhaps because she knew something that Robin didn’t…or perhaps it was because of the child in her arms squirming to move around as toddlers did.  He watched as she carefully set her daughter down and felt a sense of shock.  What was she thinking?  As Chrom watched the little Lucina walked around for a bit before running back to her mother.  She seemed content to watch the papers that Chloey had floating around and as Robin talked with her it was clear that one eye was always on the child.

 

“Alright, so we’re outside, now what?” Robin asked looking at his female counterpart with a serious expression, “I’m guessing that we’re dealing with wind magic,”

“Of course,” Chloey responded, “Though it’s not as fun to use as more powerful magic,”

“Naturally,” Robin grinned,

“So what we need to do is to create a cushion of air around the object you want to levitate,” Chloey said, “And not too powerful otherwise it will break from the force,”

“High magic control must take a lot of effort,” Robin mused,

“Only to start with,” Chloey said calmly, “The affect that we’re going for isn’t like combat magic; it’s the sort of magic that is considered utility magic, of which Thoron is not.  It is tomeless magic at its most simple,”

“Ah I see,” Robin grinned.  It made perfect sense.  Even the weakest mage could conjure a wind spell.  Those of higher proficiencies with magic could project a thoron spell if the need arose something that Robin could attest to having done in the past.  It wasn’t easy but the results were dangerous if the focus wasn’t present.  And even the best mages struggled with using tomeless magic all the time.  Robin however noticed something about his female counter part.  She was like him except that she didn’t really use a sword.  She had a high preference for magic and while that was a good thing in itself she would need the sword in the coming battle…unless the focus she put into the magic was worth the while in terms of combat and strength.  Or was she one that was strongest with magic.  That was something Robin had to think of as she seemed more at home with magic than he did.


	22. Chapter 20: A Tactician’s Honour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Things are not as peaceful as they should be. War is on the horizon...be ready for anything to happen."  
> ~Tactician's Report

Two years had passed since the war with Plegia and Ylisse had ended.  In those two years Chrom and Chloey had worked together to bring peace to the halidom.  Little Lucina was two years old and was a source of much joy to her parents, as well as Amelia (who had just turned ten).  In fact everything would have been perfect had it not been for what was about to happen.

 

Chrom had finally finished with the council and Chloey had gone to check on Lucina as the toddler had not been well.  Amelia was with him fiddling with her new amour.  It was the first time that she’d been in the council and while she didn’t mind it, she would have much rather spent the time with her Aunt Lissa.  Amelia looked at her father and saw him smile softly,

“Dad what is it?  Did I put my shirt on backwards?” Amelia asked,

“No,” Chrom said a brief sad look crossing his face, “I’m just thinking about how grown up you’ve become,”

“Really?” Amelia asked,

Chrom smiled at his daughter, “Yes, really,”

Amelia blushed, “I still don’t feel that grown up Dad,”

Chrom smiled, ‘ _At least we have more time to adjust to her growing up_ ,’ although he was interrupted by a soldier arriving,

“Sire, a messenger from Regna Ferox has arrived,” the man bowed waiting to hear Chrom’s orders,

“Send them in at once,” Chrom said slightly worried.  From what Chrom knew there was little that could be spoken about the new king of Plegia on his end, the man having sent messengers to both Regna Ferox and Ylisse to state that he was looking forward to visiting both countries to organize helping keep a continued peace, but aside from that not much else had been heard from them.  If Flavia was sending a messenger then it could mean that there was trouble brewing again with the Plegians, something that Chrom didn’t want to think of.  As the soldier turned to leave Chrom looked at Amelia; she looked deep in thought and said rather softly,

“Mum would know what to do,”

“That she would,” Chrom said.  He frowned as the beat of two sets of armoured footsteps came moving towards them.  Frederick came with Raimi,

“Prince Chrom I come on behalf of Khan Flavia,”

“Hmm this is a surprise, is something amiss?” Chrom asked the young woman,

“I fear so milord,” And with those words Chrom’s stomach sunk, this was not what they needed right now, “The Khan has asked you to attend a summit as soon as you’re able to,”

“What’s happened Raimi?” Chrom asked,

“Our western neighbours over in Valm are no longer acting so neighbourly…their emperor the Conqueror has launched warships against us,”

“An invasion?” Chrom said surprised, “Are you sure?” Chrom had heard of Valm from his wife; in fact Chloey had been fairly certain that trouble was brewing over in Valm and now…well Chrom knew that his wife was more than likely right about this,

“Yes milord,” Raimi confirmed with a very sad expression on her face; then she looked serious, “Flavia hopes to meet with you in Ferox, if it pleases you,”

“What do you make of this Sire?” Frederick spoke up now, his usual stern expression replaced by a thoughtful one,

“Bad business to be sure; Raimi we’ll meet with Flavia at once,” Chrom said knowing what had to be done now.

 

Chloey walked in at this precise moment with Lucina in her arms, and having heard most of the conversation frowned, “Chrom…” She began,

“I know what you’re thinking,” Chrom said seeing that face, “But we owe Regna Ferox a great debt.  I will have to find out the facts before deciding to commit to a cause of action,”

“Close but not quite dear,” Chloey smiled; impressed on how well he knew her, “I was thinking that we should talk about strategy while we travel,”

Chrom looked at the toddler in his wife’s arms, “B-but Lucina needs you!  She doesn’t like her nurse maids and…”

Chloey raised an eyebrow and Chrom knew that he had this argument lost the moment he saw her expression, “Which is why we bring her with us, she’s a strong girl, the Mark of Naga in her left eye is proof of that,”

“I’m not just worried about her,” Chrom said trying to at least get his wife to concede on at least one thing, “I’d worry about you as well Chloey,”

“All the more reason to keep Lucina and I close at hand Chrom,” Chloey said, grinning widely and Chrom knew it was checkmate.  He resisted the urge to curse at how easily she had him out maneuverer, “We’re more together than we are apart remember?”

“Ha!  That’s checkmate!” Lissa half squealed, “Wow Chloey’s really got you in a corner brother!”

“LISSA! You’re not helping!” Chrom growled, then his tone softened as he regarded his wife, “Chloey promise me you’ll keep Lucina and you out of danger, please.  Lissa and I had Emm when we were younger because we lost our parents,” Chrom looked thoughtful, “I want Lucina to grow up with all of her family around her,”

“As do I,” Chloey smiled and pulled Amelia into a hug with her free arm, “You have a tactician’s honour on that,”

“Alright!” Amelia cheered, “A family trip to Regna Ferox!  I can’t wait!”

Chrom went to clear his throat when Chloey spoke, “Of course Amelia, you’ll need to keep up with your studies though, and you’re not allowed near the front lines alright,”

“Yes Mum!” Amelia smiled widely and Chrom sighed.  It was going to be a family affair alright.  And somehow Chrom didn’t feel as uneasy as he could have done.

“I shall ride ahead to assemble an escort milord,” Frederick said bowing and leaving with Raimi, the later having taken some amusement on the scene that played out before her.  It was clear that Chrom had a very determined wife.  And an equally determined daughter as it soon turned out.  Amelia’s grin was infectious but only because she would be close to her parents and little sister…or older sister Amelia wasn’t sure.

 

Chloey smiled and said rather lightly, “You’ve grown a lot in the last two years Chrom.  I am sure that Emm would be proud of you,”

Chrom couldn’t help but smile.  Of course now that she’d won the argument Chloey was trying to lift his spirits…and it was working as always, “I’m glad you think so,”

“I mean what I say Chrom,” Chloey said seriously the smile fading as her expression shifted to one that was by far more familiar to him, “You’ve come a long way from tending sheep,”

“Have I changed that much?” Chrom asked his wife, concerned,

“Hmm, in a way you haven’t but the experiences you’ve had as both a leader and a father have helped you grow,”

Chrom sighed, “I’ve tried my best.  Emm left a weighty legacy,” He looked at Chloey and saw a look of understanding cross her face, “I do all I can to live up to it,”

“Then know that I am with you every step of the way Chrom,” Chloey grinned and Chrom couldn’t resist kissing her then and there regardless of who saw it,

“Eww, Dad!” Amelia giggled, slightly teasingly

“Chrom!” Lissa said sounding annoyed but smiling all the same

Chloey just giggled, “That’s better,” she said with a smile glad to see Chrom grinning,

“Thanks my love,” Chrom murmured to Chloey.

 

The trip to Regna Ferox was a quiet one, save for the minor skirmishes with risen that were all too common.  Thankfully the risen were easily repelled and even though Chrom and Chloey had told her not to, Amelia used them as training dummies.  It was all in all a trying trip.  Amelia had been practicing Aether naturally which lead to Chloey wondering how in the seven hells their daughter knew that skill.

 

Chloey yawned as at last the Long Fort came into view.  Three long weeks of travelling from Ylisstol to the Long Fort (rather rapid for the shepherds) Chloey would be grateful to get out of the carriage for more than a few minutes.  Both she and Chrom had spent the entire trip talking about potential strategies to help the Feroxi, and Chloey also spent the time talking with Amelia, mostly to help with her studies.  All in all the sooner they got to the summit the better.

 

In the wilds of the northern part of Ferox, a young blue haired man was coming to.  He groaned as pain laced his head.  He couldn’t remember what he was doing.  He knew that there was something important that he needed to do, but he just couldn’t remember what.  He paused briefly as an owl hooted and gripped the blade that was at his side.  Then he stiffened as he realised that he didn’t know where the blade had come from in the first place, “W-where…am I?” he asked no one in particular.  His head pounded again and he got to his feet, “Mum?  Dad?”  He paused again.  Images came to mind of a woman with long blond hair and a man with blue hair and a strange mark on his shoulder.  “Someone…must be looking for me…” The young man groaned and heard a faint whisper,

“Morgan…” He winced, and heard it again, “Morgan...” As he tilted his head he realised that it was his name, somehow.  ‘ _Maybe Mum and Dad are looking for me!_ ’ He thought gripping the sword tighter than before.  He followed the sound that he thought was where he had to go.  He would find them.  He had to find them.

 

The summit was full of surprises.  Chloey thought to herself.  That Virion was the Duke of Rosanne who had been in hiding from the Valmese Emperor.  Even so Chloey found Cherche (Virion’s servant) to be a likeable enough woman.  Save for one minor detail…her wyvern, Minerva.  The wyvern terrified Chloey to no end.  And yet the small woman could not understand why that was so.  In fact it was confusing to say the least.  Amelia didn’t seem to share her mother’s terror and had taken to playing with the wyvern under Cherche’s watchful and rather approving eye.  Little Lucina wasn’t too keen on Minerva either, hiding behind her mother’s coat to keep safe.  However it was the news that Cherche had that worried Chloey the most.  That the Valmese fleet was days away from arriving worried Chloey to no end.  The task ahead wasn’t going to be an easy one.  It was going to test the two years Chloey had spent trying to prepare for such an event.


	23. Chapter 21: The Valmese Seacomers

**Invisible Ties Chapter 21: The Valmese Seacomers**

_Author's Note: Of course you can't get Morgan before you get Lucina but this is a variation on the typical story so please just role with it. Besides this Morgan isn't the same as Game Morgan...I'll leave it to you readers to spot the difference. I hope you're all enjoying_ Invisible Ties _!_

 

Once the summit had been seen to, Chloey and Chrom moved onto more important matters. That involved talks with Virion, Cherche and the Khans of Ferox about how to secure the ports of west Ferox in the limited time that was provided for them; assuming of course that it was only a matter of days before the Valmese turned up and attacked them. Virion had said that Valm had some of the best cavalry and it was better to station people who had experience facing off with mounted units; leading Chrom to ask if the man was volunteering to fight in the battle to come. Chloey listened to what Virion was saying with strategies as to how to fend off the Valmese racing through her mind, as well as counter strategies to counter strategies. All in all she was very busy. Keeping her thoughts in check, she spoke with Panne and Gaius (the pair having worked well together in the past) with the hopes that they would be able to humour her and work together again. To her surprise neither protested and it seemed that Panne was actually comfortable around the thief. With the arrangements sorted Chloey then had to make sure that all of the children were kept safe as it soon turned out that Lucina wasn’t the only one that was attached to her mother and father at the hip.

 

The young man blundered through the snow, instinct guiding him towards what had to be a settlement. His mother and father weren’t there, but the young man knew he needed supplies. Most of his memory had returned, he knew for instance that his name was Morgan and he was looking for his parents, his mother had blond hair that was long and his father had blue hair and a mark on his shoulder that was important because his father always had it exposed. Even so Morgan frowned as he tried to figure out why it was so important the cold sapping him of his strength to even think clearly. He was so distracted by it that he didn't notice the soldiers approaching him at first but when he did, he tensed up, “Who are yeh?” One of the burly men asked him, “Why are yeh 'ere?”

“I-I'm l-lost” Morgan shivered from the cold that he'd only started to notice in the last few metres of walking. Although why he wasn't in warm clothing he didn't understand, “I-I w-was l-looking f-for m-my p-parents,” He was cold and wrapped the coat around himself in an effort to keep warm, a coat that he didn't know where it came from. Perhaps it was his mother's. He certainly didn't remember his father wearing anything like it.

“Lost eh kid, well why don' ya come wif us t' town then,” the other man said, equally as burly as his companion, “Then we'll see abou' helpin' ya find ya parents once we git ya in somemat warm,”

“Th-thank y-you,” the young man said grateful for the assistance. The men he'd found luckily enough were Feroxi soldiers. A very lucky find indeed. The soldiers noted that he wore the same coat as the Ylissean tactician who was helping them prepare for an invasion from the Valmese. And he seemed to be carrying Prince Chrom's sword as well. The men decided to bring the youngster to the Ylisseans and hopefully he would find what he was looking for.

 

Chloey had been busily preparing the locals for what was to come when two burly soldiers who were supposed to be out on patrol came with a young man with blue hair. Chloey paused in mid speech having not expected the soldiers to be back from patrol so soon. The young man that was with them looked a lot like Chrom and she felt an odd sense of connection with him. She could see that he wore the same coat as she did, the purple markings on the dark coat looking slightly more worn than hers' did. She had a feeling that she couldn't really describe at that moment, a feeling that she was some how coming face to face with the older brother that Amelia was looking for. He looked by her best guess around fourteen, perhaps thirteen years old at the youngest. That was as good as she was able to guess before he saw her and let out a high pitched cry of a child who was relieved to see someone,

“MUM!” He cried confirming Chloey's suspicions slightly, “I...I thought I'd never see you again,” The boy sniffled clinging to her, “But you're here! You're here!”

Chloey tried to regain her composure at the realisation that the child that was clinging to her was indeed Amelia's older brother and she started to rub his back hesitantly, the whole time his voice alternated between higher pitched talking and a mildly deeper pitch words a blur that she barely understood for the moment as she was still trying to process what he'd just said. She half wondered if her mind was playing tricks on her but then she saw Chrom. He looked as if he'd seen a ghost and frowned slightly leading Chloey to wonder if he was alright. Amelia however also looked to see what was going on and Chloey heard her scream,

“MORGAN!” At the top of her lungs, making everyone around her jump from the sudden change of volume in her voice. Then she raced towards them. Chrom hastily got someone to hold onto Ice now that the dark pegasus had calmed a little yet even so the pegasus was slightly excited making it difficult for anyone to truly hold him, save for Sumia who was doing her best to calm the pegasus while his mistress headed towards her mother. Chrom wasn't sure what he was seeing, and the initial shock led him to move sluggishly towards the boy that was clinging to his wife with wide frightened eyes regarding the blond haired girl that was running towards them. Chrom managed to get to Chloey's side as Amelia came to a standstill Morgan speaking shakily,

"W-who are you?" The boy asked looking completely confused. Chrom felt his stomach drop as he saw Amelia's face fall, she was trying not to cry at the thought that her big brother didn't even know who she was, but took it on herself to answer his question as calmly as she could,

"Morgan it's me, Amelia," She said shocked that her brother didn't even know who she was, "Your little sister,"

"I-I don't..." Morgan looked even more confused than before. He had a sister? Why didn't he remember having a sister? She seemed familiar to him but he didn't know why. Chrom shot a worried look at Chloey which she returned, both of them wondering jointly if all was well with Morgan. Chrom didn't know what to do and hesitated at the realisation that this blue haired boy was their son. A son that according to Amelia was her older brother from the future. It was a lot to wrap his head around at the moment. Chrom didn't know what to think but as he looked at Morgan familiar features made themselves known. The hair especially was almost the exact same shade as Chrom's, his eyes while more like Chloey's were the same shade of blue as his father's...as Chrom's own eyes. In that moment Chrom cleared his throat slightly and the boy looked at him,

"D-dad..." then Morgan suddenly gripped his head in pain,

"Morgan are you alright?!" Amelia cried as Chrom and Chloey tried to work out how to help him, Chrom spoke,

"I think we should get out of the cold for the time being,"

"Agreed," Chloey added, "Can you walk Morgan or will you need some help?"

"I-I think..." Morgan panted slightly, "I-I'm fine,"

' _Fine is a poor choice Morgan_ ,' Chrom thought but he said, "Amelia, can you get your Aunt Lissa for us please, she might be able to help us,"

"Right Dad!" Amelia said casting a worried look over Morgan as Chloey and Chrom moved to support him, "I'll be back before you know it!"

"I-I'm sorry," Morgan sniffled as Chrom managed to gently guide Morgan to the inn the Feroxi provided for the shepherds to stay in, "I..."

"It's alright Morgan," Chloey spoke gently, "We'll sort everything out once we're inside and warm,"

Morgan did not look quite as reassured as Chloey had hoped but there was a lot that had to be explained everyone. Chloey wasn't entirely sure to how that was going to happen but she knew it would have to be slowly at best.

 

Lissa was in the middle of trying her hand at using a thunder tome while Lon'qu did his usual training exercises. She heard a loud shout and almost dropped the tome into the snow. Then after the shout went out she returned her focus onto the target, while magic wasn't too hard for her she did find that she wasn't quite ready to use it on the battle field just yet. However she was improving; just not as quickly as she'd like. Lissa sighed as Lon'qu came towards her, clearly it was time to stop training for the day.

"Aunt Lissa!" Amelia cried out,

"Hey Amelia," Lissa said with a smile on her face as her niece came over to them,

"Dad said that he needed your help," Amelia said trembling slightly,

"Is everything ok Amelia?" Lissa asked as Lon'qu tried not to look too uncomfortable with the small girl,

"M-Morgan doesn't even remember me," Amelia said looking close to tears. Lissa paused in shock,

"Amelia...what do you mean?" Lissa asked gently, at least she hoped that it was gently as she was very surprised by what he niece was saying.

"H-he doesn't remember me!" Amelia wailed, the full weight of what had just happened hitting her hard, even so Lissa was confused, how in the world would Morgan not remember her? And then Lissa realised what Amelia was saying. They had found Morgan. Lissa spoke,

"Amelia where are they?"

Amelia sniffled slightly but lead the way, Lissa grabbed her staff while Lon'qu hastened to assist her.

 

As Chloey arrived into the main foyer with Morgan and Chrom, the latter noticed that the boy was shaking slightly. He cast his eyes over at his wife and knew that she was worried for the boy. How worried Chrom didn't know yet, but it was worried enough that she guided them to a quiet table. Morgan didn't seem hurt, but the fact that he'd gripped his head in clear pain didn't do anything to discount the worry that they had for him. Chrom let out a soft sigh,

"Morgan," he began as the headache subsided, although Chrom was unsure of what to say to him. That he had two younger sisters, one of whom was a toddler? That they were expecting him, but not expecting him at the same time? That there was going to be a battle within a few days on the port? Chrom looked at Morgan and the boy's eyes fell on his face,

"I..." Morgan began, clearly unsure what to say himself. Chloey frowned slightly, "I don't even know where to begin," Morgan said at last, "I..."

"It's alright Morgan," Chloey said gently, "How about I get you something to eat?"

"Yes please Mum," Morgan said quietly,

"Alright, I'll be back soon," Chloey reassured her son. Chrom saw Morgan frown slightly,

"How could I not notice how young Mum looks," Morgan muttered,

"Hmm?" Chrom turned to face his son, the boy easing himself into a very familiar position, tucking his legs up off the floor, his right leg being pulled in by his left resting on the edge of the chair,

"Mum looks younger, and so do you Dad,"

"Time travel does that," Chrom said quietly,

"Time travel?! How...oh..." Morgan now noticed Chrom's Falchion and realised that he carried the same sword...although it seemed slightly different, "There is only one Falchion..."

"Yes, though I'm willing to guess that your one is every bit as real as mine," Chrom said oddly calm,

"I guess they are," Morgan frowned again, then Chrom heard him mutter, "Then...time travel makes sense...although it makes me wonder..."

Chloey arrived with a generous plate of food for them as Lissa arrived with Amelia, the latter looking like she'd been crying, "Alright Chrom what was it that..." Lissa almost dropped her staff in shock when she saw Morgan, "So you're Morgan." Lissa looked at the boy and Morgan felt a sharp stabbing pain again, only to have it be soothed with a cool feeling over his body,

"Th-thank you," Morgan uttered in awe,

"You're welcome," Lissa smiled and Chloey chuckled slightly. Lissa joined them at the table and soon Morgan found himself lost in the folds of conversation as he was introduced to his Aunt and Uncle.

 

Preparations were the least of Chloey's overall concern. She had three children to worry about and one that had seemed to have lost his memory like his mother. She and Chrom did everything they could to help Morgan make new memories, and Morgan revealed that he'd been studying to be a tactician like his mother. For Chloey it was a mild boon. Morgan was skilled and his insights were very much needed.

 

As Chloey had been looking through her tactical manuals and had failed to find the book that she needed. She cursed softly as she couldn't find it. She was sure that she'd put the book there with the others!

"Mum, can I come in," Morgan asked from outside the room,

"Of course Morgan," Chloey replied, turning to look at her son. At which point she noticed the book she needed tucked carefully under his arm, "Morgan what do you have there?" Chloey asked curiously,

Morgan tilted his head slightly and looked at the book, "Hm...oh I was returning this Mum,"

"Perhaps it would be wise to ask me next time sweetie," Chloey said calmly,

"Opps, sorry Mum, you didn't seem to mind in the future," Morgan looked sad,

Chloey flicked through the book and said calmly, "As generous as my future self might have been I doubt that she was at war Morgan," Chloey explained calmly, "I need to make sure that all tactical manuals are where I can find them,"

Morgan nodded, "Yes Mum," He was quiet for several seconds as Chloey continued flicking through the book looking for the passage of text that she needed to read, "You're not mad are you?"

"Of course not sweetie," Chloey responded with a smile pausing as she noticed there was a series of notes that she most certainly didn't put in the book, "Hmm, Morgan did you put these notes in here?" Chloey asked curiously,

"Yes, I remembered seeing this book before and I noticed that they were missing," He said, "So I decided to put them in for you,"

"I see," Chloey said reading the notes with interest. Her future self was very insightful it seemed.

Morgan let out a small sigh, then said "I was going to slip in a few ideas of my own but there wasn't a lot of room. I was thinking of making my own manuscript with them," He said seemly gazing out to space,

"I would love to see it when you finish," Chloey said earnestly,

"You would?!" Morgan said surprised,

"Of course sweetie," Chloey smiled, "I'm also curious to see how well my future self taught you,"

Morgan's face went bright red to the point where his ears were glowing. It made Chloey smile as she often looked like that herself when she was slightly embarrassed, "Alright, I'll try and put something together," Morgan said quietly

"Wonderful," Chloey said patting Morgan's head while she grinned widely, "I am looking forward to it,"

 

"Hmm, wow this place is a complete mess! I guess Mum was right about me needing to clean up more often," Amelia said softly looking at the room in which she'd been staying in. She was looking for a certain tome and now that she couldn't find it, she was beginning to get worried...and in that moment something caught her eye. Something dark and crawling towards her...

 

"AH!" Morgan jumped as he heard a scream coming from one of the rooms above and he raced up to investigate,

"Amelia what happened?! Are we under attack?! Are you alright?!," Morgan spoke rapidly asking his sister what had happened,

"M-Morgaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Amelia whimpered helplessly, making Morgan realise that he may have been a bit too quick in his words, however it was too late now to change what he said, only to calm down his poor sister.

"Breathe Amelia. Calm down and tell me what happened." Morgan said slowly, "You have nothing to fear now that I'm here."

"A-a r-roach!"

"A...roach...as in a bug?" Morgan asked somewhat disbelieving what his sister was saying,

"As in a huge freakish nightmare with gross hairy legs! It's HORRIBLE!" Amelia shuddered at the thought of talking about the bug,

"You mean to tell me that all of your screaming was over a cockroach?" Morgan groaned, "You could have sent everyone into a panic thinking that the enemy was here," Morgan face-palmed,

"AH! It's back!" Amelia screamed again, "And it can fly?! G-get away! Don't come near meeee!" forgetting what Morgan had said about not creating a fuss over the insect, Amelia screamed at the top of her lungs again.

"Really now I don't see what the fuss is about Ameli..."Morgan chose this particular moment to look in the direction to which his sister was trying to get away from, "AH!" Morgan screamed seeing the bug for himself, leaping backwards,

"SEE! SEE!" Amelia yelled back at him, "It's the stuff of nightmares! Now hurry up and kill it with thunder magic or something!"

"Uh uh," Morgan said somewhat sternly, "I'm not going near that thing! It's huge and disgusting!"

"What?!" Amelia all but shrieked at her brother, "What happened to there being nothing to fear now that you're here?! How are you going to help Mum win this war without being able to squish one stupid roach?"

"Those two things are not related in the slightest!" Morgan snapped back, "Besides a pegasus knight like YOU shouldn't find it too hard to squish it!"

"I'd rather die than touch it!" Amelia snapped back, "Look you're the older one! You do it! Father was always telling you to protect your little sister!"

Morgan sighed, "I guess he did," Morgan replied clearly not enjoying what he had to do at all, "I'll do something about it..." Morgan said and Amelia cheered,

"Three cheers for the once and future Exalt Morgan!"

"You know you're a princess right Amelia?" Morgan said thoughtfully, "It wouldn't kill you to show a bit of spine,"

"Now's your chance!" Amelia squealed, "I can see it right there!"

"Its too dark I can't see it against the carpet!" Morgan said exasperated,

"You should light up Falchion then once you spot it ker-STAB!" Amelia grinned and Morgan sighed and was about to rebuke his sister,

"Amelia, Falchion isn't some common pitchfork," A familiar voice said from behind the two children,

"I'm sorry Mum," Amelia said then screamed again, "Ah! It's flying again!"

"What's flying aga...AH!" Chloey screamed even louder than Amelia and Morgan. The two dived behind their mother and Morgan said,

"Mum do something!"

"GAH! No way I'm not going near that thing!" Chloey screamed, frantically looking for the one person that might be able to kill the damn bug, "CHROM!" Chloey all but screamed,

"What in the name of Naga is going on here?" Chrom asked, seeing both Amelia and Morgan hiding behind Chloey who looked like she was close to casting thoron in the hallway, Chrom sighed and took a step forward. He could see the bug that was causing all of the trouble and reached across the hallway to squish it against the wall. A loud disgusting squishing sound followed Chrom sighed and said, "Why am I not surprised that you'd think of casting Thoron on a bug Chloey,"

"Daddy!" Amelia cried,

"Chrom..." Chloey shot Chrom a guilty look as he squished the bug against the wall with ease, "I s-supose the reaction was a bit uncalled for,"

Chrom however smirked a little, "For you no. Although it seems that Amelia and Morgan get that from you as well," He frowned

"Dad," Morgan said surprised by his father's sudden appearance. Chrom saw the same guilty look as his wife, but Chrom decided not to be too mad at them, after all they had been frightened of the bug. However he would still have to tell them off a little.

 

Chrom sighed as he wife was sat down with his two children at a table. Chrom had given Chloey the strongest serving of Maribelle's camomile tea to calm the poor woman down. He had known that Chloey didn't tolerate bugs very well, but the fact that Amelia and Morgan had created the commotion over the insect merely made him sigh, they were definitely Chloey's children. Of course he told them off for making the commotion in the first place and said that if they saw any bugs that scared them to come to him. Hopefully it would put to rest any shenanigans that the children got up to. Although Chrom knew that his wife would need some time to calm down before he talked to her.

 

Three days had passed since Morgan and Amelia had created a stir over the roach. Chrom was watching Chloey training with Morgan and he felt that he wasn't alone. Amelia had come to sit beside him, "He hasn't changed," She sighed,

"Morgan?" Chrom asked his daughter softly,

"Yes," Amelia sighed, "Always wanting to be as good as Mum and sometimes over doing it,"

"Hmm," Chrom looked at the pair as Morgan tried to unsettle his mother's stance. He was firm and sure about his surroundings and seemed to Chrom to have it all under control, until Chloey used a wind spell to lift herself off the ground. Morgan fell over and laughed helplessly,

"Why do I always fall for that one?!" Morgan grinned and Chloey giggled,

"Perhaps because I use it at random?" She suggested and the pair laughed even louder. Chrom chuckled and spoke to his daughter,

"How about we have a sparing match to see where you're at?" Chrom offered,

"Ok!" Amelia said racing off to get the training lances. Chrom felt a smile on his face as he watched her. It was a truly wonderful feeling to know that one day she would become a strong woman in her own right, but for now at least she still needed her parents. Chrom watched as Chloey helped Morgan to his feet, the boy still laughing like no tomorrow. Morgan knew he had a lot to learn and seemed to do his best to learn it.

 

Morgan had been with his family for less than a week when the Valmese finally arrived at the port. Chloey didn't see what happened but heard Chrom's order to engage the Valmese. She made very sure that Morgan and Amelia were both safely on the back lines. Chloey then worked quickly to get the shepherds sorted out. Once the plan was talked out, Chloey ran to Chrom's side.

 

The battle field was chaos. Chloey dodged many hits from foolish lance wielding knights and paladins. Mostly Chloey tried to keep the dark magic to a minimum, although using Mire to weaken foes for the other shepherds was the wisest move she had. Chrom was shooting out arrows from the cover that Chloey provided him with, or throwing the occasional javelin at knights that got too close to his wife. Chloey focused on what was going on and motioned to Virion that there was a clear shot he could make at one of the bow knights, as long as Cherche covered him. Virion lined the bow knight up with his longbow and fired a spectacular shot. Chloey grinned, trust Virion not to miss his mark when it really counted. She followed the movement of the Valmese and suddenly realised that all was not as well as she'd hoped,

"Vaike! Maribelle! Watch out!" Chloey yelled at the over zealous man. Luckily Maribelle was making very sure that Vaike was fine and uninjured,

"Hah! Dead already!" Vaike cheered loudly. Of course the commander of the forces decided to come for Chloey and Chrom,

"You are nothing! A speck of sand of the great boot of an empire,"

"We'll see about that!" Chloey snarled back, "This is for the men you killed!" The purple flames engulfed Chloey's small frame, making Chrom jump in shock. Chloey's face contorted with a look of pure fury, "YOU'RE FINISHED!" Chloey's spell however didn't quite get the commander like she'd hoped but Chrom was quick to pull back his bow,

"YOUR END HAS COME!" Chrom roared, firing a direct hit to the paladin's chest, piercing the armour plating that he wore,

"What...h-how...grah..." blood was spilled down the front of the armour in a sickening river. Chrom watched as the life faded from the man's eyes,

"You alright Chloey?" Chrom asked turning a worried eye to his wife, only to have her look back at him sheepishly,

"I should have been focusing more than letting my anger get to me," Chloey sighed,

"What was with that fire?" Chrom asked,

"It's called Vengeance," Henry giggled, "If someone's stupid enough to attack Chloey, she'll toss it right back at 'em...then they'll be nothing more than a roasted kebab!"

Tharja looked thoughtful and added, "It's a skill that all sorcerers learn early on,"

"Right," Chrom said, not wanting to think about the flames that surrounded his wife,

"Oh it's the best!~" Henry giggled again, "Not easy to pull off but worth it!~ eee, hee, hee,"

"Is that the last of the Valmese Chrom?" Chloey asked suddenly,

"It seems to be...but our victory has come at a cost,"

"The damn town is in shambles...as well as my army!" Basilio grumbled, Frederick frowned,

"This news is troubling indeed. If the Feroxi are in trouble, then we all are. They're the finest soldiers east of the long sea,"

"And that's not the half of it," Flavia added, "This is just a vanguard...a taste of what is to come,"

"We're toast once it arrives," Basilio sighed, "There's no way to repel them...it would be slaughter."

Chrom frowned, "And Ylisse is no better equipped to handle an attack from the sea...Chloey, what do you think will be the best course of action,"

Chloey didn't answer Chrom or the others right away. Minutes ticked by and Chrom was beginning to worry. However just as he was about to think that something was wrong with his wife Chloey spoke, "The greatest strength of the Valmese is their cavalry, putting us at a disadvantage on land...if we were to fight them at SEA..."

"How?! We don't have any warships Chloey!" Chrom reminded her,

"So we'll need help from a kingdom that does," Basilio said seeing where Chloey was going with her thoughts, not an easy thing to do but the man was wise enough to know a few things of his own,

"Do you have somewhere in mind, oaf?" Flavia asked, her tone serious and not the usual teasing that he was used to,

"Perhaps a place with a lot of gold that has land bordering the sea."

"Plegia," Chloey said shortly, preventing Basilio from stating the place out,

"NO!" Chrom yelled, "That's the last place..."

"They have gold boy, countless ships and more importantly, we have a shit chance without them."

"The oaf is right," Flavia relented, "Crude, but right. There is only one option for us to go forward,"

"Chrom?" Chloey asked looking at her husband, Chrom pinched the bridge of his nose,

"Alright," He said through gritted teeth, "send a messenger to request an urgent summit at once. Let's pray this Validar is more reasonable than Gangrel was..."

"Of course," Chloey replied, Flavia looking at the couple thoughtfully,

"An impressive first victory there Chloey," she said as the tactician's face went a bright shade of red. Adorably even her ears were bright red, "You and Chrom are quite skilled," Flavia smiled, "You should be quite proud,"

Chloey's blush remained for a good hour afterwards to almost everyone's amusement. Chrom however was more worried about what was to come.


	24. Bonus Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told from Lucina's P.O.V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Be ready for the second P.O.V Chapter, Lucina! O.o

**Invisible Ties Bonus Chapter 2: Dreams**

 

 

 

My legs burn as I run as fast as I can forwards. I can't see what is going on around me but somehow I know that I have to make it. Smoke covers the air and even as I run, I can't be sure that the others are following me, so I am doubtless alone in my quest to stop the Fell Dragon. My right hand burns as I run, almost as much as my legs. I can't stop, I have to keep running. My breath is barely coming out of me and I feel as if there is a dead weight on my chest. I can't stop, not now! I have to keep going. Even if there is nothing for me to go back to...

 

I suddenly wake to the realisation that once again I had THAT dream. I groan as I get to my feet, the fire I'd used to keep warm having died out hours ago. I look around me and see that all is quiet and oddly calm. Why was I woken? Was there something happening? Was I in danger? I inhale sharply and look around myself, trying to get my bearings as quickly as possible. Then I realise what had happened. Mum and Dad had been in a major conflict together and I feared that Mum was hurt, yet my fears were unfounded. She was ok, Dad was fine so why was I worried. Because I knew that something would happen to them. And I didn't want them to get hurt...I sighed as I followed the shepherds from a distance. Mum looked worried again and I saw her slowing down. She had a blue haired boy by her side that I'd not seen before, but I rightly guessed that he was likely another sibling that I didn't have in my timeline. I frowned but followed them all the same. I would I supposed find out who this boy was later.

 

When I at last set up camp again I tried to find a place where I would be well hidden and safe. Not so easy given that there were too many risen in the area, but somehow I managed. Slow and steady footsteps made me focus on what I was doing, those steps were my own. I sighed as I tried to find a place that was sheltered and safe. Thoughts on what I would have to do filled my mind but I couldn't help stopping every so often to look around me. I was alone at this point in time an more than likely to be picked off if I didn't stay alert to what was going on around me. Gritting my teeth I had to make sure that my steps were as light as possible. There wasn't much to suggest that there were risen in the area but I knew that would soon change. I shuddered as the wind blew through the sand at my feet. It was cold enough to make me wish I'd though to bring some sort of tent, however I knew that would have made my location more obvious and slowed me down. I couldn't help it now. A sheltered cave would be enough. My right hand ached again and I grit my teeth. Usually it didn't ache at all, yet now it was aching like no tomorrow. I looked around me to make sure that there was no one around me before I pulled off the fingerless glove on my right hand. The mark of Grima glistened black under the moonlight, but nothing felt wrong, my skin still felt like my own skin. The dull ache in my hand must have been from the cold then. I sighed and hastened to get the glove back on my hand, hoping that no one had just seen it. I looked around again and shuddered. I felt like I was being watched. I had to get to cover.

 

The smell of smoke woke me and I jolted awake. As I rose it was clear that something wasn't right, that the darkness I couldn't see past was moving. Towards me at a rate that I couldn't out run. I screamed as I tried to run, to flee as fast as I could but even that was not enough. I felt a sudden sharp pain race up my right arm and I cried out.

 

I don't know how long I was out for, but the feeling of a cold cloth touching my forehead woke me. I was careful not to open my left eye, and looking around with my right eye I could see that I was in some sort of healer quarters. I immediately rose, my head spinning as I tried to get up,

"Please relax," A female voice said, "you're safe here,"

"Wh-what? Who are you? Where is my sword? Why am I...?" I shot out trying not to open my left eye, only to open it in shock at who I saw sitting in another bed across from me. My Aunt Emmeryn. I then looked at the healer, not quite understanding what was going on, "I'm dreaming..." I said to myself,

"I'm afraid not," The woman said as she placed gentle hands on my shoulders, "You have a fever when I found you, and right now you need to rest,"

"I don't..." I began then I pinched myself as hard as I could, wincing in pain, I wasn't dreaming. I looked down at the blanket that was covering me, "Then who are you?" I began trying to figure out what I had to do to make sure that my Mum and Dad were alright,

"I would ask the same of you, a child with the mark of Naga and the mark of Grima isn't possible...unless...gods it can't be!" The woman looked at me with fear in her eyes, "One of those marks could be a fake and yet...they do not appear to be..." The woman pulled out my uncovered right arm and I felt the urge to pull it away and hide it. Yet she knew now that I had both the mark of Grima and Naga...I gasped with sudden pain and ripped my right hand out of her grip. She frowned, "It seems that neither are false...just who are you?" She mused looking right at me.

"You don't need to know who I am," I said as my falchion glowed, "I...I have to leave, I am thankful for your help, but I there are people that I have to help,"

"Hold child!" The woman said suddenly, "You haven't fully recovered,"

"I can take care of myself," I said grabbing the falchion and attaching it to my hip. I grabbed my fingerless gloves and put them back on,

"At least let us come with you," the woman said,

"Us?" I asked,

"R...right..." Aunt Emmeryn spoke, and the woman sighed,

"You can start by giving me the need to know information, not an entire story,"

"Huh?"

"You heard me child, after all I have very little doubt that you're trying to stop the Grimleal from bring back Grima...somehow, so at the very least allow this former tactician help you,"

"You're a former tactician?!" I cried,

"Well I did better at healing that actually being a tactician, but yes, I was,"

I frowned. This wasn't supposed to happen, but I couldn't turn her down and leave without making sure that no harm came to Aunt Emmeryn ever again, "It will be on a need to know only basis," I said, "But we don't have time right now to talk, however once we do I will explain everything that's needed,"

"Very well," the woman said gathering up some tomes and staves. I was surprised by how quick she was, "Let's go,"

And I led the way to Carrion Isle.


	25. Chapter 22: Grima's Blood

The trip to Carrion Isle was a quiet one. However underneath the quiet was a tension that couldn't be dispelled by simple means. Chloey was uneasy about the coming talks; almost as much as Chrom was. For Chloey it was the fact that the name Validar sent chills up her spine in ways that she didn't understand. Why was the name so disconcerting, the young woman wondered to herself. She looked over maps of the Isle to make certain that she would be prepared if things did go horribly south. Of course Frederick had mentioned that it wasn't exactly a welcoming name for a place of negotiation but Chloey remained hopeful to say the least that they would be able to come to an agreement with the new Plegian king. If not...then they would do what they could to stop the Valmese. It wasn't a thought that Chloey wanted to entertain; she was avoiding it as best she could.

 

The boat was an interesting place, Morgan decided. It was nice to have the wind in his hair. So far he'd not been able to remember all that much. Most of the memories that he had were of his mother, about how she'd been training him to be a tactician like her. His father and sister were just big blanks that he didn't seem to understand. The young prince sighed,

“You look thoughtful Morgan,” Chrom said seeing his future son gazing out to the sea,

“Hmm, oh hello Dad,” Morgan sounded exhausted, but a soft smile appeared on his face, “I was trying to think about what to write on the manuscript that I'm working on,”

“Right,” Chrom nodded, Chloey had told him that Morgan was working on a little project. Chrom couldn't help but smile.

“Hey Dad,” Morgan began turning to face Chrom, “I was wondering...could we train together?”

Chrom looked at Morgan, “Of course,” He replied,

“Thanks!” Morgan smiled widely now,

“You're welcome,” Chrom said calmly, “Although I think your mother won't be too happy if I ended up breaking anything,” He sighed,

“Huh?” Morgan looked at his father confused,

“Let's just say I have a habit of breaking things when I train...much to your mother's annoyance...”

Morgan suddenly grinned widely and was soon laughing. Chrom looked at Morgan confused, “Heh, heh,”

“Morgan?” Chrom asked still confused, Morgan coughed after a while,

“I just remembered something,” He grinned then laughed all over again, “It was so funny. Ha, ha, ha, ha.” Morgan would have fallen down if not for Chrom catching him, “We were training and Mum had said something about not breaking this weird statue thing...but somehow we ended up breaking it anyway.” Morgan struggled to get his breath back, “And we ended up trying to look like the statue so Mum wouldn't know it was broken...I think we lasted for about an hour before she found out too,”

Chrom laughed, “Somehow that sounds like something I would have done,” and Morgan grinned,

“Perhaps though we shouldn't test Mum's observation skills.”

Chrom chuckled, “Perhaps,” He agreed.

 

The sky was filled with angry black clouds and Henry wasn't sure why but he was feeling more aware of what was going on than before. Edgar made for a good companion, but so too did his nieces and nephew. Speaking of the boy, Henry decided that Lissa and Lon'qu had spent enough time with Morgan and decided to see what the deal was with the poor boy. Henry grimaced as he though of the time that he was missing out on after all the boy needed a good mix of people in his life. He carefully knocked on the door. He had a feeling that Morgan would be here especially if he was anything like Chloey and loved to sit and get lost in a good book, "Coming!" Morgan responded and opened the door,

"Yeah so's Christmas," Henry grinned, "although not like a good CAWtastrophe I'm sure,"

Morgan doubled over laughing, "I suppose that wasn't your most EGGcellent pun right Uncle Henry?"

"Nya ha ha! Right in the meat of things huh?" Henry chuckled, "I suppose that there is CAWs to hope after all,"

"Well I was raised with a fine selection, but I wouldn't want to over do it,"

"Heh," Henry's grin widened, "Well don't boil 'em too long then, beCAWs they're not going to work if you do,"

Morgan was clutching his side as yet again his uncle proved why he was the master of puns...mostly. At least Morgan remembered some of them.

 

Meanwhile Chrom was talking with Chloey about what they were going to do about Validar. Neither had much information to go on and for the most part Chloey couldn't explain why she was so uncomfortable about the mere mention of the man. Was it the fact that for the most part the name made her think of a sinister figure? She hoped that it wasn't the case but she had little to go on to state otherwise.

 

When the shepherds arrived to Carrion Isle at last Chloey couldn't help but feel like she was walking on an knife edge. It was decided that little Lucina would stay with her Aunt Lissa while Henry and Tharja would come with them should anything go sour (something that seemed to make Henry even more uptight than before if that was even possible). Frederick came with them as well while Sumia joined Lissa in watching over the younger children. Morgan was of an age where he could choose what he wanted to do, so he came with his parents.

 

Chrom wasn't surprised to see a tome hidden in the boy's coat, nor was he surprised that Chloey was also armed. After all they were being ready for anything. Chrom gripped the familiar hilt his Falchion. They would be fine...Chrom thought to himself, desperately trying to rid himself of the mounting tension within his body. They would get the ships that they needed. They would...

"Greetings Prince Chrom, Plegia welcomes you," said a familiar sultry sounding voice that could only belong to...

"Aversa!," Chrom exclaimed in shock, he'd not expected her to be there at all and seeing her put Chrom on edge. As it was she was more than enough trouble, Chrom saw Henry's smile fade and he noticed that Tharja was reaching for her tome,

"What can I say?" Aversa smiled, "It seems that there is much I am needed for still."

"So you serve Validar then?" Chrom asked, seeing Chloey motion to the two mages to keep their hands away from their tomes. Tharja looked like she'd been made to swallow a lemon whole but she crossed her arms over her chest looking malevolently at the dark flier standing before them while Henry's trademark smile looked more like a snarl crossing his face. It was clear that he hated Aversa and the reason was hard to guess by Chrom.

"I do," Aversa purred sweetly, and Chrom saw out of the corner of his eye Chloey glaring at her venomously.

"They say he is Grimleal," Frederick said sharply summing up the collective mood of the Shepherds towards the woman,

"Of course he's Grimleal," There was a collective shudder through the shepherds present, and Aversa saw someone who didn't belong, a blue haired boy who was shadowing the vessel for their master, "We are both believers," She continued, "If fact my liege said that it was his faith that kept him going after Gangrel died. It was a difficult time naturally," She made herself play into the hands of the wary knight as best she could doubtless however she couldn't make a good impression even if she tried, "but he kept order when there would have been chaos. We had been meaning to arrange an official visit to Ylisstol but- Ah here is my lord now," Aversa said as Validar arrived. She would wait to see what he made of the strange boy with blue hair that frankly put her on edge with the way he was looking at her. It was about as equal with the vessel's glare at her although she felt more afraid of said vessel then the shadow if she was being honest.

 

"An honour to finally meet you sire," Chloey looked at the man that had approached them with a frown. She was trying to work out who he was and why he seemed to be familiar, "I am Validar king regnant of Plegia,"

"The honour is mine good king," Chrom began and Chloey felt a strange sinking feeling in her stomach, "It is possible that we've met somewhere before? Gods! It's can't be!"

Chloey observed the man with care. There was no mistake. This was the bastard that she'd put six feet under in the first attempt on Emmeryn's life, she was sure of it,

"I'm quite certain that I would remember an encounter with Ylissean royalty,"

"Psst! Chloey!" Chrom whispered to his wife,

"I know," Chloey whispered back, "He looks just like the assassin that went after Emmeryn,"

"Ah you must be Lady Chloey," Validar said his face impassive as he watched his daughter,

"You know of me sire?" The façade was impressive. Whatever her expression was before was gone, her eyes had a spark not unlike Master Grima, although they were oddly blue,

"The whole world knows of Ylisse's master tactician!" Validar declared suddenly, watching as her eyes narrowed slightly, "I see the wisdom in your eyes," She seemed to be surprised by his words, but he saw the blue haired servant of Naga lean towards her and all hints of being surprised were gone.

"But you killed him Chloey," Chrom whispered again,

"I know!" Chloey hissed back, voice unheard by the Plegians, "The resemblance...it's too close to tell,"

"My, my the negotiations haven't even started and yet there is much whispering,"

"My apologies," Chrom said face neutral, "We meant no disrespect,"

Chloey looked to Chrom, "Chrom, what should we do?" She asked whispering again,

"Nothing for now, but keep close and be ready for anything," Chrom whispered back, Morgan heard what both his parents were talking about, but only because he was close enough to do so, Validar didn't hear the exchange, but there was work to be done,

"Well then," He said, "Let's begin,"

Aversa saw the look in Validar's eyes and spoke, "We can't offer any soldiers but can provide 800 warships and 200 transports, in addition we'd be more than happy to fully fund the campaign against Valm,"

It was Frederick who spoke, "That is...surprisingly generous of you milord. We could ask for no more quite literally," He frowned, "You offer almost all of your assets,"

Chloey saw the expression on Validar's face, "We would give you troops as well...but the army is in shambles from the last war. I hope the ships and gold is enough to show our commitment to the cause?" Chloey saw the snake was clearly expecting an answer,

"Of course it will," Chrom said calmly, "Thank you King Validar,"

 

Chloey had tuned out until Validar mentioned that there was a hierophant for them to meet. She looked at this new figure with a sense of dread coursing through her. She didn't know why but she decided that she would have to be polite at the very least, "So do you lead the people in worship? We were discussing religion earlier," When the figure made no move to speak Chloey frowned slightly, then she spoke guardedly, "I'm sorry, have I said something to offend you?"

"The heart still sleeps, but the blood flows through it and the blood is strong," The hierophant said calmly, clearly a woman, the voice was too high to be a man's but then again the figure very well could have been a man based on the shoulders,

"Are you talking to me?" Chloey asked confused, clearly the figure wasn't all there. In fact as far as Chloey was concerned they seemed crazy and were talking in some elaborate bullshit. That or she had yet to actually work out what they were talking about...

 

"Good hierophant, would you be as kind as to lower your cowl. In Ylisse it is courtesy expected when one is in the presence of royalty," Frederick was the only one that spoke after a few tense moments having noticed Chloey's clear discomfort in the situation and Chrom shifting slightly from foot to foot.

"You are a long way from Ylisse sir," The figure responded a grin appearing on their face underneath the hood of their coat, "But since you asked so kindly, I'll humour you," as the hood came down there was shock across all of the shepherds. The woman underneath the cowl was clearly identical to Chloey, save for the brown eyes, "There is that better," The smile didn't reach her eyes; they were cold and made most of the people present most uncomfortable in the presence of the woman before them. Chloey was the first to actually react and when she did it was both loud and in Plegian of all things,

"WHAT!?" Chloey yelled in shock,

"BY THE GODS!" Chrom yelled equally taken aback by what he was seeing

"What manor of sorcery..." Frederick began but was cut off when Chloey spoke again,

"S-she looks almost like me..." Chloey was shaking with the shock not even coming close to wearing off but she'd switched to using Ylissean thankfully,

"Oh and my name is Chloey. That was your name as well wasn't it?" The woman spoke and Chloey couldn't help but feel slightly sickened by the tone, "What a strange coincidence,"

Chloey didn't hear the rest of the conversation. She swore that she heard Chrom demanding to know the meaning of what was happening, but Aversa had mentioned that the high roads of Plegia were dangerous and they had a trip that needed to be seen to. She said that the Plegians had ships to prepare for the ships that the Ylisseans needed.

 

The whole trip to find a camp site was a blur to Chloey. She didn't even notice the fact that everyone was looking at her worried. What Chloey did notice was Chrom staying by her side. Henry wasn't too far from her. Everything was a blur and when it was decided that they would rest for the night, Chloey found that she just couldn't sleep.

 

"It's no use," Chloey said to herself after five hours of trying to rest. "I can't sleep. Who in the world was that woman? Why the fuck does she look like me?" Chloey moaned, then she felt what had to be a presence. She swiftly scanned the area,

"Heed my call!" A voice called out,

"W-who's there!" Chloey responded turning rapidly, looking for something in the darkness of the night, "There's no one...I'm alone..." She felt the tendrils of fear as she desperately hoped she was right and the feeling was just irrational fear,

"Heed my call Chloey," the voice said again, and Chloey felt a sudden sharp burst of pain, so sharp that her eyes were watering,

"Th-this voice...is in my head?! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Chloey felt like her head was going to split in two before to long the pain only increasing; the flash of light made it even worse,

"Why do you close your heart to him?" Chloey could barely see through the haze of water in her eyes, the man standing before her was Validar...it had to be,

"V-Validar?" Chloey gasped out through the pain, confusion settling in as she felt the pain increase again,

"Have you truly forgotten?" Validar asked, making Chloey want to vomit from the pain that he was causing her with each hit of his words,

"G-get out of my head!" Chloey managed to yell trembling in pain and fear. After all what was the man doing trying to get inside her head? She had to get him out by any means necessary, whatever it took.

"Heh, such arrogance. You dare take such a tone with your own father?! You have my flesh, and sacred blood runs through your veins, surely you know of your glorious purpose? Deep within your heart it is there! You already know your destiny!"

"NO GET OUT! Chloey screamed trying once again to force the man out, her magic just not strong enough to push him back on her own, she needed help desperately.

"Why do you resist? Your place is at my side not wasting time with the doomed servants of Naga. Give yourself to Grima, let me join your strength to the Fell Dragon!"

"NO!" Chloey cried through the pain giving another hard push of magical energy to force the man out,

"CHLOEY!" Chrom cried running towards her, Chloey felt the pain lessen. The water clearing a bit as the pain faded, though not entirely,

"Humph not this one again! No matter in time you will see the truth," Validar's voice sounded smug, "And that is all it will be a matter of time,"

Chloey groaned in agony as the pain climaxed as she forced even more magical energy to force Validar out of her head once and for all. The pain began to slowly fade away as she felt Chrom by her side and the safety that he bought her. "Chloey are you right? I heard you shouting,"

Chloey fell onto her knees as Chrom wrapped his arms around her, helping her back to her feet,

"I-I think so," Chloey said the pain fading away to the point that she could at least talk, "Yes Chrom, I'm fine,"

"Chloey," Chrom tipped her head gently and his voice softened, "Fine is a poor choice of words...what happened," he kept his voice soft as he could see the shadow of pain in her eyes,

"King Validar spoke to me in my mind..." Chloey winced, "He thinks I'm his daughter,"

"Gods the Hierophant doppelgänger...could the two of you be twins?" Chrom wondered holding Chloey close to him,

"I'm sorry Chrom I don't know," Chloey said honestly, "Even if it explains much...well I'm not even sure that I want to know the truth of my own past anymore..."

"I still stand by what I said before Chloey," Chrom murmured gently kissing her forehead and pulling her into his arms, his wife seemed so frail that he had to protect her somehow.

"Thank you Chrom," Chloey said seeming a bit better now, she knew what he meant without him having to say it. She was her own person before she was anyone's daughter and Chrom loved her regardless,

"Can you walk?" Chrom asked,

"I think so," Chloey said testing the theory. Chrom held her arm as she lent on him a bit. She was still shaking but together they made it back towards camp. It was then that Frederick ran up to them,

"Milord! We're under attack! Risen have encircled the camp!"

 

Lucina should have thought that this would happen. The woman that she was travelling with was strong. Lucina was glad for the extra help but it made her worry that she was interfering with the present time in ways that she shouldn't be. The fact that she was in this time made her wonder about if she was changing anything at all. True her Aunt Emmeryn was still alive, but the woman had no knowledge that she was the Exalt of Ylisse and as far as Lucina knew her father thought her Aunt was dead. This wasn't going to be a good choice of events to physically intervene in events but she had little choice. The former tactician and her grandmother had suggested that a more direct path was best. Lucina however didn't think that she was actually doing the right thing. However she knew that there was a chance that her father and mother were in danger so there was little choice for her.

 

"Anyone who can fight grab arms!" Chrom yelled, "We're going to have to fight our way out of this!"

 

Amelia gripped her lance and knew that there was little choice; she COULD fight and she wasn't going to let the others get hurt. She saw Stahl and Sully gather their weapons and made sure that their small daughter was safe. Lissa was rushing about grabbing what she needed for the coming fight. Sumia was looking somewhat frightened and Amelia didn't blame the other Dark Flier. She gripped a killer lance that Chloey had given her and was standing beside her pegasus, "Oh Amelia!" She said surprised to see the small girl carrying a thoron tome, "It's probably best you keep to the back lines alright,"

"But Miss Sumia, I can fight!" The young girl said, casting an eye on her Aunt Tharja as she gripped a dark magic tome. The girl shuddered a little but noticed that her mother was already getting ready for the fight ahead,

"Amelia, Morgan," Chloey began speaking to both of her children, "I need you two to protect your little sister,"

"Yes Mum!" Both of them said,

"Sumia, can you and Frederick keep an eye on them for me please," Chloey looked at her best friend with a worried expression,

"Of course we can," Sumia reassured Chloey, "They will not come to any harm on my watch," and Sumia meant it. She knew how much Chloey would worry if the young ones were on the battle field, even if they like Morgan were old enough to actually fight. Sumia knew that she would feel the same if it were Cynthia. Even so she knew that there was much that needed to be done and there were unspoken words that were exchanged between the pair. Chloey nodded at Sumia,

"You have my gratitude," Chloey smiled and it faded rapidly as she called the others to attention as she prepared for the fight that was ahead, "Henry! Tharja! We need to make a perimeter around the camp! Gather Miriel and Ricken as well as anyone who can use tomes. Chrom and I will spearhead the main focus point as the front line,"

"On it like a hawk to catch a feed of fish sis," Henry said, "Let the destruction begin!" He cheered loudly while Tharja gripped her tome tightly. They were ready to fight to the death for Chloey. Sumia decided that it was best to keep the children together. Little Cynthia wasn't too happy but she was doubtless picking up on the stress of the adults around her. Frederick arrived in time to see little Lucina start crying for her "Mummy" and "Daddy" respectively,

"All will be well," Frederick reassured the small princess as she cried.

 

The other Lucina on the other hand was doing what she could to reach the shepherds. As it turned out the woman that was her grandmother was actually almost as good as Lucina's mother...perhaps even more so to a point. However it was clear that for all the skill that the Valkyrie had she was far better off with a healing staff and a tome. Lucina found herself in a lot deeper than she wanted to be. She ducked the strikes of risen and countered as best as she could but even so...her strength wasn't enough to make a dint in the numbers. Her Aunt Emmeryn was tucked behind Chloey's mother, providing assistance where she could, stammering as she provided magical support in a way that Lucina didn't think possible. Even so they had a fight on their hands. Lucina could see from where they were fighting that her father and mother were teamed up leading the shepherds into the fight of their lives just about. She could see that they had grown both in the number of members and in the sheer strength over all. They weren't too far off the shepherds that Lucina remembered and seeing her mother make neat strikes out with her dark magic was a sight and a half. Lucina noticed that her father did his best to support the woman leading the charge who on occasion switched with him allowing him to make full use of javelins and a long bow to take out the more troublesome enemies. She wasn't surprised that they finished off most of the risen. It was however just as Lucina's mother moved to talk to her father that trouble happened. Before the Valkyrie could stop her Lucina had run forward and she screamed.

 

"FATHER NO!"

In that moment two things had happened. Chloey knowing the voice had felt fear hit her as she watched the future version of her two year old child run forward to protect Chrom. The second thing was that Lucina had saved her father's life.

 

After a few minutes in which Chrom had spoken with Lucina alone Chloey came over to see that Lucina had been crying, "I take it I can say what I know now," Chloey said gently,

Chrom stiffened and looked at Chloey in shock, "You knew?" He said,

"Yes, I did," Chloey said, "But I promised Lucina I wouldn't say anything,"

Chrom looked at his wife and felt a sigh of course she would have to not tell him. However the feeling of having Lucina with them was more than enough for them. They had their daughter and Chrom knew that with her help they would put a stop to Grima's plan. However that was not the only shock that came to pass. A Valkyrie arrived and she came with a familiar figure that made Chrom's shock just that bit more powerful.

 


	26. Invisible Ties Chapter 23: Finding the Future Shepherds Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well here we are the next chapter that really is a while coming. I suppose though that it is to be expected. I was never great with deadlines but at least I get the task done with time. Even if said time takes a while. Sorry to those who were waiting for the next chapter.

# Invisible Ties Chapter 23: Finding the Future Shepherds Part 1

 

Chrom stood rooted to the spot as he saw his sister, Emmeryn who everyone had thought dead. He was so close to crying in that one moment and yet he knew that he couldn't not yet. Chloey was standing next to him with shock on her face. She was just as surprised as he was; and that was not the only thing. There was a Valkyrie that claimed to be Chloey's mother. For Chrom it was the weirdest thing that had ever happened. He held his wife around her shoulders and felt her lean into his embrace, hesitant to approach the strange woman...a woman with startling resemblance to Ylisse's Tactician. Chrom realised that they were not alone as Lissa and Henry arrived. Henry's cry of delight and rush to embrace the woman made it clear that he knew her. His cries of “Mother” were even more of a clue and Chloey shyly moved towards the woman, Chrom unsure of what to say.

When Lissa saw Emmeryn she cried and held her sister who was very much uncertain of what to do. However Emmeryn knew that there was something about the young Princess that was familiar, and she felt a strong bond between them. She saw the blue haired young man look at her with an expression of determination.

Meanwhile Henry was too busy sobbing in his mother's arms to notice his sister's hesitation. Although none the less Chloey did approach the woman with wide, almost uncertain blue eyes the woman pulled her into an embrace, and Chloey realised that the Valkyrie was crying.

Lucina watched with slight tears in her eyes as family she didn't know she had came together. She was truly surprised to have found her grandmother having heard that she was murdered by the Grimleal, so to see both her Aunt Emm and her grandmother was something she never dreamed of. Of course she was about to get a further surprise.

 

Morgan had seen both Aunt Lissa and Uncle Henry go looking for his parents and seeing as how they'd not come back yet, he and Amelia snuck out from their Aunt Tharja's watchful eye. Morgan had decided that he would thank little Lucina later as he made his way up to where his parents were. He saw a strange woman holding his mother and crying while his father was talking to another woman who like Amelia had the mark of Naga on her forehead. So this must be Aunt Emm, the one Morgan had only ever heard about. He approached and saw a blue haired girl looking right at him with a suspicious eye, “Mum...Dad...what is going on?” Morgan asked carefully making everyone look at him. The Valkyrie that was hugging his mother let go to get a good look at him, and Lissa looked surprised that Morgan was there. Chrom looked at Morgan and spoke,

“We have a lot to tell you both it seems,”

As if to second what he was saying Chloey spoke, “And a lot to tell the other Shepherds as well,”

“Before we do...” the girl spoke, “there is something that I need to tell you,”

“What is it Lucina?” Chloey asked and Morgan frowned, how was this girl little Lucina? He'd only been with his younger sister but a few moments ago,

“There were others that came with me...to help stop Grima from coming back,” The girl responded as Morgan looked at her sword. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. This girl could be Lucina, she carried the same sword as he did after all but that was in conclusive evidence, he would need to wait and see if what she was saying was actually true. A opportunity would present itself, that much Morgan knew.

“Alright do you have any clues for us to look for?” Morgan asked, “anything at all that might help us find your friends?” 

“...” She looked at him and Morgan waited to see what she would say. It was as they looked at one another that Morgan tried to tell her with his eyes that they shared the same goal. He wanted to see Grima dead as well. It seemed to work as she spoke, “I don't have much, but I have a couple of possible leads,”

“That's good,” Morgan said, “we should follow them up right away,”

Amelia looked between the two, “What about me?!” She cried,

“You can help us Amelia,” Morgan said lightly patting his sister's shoulder. Chrom and Chloey watched the exchange and Chloey sighed,

“Well it seems we have work to do,” She said, “I hope that everyone takes the news alright,”

  

As they arrived back at the Shepherds' camp it was clear that there was a lot of explaining to do. Tharja was surprised to meet Chloey and Henry's mother, the woman smiling at the thought that her son had found a nice Plegian woman. Chrom wasn't sure what to make of her. The Valkyrie used to be a tactician and yet seemed more at home as a healer than anything else. It was interesting to see the others deal with this new woman, who consequently decided that she too would join Chrom's Shepherds.

  

Chloey was resting over near the strategy tent, eyes closed as she was lost in thought. It was hard to believe that her actual mother was there. If anything she was certain that she was partially dreaming it. This strange woman was her mother? No it had to be a fluke, nothing more...although Henry had called the woman mother...Chloey's head ached uncomfortably, “Hmm, I've seen that face before,” a feminine voice made Chloey's eyes snap open, as she turned to the source, “You're worried about something, aren't you?”

“Mother...” Chloey looked at the woman and then looked down. It was hard to even call the woman that. Yet she had to,

“I suppose it would be hard,” the woman continued sadly, “losing all of your memories of the past. Perhaps it is for the best.”

“Huh?” Chloey blinked in surprise,

“At least I think it is,” The woman sighed, then she gently pat Chloey's head, a gesture that Chloey felt was familiar and somewhat...comforting, although why she didn't know,

“Mother...” Chloey looked at the woman and realised that she had many questions, but not so many answers,

“Don't worry we'll have all the time we need to catch up on everything, just know that if you need my help, I'll do what I can,” the Valkyrie smiled tenderly before heading off to see if there were any injured from the skirmish.

“Mother...” Chloey frowned, “You don't have to pretend to accept things for my sake. I know how much this is hurting you. I just wish I could remember you like I did my battle tactics...”

  

Morgan was cleaning his sword when he heard the soft footfalls of someone arriving. He looked up and saw that it was the young woman that claimed to be Lucina. A close look at her revealed that she had the Mark of Naga and Morgan gave a polite nod to show that he saw her,

“Good eve, Morgan,” Lucina said, “I hope that I might speak with you...”

“Of course, what would you like to talk about?” Morgan asked,

“Where did you get your sword?” She asked sitting beside him to get a closer look,

“Well from what I can tell it seems that you and I come from different futures,” Morgan said calmly, “I was given this sword and must have asked Naga for help in my time. You must have done the same right?”

“Yes, I did,” Lucina looked grieved, “We came back to...”

“To stop Girma, I know,” Morgan nodded, “My sister and I did the same to, so we're in the same boat,”

Lucina looked at Morgan and saw that he was serious, “I see,” she said at last, “Well then I suppose we share the same mission then,”

“Yeah,” Morgan nodded, “we do,”

“So then what should we do?”

“Work together of course, between the others that came back with you, myself, Amelia and Mum we  _should_  be more than able to save this world from Grima.”

“Right,” Lucina nodded, “So how about we have a practice sparing match some time to hone our skills,”

“Count on it,” Morgan said knowing that they would need to be at the top of their abilities to stop the Fell Dragon.

  

Amelia was brushing Ice when the familiar sound of footsteps was heard, “Mum!” Amelia said watching as Chloey made her way over to her daughter. Chloey smiled,

“Want some help?” Chloey offered,

“Yes please,” Amelia grinned. Chloey came over and helped Amelia with her pegasus, as she did so, Amelia noticed that her mother was rather quiet, almost lost in thought a bit, “Hey Mum,” Amelia spoke after a while of comfortable silence, “How did you and Dad meet?” Chloey looked at Amelia with a slightly surprised expression,

“Well now,” Chloey looked thoughtful, then she blushed, “Th-that's a story for another time,” Amelia looked at her mother wondering why she was blushing and then she spoke, “Anyway it looks like Ice is fully clean now, so why don't we go and get him some food,”

“Ok Mum,” Amelia said slightly confused. Why did her mother blush?

The next day was a flurry of activity as the Shepherds moved onwards back to Regna Ferox. Chloey was bustling about the convoy making sure that weapons were fully stocked and checking to make sure that everyone had enough equipment to last them the trip. Broken weapons were set to be repaired and she was mostly done with the tasks at hand. Mostly. Lucina needed some new clothes (both of them) and Chloey had made a note of the elder Lucina needing some new amour plates. Chloey's coat was back in her and Chrom's travelling wagon with little Lucina, the child having fallen asleep and Chloey having placed her in a comfortable spot and using the coat as a blanket. Chloey's dark mage outfit was plenty to keep her cool for the time being anyway. She happened to turn and see the Lucina that she was looking for. What she saw had her mildly worried.

Lucina it seemed was limping slightly and Chloey decided to slow her pace. Eventually she caught up with her daughter and said rather calmly, “Is everything alright Lucina?” She had hoped that Lucina wouldn't mind but the girl started then realising it was only Chloey sighed,

“I'm fine,” She said and Chloey shook her head,

“I know that isn't the case Lucina,” She frowned with worry for her daughter. To Chloey it didn't matter that she didn't birth the girl she was walking along side. She truly felt that it was her daughter standing there, as much as the little one sleeping in the wagon tucked under her mother's coat.

 Lucina looked at Chloey and realised that her mother was as sharp eyed as her future self. This was a troublesome development as Lucina didn't want to have her mother worry about her so much. She wasn't even entirely sure that she wanted to stay with them...and yet a part of her wanted to stay so badly it hurt. Lucina was surprised to see her mother pull out a healing staff and before she could protest her leg stopped hurting her. Chloey smiled and Lucina realised that her mother was just as observant as ever. 

By the time the Shepherds had arrived in Regna Ferox there was a lot of activity; Chloey knowing that there would be a lot of work ahead for her. Chrom was busily organising with Frederick what needed to be done and Morgan was acting as his mother's understudy. Amelia was trotting about practicing her drills and for the most part helping Morgan as much as she could. For now while the Shepherds were waiting for the Plegians it was decided that they would use the time to search out the others that had come with Lucina to the present. Chloey took into account that there were several married couples and Lucina revealed that the children they were looking for were the children of said couples. Chloey knew what had to be done and spoke with the other married Shepherds.

 

As it turned out there were were a few married Shepherds, Chloey and Chrom, Lissa and Lon'qu, Henry and Tharja, Sumia and Frederick, Stahl and Sully and Miriel and Ricken. Those that were engaged included Olivia and Libra, Donnel and Nowi and lastly Maribelle and Vaike. Lucina had disclosed that there were eleven others that had come back in time with her and Chloey knew that meant that there were three that were unaccounted for. Of course this was without the recent events being taken into account. She sighed and tried to figure out what was the best thing to do. Then she decided that they would do their best to find all of the children.


	27. Chapter 24: Finding the Future Shepherds Part 2

# Chapter 24: Finding the Future Shepherds Part 2

  
  


It was decided that the Shepherds would search for Lucina's comrades while they waited for the ships from Plegia. With that decided Chloey did what she could to trace the children based on Lucina's leads. One such lead bought them to a place that was isolated in the snow. Chrom had gone up ahead with a scouting party to see what was going on and Chloey saw her husband return looking grim. She knew that expression well enough to know that there was a battle ahead and she called the Shepherds to arms. Chrom lead them to a building where Chloey found out that a young woman was trying to duel with a mage that was known for underhand tactics based on the reports that she had on the man.

  
  


Chloey swiftly worked out that they needed to block the reinforcements before anything else happened. She had Vaike and Maribelle guard one of the entrances together and Panne and Gaius guarded another from potential reinforcements. Cordelia and Gregor teamed up ready to push ahead with Chloey and Chrom. Stahl and Sully also were on the team to push ahead with Anna being their chosen back up should things go down as well as healing anyone that needed it until they got back to camp with Lissa and Libra on standby in case the injured required it.

  
  


As Chloey and the assault group closed in on the locked doors ahead, she heard the movements of fighting. She frowned as she looked at the lock. It wasn't too hard but it would take her some time to break it open. She gave Chrom a look and asked him to cover her. She had to thank Anna for teaching her how to deal with locks. Chrom and the others kept the enemy at bay as Chloey worked to get the door open. They didn't have much time as the young woman could be heard yelling at the mage. Chloey finally got the door open just as Maribelle, Vaike, Gaius and Panne regrouped, Chrom spoke clearly as Chloey threw the doors open, “Alright everyone, let's do this! We've got to help that young woman!”

The young knight turned and groaned until Sully rode up to her with Stahl, “Hey,” Sully said serious expression on her face, “You got a second?”  
The young woman cried out in shock,

“What have I got something on my face?” Sully asked as Stahl looked on confused,

“I don't think so Sully,” Stahl said calmly the woman frowning as she looked at him,

“No,” She said somewhat shakily, “You just reminded me of someone. However I am afraid that I don't have time to talk,”

“It won't take long trust me,” Sully replied, “these bastards have no honour. You're aware of that right? Meeting them head on will only get a sword in your back,”

“Head on is how I live,” The woman remarked,

“Heh, I like ya. And that's an even greater reason why I can't let you charge off on your own.”  
“Don't try and stop me!” The woman snapped

“Hey, I'm not stopping you. I'm coming with you. Focus on your duel and I'll kill any bastard that's in your way.”

“R-right!” the knight replied and true to her word Sully and Stahl helped the young knight through to have her face up to the man that had started the mess in the first place. While Chloey didn't catch what was said it was clear that the knight had a bone to pick with the man and killed him where he stood.

  
  


After everything was said and done it was revealed that the young knight was Kjelle, the future version of their daughter and to say that Sully was proud was an understatement. It seemed to Chloey that Sully was telling everyone who could hear her how Kjelle had single-handedly “kicked the mage's arse,” and “had amazing lance techniques,”. Chloey couldn't help but chuckle every time she heard it. She was made happy by seeing families grow and come together and it also made her even more determined to make sure that everyone came out of the up coming war alive.

  
  


The next lead that they followed up was that of a young woman that appeared to be a manakete like Nowi. It was surprising but as the rest of the Shepherds had found out Nowi and Donnel had gotten engaged and Chloey had not seen it coming. However they had information that the youngster was potentially in danger so they didn't have time to waste. Chloey motioned to Sumia, Frederick, Cordelia, Nowi, Donnel, Gregor. Amelia decided that she was going to join her mother while Morgan and Lucina were going to team up. The pair seemed to work well and after the last run in with risen Chloey figured that they would be fine. She was with Chrom; Chloey had to be absolutely certain that they saved the child as quickly as possible.

  
  


Henry and Tharja were with them, the latter looking at Chloey with an intense expression. It seemed that Henry was having fun with the rescue staff that Chloey had given him. It was surprising that Chloey and Henry were both healers in a way. She grinned as Henry made a nice shot of some risen near by and focused on supporting Chrom as best as she could. It was his first time making use of magic after all and she wanted to make sure that he was supported as well as possible. The fact that Chrom could actually _use_ tomes was a shock to Chloey, but then again both of Chrom's sisters could so she should have seen that coming. It was really funny to see him use wind magic to blast away risen. It was even more fun to see him try using Thunder magic without zapping himself. Twice Chloey had to shield them from back-blasts of magic to Chrom's irritation. Although perhaps Chloey shouldn't have laughed so hard, or Henry made puns about it. Or the fact that Tharja kept looking at them with a worried eye. Or the fact that Lucina was tearing every risen before her with Ethunder and Arcthunder respectively. Morgan seemed to enjoy hitting the risen with equal force while Amelia charged forwards with Aether, hitting not just once with Thoron but twice. Chloey had to admit that perhaps her ability to use Mjölnir wasn't helping matters either, but then as Chloey had pointed out she did possess A rank in tomes so could easily use any tome that they came across.

  
  


By the time they reached the small girl (who Chloey discovered was called Nah), it was clear that she wasn't hurt. Breathing a sigh of relief the Shepherds moved swiftly to make certain that the risen were cleared from the area and that Nah was bought back to camp. Of course there were a few injuries which were taken care of by the Shepherds' resident healers (Chloey and Henry also helping where they could). While Nah caught up with her family. All in all the mission was a success. Thankfully the injuries were not serious and as Chloey began to look up other leads that Lucina had managed to get, she began to plan the best way to move forwards.

  
  


Amelia tilted her lance and frowned, she was certain that something wasn't right! With a sigh she continued down the weapon checking for wear. She would have to be more careful in future she decided.

“Amelia can I have a word with you please?” Chloey said as she stood in the entry way of her daughter's tent,

“Is something wrong Mum?” Amelia asked, concerned. She'd just finished taking care of Ice and made sure that he was shining with health,

“Not at all sweetie,” Chloey said soothingly to her daughter, “I was just wondering if you wanted to join Lucina and I for some shopping,”

“Of course!” Amelia smiled widely, “I'm almost done with my lance,”

“Alright, we'll meet you just out past the mess tent alright,”

“Ok Mum!” Amelia replied almost bouncing in place with excitement. Chloey felt a smile and left her daughter to care for her weapon. It would be a good time to bond with her daughters and as Chloey walked she wondered why Chrom had suggested it. She knew that her husband was up to something. She just knew it.

  
  


Chrom meanwhile was trying to plan a pleasant surprise for his wife, after all she was working quite hard lately and he wanted to show her that she was important to the shepherds. Plus it was her birthday and Chrom had felt that she should have a special day for her as she'd done for their daughters and son. Between Henry, Morgan and Chrom himself; he was sure that they could come up with something wonderful for Chloey. Even if she'd not wanted too much fuss made over her. Eventually the plan grew to all of the Shepherds. Lucina had the task of keeping Chloey distracted (along with Amelia who could have given the game away if they'd told her). A task that Lucina was more than up to. Apparently she had decided to see if there was anything her mother liked that she could get for her.

  
  


And so it was that Sumia was in the mess tent making a special treat for the upcoming celebration that was happening where all of the Shepherds would be gathered to celebrate the birthday of their tactician. It was surprising that the newly joined Valkyrie was also helping her make food enough for everyone. Henry of course was busy with Tharja keeping an eye out for Chloey and were going to do their best to distract the tactician as best they could. Frederick was kindly polishing the last pieces of the amour of on Chrom's special birthday gift to Chloey, a beautiful dark pegasus that Sumia had helped him pick out . The mare was the sweetest; although Sumia felt that Snowflake was fair sweeter but that was personal bias more than anything else. Even so it was rather sweet of Chrom to get his wife a pegasus for her birthday. She almost wondered if Frederick was done yet. She smiled at the thought that Chrom had put into this surprise and giggled to herself. Of course settled near by was her darling daughter Cynthia, the babe sleeping in her little bassinet quite content to be near her mother for the time being.

  
  


  
  


Of course while the camp was in action preparing for a certain tactician's birthday, said tactician was shopping with her daughters quite content to spend her money on them. She was excited even. If not for the fact that it was her birthday anyone would have thought that it was simply a normal day of a mother and her two daughters going shopping.

  
  


They had come to the stall of what had to be one of Anna's sisters. This particular Anna was wizened with age, but still every bit as graceful as the younger Annas. She had a stall with various knick-knacks that seemed to catch Chloey's eye. Lucina noticed a soft bear that was very similar to one that she was given when she was a child and couldn't help but watch as her mother's eyes first widened then a smile slowly spread across her face. Lucina had seen that look before. It was a look that meant that her mother had an idea that she thought might just work for something other than tactics. Lucina watched as Chloey carefully picked up the bear and spoke to the Anna running the stall, asking if she had a needle, some thread and a blue ribbon. Lucina realised that her mother was in the process of creating what was her favourite bear from her childhood. An unbidden lump rose in her throat. Lucina struggled to swallow as she thought of how much that bear had carried her through. Her mother wasn't the best at sewing but it didn't matter to Lucina. That bear was her best friend...until Grima's fire forced her to flee from her home, never to hold it again.

  
  


The bear wasn't the only thing. Apparently Chloey had spotted something that Chrom might like and in the process Lucina noticed a few things about her mother; that Chloey was happiest giving to others rather than receiving things from them. Lucina paused as she wondered just _how_ to give her mother the ideal gift. She knew that it would have to be small. It would have to be something that her mother could keep with her...and it was then that Lucina remembered the gift that she'd never got to give her mother. It was a bookmark that the then young Lucina had tried to make with some help of her father and other members of her family. She waited until her mother was distracted by another stall and asked the Anna for some materials that she would need to make the bookmark. She hoped that her mother would like it.

  
  


By the time the others had finished with the mess tent and made it a sight to behold Chrom waited somewhat impatiently for his wife to come back with Lucina and Amelia. It was as they heard the giggles of Amelia coupled with a laugh from Chloey that Chrom felt the subtle grin cover his face. He hoped that she would be surprised. They were close and it seemed that it was time to spring the surprise.

  
  


Chloey was in the middle of deciding what she would like to do when she spotted Chrom come out of the mess tent with a grin on his face. She tilted her head as she knew full well he was up to something. He smiled even wider when he saw her and Chloey couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. Chrom however was still smiling and said, “Hey Chloey, just in time for some lunch,” he caught Chloey's right arm and guided her to the mess tent,

“Chrom what are you up to?” Chloey asked as Lucina tried not to giggle a little. Her mother was just too sharp sometimes,

“Nothing Chloey,” Chrom tried to throw his wife off but he knew that it just had to partially work. Inside the mess tent was all of the present shepherds. Of course Chloey shook her head and Chrom knew that she knew.

  
  


It wasn't until everyone leapt out of their hiding places that Chloey squeaked a little but then she blushed a violent shade of red. Clearly she didn't like all of the attention but she was happy that they had surprised her. Emmeryn it seemed was holding something. Shyly Emmeryn gave Chloey the small parcel and Chloey suddenly burst into happy tears. Naturally Chloey had hoped that everyone _listened_ to her for once but she sighed inwardly. She would let them have this once, and this would be the last time it would happen. Even so Chloey thought it wasn't too bad. Everyone seemed to have a lift in moral and she could see that it was clear that everyone needed the boost. A small smile hit her face as some of the Shepherds broke into song and she tried her best not to blush. Was she really worth this amount of effort?

  
  


The best surprise Chloey soon discovered was yet to come. Chrom having been by her side the entire time was still grin widely. Chloey kept trying to ask him what on earth he was planing and Chrom kept trying to divert her attention. Were it not for the other Shepherds Chloey would have pinned Chrom down and gotten the truth out of him, however given that they had company Chloey knew that was not the wisest course of action. She would have to wait it out this time. After all patience was the most important part of a tactician.

  
  


Three hours later and after Chrom lead his wife out to her new pegasus, and Chloey smiled she as pet its nose. Everyone was there as Chloey offered the pegasus a carrot that Chrom had given her, she however it seemed had yet to catch on that this pegasus was hers. It was only when she said, “So who does this lovely mare belong to?” that Chrom had to smile.

“Chloey, this one is yours,” Chrom said with a grin, and a surprised expression hit her face; a smile that caught Chrom's breath in his chest surprised him and it soon turned to happy tears as Chloey buried her face into her husband's chest in an embrace. She was clearly over come with emotion and Chrom noticed that the mare was sniffing her new owner with an eager nose. Clearly she was hoping for some more carrot.

  
  


Else where a young white haired woman was trying not to panic. She'd lost the most important things that she had. A talisman from her mother and the ring that her father had given to her mother. The young woman desperately looked around for them. When she finally located them she felt relieved. It was time to find the Shepherds...

 


	28. Chapter 25: Trouble Arises

# Chapter 25: Trouble Arises

  
  


Blood. Everywhere that she looked there was blood as far as her eyes could see. Fire ripped across the lands before her and she felt like she couldn't move. All that she had was the sense of despair that there was nothing that she could do to stop what was happening around her. Risen moved all about the woman and she could see that they were ignoring her and seeming to be fighting something although what it was she didn't know. All that she was aware of was the fire burning around her.

  
  


Chloey woke with a gasp. Chrom was asleep by her side and as far as she could tell untroubled by dreams. It was hardly her fault that she was woken by nightmares like this. With a sigh she left the tent to check on the children. A quick tuck of her head into the entrance of Morgan's tent. The low lit fire ball that was hovering around her revealed that Morgan was sprawled out over his bed roll, blankets dangerously close to the floor. With a little smile Chloey made her way over to her son and picked the the blanket; tucking him in she gently kissed the sleeping boy's forehead. Then she moved to check on Amelia.

  
  


Amelia wasn't as fitful a sleeper as Morgan it seemed and Chloey could see that the child was content in her sleep. Carefully Chloey stepped back from the tent flap and proceeded to Lucina's tent. Chloey noticed the soft fire light and became concerned at once. She spoke softly, “Lucina,” and she saw her daughter's silhouette jump,

“Mum...” Lucina came to her tent flap and realised that Chloey was standing out the front of her tent. Lucina hastened to head to see her mother,

“Is everything alright Lucina?” Chloey asked her daughter, concerned by the dark rings under her eyes,

“I'm fine,” Lucina said a little too quickly for Chloey's liking, the small woman placed a hand on Lucina's shoulder and looking at her Chloey spoke calmly,

“You look like you're having a hard time sleeping,” Chloey's face contorted with concern for her eldest daughter. Lucina looked down and at first Chloey thought the young woman would insist that she was fine, Chloey spoke again, “You know that I'm here if you need me Lucina,” Chloey spoke to her daughter with a tone that Lucina had known for a very long time.

  
  


It was too much for Lucina, her mother always seemed to know when nightmares struck her and she couldn't help the sob that escaped her, she felt her mother pull her into a hug. It was slightly different to when Lucina was a small child, she was easily taller than her mother...at least a head or so but that didn't matter in that moment. Lucina _needed_ her mother and the hug was every bit as warm as she'd always remembered it to be.

  
  


By the time Chloey had calmed Lucina down she managed to tuck in the future version of the tiny child that she had yet to check on. For Chloey there was no reason that she wouldn't accept the young woman as her daughter. As far as Chloey was concerned blood didn't make a family, no what made a family was the bonds that they shared with one another.

  
  


Little Lucina was asleep; her soft bear on the ground and Chloey returned the bear to little Lucina's side so that the child would wake up with the bear at her side.

  
  


When she finally returned to her own tent and bedroll that she shared with Chrom, he was up and doubtless going to start looking for her, “Chloey...” Chrom looked at his wife and she sighed,

“I had a feeling that I was needed Chrom,” Chloey sighed, and yet there was a feeling that she had been woken for some reason. She didn't know why she'd even woken,

“Right,” Chrom smiled, he knew what Chloey was like. She just had to make sure that their children were safe and happy. Truly there was no better a mother than her. She was always putting her family first above her own needs. Chrom rarely knew of his wife to be even remotely selfish. Whenever their little ones had need of her she was always there, showing them with love. Mostly she spent her time with all of the family. Chrom found that he admired that about his wife. She was an amazing tactician and mother. She always made Chrom feel like her love was vast, there was no real end to how much love she had for him, their children, her brother and the rest of the Shepherds. Chrom found himself pulling his wife into a hug; he wanted her to know that he appreciated the love that she gave him the only way he knew how.

  
  


The rest of the Shepherds were getting ready. They had been training hard since the battle in the Ferox harbour and Sumia was sure that Chloey wanted to make certain that everyone was ready. Not even Morgan was free from what Sumia knew was a brutal training regimen. Frederick had begun learning from Cherche how to ride a Wyvern while Sumia was busy learning how to be a war cleric from Lissa. Sumia noticed that Chloey's mother seemed to know quite a lot about healing others as well. There wasn't even a staff that she couldn't use. Lissa had learned well it seemed from the Valkyrie's experience. Sumia was doing her best to learn too. She had come to understand what Chloey was doing. Chloey had known that they would gain new skills that would help them survive. Everyone was branching out from their main weapons; not just Sumia. It was interesting to see Chloey give bows a good try, although according to Virion she wasn't going to be a great shot. Chloey didn't really worry too much and said to Virion that everyone had to be flexible to a degree. The archer had asked Chloey what she meant and Sumia had heard that apparently Chloey could see something known as skills. While Sumia didn't understand all of it apparently there were skills that could help during battle. The first time that Sumia had seen what Chloey meant was in a battle against some particularly difficult risen. She was fighting alongside Henry when an aura suddenly appeared around him, and Henry said gleefully to the Risen, “HAVE SOME DEATH!” and turned it into vapour in an instant with his sword. Sumia had stared at Henry and she could hear Chloey yell at him,

“Nice Lethality crit there Henry!”

And Sumia had wondered about the aura. She later found out with the rest of the Shepherds that aura was a skill activating. Sumia had found it amazing and when she learned Luna it all made sense.

  
  


After a few weeks of heavy training they headed to a place where it was reported that there were slave traders at work. Chrom had decided that they were going to stop it and Chloey was busy working out what to do. She was looking to Henry and he was adjusting his new Sorcerer robes. He was ready for the battle ahead, so was Tharja. Chloey had come to notice that they had to get to the young archer as quickly as possible as the young woman was trapped. She had to do something about it before things got out of hand. Henry for his part agreed with her and they both knew how Tharja felt about the subject.

  
  


The white haired woman paused as she heard the sounds of fighting. Shocked she tried to figure out what was going on. She looked from her position and nearly dropped the bow that she was holding. Her mother was there and her father, a man that Noire had not seen in a very _very_ long time she didn't know if she was seeing right. Then she saw her aunt and her uncle. Noire looked for the safest way out, and ran.

  
  


Chloey saw the white haired woman and called out to the Shepherds, “Everyone, try to get that woman to safety!” She had listened to Lucina about her cousin and the woman matched the description. It was time for them to enact the plan, “Tharja, Henry! Let's go!” Chloey gripped her mire tome and muttered the incantation.

  
  


The next thing to happen was that several enemies were downed by Chloey, Henry and Tharja, each had tomes held and ready. Chrom had froze as he saw so many enemies fall in such a short space of time, then he realised that it was time, the leader wouldn't be too far off. Lucina was on the back of her own Pegasus helping Chrom to reach the leader. Chloey had said that he shouldn't try to use magic but Chrom knew that it was going to be easier if he gave it a serious try, he was going to...alter the plan a little. With a serious expression he gripped the thunder tome in his hand. Chloey was going to kill him for this, but Chrom knew that he had to do it.

  
  


The blast of magic caught Chloey off guard, Henry had whistled and said, “Was that Aether?!” Chloey ran, ignoring her brother in that moment as she was worried for Chrom, Henry yelled, “OH SHIT IT WAS!” and he ran after Chloey with Tharja still staring at the explosion of magical energy; who knew that Chrom could pull off a stunt like that? Tharja realised that Chloey was running off and she covered both her husband, the white haired woman that had managed to join them and Chloey.

  
  


“ _Well that could have gone better_ ,” Thought Chrom as the man that lay before him dead was burnt slightly. Really he'd not expected that to happen. Aether on a tome?! Chrom had realised that the blow was pretty heavy handed but that said he'd not had any backfire with his magic this time and he'd figured out _why_ it was as Chloey had always said, “Focus on drawing out your Mana _before_ making a strike with magic, this isn't like Falchion that requires instinct, magic requires concentration Chrom,” and Chrom was forced to admit that his wife was right. Aether however wasn't what Chrom ha expected to pull off as well. Of course he didn't have long to think about that as Chloey was there in a heart beat. Thankfully the battle was over but he could see it. Chrom could see the expression on her face. He was doomed.

  
  


“For the love of Naga Chrom why?!” Chloey almost yelled at him, “You could have gotten hurt!”

Chrom noticed that every time Chloey got like this the only thing that he _could_ do was try and soothe her. Of course Chloey was worried about him, just like she worried about the rest of their family. It was truly something that Chrom loved about his wife; her family was the most important thing in her life. Just like himself he mused as Chloey kept fussing over him for a while longer, however there was a small noise that made both of them stop. It was the white haired woman from earlier,

“Uh...Uncle Chrom...Aunty Chloey...I uh was wondering if there was a spare tent that I might use,”

“Of course,” Chrom replied and Chloey sighed, “Frederick should be able to help you with that,”

“Th-thank you!” Noire stuttered, and smiled, “I look forward to being back with all of my family,”

and Chrom nodded,

“We do as well Noire.” then once the girl had left Chrom heaved a sigh, “You were right,” He said looking away, “I just had to figure it out for myself alright,”

“Chrom?” Chloey came to face her husband and frowned, Chrom pulled her into a hug,

“About magic of course,” He kissed her forehead and Chloey raised an eyebrow, “Although it was the only option...” Chrom sighed, “That bastard would have gotten away if I hadn't...”

“Didn't you at least bring a throwing axe?” Chloey asked him,

“Huh, I forgot to,” Chrom said suddenly embarrassed, “Gods damn it,”

“I suppose it happens to the best of us,” Chloey sighed, then she kissed him. Chrom felt a grin, how long had it been since they'd had some time to themselves he wondered. However there was a cough that made Chrom want to roll his eyes. He reluctantly turned to face the person that had made the noise,

“Lissa,” Chrom said with a slight look of annoyance,

“Chrom we have a situation,” Lissa said and Chrom sighed, “Lonnie, tell them!”

Lon'qu heaved a sigh, “It's hardly a situation but there are some Outrealmers that apparently need help,”

Chloey froze and Chrom looked equally worried, “Where are they?” He asked,

“In the camp at the moment,” Lissa said, “They were pretty badly beat up too, I healed them as best I could...”

“Thanks Lissa,” Chloey said looking to Chrom, “Chrom...”

“We'll get the facts before we do anything,” Chrom said concerned by the fact that there were people that were hurt. He and Chloey quickly exited the tent with apprehension.

  
  


The Shepherds had gathered in the mess tent with all of the current members whispering uneasily about what was going on. So far only Chrom had been present and he'd said that they would have some guests that would arrive shortly. Everyone was unsure of how to take the news. The Valkyrie was trying not to look too concerned, she was worried because she could just tell that something was up. Lucina was sitting quietly next to Noire and Morgan was talking in a low voice to the pair. He didn't know what was going on either.

  
  


The young man fiddled with his mage hat and looked to the Anna that was beside him. Had they not been in this position they would not have had to have gone to such extreme lengths for help. Although _how_ Anna had known about another world was in itself something strange. With a sigh the blond mage tried to once again explain what he simply couldn't explain. He was uncertain as to how Anna thought that this woman would be able to help them but she had said that this was the one that had helped the man they'd met. Robin, the mage thought was the name of the man. He seemed keen to try and assist them but he wasn't strong enough and had suggested a world that he visited with _this_ woman, the small woman with purple glasses and a sorcerer's robes underneath a coat that was the exact same as Robin's, well kind of the same, the mage thought, it was longer then Robin's and had slightly different colour scheme. The eye markings were light purple for starters and the coat itself was a dark purple, it seemed for all the world to the mage sinister. The robes underneath were surprisingly modest for a sorcerer; the woman's midriff hidden behind fabric clearly. The skirt part of the outfit was necessarily clear of her legs with a short skirt-like piece of fabric clearly meant to cover up the area around the top of the woman's thighs. She did wear the split transparent leggings and had a golden band on each leg, one around her ankle, the other just above her knee. Slim slippers were on her feet (also coloured gold). He couldn't understand how or even _why_ she was stronger than Robin. He would just have to find out.

 


	29. Bonus Chapter 3: Outrealm Training Part 1

# Bonus Chapter 3: Outrealm Training Part 1

  
  


A small hush fell over the Shepherds as Chloey spoke of her plan. It was clear that not everyone was going to agree with her on what was going to happen, but they had to follow through with it. Going into the Outrealms wasn't everyone's cup of tea. Mostly because they'd all gotten one hell of a defeat the last time that they tried to do it. Chloey however insisted that they make use of the outrealm as much as possible to increase their time training. Not even Frederick could agree with Chloey on that. However it seemed that Both Chloey and Chrom had spent some time in the Outrealm and the others hadn't even noticed it. Both said that everyone would be fine and Lucina had to agree with her parents as she'd joined them on their journeys through the Outrealms. It wasn't the first time that Lucina had trained with her mother in the Outrealms and quite frankly it was part of the reason that Lucina was so strong. She knew what was coming; surely the others knew too.

  
  


As Chloey walked through the Outrealm Gate, Chrom had her hand in his own. This place was different to a degree, it was Ylisse clearly but it was a small island that looked to have soldiers preparing for battle. Chrom spoke with his wife briefly as the rest of the Shepherds were busy adjusting their weapons and armour, it was then that a loud voice cut the air, “Warriors?! Warriors from afar! Thank the gods,” an old man approached hobbling as fast as his legs could carry him, his wheezing was concerning to say the least. “Pl-please noble warriors I, Old Hubba a humble fortune teller need your help,” The old man was bent over panting faster than a hot dog, “The army just beyond are Einherjar, phantoms of a sort...if I were twenty years younger I would be able to help you...and yet alas I'm too old even for that...”

“Slow down there old-timer,” Chrom said, “What's going on?”

“W-well, you see,” Old Hubba sighed, “Some of my Einhanjar cards were stolen but I don't know who it was, but now they are after my blood! If only I could still fight,”

“So is there anything you can tell us about the Einherjar?” Chloey asked the man. He looked at the tactician and suddenly spoke,

“Perhaps I should show you, and add some support!” He pulled a card out of his robes, “Hear me, O ruler of ancient Altea, true lord of the seven realms,” He drew in a deep breath, “I summon thee; Marth, the Hero King! Come forth and grant us your protection!”

A burst of magical light shone as a phantom appeared before the Shepherds. The light faded to reveal a lightly built young man with short blue hair, a blue tunic, long cape and tall boots. His amour was light and he carried a rapier at his side. He wore a headpiece that was uncannily similar to the one that Lucina wore and Chloey could see quite the resemblance. The Phantom opened his eyes and spoke, “As you wish, I will answer your call,” Chrom gaped opened mouthed at the fact that _his_ ancestor was standing before them,

“Marth?!” Chrom was shocked, he couldn't believe what was before him, “As in _the_ Marth?! What in Naga's name is going on here?!”

Old Hubba coughed and it was clear that the time for talk was done for, they had a fight to have.

  
  


Of course it didn't help that the old man had kind of...started it. Chloey had to roll her eyes at the stupidity of the old man. Chrom and Chloey worked with the Einherjar that Old Hubba had summoned (Ike and Alm as well as Marth) and in the end the Shepherds had won...with Chloey vowing that the old man was going to need some form of attitude change to be tolerable to her. However the worst part about the whole business by far was the somewhat lecherous looks that old man was giving some of the female Shepherds, especially Chloey's own daughter. She gripped a blade and held it to the man's throat before Chrom could stop her,

“You look at my daughter like that one more time old man,” Chloey threatened, “And I will have your head,”

Old Hubba had coughed nervously and remarked that the Shepherds would receive the old man's Einherjar cards for helping him get them back. A fair trade it seemed to Chrom but Chloey knew that the old weasel was trying to worm his way out of trouble. He surprised her by giving Chrom the Hero King Marth card that he'd used earlier (although he'd said that as the tactician Chloey should keep Marth with her but Chloey felt that since she and Chrom were a team they would both welcome the “new recruit”. Chloey didn't know why but she got a sense of an aura within the card, not like those that appeared whenever an active skill activated, it was more like a type of magic that seemed to resonate with her. She wondered why that was then she jumped as Marth literally spoke even though he'd not been summoned,

“Well met,” The figure on the card actually moved to make a slight bow it seemed. Even Chrom was surprised. Old Hubba was nowhere in sight now having gone home to rest apparently, “The old one bade me to accompany you; if I can be of service. It seems that at least one of you have heard of me. Pray milady, do you know of me as well?”

“I know a little,” Chloey responded feeling slightly weird that she was talking to a phantom that was held in a card. It was weird to say the least,

“You have,” Marth seemed to smile, though it was a soft one that could have been missed, “That is wonderful.” He looked thoughtful, “Strange it seems that you remind me of a good comrade of mine who was the member of the royal guard that became a lifelong friend of mine,” Marth seemed to reminisce about times long past. He paused and asked the couple, “Might I know who you both are?”

“I'm Chrom and this is my beloved wife, Chloey,”

“A pleasure to meet you both,” Marth seemed to be thoughtful and he spoke, “Pray another question if I may...Chloey I understand that as a tactician you must take a wider view of the battle field and direct your comrades accordingly...but,” Marth faltered slightly, “what if you had to make a choice between a narrow victory over saving a fallen comrade? Would you put victory for all above the life of one?”

Chloey looked thoughtful for a brief moment then she said, “I can't in my right state of mind allow victory at the cost of a comrade, however I have little doubt that even the best laid plans are going to go awry,”

Chrom looked down knowing what Chloey was talking about. There had been a cost...Emmeryn. Even now she couldn't recall what her life had been like and Chrom found it hard to work out how to help her. He held little doubt that Chloey's mother felt the same. He _knew_ that she was trying to help Chloey but it seemed to Chrom that Chloey was naturally avoiding the Valkyrie, why Chrom didn't know or understand just yet. He would have to help Chloey, support her as best he could. He heard Marth say that his advisor, Jagen would advise against the choice of sentiment and Marth admitting that he simply hated the thought that victories were paid by lives.

  
  


With Marth joining them things got interesting to say the least. They decided that Marth would have his own “tent” (located in one of Chloey's strategy books that Marth had chosen to rest in, one that was safe from harm). With that said and done the Shepherds moved onwards back to Ylisse and back to get more weapons to do it all over again.

  
  


Lucina heaved a sigh as yet again they were in another Outrealm with another group of people that needed saving. It would have been laughable to think that she would not have seen it all but between the risen that stole gold (that place was frequented by the Shepherds of late and it _did_ allow her mother to get some important items to help with the war they had yet to partake in) and risen that gave more experience to the Shepherds as they destroyed them, Lucina would have to say that she was getting pretty close with her family, Amelia and Morgan were wonderful to be around, if Amelia had a little more confidence in herself at times. Morgan was like their mother and seemed to take after Chloey the most. His Falchion had gleamed a few times now and Lucina was certain that something was up. Morgan however seemed to be of the thought that if there wasn't anything that was happening there was no point in fixing it.

  
  


Of course the fact that they had travelled to the Outrealm in the first place was to be expected. It was quite normal of Chloey to do something to this affect as she wanted to make sure that all of the Shepherds got the training that they needed. It was clear that there were a few Outrealms that Chloey preferred to train the others in, like the Outrealm that had risen that were packed with gold. She was quite please with how that was coming along. At this rate everyone would have the Second Seals that they needed and Chloey would be able to get them all up to scratch with the skills that they needed. So far it was clear that there was going to be a lot of training required. Even Chloey pushed herself to join them. She wanted to make everyone as strong as possible for the up coming war, perhaps preparing them for something else it seemed. For the Shepherds there were few moments of rest, but Chloey did make good her promise to give them time off when they needed it. After all they were going to need all the help they could get to gain strength that they could...and Chloey knew that it was a long and uphill battle.

 


	30. Chapter 26: The Secret Seller and the Mage

# Chapter 26: The Secret Seller and the Mage

  
  


Chloey wasn't sure that this was the right idea. The Anna that stood before her was trying to explain something that just didn't make sense; the young mage just made it worse, “So let me get it straight,” Chloey said gripping her nose lifting up her glasses, “Your world is having trouble with an evil force that is trying to destroy it but you don't have the strength to fight it off and need assistance of people that are. However the catch is that the enemy is almost invisible.”

“Uh...yeah,” The Mage said quietly, “We're sure that they're coming through an Outrealm but we don't know which one...and even if we did...we don't have the strength to fend them off,”

Chloey heaved a sigh, “I can't say that I've heard tales as strange as this, but I guess that it wouldn't be too much of a stretch given what I've seen already,” She shook her head, “Anna why don't you go to see Chrom, I need to have a word with your young friend here, don't worry we won't be too long,”

Anna shot the Mage a semi-worried but she supposed that perhaps the boy would be fine. Even so Anna stuck around as she didn't know why she had an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

  
  


Chloey looked at the young mage with a critical eye, “Hmm, Aptitude huh,” Chloey mused, “Tell me Mr...”

“Nym, my name is Nym,”

“Nym huh, were you a villager at some point?” Chloey asked Nym,

“Huh?” Nym looked confused, “What do you mean? I've always been a mage,”

Chloey frown, “Alright then, I suppose that you will have to join Marth-”

“Chloey did you call me?” Asked the Einherjar Prince Marth appearing out of his “tent”

Nym screamed, “Oh gods it's one of them!”

Chloey gave Nym a sharp look and Nym realised that he wasn't being attacked, “Great so we have someone with an army of Einherjar attacking your world. Probably the thief that that old coot told us about, Marth, can you come with us for a bit please,”

“Of course Chloey,” All while Nym stared at Marth. Marth seemed oblivious to Nym for the moment but then again Nym didn't exactly say anything to introduce himself to Marth. It was weird to see a man that as far as Nym could tell wasn't even there. He _felt_ the presence of the man. Anna had blanched as well when she felt the man's presence but Chloey kept walking onwards,

“This way,” She said guiding them to a tent with a whole group of other people. Nym noticed that the others certainly seemed to “see” Marth and certainly didn't seem afraid of him. It was almost as if Marth was a part of the army. Nym heaved a sigh. Then he spotted a young woman looking at him with curious eyes. She was like Chloey but then she wasn't. The dark flier was looking at him with nothing more than general curiosity and as Nym looked over the room there were a few curious eyes looking at him. He met each of those eyes and eventually found himself looking at someone who seemed to be a bit less intimidating.

  
  


Marth however was keeping an eye on the young Mage. He was a new recruit after all and Marth wanted to help him feel welcome. Marth had to wonder why the boy was so afraid but if what he heard was true then...Marth knew that he would have to tell the others and soon. It sounded to Marth as if the other Einherjar were on the move. The thief was up to something. Marth waited patiently for the new recruits to be introduced to the Shepherds before he moved to talk to Chrom. While Marth didn't get to spend a lot of time out and about from his tent he often found it nice to just rest. After all Chloey would call upon him when she had need of his help and usually it would be by calling out his name.

  
  


Of course once Nym and Anna were introduced the rest of the Shepherds were briefed on what was apparently going on in Nym's world.

  
  


Once the issue came to Chrom's attention it became clear that there was a thief of the Einherjar on the loose and using the Einherjar to create chaos in the other realms out there. Chrom had to wonder _why_ there wasn't a way that Old Hubba could do anything to stop it but he decided that the Shepherds would help Nym save his world. After all they had time to help him given that time passed differently as Old Hubba had remarked. It would be like they'd only been gone a few minutes if what Old Hubba had told them the last time he saw them about the Einherjar was correct.

  
  


Nym was surprised that Chrom and his Shepherds were joining them. He'd not expected help from anyone, after all Robin had said that he couldn't help but why in the world did Robin suggest asking _this_ Chrom, was it because Robin didn't have the authority to help? Nym began to wonder if he was doing the right thing, after all he'd been thrown out of his town; something that he'd not disclosed to the Shepherds. However he needed their help and for the most part he was willing to take some risks. After all it wasn't his fault that they needed help, he wasn't the one that had caused the damage to his town! This would be Nym's only chance to clear his name and he knew that he couldn't screw it up.

  
  


It didn't take Chloey long to figure out that there was something going on. She was aware of the fact that really, it had been a somewhat _very_ long time since she'd last had time alone with Chrom that wasn't work. Chloey knew that had to change but she didn't know _what_ to do. Chrom wasn't exactly helping her on this and she was certain that _someone_ was trying to distract them for a reason. Namely Lissa. Chloey heaved a sigh and got together some of the Shepherds that would likely be needed on the next mission. Saving Nym's world.

  
  


As Chrom and the Shepherds followed Nym and Anna back to their world it was clear to Nym at least that Chloey was definitely working on some sort of strategy. It seemed to be all that she did day in and day out. Nym didn't understand how Chloey could cope with it to be honest. The most he did was read a few of his tomes and practice magic. She seemed to be constantly pushing the Shepherds to train and if they weren't training they were spending time as a sort of extended family. For Nym it was a far cry from what he'd experienced in his world. Even that ghost...Marth joined everyone every so often. He didn't say much but he was a gentle presence all the same. Anna was figuring out how to make more money as usual but this time she had a sister, another Anna to help her. The pair had spent a lot of time together and Nym was a little jealous. He didn't have much in the way of family and was mostly alone.

  
  


Nym was at that moment walking through the camp of the Shepherds feeling down. He wasn't sure where _his_ Anna was and he didn't want to disturb the tactician. However he didn't realise that he was being followed by a certain young man,

“Nym! Wait up,” Morgan called to the mage,

“Eh,” Nym turned to face Morgan, “Oh Morgan, hey,”

“Mum wanted to see you. She didn't say what it was about but...” Nym frowned in confusion,

“I-hmm, I suppose I should go and see what this is about,” Nym sighed, “I hope it isn't Anna...”

  
  


Nym walked to the strategy tent with Morgan by his side. The young mage watched in surprise as a toddler raced about, “D-daddy!” The young blue haired girl had cried. She was looking for her father clearly and right on cue Chrom appeared,

“What's wrong Little Angel?” He knelt to the girl's level and the little one clung to her father,

“M-mummy, where Mummy?” The child asked,

“Just in here Little Angel,” Chrom saw Nym, “Ah Nym, just who we wanted to see,” He noticed that Nym was looking at his feet, “Don't worry Nym, you're not in trouble, we just need some help is all,”

Nym looked up in surprise, “O-oh,” he flinched slightly but followed Chrom into the tent.

  
  


Chloey was over a map and smiled at the small child. She need to be certain that they had all the information that they needed and for that end Nym would know more than Anna...especially since Anna was with Anna trying to make a quick bit of gold. Chrom came to stand beside his wife and gave her Lucina (their child being very much delighted at being with her mother and father) and Chloey heaved a long sigh, “So based on what we know,” Chloey began, “The attacks seem to be coming from here,” She pointed to a spot on the map, “And they seem to happen on a monthly basis as far as we're aware,” Chloey added, “Is there anything else that we should know Nym?”

She fixed the mage with such an intense stare that Nym literally felt like he was being read to the depths of his soul, “No, that's all the information that I have,”

Chloey sighed, “Alright then, we'll make for the known area once everyone is ready to go,”

  
  


Lissa was stretched out happily in her tent, Lon'qu was asleep and Lissa had been curled up beside him. She often wondered what it would be like if they were to have a child, a thought that was certainly on the cards. After all she'd spent some time learning the skill Galeforce and Chloey had mentioned that if Lissa were to have a child it would be a good thing to “Hand down to them,”. Lissa sighed and felt Lon'qu move slightly,

“Lonnie,” Lissa said softly, “I've been thinking...”

Lon'qu stretched, “Is this about what you were talking to Chloey about after you changed to a Falcon Knight?” Lon'qu asked deathly calm,

“Well yes and no...” Lissa replied, “I was...well I was thinking that it would be nice to have a child of our own you know,” Lissa sighed dreamily and she heard her husband heave a sigh, “Besides I think that-” Lissa stopped as Lon'qu gently kissed her,

“I suppose we can try,” was all that he gave her. At least until Lissa decided to kiss him in return. She wanted to try now. Even without words it seemed that Lon'qu knew what she wanted and he sighed. He could only hope that they wouldn't have a girl. There were too many women in his life and he felt that the number should be evened a little. He allowed his wife to guide them towards intimacy, he would make certain that it was what she wanted in his own way. Lon'qu allowed himself to feel the pleasure of his wife's embrace. They had been intimate like this before but not really with the intention of having a child. Now however they were as Lon'qu had said, at least going to try for a child.

  
  


Cordelia had been sighing as yet again she was on the ground training. How she wished that Chloey would grant her some small reprieve from running to at _least_. She wanted to spend some time with her husband, Gregor. However Chloey had insisted that they needed to make sure that they had the training they needed for the up coming battle. Kellam was also joining them. He didn't seem to complain even once as Chloey ran them through drills preparing for what might be ahead. Cordelia sighed as Chloey yet again called on Marth. For Cordelia it was surprising that even the Einherjar unit couldn't avoid Chloey's somewhat brutal training program. Although Cordelia had to admit that Chloey's mother seemed even worse than her daughter, she was a nightmare to cross that was for sure. Cordelia had several bruises from the Valkyrie's spells, spells that were non lethal but still could pack a painful punch. Cordelia still couldn't figure out _what_ the woman's name even was. She never told anyone and seemed content to leave them all not knowing. Most had taken to calling her Valkyrie; it got her attention at least but it wasn't her name. Cordelia had tried everything she could think of to figure out what the woman's name was. With a sigh she realised that it was time to get back to training...again.

  
  


Meanwhile Lissa was happily curled up in Lon'qu's arms. They were well enjoying the day off that they had and Lon'qu was content. He was surprised that the intimacy between him and Lisaa had such a soothing affect. He was glad for it as it kept the nightmares at bay. He would have to talk to Panne at some point however as he still had to thank her. And Chloey for her rather...strange way of helping him. Mostly though Lon'qu knew that Lissa had gone a long way to heal the old wounds within his heart. Although it did help that Cherche had talked with him about what happened, the nightmares were fewer since then. Now he had dreams of a different kind, pleasant dreams where he could hold his wife close and tell her that he loved her, and know that in turn she loved him. He almost wondered what it would be like to see Lissa with child. Lon'qu frowned. So he'd had that dream again. He felt a sigh fade away. Lissa was dead to the world, asleep and happy. The smile on her face was too beautiful to ignore and Lon'qu felt a faint smile return to his face. Lissa was truly the most important person in Lon'qu's life.

  
  


Morgan sighed in frustration, this script was just not coming together like he wanted it to. It was hard to think and for the most part he was still uncertain about the fact that his mother was encouraging him like this. Morgan crossed out another page and sighed again, “Morgan, I think you should take a break,” Amelia had entered her brother's tent having heard Morgan cursing before, “I want to train with you, please,”

“Alright Amelia,” Morgan said putting the paper down, “Let's go then,”

“Alright!” Amelia cheered.

  
  


Three rounds of sparing and Morgan won two of them, slimly. Amelia was getting good, almost enough that he felt she might be able to...Morgan smiled, “You're doing great Amelia,” Morgan said with a grin, “I guess that all of that training is paying off huh?”

“You think so Morgan?” Amelia asked her brother,

“Of course!” Morgan declared,

“Wow Morgan, I...thank you, really,” Amelia said,

“You're welcome Little Sis,” Morgan smiled feeling like a weight was off his shoulders,

“Hey Morgan,” Amelia said suddenly looking serious, “I...I just wanted you to know that no matter what happens I'll always fight by your side,”

“Amelia...” Morgan looked surprised,

“I just...I wish I was good at tactics too but I guess it was never meant to be,” Amelia sighed, “So I've decided that I'm going to fight by your side!”

“Hmm,” Morgan realised that was what he'd been missing, “Amelia,” He spoke, “I am truly blessed to have a little sister like you, and I'm sorry that I didn't say it sooner.” Morgan held his sister's right hand between his own. Both of them had black marks of Grima, just like Chloey and Lucina, “I love you Amelia,” Morgan said hugging his sister,

“I love you too Morgan,” Amelia said returning the hug.

  
  


“Hmm, if I move the soldiers there...no that can't be right,” Chloey sighed, “I just can't get it right,” Chloey threw the papers aside into the stream of magic that she used to keep the papers out of her way. She was beginning to get annoyed about this. Morgan paused as he watched his mother. This was the first time that he'd seen her get annoyed or even flustered about a strategy not working out. For Morgan it was a side of his mother that he'd never seen and it made him feel a little concerned,

“Uh...Mum,” Morgan wasn't sure what he was thinking but it seemed that his mother,

“Ah, Morgan,” She smiled when she saw him and Morgan could see for the first time just how tired she was, “Is there something I can do for you sweetie?”

“No Mum, I just wanted to see if there was anything I could do to help at all,”

Chloey actually smiled, “That's very sweet of you Morgan,” Chloey heaved a sigh, “I feel like there is something that I'm missing,” she muttered snapping her fingers and making the maps float around them, “If what Nym said is correct this town here is in danger, however I just can't see _why_ I've check the maps a hundred times, ran countless guess strategies and still come up with nothing,” Chloey pushed her glasses up her nose, “It's almost as if Nym was lying,”

“And if he isn't Mum?”

“Then we have a real problem on our hands,” Chloey sighed,

“Hmm,” Morgan looked at the maps and was reminded of something his mother said, “What if that town is in danger because it's so easily cornered by threats?”

Chloey looked at Morgan, “That is possible and if they were under threat it would be very difficult to get supplies to them, I think that...hmm,” Chloey pulled her notebook out of her robes and wrote down what she was thinking and Morgan noticed that his mother kept the maps floating. She was thinking of something,

“Mum,”

“Don't worry Morgan together I'm sure we can think of something,” Chloey said to her son.

  
  


Nym was quietly gazing into his hands. He'd done all he could. Now he knew it was up to Chrom and the Shepherds. If only there was something that the mage could do to help.

 


	31. Chapter 27: Heroes Never Die

# Chapter 27: Heroes Never Die

  
  


While Nym was having a mild crisis Lucina was training with her grandmother. The woman also had Shadowgift but she refused to use dark magic, prompting Lucina to ask why. The Valkyrie sighed spoke softly, “I don't use dark magic because despite having Shadowgift I am incompatible with it, and have the scars to prove my own foolishness,” Lucina gaped, and her grandmother continued, “I was frightened that Chloey would damage herself, that she would be incompatible to the magic...I should have known that she would be a _true_ dark mage like Henry,”

“A true dark mage?” Lucina asked and the Valkyrie sighed,

“Someone where dark magic comes naturally to them without a cost to their sanity or spirit,” the Valkyrie responded, “Or more likely someone that is born with dark magic abilities and not just Shadowgift,”

“H-how can you tell if someone is able to use dark magic then?” Lucina asked and the Valkyrie looked at her,

“You can't until they try it,” She said in response, “then look for signs of magic rejection,”

“Like,” Lucina prompted the older woman,

“Sudden weakness, loss of balance and that they go into near death...usually they're die very quickly if they are not compatible with it,”

Lucina felt a chill down her spine but she figured that it was important to remember that. “So then it isn't as simple as knowing the incantation then,”

“Oh no,” The Valkyrie said shaking her head, “Not even the incantation is enough, you have to have the mana for it of course...and even if you have enough mana there is still the risk that your body will reject the magic fully,”

“I see,” Lucina responded, “Then is it possible to be immune to dark magic if one is compatible with it?”

“Hmm,” The Valkyrie looked thoughtful, “It would depend on the spell but yes, there would be some immunity to dark magic if it were cast on you, although it wouldn't completely negate the affect it would lessen it to a degree,”

  
  


And that was how Lucina was in the predicament that she was in presently. She'd decided that she _would_ use dark magic. It was embarrassing as she wasn't even sure that she could. So when her right hand didn't burn like she thought it would she was confused. In fact she felt fine. It was embarrassing as Lucina wondered _why_ her grandmother was so uncomfortable around dark magic. Lucina sighed and stowed the tome away. At least she had something to work with.

  
  


Chloey heaved a sigh. Of course there was a fight going on between Vaike and Chrom (the usual rivals thing) so she took it upon herself to spend time with their youngest daughter. The little one was excited to have her mother with her and played with the bear that Chloey had finally finished making for her. It was something that made Chloey happy. She didn't know what Henry was up to but she suspected that he was bonding with Noire. Chloey sighed inwardly as she heard footsteps and was surprised to see her eldest daughter, “Lucina is everything alright sweetheart?”

“Y-yes,” Lucina hesitated and Chloey was concerned, “Mum...what is it like using dark magic?”

The question threw Chloey off but she answered as best she could, “Well it feels no different to normal magic, why Lucina?”

“Well Grandmother said that if someone wasn't compatible with it that it would kill them and apparently very rapidly too,”

Chloey heaved a sigh, “Henry said something like that too,” Chloey frowned then thought about what it was truly like use dark magic, “Although I am not so certain. It seems possible. However I've never seemed to have an issue with it. It's almost soothing in a way,”

And Lucina felt her stomach drop. Her mother had the _exact_ same reaction that she'd had. “Soothing?” Lucina spoke and the tone told Chloey that her daughter was surprised,

“Yes,” Chloey admitted, “Not as soothing as being around you father but similar to it,” and Lucina muttered to herself,

“No different to how I felt using it,”

“So you're able to use dark magic then?” Chloey said surprised, “That might help us,” Lucina went bright red in shock as she realised that her mother had heard her, “It means that we have another mage to help tie down the area near Nym's town. If Morgan can use dark magic as well that would be even more helpful...then we could set up a pincer movement to trap the enemy.”

Lucina nodded, “Right,” Tactical benefits were to be had it seemed. Lucina mused, “What about Mire?”

“I'd be assuming that would be the case,” Chloey said calmly, “After all we want to snipe them out, as much as I hate having to do it it is our only option.”

Lucina noticed that her mother looked uneasy. It was clear to Lucina that Chloey wanted to do what she could to help and Lucina decided that she would do her best to assist as well. Especially since her mother worked so hard to help others as well.

  
  


So it was that Nym found himself listening to Chloey's hair-brained strategy. In all honesty he didn't know if it would work. He'd never heard of catching the enemy between two branches of an army, much less having mages using Mire to take out most of the force before they reached the two lines. For Nym it was odd. Not the kind of strategy that he would have expected out of Chloey. For one thing it was too simple and for another it was a decidedly risky. Nym had asked her countless times if it was going to work and Chloey had smiled and said, “Trust me Nym,” and that was the end of that. Nym was pacing in the pre-dawn light. He was nervous. Anna was with him as well as Lucina and Morgan. Nym's job was to keep the enemy from attacking Chloey's children. As well as Anna. They were joined by Amelia, Chloey's second daughter as well as Sumia and Frederick. The knight didn't seem to like it, but Chloey was certain that it was for the best. Nym looked over at Sumia and noticed that the Dark Flier was calm. She pet her pegasus's neck and Anna was sharpening her sword. Nym gripped his Elthunder tome. Waiting was the hardest part of battle he decided.

  
  


The figure held the cards in their hand and snorted. They wanted to create havoc for the town below but now the boy they'd used as a scapegoat was gone. The figure smirked, today they would destroy this town, “I call upon thee, Hero Roy, grant me your protection and power,”

  
  


Chloey was settled next to Henry and the pair were unmistakably calm. Both held a Mire tome in their hands. “Ugh when is this battle going to start?” Henry groaned, “Edgar hasn't seen any enemies yet,”

“Caw, caw, c-caw,” The crow sung at them,

“He says it's time,” Chloey said, “He's spotted the enemy due North West,”

“Caw,”

“Affirmative,” Henry grinned, “HEXellent translation sis,”

“Thanks,” Chloey chuckled as Chrom looked between the two siblings,

“We're ready to move out then?” Chrom asked his wife,

“Almost,” Chloey responded, “Lucina and Morgan will make the first strike,”

  
  


Nym almost didn't notice the movement at first then he felt the chill up his spine. Lucina gripped the Mire tome in her hand and suddenly cast the spell, “ _Magic of the night, rise up to take out my enemies_!”

Nym gaped as the nearest shade was suddenly no more. ' _Just what is Lucina_ ' Nym wondered and Anna grinned, “I guess that's our cue,” She said hefting up her weapon, Lief's Axe, a weapon that allowed Anna to on occasion find gold. Nym heaved a sigh, it was up to him now. He gripped the tome in his hand and cast Elthunder, hitting another enemy to get their attention. Anna gripped her axe and declared happily, “I MAKE DEEP CUTS!” and her Axe slashed through the ghost...no the Einherjar. Nym noticed that Morgan moved and yelled,

“AMATEUR!” flames rose around Morgan and Nym watched as Morgan tossed the magic in his hand at the enemy and explosion hit the ground where Morgan's spell hit and Nym looked over to see that Morgan's was not the _only_ explosion of magic.

  
  


Chrom huffed as he gripped the Thunder tome. That was too close for comfort; yet it seemed that he was getting the hang of this magic thing. Chloey was as ever there with a dual strike, her movements swift and sure. Chrom heaved a sigh, “Next Outrealm we go to we're getting some you and I time Chloey,” Chrom said, “Just us ok,”

“Of course love,” Chloey smiled, “Shall we try for Morgan while we're at it?”

Chrom smirked widely and responded, “Well, I thought that wasn't the plan, after all my best guess is that there is a five year gap between our children,”

“Oh really and here I was thinking that you wanted to make Morgan now,” Chloey grinned playfully,

“I thought that you were the one that wanted to wait?” Chrom grinned widely,

“Don't tempt me Chrom, I want to just as much as you do!” Chloey hit an enemy with Mire, “And you know what, I'll take you up on the Outrealm trip, however we have work to do now.”

Chrom felt the grin widen on his face. Truly he as pleased to hear it. However they both knew that even in the heat of battle they had to focus on helping Nym and Anna.

  
  


The thief grit their teeth as their Einherjar were defeated, worse still Roy had gone missing. The thief frowned this was the worst news possible. This was going to set back their plans by quite a bit. How the little tactician would pay when the thief finally crossed blades with her. After all that little tactician had ruined the thief's plans. How could they create the chaos they needed if that damned Plegian girl interfered with their plans? No they would make it clear that they were better than the Plegian. That soothed them and a laugh rang out. How the Plegian would rue the day she was born! The thief laughed again, yes this time they would be the superior one. They would be free of the shadow of the Plegian girl once and for all. Nothing would get in their way! Ah how the thief longed for the day that the blood and life would flow out of the little tactician. Hell even seeing _him_ die again would be the icing on the cake. Fate would give them the chance to prove their superiority to them both. The thief looked down at their hands. Micaiah the Priestess of the Dawn, so pretty and so _useful_. Micaiah would surely tip the balance in the thief's favour. With a smirk the thief left the outrealm. They would come back again...and sooner than the Shepherds could anticipate.

  
  


Nym was well shocked to say the least. He wasn't expecting the battle to be so short lived but then again it was as Chloey had guessed, with a few properly trained Shepherds it wasn't long until the Einherjar were stopped. Of course it meant that the Shepherds would be leaving, however Nym had the oddest feeling that they would return. He didn't know why but he felt that they would. Chloey had picked up a card from the battle field, Nym didn't know what it was named but Chloey seemed to be talking to Chrom. Nym sighed and Anna began poking him in the ribs.

 


	32. Chapter 28: Outrealm Adventure Time

# Chapter 28: Outrealm Adventure Time

  
  


The sun was brining in a new day and Chloey was stretching outside the tent that she shared with Chrom. Today was going to be a good day, the tactician decided. She looked at the almost gentle rays and felt that it would be a good morning to begin her training. She had plans to learn how to use swords properly and that plan was to be with Frederick's help. The knight had been surprised that Chloey had asked him but the surprise wore off when Chloey had explained why. Today however was the day that Chloey would once again have to focus on what needed to be done. She didn't even realise that there was something off. Nor did she notice that things were not as they seemed. Indeed it wasn't until she went looking for Amelia's tent that she began to notice that something was wrong...

  
  


Chloey woke with a gasp panting furiously as her dream had taken a decidedly dark turn. Chrom was asleep beside her and Chloey realised that it was just a simple nightmare. It had felt so real. Chloey sighed and allowed herself to settle back into Chrom's embrace for a while longer but the dream just wouldn't get out of her mind. With a sigh she carefully got up and walked towards the mess tent hoping that some water would do the trick. She noticed that there was a figure in the tent and she hid her surprise. As Chloey got closer she could see that it was Lucina. The young woman wasn't in a good state and Chloey sat down beside her, “Rough night huh,” Chloey said gently and Lucina jumped a little,

“Y-yeah,” Lucina looked down at the mug of water,

“It seems to be the night for it,” Chloey sighed and Lucina gaped at her mother,

“You mean...?!”

“Perhaps Naga knows what the nightmares are about,” Chloey suggested calmly, “Or it could be because we _are_ dark mages,”

“Nah, there's no CAWs for alarm,” Henry said calmly making the pair both jump, “It's all Grima's fault that we have bad dreams,” Chloey felt an odd hair raising sensation up the back of her neck, as Henry continued, “Besides we've got to pull all the stops to stop it right?” Henry looked at Chloey and she realised that her older brother was right. She nodded in response,

“I'm trying to figure out Grima's weakness,” Chloey admitted, “But I am still nowhere on working out what our black mark of Grima means than before. I had hoped that Nym's world would have some information but sadly even his Anna had nothing on the subject,”

“Drat,” Henry muttered, “it's like losing Wolfie all over again,” Lucina noticed a faint aura started to envelop her Uncle, an aura that Lucina knew from experience was dangerous,

“Um, Uncle Henry,” Lucina began and watched as her Uncle's expression softened, “Why is it so important to figure out what the mark means?”

Henry cupped his chin thoughtfully, his niece was as far as he was concerned old enough to understand. He looked to Chloey and she nodded, “I suppose in the time that you came from your mother there didn't have a chance to explain what a Mark of Grima means yes?”

Lucina frowned and replied, “Well Mum always told me to keep it hidden, lest the Grimleal come after me,”

“Oh,” Henry replied and then sighed, “Well that Mark right there is there most likely because of the strength of Grima's blood...although for them to be black is weird. I suppose that is why your mother has been researching what she can on it.”

  
  


By the time a new day came Nym was busily helping Anna with some chores. It was a nice day if not for the sense that Nym had that trouble was in the air. He looked at Anna and said, “Maybe we should go see the...”

  
  


Just as Nym said it an explosion hit near the store, “We have to go to the Outrealm gate!” Anna agreed, “Like now!”

  
  


As the pair ran out into the town, Nym's master spotted him, “Nym what the hell is going on?”

“We need help!” Anna spoke quickly, “And we're going to fetch them!”

The red haired sage gaped, “OUTSIDERS?! NO!”  
“Yes,” Said Nym sombrely, “They helped us last time as well,” The sage pinched her nose and Nym continued, “They're really strong and they have a tactician. Also they won't come into the town,” Nym said desperately trying to appease his master,

“Fine,” the sage said, “Go, go quickly, we'll hold them off for now!”

And Nym and Anna ran as fast as their legs could carry them to the Outrealm Gate.

  
  


Chloey, Henry and Lucina had all been in the mess tent when they heard a commotion outside. All three came out to see a breathless Nym and Anna. Chloey was surprised but the news the pair bought wasn't good.

  
  


Chrom was woken and the rest of the Shepherds gathered. Chrom listened to Nym and decided that they would go at once. There was some time to get ready but they would leave to Nym's world at once.

  
  


It was disconcerting when light poured through the outrealm. Even more disconcerting as according to Nym barely half a day had passed when the Shepherds had come there last. Chloey explained that it was _weeks_ since they had last been in Nym's world from their side of things. In fact they were getting ready to go to Valm. Nym apologised and soon found that Chloey made a quick strategy despite having lacked sleep enough to think straight. Nym was amazed at how quickly the enemy fell.

  
  


The thief was surprised that the Shepherds had responded so quickly. With a frown it was time to enact the plan. The tactician would fall now!

  
  


Chloey had cut down yet another Einherjar and called out, “MARTH WE NEED YOUR HELP!”

and sure enough Marth appeared and started to make short work of the other Einherjar. Chloey was surprised when a figure approached. This one wasn't an Einherjar. Chloey gripped her tome, “So the thief appears huh?” Chloey said annoyed that she was missing a decent night's sleep over the figure,

“DIE!” The thief cried out,

“THINK AGAIN!” Chrom yelled blocking the thief's strike. The thief staggered backwards from Chrom's perfect magic guard and Chloey felt a smile on her face. She switched to Mjölnir and decided that it was time,

“CHECKMATE!” Chloey said feeling the familiar fire of Ignus raise around her body as the aura sparked to life. She hit the thief but it wasn't enough to finish them off fully, Chrom gripped the Thoron tome in hand,

“YOUR END HAS COME!” Chrom yelled sending out a blast of magic (much to the surprise of all present) that made the thief lose their balance,

“This...isn't over!” The thief tried again to attack Chloey, sword swinging,

“Think again!” Chrom held Falchion in his hand and countered the thief swinging Falchion with enough force that there was a snapping sound of the thief's arm breaking,

“HERE'S HOW IT'S DONE!” Chloey yelled as she released yet another blast of Mjölnir's devastating magic.

  
  


Nym had been in awe when the thief suddenly fell but as he watched he _saw_ the white hair that fell out of the hood. A sinking feeling hit his gut as he ran over to the sight of the battle. That hair he'd known. He gasped as Chloey suddenly fell down.

  
  


Chrom caught his exhausted wife in his arms. She had pushed just a little bit too hard in that fight but as Chrom knew, she needed to get some rest for a while. He spotted Nym and saw that the boy was worried. When the rest of the Shepherds arrived Chrom spoke, “We'll need to head back to our world,” He looked to each of them, “Our next stop is the Feroxi port, hopefully we'll have a bit of time to rest,”

There was a faint chuckle and Chloey opened her eyes slightly. Chrom knew the poor young woman was exhausted, “Looks like we'll need it huh Chrom?”

He nodded and kissed his wife's forehead, “That we will.”

 


	33. Chapter 29: Flames on the Sea

# Chapter 29: Flames on the Sea

  
  


Once the Shepherds arrived back to the Feroxi port it was clear that things were heating up. Plegia had indeed sent the ships that they needed to go to Valm. Chloey was busily checking off the list of supplies and Anna was practically skipping about the port. Ever since the Trickster had joined them Chloey had become aware that other Annas seemed to be drawn to the Shepherds of late. It was nice however as they often had items that Chloey had found quite useful. She smiled as she saw all of the children scamper about the port. They had managed to get most of the children according to Lucina and Lucina revealed the likely location of the others. Lissa had rather gleefully declared that she and “Lonnie” were expecting a child. Chloey had been very excited and gave Lissa a small gift that she hoped the baby would like, boy or girl. However they had both decided that it was for the best that Lissa stayed with the Shepherds as the peacekeeping force of Ylisse was already stretched thin protecting Ylisse and to have a Princess to protect wouldn't be quite so easy. It was far better to keep Lissa close but out of battle. Lon'qu would be able to help keep her safe and Chrom had decided that it was fair enough to indulge his sister a little bit. Besides it was very early stages of her pregnancy so she would be fine.

  
  


Once the ships were loaded Chloey noticed that the supplies had a rather generous amount of oil. She decided to shelve that information for later. Right now she had to see Chrom and let him know that preparations were complete...or about as complete as they were going to be. Chloey passed by Severa, the latest addition to the Shepherds. She was in a heated argument with Yarne, Panne's rather timid son that just so happened to be Taguel like his mother. Chloey felt no need initially to interfere but it had gone on long enough. She firmly stood between the two, “Severa, Yarne, enough. I don't give a damn about what you two were arguing about. Cease this childish behaviour and get back to your jobs please,” It had an instant effect on the pair. Yarne muttered an apology while Severa glared at Chloey. Chloey glared back at the girl and drew out the blackmail that she didn't want to use, “Don't make me tell your father that you aren't doing you jobs Severa,” the girl went white and ran off. Chloey heaved a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. She would talk to Severa later. However she looked at Yarne and said firmly, “You too, Yarne, I do not want to see another petty argument again or I will do worse than make you extinct, do you understand?”

“Y-yes ma'am,” Yarne bolted off as well and Chloey kept walking to where Chrom was. This was going to be a very long day.

  
  


With all of the excitement that had occurred it was clear that there was still much to do. Morgan was doing the best that he could to help out as many people that he could. His mother was counting on him. He didn't even notice that Severa was trying to get his attention. He was talking to one of the soldiers and asking them about vital information about the overall moral of the soldiers. He however was soon off to the next task. Morgan was one busy young man.

  
  


The breeze was light and the sun was warm in the sky as Lucina leant on the rail above the deck. Two thousand years ago it was said that the Hero King Marth was forced from Altea by dark forces to seek exile. Lucina could only imagine what that might have been like. Surely Marth would have felt guilty for leaving his people behind, vowing that he would do his best to save them. Lucina had to wonder what it was that made Marth as strong as he was. She felt like she lacked the strength of her forebear and yet...Lucina looked to see her mother leaning on the rail of the ship. Her mother had always been strong. Lucina remembered that about her mother. She looked at the small woman and walked towards her. So far their journey had been quiet but Lucina had a feeling that was about to change. It was a feeling in her gut that was telling her things were about to happen. Lucina noticed that her father was trying to balance and not doing quite so well. She couldn't help but wonder why her father had gotten so ill.

  
  


Chrom was trying his best not to think about the swell of the water as he looked at his wife. She certainly didn't seem to mind all the water. She actually looked like she was enjoying the ride a bit too much. Chrom saw the small smile on her face and sighed and said, “Looks like the readers are going to enjoy this one,” he then managed to get alongside his wife, “What does have you in such a good mood today Chloey?”

The small woman smiled and said calmly, “It's breath taking, it feel as if all our troubles are a world away,” Chrom sighed,

“We're heading towards it though,” He said, “I suppose we should be glad that Validar sent the fleet as promised.” Chrom sighed and because he really wanted to break the fourth wall again he muttered, “Gods know I am sure that the readers think I'm going to say exactly what I said in _Awakening_. Sorry but no I won't. And I'm not done breaking this wall mark my words!”

“Dad what are you talking about?” Lucina asked innocently,

“Nothing Little Angel,” Chrom smiled,

Chloey looked at her husband and said rather observantly, “You aren't enjoying his as much are you Chrom,”

Chrom sighed, “Well it seems I don't have as good sea legs and I would hope,

“It's my first time out on a voyage as the ships and ports in my time were all destroyed,”

Chrom sighed, “Lucina I know this might be an odd question, but after you helped us stop Emm's assassination how come you didn't stay with us then?”

“I didn't feel right about altering history more than necessary. I only wanted to directly stop the events that lead to Grima's return.”

Lissa and Lon'qu happened to join the gathering and it was Lissa that spoke, “So what about the guys in the garden that tried to kill Chrom? What would have happened then?”

Lucina's expression shifted, “He would have been gravely injured and that would have played a part in the tragedies to follow,”

Lissa replied, “Well it's a good thing that you change things huh?”

“If I actually did change anything,” Lucina responded depressively,

“You've done what you can Little Angel,” Chrom spoke to reassure his eldest daughter, “and now you have us to help you,”

“D-dad...” Lucina looked at Chrom surprised. Chloey spoke with an air of calm

“We can't keep reflecting in the past, otherwise we will cloud the present and ruin the future,”

Lucina sighed and spoke again, “I was so certain that I'd stopped the future from happening that Grima was never coming back but...”

“Little Angel,” Chloey said soothingly, “What did I just say?”

Lucina looked at her mother and sighed, “We can't keep reflecting on the past,”

“Exactly, there is a time to reflect on the past, but only if you use the mistakes of the past to improve the present and the future,”

“I...I suppose that is true. I fear however that time will simply find another way to make me lose both of you again,”

“Lucina,” Chrom spoke gently, “Do you know what happened to cause it,”

“No, only rumours. I was told that you and Mum were fighting to sway your destiny and that you were murdered...betrayed by someone dear to you,”

It was almost as if someone had put a white hot poker in Chloey's head. The pain was enough to make her gasp in shock and almost lose her footing, Lucina and Chrom both moved quickly to try and catch Chloey, Chrom concerned as this had happened before on Carrion Isle. The pain was enough to just about knock Chloey out. She was shaking and leaning on Chrom, “Chloey,” He spoke gently to his wife and she slowly seemed to regain her strength,

“I'm...I'm fine Chrom it's nothing,” She said and Lucina looked worried,

“After you both went missing and Grima returned I took on the name Marth and fought back. I hoped that he would give me some of the strength to save the world. However I don't need it any more. I choose to fight as Lucina. The very name that reminds me of the strength of the man and woman that chose it,”

“Shared equally by the woman who bares it,” Chrom said reaching to touch his daughter's shoulder.

  
  


The moment was interrupted by the clanking of familiar amour. Frederick arrived with Sumia and neither were smiling, “Milord,” Frederick spoke with a serious tone, “The pegasus knights report that the Valmese fleet matches ours ship for ship,”

“Judging by your tone this isn't good news,” Chrom replied,

“Their vessels have twice the number of soldiers than ours do,” Sumia responded, “We won't have much of a chance if we fight them outright,”

Flavia was standing not to far and spoke, “We've got little choice but to try. Besides Plegia was rather generous with supplies despite the fact that they didn't have many men to spare.”

“I noticed that there was quite a bit of oil,” Chloey spoke up absently and everyone looked at her, “I suppose that a clever tactician could find a use for that.”

“By putting their ships to the flame perhaps?” Flavia asked, “They'd have nowhere to escape to and we could...”

However Basilio roared at Flavia, “Are you so eager to kill us all woman?!”

“DO YOU HAVE ANY BETTER IDEAS OAF?!” Flavia almost drew her sword then she heaved a sigh, “We don't have any damn catapults. There isn't any way to get the lit oil on their decks without our own ships getting burned,”

Chloey pushed her glasses up her nose, “Unless we _want_ them to get caught in the blaze,”

“Oh great,” Said Basilio, “Why in the god's names would...Well I know better than to question Chloey...especially when she's got _that_ look in her eyes. Gods save us from what she's cooked up this time which is hopefully not us!”

“Chrom I have a potential plan,” Chloey said and Chrom felt relieved,

“Those words are music to my ears when they're from you,” Chloey tried not to blush but she continued,

“We're going to disrupt their chain of command. However we're going to need our strongest team. As our best captain I'd want you to head the squad...and you _are_ the prince so,”

“So I'm going because no one can tell me not to. We will lead the assault,”

“Good then we have our plan,”

“You know I still can't believe how much has changed since we found you in the middle of the field,” Chrom looked thoughtful, “It's hard to believe that you are the one to determine the fate of our entire army. Destiny sure has a strange way of doing things,”

“No Chrom,” Chloey shook her head, “Not destiny,”

“Huh? Chloey what do you mean?” Chrom asked his wife,

“We're not pawn of some scripted fate, we're bound by _invisible ties_ ; the bonds that we have forged that give us our strength. We make them or break them by our own choices, not by some ' _destiny_ ' that has no bearing on us,”

Chrom suddenly burst out laughing, “Chloey I think the salty air has got to your head,”

Chloey looked at Chrom and sighed, “All right, enough philosophy for one day. We have much to work out,” Chloey sighed,

“Right,” Chrom smiled, “And preparations as well.” Chrom leant and kissed Chloey's forehead, “Also if we are bound by those invisible ties, then I thank the gods that I am bound with you,”

Chloey sighed and kissed Chrom in return. This fight was going to be harder than the last. She would do what she could to help Chrom. Chrom then called everyone to action. Chloey's plan would have to work.

  
  


Meanwhile over on the Valmese ships the General stared through his spyglass. “Humph only one ship against three of ours? Either they are very brave, or more accurately very stupid. Either way their bodies will float on the long sea before the day is done,”

  
  


Chloey knew what it was like before battle. It was like the calm before the storm. She waited for the Valmese to make their move. She only hoped that they would be arrogant and think that they had the battle won.

  
  


Chloey had made it clear to Gaius and Anna that any chests on the enemy ships were to be opened and cleaned out. She had given Gaius a helping hand with Panne. The Taguel would for this fight use a Wyvern to help Gaius get a little more mobility. It was interesting to say the least. Anna was quite happy to crack open locks as well. Their end wasn't as chaotic as Chrom and Chloey's was.

  
  


Chloey dispatched as many enemies as she could. The fewer that burned or drowned to death the battle the tactician decided. Though if she were perfectly honest she knew that these were people that would _never_ return to their families. And that hurt her. She felt the edge of frustration that Walhart was sending people to their deaths. Chloey steeled herself as yet another Pegasus knight from the Valmese thought that she could take Chloey on. Mjölnir soon proved that the Pegasus knight was a fool. Chloey didn't just shock the poor girl, she outright killed her. Despite the fact that Pegasus knights were renown for their resistance to mages. However they had not met a mage quite like Chloey. She guided Katrina (her pegasus) to fly towards the General's flagship. The mare was great a dodging arrows and Chloey was reminded that she wasn't the only one that was on the mare's back as a pair of strong hands held her waist, “We're almost there Chrom,” Chloey said calmly, “We should be able to make a good strike soon,” the mare landed on board the Flagship and her wings folded. Chloey made certain to keep close to Chrom the entire fight. She used Mjölnir to keep the enemy at bay and it wasn't until they at last approached the General that Chloey realised that she'd not even expended a single weapon use of the tome. At first Chloey wondered how that was possible but then she realised that Armsthrift had been activating quite a bit now. It preserved the weapon and allowed her to use it beyond the maximum uses. It was useful Chloey decided and drew out the nosferatu tome that she'd been holding onto the entire fight. It was time to end the General and Chrom would have her full support.

  
  


“Arrogant pup! These seas are my home!” The general snarled at Chrom, Chrom however was unfazed as a shadow circled above. A neigh was heard and once again Chloey was beside him, “You will find your graves here!”

“Think again!” Chrom declared and then he roared, “YOUR END HAS COME,” and if he'd used any sword but the Falchion it would surely have broken. Chrom turned to face Chloey and she landed Katrina along side him. Neither even heard the man's last words as Chloey took off into the sky with her pegasus.

  
  


“The general has fallen, it's time for all the appointed ships to change their course!” Chrom called, utilising a special tome that allowed his voice to be heard by all of the soldiers. He was in the skies with his wife's pegasus. Below he could see the ships changing their course, “Head right at them at ramming speed!” Chrom watched as the ships sped up they were close, “Steady! Steady!” The ships were almost right on top of them, “NOW JUMP!”

  
  


For the soldiers that leapt out of the speeding ships it was at first a fear that they would drown in the ocean. However it wasn't long before Sages began to use the rescue staves and soldiers were warped back to the remainder of the fleet watching as fire began to the Valmese fleet. Chloey landed Katrina down by the main ship of the Plegian fleet and Chrom noticed that his wife was shaking. He didn't dismount and instead held her. This was by far the most destructive strategy that Chloey had ever formed and it was clear that she wasn't too pleased with it even if it all went perfectly. Chrom knew that look. She would likely have hoped not to have such a death toll.

  
  


Lissa marvelled at how the sea could burn and Frederick was yelling, “It worked! It worked!” and in that moment Lucina sort the eyes of her mother. She saw Chloey frowning, not the least bit pleased. Lucina wondered what it was that made her mother so unhappy.

  
  


“That was brilliant!” Flavia said with a rather wide smile, “Only someone as brilliant as Chloey could hatch a scheme like that. Deserting half of the fleet to turn them into cannon balls while still having enough room for our remaining troops? It was so simple and yet the Valmese didn't even consider it possible that someone would be willing to sacrifice half of their fleet.”

Chrom heaved a sigh, “We won the battle but the war still looms. We need to get to their main harbour and seize control,”

“A good idea boy,” Basilio spoke up, “Besides I think we've had enough of the smell and smoke her for one lifetime.”

“Right, full speed for Valm then!” Chrom declared.

  
  


As the darkness and stillness of night settled in Lucina went looking for her mother. They were still days away from Valm and as far as Lucina had known her mother wasn't in the best mood. She'd tended to them certainly; but there was something off. The young woman looked at the sky and saw that the moon was beaming down at her, the light making it almost clear to see what was going on. Anyone would have found that sticking to the shadows was the best way to make an ambush but Lucina wasn't the type. So when she heard a soft sigh she turned to see that her mother was resting her chin in her hands. “Mum,” Lucina spoke softly and saw her mother turn to face her,

“Is everything alright sweetie?” Chloey asked her daughter, putting aside her own self loathing. It wouldn't do to let her emotions take her down. Chloey was surprised when Lucina suddenly hugged her. Chloey returned the hug and knew that it was going to be a long journey. She would make sure that this war was ended before more families lost loved ones.

 


	34. Chapter 30: Arrival in Valm

# Chapter 30: Arrival in Valm

The ships glided over the water as they continued their journey to Valm. Chloey was of the mindset that she would be spending some time to herself for the time being as Chrom and Lucina were sparring. Morgan and Amelia had worked on what they needed to do and Chloey was certain that all would be well. For the others at least. She however kept having nightmares that made no sense. Henry was often up in the late hours of the night but even so, Chloey didn't want to burden her brother with them. She wondered why the nightmares were so vivid and why they featured someone of the Shepherds dying horrifically. Chloey felt a headache and heaved a sigh. She was no closer to the truth and that worried her. She felt as if there was something missing and that thing was her missing memories that her mother refused to share with her. Chloey grit her teeth and wondered why someone else was choosing what Chloey herself was allowed to know. Angrily she flipped through another book trying to find out what it meant that her Mark of Grima was jet black and found very little, other than what was clearly conjecture mixed with theory and poorly written theory at that.

 

Chloey was surprised when Chrom wrapped his arms around her waist and spoke softly, “We're almost at Valm Harbour,”

“I guess you can't wait to stretch your legs huh Chrom?” Chloey said slightly playfully, and she heard him chuckle,

“Well that is one reason yes,” he then turned her to face him, “The sooner we end this war, the sooner we bring peace,” Chloey looked at Chrom and realised that he was tired,

“Nightmares huh,” She said leaning into his embrace,

“I was worried about you,” Chrom sighed, “I don't want to leave you to fend for yourself and...”

“Chrom I know,” Chloey looked up and met Chrom's eyes, “I don't want to lead us to a situation where either of us are gone.”

Chrom softly kissed his wife and she nestled into his arms, “I suppose that I wouldn't be lying if I said that I was worried about this war,”

Chloey nodded into Chrom's chest, “I know what you mean Chrom...I have a feeling that this war is going to be a bit more important than we might know, I just...wish I knew what to do in order to stop it or at the very least make it as short as possible,” Chloey frowned. _Damn war to hell_ the tactician thought, it was by far the last thing that she'd wanted to happen. She'd seen enough to last her a life time and yet she was going right back into it. She heaved a sigh and leaned into Chrom. She didn't want to think about what they were going to have to do. Didn't want to think about the people that they were going to have to kill in order to stop Walhart from destroying everything that they held dear, even if he had “good intentions”.

 

She knew that without a doubt that they would need to unite the people to stop Grima in a more peaceful way. Otherwise there would be nothing to stop the Fell Dragon, if what Chloey had heard was right. She sighed. Why did things have to become more complex? What did Walhart stand to gain if he did conquer the world? Doubtless there would be those that were opposed to the man's ideals but then when weren't they? Surely Walhart had learned about the rulers that were like him? Chrom had told Chloey about the legacy that his father had left behind for them and she _knew_ that was not the legacy she wanted Lucina to have. Lucina had known the true cost of such a thing. Hopefully they would be able to convince Walhart that he was going about his goal in the wrong way, that he wasn't helping the world but making matters worse.

 

Three weeks on the ships gave Chloey quite a bit of time to reflect on what was going to be one of the toughest campaigns she'd ever had to focus on. She was busy with maps hovering about her taking note of what Cherche and Virion had told her about the Valmese. She focused on the hints that she'd gleaned from Lucina and Robin, the outrealmer who had fought the Valmese in his own world before. She tried to listen to her gut and what it was telling her as she worked out what she should do. Several times the other Shepherds came in and asked Chloey what she was doing. The young woman then would respond that she needed to concentrate on her strategies and needed them to give her a full run-down of their current weapon ranks, skills and classes. Most of the Shepherds had been confused but when Morgan spoke up that there were some second seals from a travelling Anna, Chloey heaved a sigh of relief. It was good news to have them on board and given that Chloey knew that they would need some more training she decided to kill two birds with one stone to get some more gold. Of course Laurent would protest by Chloey knew that it was for a good reason. And it was for something that the others had yet to see. She knew that almost all of the Shepherds had class changed a few times and she knew that they had yet more changes that were needed. Chloey heaved a sigh and focused on what she knew was likely to happen.

 

When they at last arrived to the Valm port it was to an overcast sky. The Shepherds used as much stealth as they could, Chloey having wanted to take the Valmese by surprise. However it seemed that the Valmese were already making a point of chasing down someone else. Chrom had called the Shepherds to arms and Chloey began the tough task of getting to the figure before too much damage was done to them. Even so Chloey found the battle to be brutal. Lucina had been well aware that fighting could be horrific but she'd yet to see what a fight like this could do.

 

The Valmese were taken by surprise that the Ylissean League had arrived so easily and seemingly without a loss to their name. Little did they know that the Ylissean tactician would soon make another victory, although they didn't realise that they were outclassed by the Shepherds now. The battle was short lived and as Chloey made a note about the location she noticed the faint shadow that was watching them. She frowned and whipped out a piece of paper and wrote a brief note detailing to Chrom what was going on. She handed it to Chrom and he read it. Then he unleashed a fire ball burning the note,

“Fie,” Said the young woman that they had saved, “Whatever was that for?”

“Inside joke,” Chrom said smoothly hiding the fact that his wife had just given him some vital information about the fact that they were being not only followed but spied on. He knew that she'd also detailed a plan to stop Validar from bring back Grima thanks to her research. All they needed was a bit of acting,

 

“So you're the leader of the Valmese Resistance, Say'ri?” Chrom asked swiftly changing topic before the young woman could ask more questions. Changing topic was a good idea and Chloey pulled a calm façade, her husband had got the message and now there wasn't a risk of the shadow seeing it. He knew what she was planning and he was going to go with it. After all she'd told Chrom what he needed to know. She gave a look to the young woman that stood before them and listened to what Say'ri had to say,

“Aye, although they are as yet not united,” Say'ri spoke, “I have an idea that might unite them yet. Since ancient times we have worshipped Naga's Voice, the oracle Lady Tiki,”

Chloey frowned and had a feeling that they weren't going to have an easy time to see The Voice of Naga.

“So where do we need to go?” Chloey asked calmly,

“The Voice is being held in a shine that is located in the Mila Tree,”

“Alright then, let's go,” Chrom said calmly. He wrote a small note and passed it to Chloey. Chloey read it and burned it. She looked at Chrom and nodded. The shadow would be outwitted.

 


	35. Chapter 31: The End of the Queen

# Chapter 31: The End of the Queen

 

Chloey looked over yet another battle field with a sigh. This was beginning to become standard now. Risen had come to Valm and Chloey had found it ironic to say the least. And with the pleas from Ylisse to return and deal with the risen present. Chloey had sent several letters stating what the Peacekeeping force needed to do, and each time the letters returned with thanks. Never had Chloey been so distracted in her life. She didn't notice the woman enter the strategy tent she was so distracted, “Fie,” Say'ri said seeing the papers that floated around the tent, “I had little idea that a tactician would be so busy,”

Chloey didn't even look at Say'ri, “Battle reports to the left on the desk please,” Chloey said, reading several different reports already, the first being from the palace where they had left little Lucina (much to the child's distress) with her sister Amelia. Chloey missed the girls already but war was no place for the children. Lissa and Lon'qu had been sent back to Ylisse as well, a decision that Chloey had made for the safety of the couple and to Lon'qu's relief. Lissa had protested initially but Chloey had pointed out that it wasn't just for her sake, it was for the sake of the unborn child that Lissa was carrying. Of course Chloey left little room to argue but she did let Lissa know that the plan was the best she could come up with to keep Lissa and the children safe.

 

With Lissa and the others safe in Ylisse Chloey then focused on their next task. Going to Tiki, Naga's Voice. She knew that it wasn't going to be an easy fight and she also knew that she _had_ to make certain that everything was worked out. So when there was the sound of someone clearing their throat Chloey at first didn't notice it. Then there was a small giggle that made Chloey look away from her paper work...right into the face of the young woman who _should_ have been in Ylisse. “LISSA!” Chloey yelled, doubtless half of the camp would have heard that. And there was already sounds of people running to see what Chloey was yelling about.

 

Of course once it was clear that yes Lissa had returned back the Shepherd's camp she wasn't the only one that had come back, Morgan Amelia and Lucina (the little one) had also come back with her. Chloey was annoyed that her children were going to be in danger until Henry suggested that they set up camp with a protection hex, (something that the pair were both fully capable of doing) so that the young ones would at least be partly safe. Say'ri was surprised that Chloey could pull off so much dark magic and began to wonder if she was really safe trusting the woman to help save Valm.

 

By the time that they arrived at the Mila Tree it was clear that there were a lot of Valmese soldiers. Chrom looked at his wife and decided that this was a great time to break the fourth wall again, “Looks like we are going to have to break through the enemy. I wonder why there are so few of them on the roots...unless that means reinforcements like in _Awakening_ , gods that's going to be annoying, Chloey, please make sure we beat the general without taking too long this time please?” And sighed when Chloey said,

“We need the experience,” And his wife pulled a face, “However I would agree on getting this done as quickly as possible,”

 

Chrom ordered the Shepherds to arms and it was Say'ri's first time fighting alongside the Shepherds. She was about to discover that Chloey could be quite the vicious tactician when she wanted to be. Of course that said Chloey did pick the Shepherds best suited to the fight and gave the Pegasus knights a type of lance that Say'ri knew was rather cruel all things considered. A beast killer lance was a lance that was truly nasty. The damage it could do was something that Say'ri had been warned about as a child. Seeing that there were several lance users and each on carried that lance made Say'ri feel a little sick. She noticed that Chloey was strapping down her tomes and seemed to be mounting up on a pegasus that was as black as night itself. She watched as Chrom was helped up behind Chloey.

 

Chloey made sure to give everyone weapons that would deal the most damage to the units that they were facing. Her mother was concerned but said little. She knew that her daughter wanted to end the fight as quickly as possible. The Valkyrie rubber her left leg. She sighed. She knew that she didn't have much longer left. She had known for a long time that she was on borrowed time even when Grima went after her but seeing what she'd seen, she knew that Validar was wrong about their daughter, wrong about their son and most importantly wrong about Chloey's role in the world, a role that the Valkyrie knew she would have to do on her own. The woman sighed and pulled out the nosferatu tome that she'd been holding onto ever since she married Validar. It was time for her final bow and she would go down fighting.

 

The battle field was oddly calm, which would have been amusing if not for the fact that there was fighting going on. Chloey had felt the need to snipe out as many of the Valmese as possible. Even knocking some of them out in desperation. Chrom and Chloey fought as a smooth pair, both using magic and swords to take on the enemy with the occasional lance strike from Chrom. He grimaced as the enemies just kept on coming. It was as Chloey had guess they were all hiding and now that the fight was really happening, they all came out of hiding to make themselves a nuisance of themselves.

 

Lucina had Amelia fighting with her. Thanks to the pair up formation Lucina was able to protect her little sister. And Amelia was able to provide her elder sister with protection and gave a much needed boost for Lucina. Amelia had decided that she would have to help as best she could even if her mother didn't approve. She was sick of being a helpless child, sick of having those she cared about getting into danger for her sake. But mostly she was sick of being too weak to help them.

 

 

The explosion of flames had everyone stop. Amelia was in the midst of what Chloey _knew_ was an Ignus fuelled rage. Chloey couldn't believe it. Amelia had never shown signs of knowing Ignus. Nor had she shown any signs of learning how to be a tactician. Perhaps Chloey decided her future self had taught the child Ignus. However Chloey's anxiety was the least of her concerns right then. She could see a bow knight taking aim at her daughter and Chloey ripped out the Mire tome. There was no way that she was going to allow them to harm Amelia. None.

 

BOOM!

 

The bow knight that was attempting to attack the young dark flier hadn't even noticed his demise, but his comrades did. The General yelled but to no avail. There was a chaos that had finally broken lose that Cervantes didn't expect to happen. He'd not even cared about what _could_ possibly happen to him, but seeing an enraged mage wasn't something that he wanted to see. The mage was right upon him, magic swirling about the figure in such a way that he couldn't even make out if the figure inside the magic was a man or a woman. All he could make out was some long blond hair being whipped about in the vortex of magic.

“Eh, wot?” Cervantes said calmly, although if he was a bit wiser he would have fled the moment the chance presented itself, “A mere little mage, against a knight? Don't make me laugh! My moustache is invincible and I know this because science says so!”

“CHECKMATE!” The strange figure yelled and that would have been the last thing that Cervantes would have heard if not for the timely rescue staff that had saved him. However he did feel a bite of magic that he wouldn't forget in a hurry.

 

The rest of the Valmese were at a loss. With their commander gone they quickly surrendered. Now however there was a more pressing issue. Chloey had collapsed after expending what the Valkyrie had said was at least more than half of her mana reserves in one attack, a move that wasn't strategically sound. The Valkyrie had said little else after that and Chrom heard from Say'ri that she knew how to reach the shine that they needed to get to as quickly as possible before any more trouble happened, but also because she was worried about the Voice of Naga.

 

With that in mind Chrom carefully carried his wife in his arms, worried that she wasn't going to make it as she looked very pale and almost like she was seriously ill. However the Valkyrie said with a bit of rest, Chloey would be fine. It didn't stop Chrom worrying about her however as he'd never seen a mage in that kind of state before.

 

The shepherds headed up to the top of the Mila Tree and it wasn't as easy as some would have liked. Libra was in awe of the place feeling the holy energy. It was enough to make him smile. However he knew that there was something that was wrong with their tactician and he uttered a small prayer to the gods that she would recover soon. Whatever the case might have been it was unwise for her to utilise that much mana, if the Valkyrie was to be believed. He noticed that the Valkyrie was struggling to move forwards and wondered why he could see the faintest sign that dark magic was devouring the woman whole. Libra didn't know why but he felt uneasy about that. He also felt that there was nothing that he could do to help the woman to make matters worse.

 

By the time Chloey finally came round Chrom had been talking with Tiki about the Fire Emblem and Chloey was vaguely aware that according to Tiki something was missing, although Chloey didn't know what that thing was. Chloey herself didn't recall what had happened but she was fine none the less...at least she seemed to be fine on the surface. She did however fuss over Amelia who blushingly said she was fine after revealing that yes she used Ignus and had controlled it just fine. Chrom couldn't bring himself to smile as however as he knew that something had happened to his wife. He resolved to ask Tiki about it when the chance was presented. Although it was clear that there were other things to worry about.

 

In the end it was found out that Chloey had over exerted herself fearing that Amelia and Lucina were in danger. Chrom decided that meant not to mess with a dark mage and for the most part the Shepherds agreed with him. Chrom kept a tight eye on Chloey since she'd woken as he didn't want her to do something like that again. However he soon found that there were more pressing issues as according to Say'ri they would not be able to celebrate for long. Tiki had stated rather calmly that she was going to lead a prayer to hopefully end the conflict sooner and had noticed that Chloey apparently had a power like her own. When pressed gently the Manakete stated that her words were outpacing her thoughts. Chloey's mother, the Valkyrie chimed in with the fact that Tiki was hiding something and the woman said rather boldly,

“You think that she carries the shadow of Grima!” and the Shepherds gaped at her, “And with a poultry understanding of dark magic you might have been right!” The woman's face grimaced in pain, “You would be wrong! Grima won't need her! It already has another!” the Valkyrie felt the stabbing pain rising from her leg. So what if she was dying? She had to warn them, “The only thing you can hope is that Grima can be deceived!”  
“What are you speaking of?” Tiki said suddenly very concerned by what the woman was saying,

“Grima came back...and has been stepping in to make certain its past happens...but it won't...I know it wont,” Everyone gaped at the woman, “I knew it the moment I laid eyes on my daughter. She's not the same...something has changed and fate has shifted.”

Chrom looked at the Valkyrie and watched in horror as dark magic rose around her and everyone was confused until Tiki had cried out,

“You were incompatible with dark magic and are paying the price it seems,”

“If you could call it that,” The woman said quietly, “Given that I have Shadowgift it's a miracle that I've survived this long,”

“MOTHER!” Henry cried in shock, the Valkyrie smiled sadly,

“I knew that it would come to this,” She sighed and changed to Plegian, “ _I know that this is hard for both of you, Chloey, Henry I'm sorry I couldn't be the mother that you both needed me to be. Had I been less foolish then neither of you would know what it is to carry Grima's curse. I only hope that you can forgive me_ ,”

“MOTHER! NO!” Chloey cried in shock and the Valkyrie smiled softly,

“ _You have to stop Grima, Chloey. You are the only one that can truly stop it...please...don't...give...u..._ ” the woman collapsed caught only by magic and Chloey sunk down kneeling beside her,

“Mother...” Chloey said softly and Henry's smile faded away,

“This isn't fair,” Henry spoke his voice oddly void of happiness. He was kneeling on the other side of his mother. Tiki looked between one and the other. Chloey spoke softly,

“Her mana...it rejected the tome that she was holding,” Chloey pulled out the tome and sighed, “This is from another world,”

“Wait what?” Chrom cried in shock,

“Our mother...why would she have a tome from an outrealm?” Henry asked suddenly,

“I don't know,” Chloey said quietly, “What ever world it is this tome doesn't seem to be able to break. I think that there is something that our mother wasn't telling us.”

 


	36. Chapter 32: More Outrealm Shenanigans

# Chapter 32: More Outrealm Shenanigans

 

With the shock death of Chloey's mother things in the Shepherds had taken a surprising turn. Most of them were unsure how to react and given the lack of grief that either Chloey or Henry displayed it was hard to know what to do. Chrom was sat up with his wife in their bedroll uncertain as to what he should do. Chloey seemed unaffected by the death of her mother right before her eyes. However Chrom noticed that Chloey seemed to be reading that tome again. The one that her mother had carried right before she'd died. Chrom frowned and spoke, “Chloey,” He heard her sigh,

“I just don't know what to make of it,”

“Hm?” Chrom frowned and Chloey spoke,

“This tome...it's almost exactly the same as our ones but...it seems different in a way,”

“What do you mean Chloey?” Chrom asked,

“There is a subtle difference from the ones we have...almost as if it were wielded differently to our tomes,” Chloey replied, “The part I don't understand is how my mother came across this tome? Was she an outrealmer or was she travelling through the outrealms? Also why didn't the dark magic get rejected so fast yet she never seemed to handle a dark magic tome? I just...”

Chrom held his wife surprised to see that Chloey was starting to get upset; perhaps this was her grief, Chrom decided, “You know that you're not alone Chloey,” Chrom decided that he would do what he could to support the woman that was always by his side. Chloey half smiled and Chrom saw that she would need time to deal with it.

 

The sun rose over the Shepherds' camp. As far as the Shepherds were concerned it was clear that there was more going on in two of the mages than first appeared. Tharja was noticing that there was something strange going on. Henry had been quiet. Too quiet. She wondered what was going through his head and for the first time since Tharja had known Henry it was clear that he wasn't his usual self.

 

So it was that yet again they were travelling through the outrealms again. Chloey seemed to have a rough idea of where to start looking for the tome's home world and Chrom travelled with her. They had travelled to each of the worlds with Anna as their guide. She came to stop before a specific gate and Chloey noticed that the tome was resonating with the gate, “This is it,” Chloey said calmly,

“You're sure?” Chrom asked his wife,

“Yes, through here is the place.”

Anna frowned and spoke, “Alright then, I'll see if one of my sisters mans the gate and help you head on in...” Just as she said this another Anna approached. This Anna was dressed in what had to be a strange outfit. She wore a large mages hat that was resting on her head, red hair hidden underneath it. She wore a low cut top with long sleeves that had an armoured corset. The skirt of her outfit was long and Chloey got the sense that she was likely wearing some boots but she couldn't tell clearly. There was a lantern floating in front of her and this Anna seemed very serious,

“It's not often that I get a visitor you know,” She slightly raised her hand and the lantern rose to light the group, “Ah, an Anna? What brings you here? I haven't seen another Anna in a very long time I'll have you know!”

“Oh hey,” The Shepherd's Anna said, “Did I come at a bad time?”

“Not at all, there was an Anna a while back who was doing a witches trial. Are you bring in some visitors to do that?”

“Excuse me Anna,” Chloey decided that she had to speak, “Do you recognise this tome? My...my mother had it and she...well she didn't tell me where she got it from...”

The Anna that was guarding the gate frowned, “Oh? Hmm, you'd best come with me then.”

They followed the Anna through the gate and Chloey wondered why the Anna was frowning. She looked at Chrom and he was just as confused as she was. However it seemed that they were going to get some answers. As it was the lantern was all that lit their way as Anna spoke, “There are some witches here that know a bit more than I do. Although I haven't heard of a tome being found in another world entirely from the one that it was created you know,”

The Annas talked about making gold and other Anna like things and Chloey had shut it out. Until they came to a building, and Chloey felt the hairs on her neck raise slightly. A voice spoke from the building, “Come, children, we have much to discuss it seems,”

Chloey looked at Chrom and he nodded. They were about to find out what it was that Chloey's mother had done.

 

There was a strange witch that was calm and seemed to know what was happening before her. Hard to believe that the daughter she'd birthed in another world had a child of her own, or that said child would come looking for answers, yet that was what the runes were telling her. It was amazing to think then that the child was before her. A young witch that had yet to even focus on her powers. And a young warlock that had yet to do the same. However it wasn't as easy as that. She would have to teach the child what her own mother had not. And that was important.

 

Chloey sat in a chair listening to the “Elder” witch as she was known talk about the tome which Chloey had bought them. The woman confirmed that it was indeed one of their own. Then proceeded to explain how it got into their world, seemingly guilt-ridden about it. However she did ask the Shepherds to do battle with her and her comrades. Chloey was surprised but supposed that there was a reason behind it. She agreed and they headed out to a place that had enough space to fight without doing much damage to the place. Chloey noticed that the skills that they had were unusual to say the least but Chloey would make sure that she did her best to work out how to make a victory. If not, then she would go down trying.

 

The fight wasn't easy. The Elder witch had been surprised by how quickly Chloey had worked out how to defeat them but then it was as she'd thought. The child was a tactician. And that counted for something. With a sigh of relief she knew she could give them the seals. They would need those seals to help them along and the Elder witch knew that it was for the best.

 

Chrom was surprised when they were given the seals. The Anna that was clearly a witch had asked the Elder witch what they were and they were told rather calmly, “Witches seals.” And the Anna spoke up,

“But shouldn't you give them Witch's Mark?”

“It won't be potent enough for them. They have an enemy that will need all the power they can get to stop. The Witch Seal will provide it for them.”

And Chloey was surprised that they gave her that. However there were more pressing matters as she was certain that they had to make tracks. She thanked the Elder witch and left with Chrom and the Shepherds.

 

“Do you think it wise to give them the Witches' Seal,” Asked a figure cloaked in darkness, “What if Grima gets its grubby little paws on it,”

“It won't,” Said the Elder witch, “Her mark is black, which means that Grima is dead. The spell we taught Samantha was successful. The young one has began to sever the link between herself and Grima. She will fully sever the link, and soon. The Witch Seal will hold the final key. Once she reaches the strength required she will be able to use the seal. On that day the bond will be broken. She will regain what Grima tried to take from her.” The Elder witch sighed, “However we must not interfere as she will doubtless notice it. Tell the others that we have to make more Witch's Marks. The other children will be arriving for our trial.”

 

Upon returning to the Mila Tree Chloey discovered that the outrealm tome was still with them. She heaved a sigh and realised that she was going to be late to the war council being held on the roots as Tiki had requested so that she could get in some rest. For the time being they would stay until they needed to make their next move, which would be soon. Chloey heard Say'ri talking and came in just as she mentioned that Walhart's army was split, “Divisions are they?” Chloey spoke up and pushed her glasses up her nose,

“Oh my,” Flavia said, “I see a plan in those eyes of yours Chloey,”

“It would be best to divide their divisions, disrupt communications, supplies and the likes. Then add some misinformation to add to the confusion. Perhaps a whisper here and there to let the panic spread on its own. It would be far quicker with such a great number...collapsing the force under its own weight,”

Chrom spoke up, “Say'ri, where is the garrison that controls the lands in between Walhart and Yen'fey?”

“The main garrison is Fort Steiger, just up the high-road. Not to far from where we are now. We could stand a chance against them,” Say'ri took a breath, “Of course doubtless Walhart and Yen'fey will have heard of our exploits soon. Of course if they haven't already. I would suggest sending the bulk of our forces north and south to mask our plan with an elite force led by Sir Chrom-”

“You mean Prince Chrom do you not?” Chloey spoke up suddenly, “Also drop the formality please it's annoying.”

“She is right about the formality thing,” Henry said speaking up rather suddenly, “So we're going to Stieger then?”

“It seems we have our plan then,” Flavia said,

“Agreed,” Chrom added

“Fie! We could all be dead and yet not one of you hesitate. Your courage is an inspiration...” Say'ri wrung part of her garment in her hands, “Aye, we will win this war yet by gods!”

 

Chloey however was busy thinking about what she would have to do. She had decided that she would keep the outrealm tome close for now. Perhaps she would visit the outrealm again at some point but for now she would do what it took to get this war won. Without losing men...she hoped.

 


	37. Chapter 33: Growing Shadows

# Chapter 33: Growing Shadows

 

Aversa frowned as she looked through the scrying orb that was before the figure to who she was speaking. The figure seemed unconcerned that there was little talking going on and instead seemed more interested in examining their own nails. Given the darkness of the room it was difficult to tell who it was. At least until the figure spoke, “So then Excellus' news is correct,” The feminine voice had a slight edge to it if Aversa was to be honest. The feminine voice continued, “Too bad he's so weak don't you think, Aversa?”

The Dark Flier didn't speak. The last thing she needed right now was for her master to fly into a rage and she was certain that Grima was asking a rhetorical question, however she noticed the faint glow of crimson and said hastily, “O-of course Master Grima,”

She saw the slight blue glow of the eyes Grima's favourite risen move. Really Aversa couldn't stand seeing it as it hit a strange nerve that she didn't know she had. Perhaps it was because it reminded her so much of the enemy that she was currently fighting or because Grima _wanted_ everyone to be made uncomfortable around her for what ever reason. It was made all the more awkward when Grima had admitted that part of the host was responsible for it. So Grima had turned the risen into some sort of sick puppet. Unable to speak yet able to function somewhat in the ways that seemed to matter to the Fell Dragon. It was almost as if Grima was using her magic to preserve the “dead” man although Aversa had never heard of Grima doing that before with any of the Grimleal. Who knew that dark magic could make living puppets like that? However for Aversa it took everything she had not to say a word as the last person that had done that was ripped apart by Grima so that they would never rise again. After that not even Validar was game to challenge Grima over the puppet after that.

 

Meanwhile the Shepherds were surrounded. How that had happened was pretty obvious. The Valmese tactician had appeared as they had begun to get the upper hand against the commander of Fort Steiger, a general that had been arrogant about the assured victory of her forces. If not for the meddling Chloey would have considered the battle a success. Of course there was frantic words about how they were surrounded but she was having none of it, “Chrom?” Chloey called to her husband and he looked at her, “We need to leave now!”

Flavia yelled out “Have you lost your wits, we're surrounded,”

“No, if Walhart and Yen'fey arrive we will be for certain. We have to escape now,”

“Aye,” Say'ri said, “The dynasts only acted out of fear for the empire. There will only be token resistance without their masters to watch,”

“We can't keep running forever,” Chrom growled in frustration, “How are we going to turn the tide?”

“By striking either Yen'fey or Walhart before they can join their armies,” Chloey said, “With that in mind I know that it would be hard. Highly possible even that one would be upon us before we finished the other...so we should attack both,”

“The army is in tatters and you would divided it by half?!” Flavia cried unable to comprehend what Chloey was suggesting,

“Not half. Small enough to distract Walhart while we have our stronger force take down Yen'fey,” Chloey pushed her glasses up her nose again,

“Spending some lives to bide time huh?” Basilio said watching as Chloey winced,

“It would be one of the most dangerous missions yet...the leader would have to have great skill and reckless bravery...”

“Alright stop it please, you're embarrassing me,” Basilio grinned widely, “I'll do it without the need for compliments,”

“This is no time for japes Basilio,” Chloey said looking the man in the eye with a very serious expression on her face, “The stakes couldn't be higher,”

Basilio chuckled and replied, “I am being serious,” He looked back at the small tactician, “I'll lead the squad, though I do prefer my steaks well done,”

Flavia saw the frown on Chloey's face so she spoke up, “It's his way Chloey,” She saw Chloey heave a sigh, “Besides bad jokes come with the bravado. Besides the oaf trusts your thinking as I do. Actually I'm sure as we all do I'd wager,”

“Right then that's that.” Basilio said, “I'll make preparations and be off,”

Chloey looked decidedly unhappy, “Godspeed Basilio,”

 

Basilio turned to leave when a figure in sorcerer mage robes stepped up blocking the way for the Khan. It took a while to recognise the young woman as she looked even more grown up since the last time that he'd seen her, “Please stop!” Lucina cried taking everyone by surprise,

“Lucina?! What...?” Chrom looked at his daughter and for the first time saw on her face an expression that didn't make much sense.

“Please...don't go. You die in this battle,” Lucina looked slightly pained, “I know it to be the truth,”

Chrom looked at Lucina confused but Basilio seemed little affected,

“You have a strange way of saying goodbye lass. Alright then, who kills me? Is it Walhart himself? It would make for a poor song to die at the end of some farmer's pitchfork,”

Lucina winced and replied carefully, “It was...at least that is what I was told that happened. Mum please we have to change the plan...”

“All I need to know, thank you lass,” Basilio hummed to himself and then he spoke, “I'll be careful”

“Wh-what? Why? Why are you still going?! I just...”

“Lucina,” Chloey walked towards her daughter, “As much as it pains me to see Basilio go, I have faith in him. We need to stop Walhart so that we can save more lives, I know that it is hard and nothing is ever simple but we have to trust those who are more experienced on the battle field,” Flavia spoke,

“Don't worry love, he'll be fine,” She looked at Basilio with a serious expression, “He'll have me to keep an eye on him,”

“You aren't coming you the reigning khan!”

Flavia raised an eyebrow and spoke, “I thought that you intended to survive this oaf. Regna Ferox has two khans of which you are now responsible. I dare you to die now!” Flavia exclaimed loudly.

 

The room was still for a moment until Basilio broke into laughter, “All right, you can come. Hope that's alright Chrom,” The khan smirked,

“Just look after each other, please,” Chrom spoke mildly uncertain as to what should be said. Flavia nodded, “Of course I'll bring the oaf back on a leash if it comes to it,”

“We'll meet again soon,” Basilio said having calmed down, Lucina however wasn't content, she was worried. Frightened even,

“B-but your future,”

“Not another word lass. I fully intend to out live you sprogs,” He spoke with the kind of firmness that was a warrior that was confident in his ability, “As for your future it can kiss my big brown Feroxi arse!”

Lucina bit her lip and watched as Basilio left them. Her right arm tingled and she did her best to ignore it. Looking at her mother she could see that Chloey was equally unhappy. Lucina wondered for not the first time if she was doing the right thing to change fate.

 

“So they managed to escape did they,” The figure laughed as she pet the head of her favourite risen that was sat at her side, “I can be quite clever sometimes it seems,” She lifted her hand and shifted the scrying orb. Basilio would fall, and that would be fun to watch but she wanted to bask in her own cleverness for just a while longer. The risen shifted and she heaved a sigh. Perhaps she could watch another time. After all Validar was coming, hopefully with some decent entertainment this time.

 

With their escape secured Chloey was certain that they were going to have to travel as quickly as possible. Pegasus knights scouts had reported that Yen'fey's army was making swift progress. It as according to Say'ri unsurprising that the turncoats would make such little effort to oppose the Shepherds and Chloey heaved a sigh. “We need to hasten to them and get as far away as we can from Walhart.” Chloey said and Chrom was looking at the layout of the land before them, “This battle will be hard enough without Walhart at our backs,”

“Another thing that we have to worry about is the dynasts that betrayed us,” Say'ri spoke up, “If they were to attack us while we were fighting Yen'fey it would be an easy victory...”

“Say'ri could you be quiet for just a minute please,” Chloey spoke a little sharply, “I am well aware of what you are trying to say. In fact that is the most obvious thing that they would do!”

Say'ri jolted and realised that the tactician was clearly thinking on another level, Chrom heaved a sigh, “Say, what's up with the mountain over there,” Chrom half expected Chloey to snap at him, but she didn't, “There seems to be a lot of fire but no trees anywhere,”

“Pardon? Oh” Say'ri looked at the mountain that was in the distance and shuddered, “It's Demon's Ingle, a fearsome volcano that is known though Valm. No one dares to get close lest they anger the wicked fire god,”

“Hey Chloey are you thinking what I'm thinking?” Chrom asked his wife and she let out a smirk,

“Only if you're thinking about how quickly we can reach the volcano love,”

“F-FIE! Go to Demon's Ingle?! Are you insane?!” Say'ri cried out in fear,

“Really?” Chloey said annoyed, “Don't you think that it would be the best thing we could do given the circumstances? We won't be followed by opportunists and we can use the flames to limit how Yen'fey's army approaches,”

Say'ri wrung her hands again and sighed, “Yen'fey will still come...his stubborn pride will force his hand,”

“Then we have our plan,” Chrom spoke calmly, relieved that Chloey had pulled through again

“...'Tis a risky plan but I can devise none better,” Say'ri said, “Gods I pray for a miracle,”

 

Yen'fey sat in his tent heart pained. His thoughts were on Say'ri and he feared the worst when he heard that Stegier had been surrounded. Although now the Ylissean army had broken through his scouts had asked what they should do. One of them had mentioned that the army was making haste to Demon's Ingle. Yen'fey thought he knew why that was. He told the scouts to make certain that was where they would be there. It seemed that there was more to the tactician than he first thought. However he needed to know that they were strong and that Say'ri would be safe. He gripped the hilt of his katana. He was angry that Excellus could even think to use Say'ri like this but there was nothing Yen'fey could do about it. It made him feel sick that he had to play a ruse in order to protect his sister, but Walhart had almost _killed_ him. His strength alone was reason enough that Yen'fey had agreed to join him. The other was to keep Say'ri as safe as he could. It didn't mean that the Swordmaster had to like it.

 


	38. Chapter 34: The Sibling Blades

# Chapter 34: The Sibling Blades

 

Chloey was at a loss. She had the outrealm tome in her lap and had tried to channel her magic through it. It didn't seem to respond all that much and Chloey sighed, this was beginning to be a lost cause. Until it started to glow faintly. Chloey frowned at it, then suddenly she felt the world around her go dark.

 

“ _How much are you willing to do to help them, Elder,” A voice spoke disjointed and almost panicking,_

“ _As much as we need to,” Another more familiar voice replied, “We cannot interfere with them. They must do this on their own...even if we wished it were not so,”_

 _It seemed that the figure was being looked at and the familiar voice said, “_ Lupia de lupus _,” and the figure fell back..._

 

Chloey sat bolt upright, panting heavily. She looked around herself and noticed that everything was as it should have been. She tucked her knees underneath her and looked at the tome, Without thinking she spoke the words that she'd heard, “ _Lupia de lupus_ ,” the tome glowed and Chloey felt something move. She turned her head and gaped.

 

Standing near the entrance of the tent was a wolf...a white wolf with bright green eyes. It was large...and Chloey was frozen on the spot. The wolf walked up to her and then it obligingly sat before her. Chloey was still gaping at it when Chrom spoke, “Chloey, is everything alright love?” He entered the tent and froze when he saw the wolf sitting there as calm as day,

“Uh...yeah...everything's...everything's just fine,” Chloey said shakily, if it weren't for the slight headache Chloey would have been fine. Chrom came to stand by his wife as Chloey frantically opened the tome and started to go through it, “I don't believe this,” Chloey muttered though Chrom could hear her, “This wolf...” Chloey turned the page and scanned it with her eyes, “is a familiar,” The wolf perked up at hearing those words, “I have no idea how that will work but, I suppose I'll have to see how this works...” Chloey kept turning pages and frowned. The familiar wasn't able to be used in battle. Chloey blinked, realising that the wolf was looking at her, then Chloey turned the page.

 

_Lupia de lupus is a familiar summoning spell that summons a familiar in the shape of a wolf. The familiar is often used in a combat capacity and most certainly can be used as a witch sees fit. The lupine is bonded to the summoner and functions like a pet. Familiars are often used by witches to enhance their battle capabilities._

 

Chloey sighed, “I wonder what that means,” Chloey frowned then she and Chrom were taken by surprise when the wolf got up and trotted off through the Shepherds' camp. Chloey and Chrom ran after it. Everyone was panicking as the wolf seemed quite happy to trot about the camp. Chloey managed to make sure that no one attacked the wolf. When they found out that the tactician _somehow_ summoned a familiar they were curious to see what it was doing.

 

The wolf grinned as it came to a stop. This place was ideal to get to work. It... _she_ had figured out what her mistress wanted. The wolf sat over looking the battle field that her mistress was so choosing. The lava would certainly would make good barriers if that was what the wolf had heard from the mistress' thoughts.

 

The Shepherds came to a stop when the wolf had lead them to a place that seemed almost too good a battle field. Chloey had to admit it seemed to work well enough for what they wanted, it would limit the enemies' approach and give them a decided advantage if they could use it properly. The wolf having done her job faded away much to Chloey's shock. She looked at the tome again and sighed, “It's a temporary summon...great...at least I won't look like an idiot.” She suddenly started laughing helplessly. It was interesting to say the least.

 

The Shepherds having found their battle field waited for the arrival of the enemy and when they did arrive it was clear to Yen'fey that the tactician was a different breed to Excellus entirely. Clearly with the small number of forces that were there it _should_ be an easy victory and yet. Yen'fey was beginning to wonder if they were as strong as he'd heard. The battle ahead would determine what was going to happen. Yen'fey took a deep breath. It was time to focus on the fight. Yen'fey would have to worry about the fate of his sister later.

 

The fighting was rather brutal, but given that parts of the field were dropping into the lava below that was to be expected. Chloey stayed by Chrom's side. She kept an eye on the battle field and did what she could to assist her husband in his fight. She leapt into battle with precise movements and used her magic to block incoming attacks. Chrom meanwhile capitalised on his opponents weakness' exposed by Chloey's magic. The pair came up just as Say'ri engaged her brother,

“...I cannot forgive you, neither can I let you live,”

Chloey noticed that Yen'fey seemed pained as he replied, “I've asked you for nothing Sister, least of all your forgiveness,”

Say'ri yelled, “But you will have my justice, like it or no! You, who stood by in silence while everyone around you suffered! While villages were razed and fields burned, you watched but said nothing... When Father and Mother were murdered—you said nothing! Nothing, before you ran to the arms of the one man responsible for all of it! Your silence was deafening. Maddening. Even now...have you nothing to say?!”

Chloey noticed that something seemed off and she frowned as all Yen'fey did was stand calm and quiet. Chrom moved forward and Chloey firmly gripped his shoulder, “Chrom don't...”

“I want answers Chloey,” Chrom said firmly and Chloey knew that she couldn't fight her husband on that. With a sigh she resigned herself to doing as Chrom wanted.

 

Yen'fey had been surprised by the appearance of the Ylissean general. He wasn't surprised that the man was accompanied by a strange woman that for all the world looked like a Plegian. The man's words however surprised Yen'fey. The man was a fool if he should ask his enemies to join his cause...and yet Yen'fey looked at the Plegian. She was most certainly not what the swordmaster expected. With a frown he engaged the Shepherds although he didn't that it was the Shepherds that he was fighting.

 

When Yen'fey fell he was surprised by the softest of whispers, “Play dead,” and thus he did. He listened in surprise. He heard Say'ri's cry of anguish, heard the tactician draw her tome heard Excellus laughing but more importantly head the man scream. However he was too weak to hear what happened next...

 

Chloey grit her teeth in annoyance. She was so close to killing that toad. Say'ri was a mess. She sobbed and cried leaning on Lissa in that moment. Lucina was looking forlorn and Chloey was trying to control the anger that she's nearly lashed out in. Chrom spoke firmly,

“We need to get back to camp, now,” and Chloey didn't argue with him. They didn't notice that there was a shadow that moved to carry away Yen'fey.

 

With a groan Yen'fey woke in a strangely familiar place. The shadow that stood over him was one of a wolf. The whispering voice spoke again, “That was rather convincing, nicely done Yen'fey,” He looked around to see where the voice, “Oh you won't be able to see me,” The voice said calmly, “but you _should_ be able to see my familiar,” Yen'fey looked at the wolf as it phased into the real world, “She'll help you recover. Now that the Empire thinks that you're dead how about we make a deal?” The whispering voice continued, “We continue to protect Say'ri for you and you help us convince the dynasts to turn on Walhart,”

“F-fie, do you know what you're saying?!” Yen'fey managed to chock out,

“I do...I am a tactician after all,” The whispering voice said, “Besides I had a feeling that toad was using Say'ri...and giving tacticians a bad name,”

“Pray, tell me,” Yen'fey spoke, “Who are you?”

The voice seemed to laugh, “And here I thought you would have known of Ylisse's master tactician,”

Yen'fey felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, “Y-you're the...”

“Took you long enough. Look we don't have much time, but here's what I suggest. Talk to your men, hide among them and wait for the signal,”

“And if I don't?”

“Then I have wasted my time sparing you, given that you had such a beating I felt that you would trust us to take care of Say'ri, thus giving you a stab at Walhart, your choice really,”

“Fie,” The swordmaster muttered. The he watched as the white wolf that so far hadn't been physically there suddenly became so. “This magic be something else,” He sighed.

 

The Shepherds had gathered to their camp and Chloey was rather pleased with herself...at least partly. Now however she wrote a note to Chrom and he frowned as she passed it to him. He read it and grinned, “Alright, alright,” He said burning the note up as soon as he'd read it. He had gathered a small war council and Chloey had just given him news that he was grateful for. However the brief euphoria wasn't going to last long.

 

Chrom was surprised when a soldier arrived breathless, “M-milord! Khan...Khan Basilio...he's...he's dead.”

The room suddenly became tense. Chloey pulled a face and Lucina looked like she was about to be crushed under a burden that only she carried. Chrom turned to look at Chloey and he spoke,

“Chloey,” The tactician sighed, she didn't have anything to say. Chrom looked to the soldier and spoke, “You're certain of this?”

Flavia arrived limping and barely able to walk, “I am...he's gone Chrom...”

“Flavia!” Chrom was surprised to see her but given her condition he knew she wasn't as well as she should be, “Lucina, please fetch a healer, tell them its urgent,”

“I'll be fine Chrom,” Flavia said shaking, she didn't speak for a moment and let out a sudden burst of emotion, “Gods damn me for outliving that one eyed oaf...” She let out a scream of anguish and Chloey tried not to cry. She felt a sting that was far worse than almost losing Emmeryn the first time, “I'LL KILL HIM,” Flavia yelled, “BY THE GODS I SO SWEAR, I'LL CUT THAT BASTARD WALHART DOWN MYSELF,”

“No Flavia,” Chrom spoke calmly, “You need to rest and heal. When the time is right, make no mistake we _will_ avenge Basilio, you have my word,”

“Then know that I hold you to it,” Flavia said heaving for breath. Lucina whimpered slightly and Chloey held her daughter as the young woman tried to muffle her sobs in her mother's hug,

“Wh-why did I let him go,” Lucina sobbed into her mother's embrace, Chloey stroking her daughter's hair gently soothing her as best she could.

“Chrom,” Flavia spoke up sombrely, “Basilio wanted me to give you this...he said it was important,”

“A gemstone...” Chrom was surprised then he felt a wave of warmth, “Ah...it's one of the ones that Lady Tiki mentioned, I can feel it,”

“It's Gules. I don't know why the Oaf hid it, but he did like his surprises.” Flavia spoke with a shaken tone,

“I accept his gift gladly,” Chrom replied as Lucina slowly stopped sobbing. Chloey looked at Chrom and he understood what she was saying, ' _keep acting you two_ '

Flavia spoke, aware of Chloey's expression, “It's hard to believe he's truly gone...the larger the man the greater the void left in his wake,”

Lucina sniffled and spoke, “And Khan Basilio...w-was a titan...there is no replacing him,” She hiccuped and Chloey gently wiped away her daughter's tears, “I should have tried harder to convince him,”

Say'ri arrived and informed the group of some more welcome news. Chloey had frowned as she'd almost not heard Say'ri correctly, “So let me get this straight?” Chloey said, still holing Lucina in her arms, “You mean to tell me that Walhart is retreating?!”

“Aye,” Say'ri continued, “The turncoats are as well,”

“It seems almost too good to be true,” Chrom said,

Chloey nodded and spoke, “Well given that Steiger and Yen'fey have fallen it wouldn't be surprising to think that Walhart might pull back...hell it could be a case the the dynasts might be seeing the cracks in the empire as well. It seems that we have Basilio to thank for this...” Chloey sighed, and said more to herself then the room present, “If only there had been another way...”

Flavia snapped, “No second guessing,” She made the whole room jump, “Basilio would have hated that! You did your duty as best you were able, same as he,” She reached out and gripped Chloey's shoulder, “Now clear that mind of yours from any doubts...we're going to need it love,” She spoke firmly and Chloey nodded,

“Alright,” She nodded, “For the sake of those that have lost loved ones, we're going to end Walhart's reign!”

Chrom smiled at his wife. He loved it when she had that fire in her eyes, “Everyone we make for the capital, this “Conqueror's” reign ends now!”

 

The figure gripped the scrying orb, moaning in delight. The delicious despair she saw was making her hunger for more. Her favourite risen was in place and it was time to toy with her host. In fact she'd been looking forward to this for some time. Ah the joys of death and what it did to the living. The risen moved as if sensing the figure's desire. Oh it was going to be delicious to revel in _her_ despair...

 


	39. Chapter 35: An Arrival

 

# Chapter 35: An Arrival

 

There was an air of calm about the Shepherds' camp as the storm had yet to come. In the strategy tent the tactician of the Shepherds was pouring over the maps that she had gotten from Say'ri, the swordmistress having given Chloey all of the information about the location where they had to fight. She was in the middle of figuring out what to do when an unexpected visitor arrived,

“Hey Chloey,” Chloey looked up and Anna poked her head in the strategy tent, “Can you possibly help me for a sec?”

“Anna, we're in the middle of a war,” Chloey reminded the red haired trickster,

“Well...I know...but ah...one of my sisters said it was an emergency,”

Chloey looked at Anna and noticed that Anna seemed serious, “What kind of emergency?” The tactician asked expecting Anna to say something along the line of bandits or risen,

“She may or may not have a friend who was kicked out of their home because we visited it,” Anna said matter of factly, “She figured that they'd be able to help us in the war. Apparently her friend doesn't have any family to turn to,”

Chloey sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, “So let me guess,” Chloey spoke, “You think we should take on this person,”

“Actually my sister recommended him. She said he had an unusual skill, one that she'd never seen in her world before,”

Chloey frowned, “Where is he at the moment Anna?”

“Oh well he's at the Outrealm Gate with my sister,” Anna said casually.

“Fine, I'll go and talk with Chrom.” Anna blinked, “We might as well see if we can at least help him out,”

Anna smiled as she knew that approaching her tactician was the best choice. The trickster did a little fist pump behind Chloey's back excitedly.

 

Chloey heaved a sigh as she walked to see Chrom. She had everything she needed floating around her in such a way that she would be able to keep a track of what she was doing. She spoke with Chrom and he was surprised by what Chloey had said, he however replied, “Alright, I'll tell Frederick that we're going to have a new recruit,”

“Of course, I'll bring them to the strategy tent so you can speak with them,” Chloey said calmly,

“Thanks love,” Chrom smiled and kissed his wife's forehead, then he moved to see Frederick. Chloey kept the papers floating around her and headed towards where Anna said her sister and the newest of the Shepherds' recruits would be waiting to meet them.

 

Nym fiddled with his hat nervously. He wished that the ground would just swallow him up. He was depressed at what had transpired. He was certain that things would go back to the way that they were once peace had been restored but alas, for Nym it wasn't so simple.

 

The young mage had been banished, even though he was innocent. Anna had kept him hidden for as long as she could, but he felt guilty that she was doing this for him. He asked if there was a place that he could go where he didn't have to hide and Anna had sighed, “Are you sure Nym?” She'd asked the young mage, Nym nodded,

“I don't want to impose and it's hardly fair that you have to do this,” Anna frowned,

“But you're innocent!”

“I know and maybe when the others figure that out they might be able to trust me again,” Nym said sadly although he didn't hold high hopes about it. Anna had sighed and said,

“Maybe one of my sisters can help,”

“Anna!?” Nym was surprised,

“It's no trouble really,” Anna said calmly, “You've always helped me and now I can help you,” The Merchant said, “But we'd better hurry before anyone notices that I'm missing,”

“R-right,” Nym said shakily pulling on his hat. He followed Anna to the Outrealms and thus began the mage's adventures.

 

Nym sighed as that was a week(?) ago now. He wasn't sure how much time had actually passed while he was in the Outrealm Gate. Amazing how the Gate acted like it was a holding place. Even more amazing that they'd met an Anna that was the one that controlled the Gate to the world that Nym and _his_ Anna were travelling to. The Anna that they had seen had said rather brightly that she was _sure_ that she'd be able to help them. Nym was unsure. He kept fiddling with his hat and after what felt like hours the Anna returned and said, “Ok come with me handsome,” to Nym, she then turned to his Anna, “You're not staying Sis?”

“Euh, I can't I'm afraid,” Nym's Anna said, “I can't leave the store too long,”

“Ah, of course,” Other Anna said, “Alright then Sis, I'll make sure your young friend is well cared for,”

“Thanks Anna,” Nym's Anna winked, “I'll be sure to give you a discount,”

Other Anna laughed, “Oh Sis you don't have to...anything for a special friend,”

“Anna,” Nym began, and the two red haired shopkeepers turned to face Nym, “Yes both of you,” the mage said, “I...thank you...for everything,” Nym sniffled but he couldn't help it. Anna had really helped him and his Anna smiled and hugged him,

“Don't worry Nym,” She said, “I'm more than certain that we'll see each other again,”

“Take care,” Nym said and watched as his Anna faded into the mist of the Outrealm. He murmured, “Naga please watch over my friend,” then turned to face the other Anna, “I'm ready,” He said simply,

“Right this way Nym,” Other Anna smiled, “Now if I'm correctly recalling, you've been to this outrealm before,” She said,

“I-I have?!” Nym blinked in surprise,

Anna smiled, “Indeed,”

“Wait when did I go...oh...to call for help before,” Nym said realising where he was going, “I guess I should have to remember that better huh?” Anna chuckled,

“Well it is unusual for someone to leave their home realm, but it has happened before,”

“REALY?” Nym cried in shock,

“Yes,” Anna replied, “In fact the last person to leave their home realm was forty years ago,”

“Wow,” Nym said surprised, “I wonder who...”

“It was someone from the Shadow Witch Realm some forty years ago. She left eight years later stating that she had to return to reclaim her title of Elder Witch, last I heard she was still in the Shadow Witch Realm and is still the Elder.”

“That's amazing,” Nym said digesting the information that Anna had given him. He'd not heard of people moving “Home Realms” as Anna put it. He supposed that it was something he would have to get used to since he was doing the same thing.

 

Anna lead Nym to a familiar tent and the mage couldn't help but wonder if Anna was right, that he had been in this world before. He didn't even know why but as he looked inside the tent he saw a few details that looked familiar to the first time that he'd asked for help. There was a desk that had a map on it but the continent showed wasn't one that Nym was familiar with, even if he'd been taught how to read maps. The mage glanced at neatly carved figures, each one the mage supposed represented a unit in the army. There were a lot of units at first glance and Nym absently picked up on of the pegasus knight carved figures and was surprised by the detail that was put into it. It almost looked like the real thing, right down to the armour plating on the pegasus knight's head. He admired it for a while longer, surprised by the fact that it seemed to look like a specific person, although Nym couldn't identify who it was that the carving was meant to represent. He placed it back down where he got it from and picked up one of the mages. Again the mage was carved in exquisite detail, another person that Nym couldn't identify but he knew it was a female mage. Then he returned it to its place. He found that there were a couple of models that interested him the most. One looked almost like a mini-

“My, I see we have a very curious new recruit,” Nym turned and blushed,

“I-I was just admiring the details,”

He blinked as he saw none other than Chloey who chuckled in amusement, “It's alright,” She grinned, “I take it Anna bought you here?”

“Y-yeah,” Nym said a little unsure the Anna that was with him spoke now,

“Unfortunately my Sister had some business to attend to, but yes, this is the friend I was telling you about,”

“I see,” Chloey said looking at Nym with a critical eye, “Well he'll certainly need some training that's for sure, but he _should_ fit in alright, however that is not for me to decide,”

Nym gulped and a male voice spoke, “Chloey...I need your help on...” A blue haired man entered the tent and looked at Nym, “Ah, you must be the new arrival that I was told about, a mage eh,” He grinned and Nym noticed the strange mark on the man's shoulder, “I'm Chrom, and welcome to the Shepherds,”

“Uh-uh...thank you!” Nym replied and Chrom smiled,

“We'll see about you getting your own tent, but for now, how about you join us in the mess tent, we have a few things to explain to you on the way and you're likely hungry,”

Nym's stomach chose that moment to growl and he blushed, “Sure,” Nym said and he followed the couple from the strategy tent to the mess tent.

 

It took a few minutes to get Nym up to speed. Chloey had explained to Nym that they would be travelling to Wyvern Valley as they had a lead on some bandits causing trouble, it was supposed to be simple and Chloey initially suggested that Nym have Henry help him out. Nym however wasn't so sure and asked if there were anyone else that might be his partner for the upcoming mission and Chloey sighed, “I suppose that Ricken will do,” she said and noticed that Nym seemed a little tense, “He's one of the mages we have in the Shepherds, like Henry, except Ricken's just a normal mage,” She noticed that Nym seemed to relax a little and Chloey continued to brief Nym on what they needed to do.

 

Nym's first week in the Shepherds was one of the more...interesting of his life. He discovered that the Shepherds were surprisingly lax. Nowi played about constantly while her husband Donnel maintained an incredible garden of berries that were delicious. Ricken was almost constantly studying magic with his wife Miriel, while Sully and Stahl were seen training together to become like the heroes “Bull” and “Panther”. Maribelle was focusing on healing injured Shepherds (which usually included her husband Vaike for some reason). She was joined by Lissa (who had yet to have her child) who was constantly watched by _her_ husband Lon'qu lest Lissa go into labour. Libra was also present with his rather kind wife Olivia. She was shy but as Nym discovered she was an amazing dancer and frequently was putting on little shows for the Shepherds. Then there was Frederick and his wife Sumia. Nym was sure that Frederick was by far the strictest man that he'd ever met...at least he thought so.

 

Frederick was one of the most experienced Shepherds and Nym found that he had little patience for laziness. Nym didn't mind that much but he did find himself occasionally helping Sumia out. He found that Cordelia was Sumia's best friend and that her husband Gregor was in the “most experienced” Shepherds club.

 

Nym had been taken by surprise by how Gaius loved sweets and Panne put up with his shenanigans and she was surprisingly distant at first until Nym had a question about the Targuel. He found it oddly comforting that Panne was open to him asking. He sighed. He would have tried to ask Yarne, but Nym discovered that Yarne was frightened of his own shadow.

 

The other thing that Nym had to get used to was that everyone had their own duties within the Shepherds. Nym had a look and discovered that he was on cooking duty with Severa. He'd yet to meet the young mercenary and from what he'd heard from Laurent Severa was a little harsh towards others but she did end up being nice towards them after a while. In fact if what Nym heard was right then he would have to be careful. He sighed and approached the mess tent.

 

Severa was busily beginning to make the first part of the meals for the Shepherds, she had a few ideas on what she wanted to do. She was focused on her task and almost didn't notice Nym enter the mess tent, however she did eventually and snapped at him, which she later regretted but couldn't help it at that moment in time.

 

Nym did what he could to help Severa and skirted around her. He noticed that she was slightly calm which thankfully was a good sign that he'd not insulted her as much as he thought. Nym found himself wondering about how things were back home...he sighed and chopped the carrots for Panne. He would have to focus on what he was doing lest he get hurt. Nym then moved onto another carrot. Severa had felt that Nym would be able to at the very least make a salad for the two Targuel of the Shepherds. Nym wanted to think that he did an ok job, but he wasn't so sure.

 

By the time everyone was in the mess and ready to eat Nym found himself at a bit of a loss. He didn't have any family to speak of and most of the Shepherds were with their families. Nym felt a faintly odd feeling in his chest that he'd known from an early age. It was a kind of sadness that crippled the young mage and made him feel like he was drowning in sorrow. He didn't see a free table and he didn't want to impose on anyone and Nym felt that he would have to wait a bit longer until someone spoke to him, “Nym, why don't you join us,” Chrom surprised Nym and the young mage noticed that they appeared to have a seat for him,

“S-sure,” He tried not to act surprised but as he came to the table he felt as if for the first time in his life that he wasn't as alone as he thought.

 

Dinner was a pleasant affair that had Nym feeling a little less sad. It was as if Nym was starting to slowly fit into the Shepherds. He was chuckling faintly as Nowi had managed to organise a game for everyone to play (with the help of Ricken) and Nym found himself laughing at some of the jokes that floated around and he noticed that Morgan was a very curious young man. Amelia seemed to be very friendly and Lucina (the elder one) was very serious, though kind enough. Chloey was sneakily trying to avoid everyone's attention which didn't make sense to Nym as he was _sure_ that she was the tactician and thus needed to be the centre of attention. He did however swear that there was a ghost in the mess. Food and drink kept disappearing and Nym couldn't work it out. He watched as everyone laughed and joked and just generally fooled around. It was nice. Nym smiled and felt the activity of the room wash over him. He felt like this was the way things should be.

 

The next morning saw the Shepherds travel to a place called Wyvern Valley as they had reports that there were bandits in the area and rather than sit by and let bandits cause terror, Chrom had decided that they would go and clear them out. They had ran into a villager that begged them to save his friends. It was in this moment that Chrom declared that they would.

 

For Chloey the battle field was a place where luck had little to do with the outcome of a fight, you were either strong enough to get the job done or you were not. She had aerial units deployed along with archers. She noticed that Chrom was talking to a strange wyvern rider and rolled her eyes, “Chrom, we've got trouble,” She said, “Reinforcements are arriving,”

Chrom had nodded and was about to let the rest of the Shepherds know when the strange rider suddenly tried to attack Chloey. She used her lance to smack his axe away and Chrom drew Falchion,

“TRAITOR DIE NOW!” The rider screamed making another strike,

“I'll keep you safe!” Lucina cried blocking the axe with magic,

“Lucina you would side with the traitor?!” The rider exclaimed,

“Gerome stop it! My mother is no traitor!” Lucina cried,

“Fool,” The wyvern rider snarled, “You are blind-”

“You're finished,” Chloey said firmly hitting the rider in his ribs and knocking him off his mount. She didn't hurt him but that didn't seem to bother the rider,

“Gerome ENOUGH!” Lucina yelled at the rider and the rider looked at her properly,

“...” He looked at Chloey then at Chrom. The wyvern sniffed at Chloey and the tactician frowned

“Well, if I'm right...” Chloey reached out to pet the wyvern's snout the way Cherche had told her Minerva specifically liked. The wyvern purred suddenly and Chloey sighed, “Minerva...but not Minerva at the same time...”

Lucina glared at Gerome and realised that he was still staring at her. “Stop staring at me Gerome, you do not want to incur Mum's wrath,”

Chloey then turned to the rider, “Indeed I would ask that you cease looking at my daughter like that,”

“She's not your daughter!” The rider spat and Chloey was at his throat,

“I don't care what a snivelling little brat like you has to say. Lucina _is_ my daughter. I don't give a damn if I birthed her or not,” The rider kept glaring at Chloey but she glared back at him. Five tense minutes passed and the rider lowered his axe

“It seems that I was out of line,” He said gruffly,

“So it would seem,” Chrom said to the young man, “Perhaps you might be willing to assist us with this bandit problem...”

“Perhaps I should,” The wyvern rider said shortly, and Chrom sighed and pinched his nose.

 

The fight was short lived, the bandit's leader being no match for the Shepherds and with the battle done Gerome walked through the Shepherds' camp. The tactician's words had struck a cord with him that he didn't understand, _“Lucina_ is _my daughter. I don't give a damn if I birthed her or not,”_ he looked down at the ground. What had really taken him by surprise was the intense expression that the woman had. It was as if she meant what she'd said.

 


	40. Bonus Chapter 4: 19/10 or 10/19 Breaking the Fourth Wall Exponentially

# Bonus Chapter 4: 19/10 or 10/19 Breaking the Fourth Wall Exponentially

 

Chloey stretched as the early morning glow came through her window. She could hear the sounds of the native birds making their song while she typed away on her computer. She marvelled with a small smile at how quiet and still the world was, save for the sounds of cars along a busy road which she didn't live too far from. She had a very special day planned for herself and while she was relatively happy about it, she hopped that the people she knew would not make a fuss over the day. A pleasant breeze came through the window and she began to wonder how best to tell the story that she was writing. She knew of course, as ever that sometimes fictions were hard to write and as she thought about the earlier hours in the morning she smiled a little wider. She had of course checked into her copies of Fire Emblem Awakening and Fates respectively and marvelled at how the developer had programmed the characters to wish the player a happy birthday. It was such a wonderful touch that had made her feel quite happy. Especially from her favourite characters. She'd squealed in delight when the games told her that her avatar in Fates got flowers from her husband, but that didn't top seeing Lucina in Awakening wishing the avatar (and her mother) a happy birthday. It was little touches like that that had Chloey smile. And of course Owain and “Odin”'s theatrics most certainly made her smile. She had always felt just that little bit less lonely when she played Awakening...and on the day of her birth it was nice to have at least someone there to wish her a happy birthday that wasn't her immediate family. She smiled and marvelled at that thought just a while longer before delving into more important things thinking about the next chapter in a story that people seemed to like. She smiled and decided that if people liked it then they would get another chapter. And more shenanigans, because she had a feeling that was what she was being told...if Lucina and Chrom were anything to go by. Faint voices of thoughts passed through her mind and once again she made certain to think about little else than the sound of her small fingers chasing words out of her mind, while she listened to the world around her. She would get in some clarinet practice later today, of that she was certain. Even if it was supposed to be her day off she knew that she had to keep moving as the world stopped for no one. She smiled. At least she had the resources that she needed to make her life a little easier.

 

She takes the time to check other things, noting that there is a slight bit of fun to be had. She knows that today is a new day, a day that she'd seen in the night before. Only going to bed when her head felt like it was going to hit the floor if she tried to push so much as another minute on the 3DS. With a sigh she recalled that she was going to have to head out to her parent's home...to relax and spend time with her beloved mother, the woman that raised her with more care than the woman that birthed her. As _that_ thought enters her head Chloey frowns. She doesn't often think about the woman that gave birth to her, but when she does it's depressing. A yawn escapes her and for the moment she wonders about what she should have for breakfast. She considers going across the road for a less than healthy alternative but then she wonders about what her choices really are. She decides to shelve the internal debate for a slightly less pressing time. She stretches and yawns again. She is definitely tired from the previous nights exercise and waking up early was _not_ a good idea. Especially when she _could_ have stayed in bed for just a little longer. But she banishes the thought knowing that she is fine with little sleep. She doesn't need the nightmares coming back for her during the day. Her mind losing focus she goes back a tad, reading through what she wrote and making sure that all is as it should be. She knew that her own mind would come up with something so rather than force the issue she would just let it go. After all she allowed no idea to enter her mind and not be put down in some way. She frowned again wondering if people were going to like seeing the fourth wall broken like this and sighed. Chrom's antics certainly had destroyed the fourth wall if they hadn't already. She snorted a little. Everyone should have _known_ that Chrom was going to break the fourth wall and would doubtless know now to look out for it if she even dared say anything else but she felt the grin turn into something like Charlotte's expression when she made a critical hit, the grin widening as she wondered how much more the fourth wall _should_ be broken. She wanted to entertain people naturally and while she wasn't exactly that good at formulating the same way as others she _could_ form a story from almost nothing but minimal characters and ideas in her head. She had of course to work on other things today but she felt that if she got a little chapter done then she could rest easy. Of course nothing was that simple...

 

Sunlight filtered its way through the Shepherds' camp while a certain tactician was doing her rounds. So far it was quiet...too quiet. She'd noticed the still air and bird song that made her wonder what she was missing and that was rare. She had a feeling that she couldn't entirely explain away. Like there was a plan that was being worked on while she herself was supposed to be unaware of it. She knew that Kellam was keeping tabs on her and sighed. She was going to make Chrom regret doing what he was doing if that was what he was thinking of doing. She didn't care if it was _her_ birthday, she had explicitly asked for them _not_ to make a fuss over her today. There was nothing worse in her mind then that.

 

Chloey approached the mess tent with caution and pulled out her tome. She edged her way inside and was caught by a certain small blue haired princess, “Happy Birfday Mummy,” Chloey sighed and put her tome away, she knelt down and hugged her little princess,

“Thank you little Angel,” Chloey smiled and kissed her youngest daughter's forehead,

“Happy Birthday Mum,” Amelia hugged her mother and Chloey couldn't help but smile at least a bit,

“Thank you Amelia,” Chloey replied and a decidedly male voice said,

“Happy birthday Mum!”

“M-Morgan,” Chloey blushed as her son hugged her,

“Happy birthday Mum,” Chloey turned to see her eldest daughter, Lucina smiling widely. She also joined her siblings in hugging their mother, to the amusement of a certain blue haired lord,

“Happy birthday love,” Chrom smiled, “Bear meat?”

Chloey chuckled and said, “I suppose I see no harm in it,”

“Happy birthday Chloey,” The tactician turned in surprise to see their newest recruit, Nym shyly,

“Thank you Nym,” Chloey replied as she was pulled off to a table by her children. Chrom chuckled and said something to Nym that Chloey couldn't catch but then again, she was being distracted by Little Lucina.

“Mummy, I made you breafast,” The little girl looked very happy with herself, “Big Sis Amelia helped,”

“I see,”

“I made you this Mum!” Amelia gave her mother a hand made scarf that Chloey wouldn't need just yet, but she appreciated it all the same,

“I made this for your tactical manuals,” Morgan said presenting Chloey with a a new carry bag, which made her smile,

“Thank you,” Chloey smiled and kissed each one of her children on their foreheads future Lucina smiled and gave Chloey a rather interesting if not beautiful book mark,

“I had some help with this Mum,” She said with a smile, “I hope that you like it,”

Chloey chuckled and hugged her eldest daughter, “It's wonderful, thank you Lucina,”

Chrom meanwhile darted in and surprised his wife with a swift kiss, and a promise for more later. Chloey liked this more low key celebration. She smiled happily. As long as the others didn't go overboard she didn't mind the well wishes. She just felt a party was a bit too much...

 


	41. Chapter 36: Shepherds' Shenanigans

# Chapter 36: Shepherds' Shenanigans

 

The Shepherds where on edge. So far there had been some sort of peace between the new arrival and the tactician, but how long that would last no one really knew. For Nym it meant that he wasn't likely to get into too much trouble, what with everyone else focusing on the Wvyern Rider and not him. However Nym noticed that eventually things calmed down. Once of course it was clear that the Wyvern Rider wasn't out for trouble and had simply made a misunderstanding about everything.

 

Meanwhile Chloey was in the strategy tent, papers as ever floating around her with magic enough to make clear that she was doing her job. She sighed, they had come to the point where Walhart was going to get the beating of his life and Chloey was waiting to see what would happen. The battle field was set and she _knew_ that there was much work to be done. She drunk her tea and proceeded to make damn certain she had an air tight strategy in place. Walhart would be trouble but if what she thought was right then...their extra training would have paid off. Lucina had picked up Ignus and Chloey had been surprised. Then she smiled inwardly. Lucina would deal more damage with it in this particular fight and given that Chloey was itching to give Walhart a dose of his own medicine since the very beginning of this war for the fallen, she felt that it was only fair. She gripped the outrealm tome; today they would win, and with a bit of luck strike down the final blow to the war. She almost didn't notice someone enter the strategy tent. She did however feel strong arms wrap themselves around her waist and she chuckled, “Almost done there love?” Chrom asked his wife as he held her,

“Almost,” Chloey said calmly, “But there is something...off,” Chloey mused, “I have a feeling that Walhart won't be as powerful as he thinks he is...but we won't want to kill him,”

“Hmm?” Chrom rested his chin on his wife's shoulder to see the papers that were floating around her, “What are you planing Chloey,” his breath tickling his wife's neck as he tugged at her, pulling her further into his embrace,

“We're going to need him against Grima,” Chloey said absently, “Although he could use a bit of humbling before we do,” Chloey said satisfied with her plan for now, “Morgan, Lucina and I will make use of the _Aversa's Night_ tomes that we've found and get us as close to Walhart as we can, I'm guessing that the fight won't be easy,”

“Hmm, so in other words you want to make certain that we beat him good. Are you sure that you want to use a lance for this fight?” Chrom asked his wife and Chloey nodded,

“You're going to be with me Chrom,” She said calmly and Chrom relaxed noticeably, “Lucina will be with Nym since he'll boost her magic and Morgan will have Amelia with him.”

“I see,” Chrom replied kissing his wife's cheek. He knew what she was like. If there was a way to make certain that there was victory Chloey would almost be guaranteed to do it, if it was going to tip the scales in their favour. It was almost frightening to see what the tactician would do if push came to absolute shove. Although she had yet to do anything “underhanded” so to speak he knew that she would try to avoid it if it could be helped. However Chrom had other ideas on what to do with the morning and Lissa was not going to interrupt them this time. Chloey raised an eyebrow but when Chrom kissed her she couldn't help but chuckle a bit, “We really need to...” She began only to have Chrom kiss her mid sentence. She sighed and turned to face her husband, he grinned and said rather calmly,

“We have time,” And Chloey had to wonder if there was a specific reason that he was being so eager to have some time with just them. Chloey couldn't help but shake her head just a bit,

“Do we though?” She asked her husband with a soft smile,

“They won't notice if we sneak out for an Outrealm break,” Chrom reasoned and Chloey laughed, “Besides we could...”

“Milord, Milady,” Frederick said and Chrom groaned,

“Why is it I can't get five minutes with my wife without someone having to come in and ruin it...or is this one of those they're doing it because of plot reasons,”

“The others are waiting to hear about our strategy for the up coming battle,” The knight said calmly, unaware of what Chrom had said. Chloey laughed and said,

“Give us a few minutes Frederick,” And Chrom looked at her hopefully and Chloey shot him a wink,

“Very well,” The knight said turning to leave the couple alone. Chrom could have danced on the spot, but he knew that it wouldn't be _that_ simple. Almost as soon as Frederick's back was turned Chrom snuck in a quick kiss,

“Finally some time to ourselves,” Chrom said with a smile, kissing his wife again as she tried not to blush. Of course Chrom wanted to take it further than that but just as he was about to do so there was a ruckus near the tent,

“What the fuck?” Chloey said in Plegian and Chrom groaned, “Is something going on?”

“Probably someone training Chloey we don't need to worry about it,” Chrom said, although Chloey wasn't so certain,

“No...this isn't normal Chrom I have to see what's going on,” Chloey said now worried. Of course it sounded like the Shepherds were in full blown panic mode and to Chrom's annoyance making a ruckus that he can't capitalise on as his wife goes to the tent flap. Chrom groaned and followed her to be greeted with a rather strange sight.

 

A small brown fluffy creature with cream fur around its neck was bolting about the camp. Doubtless it was Nym, the young mage whom they had recruited recently...the creature was wearing his clothing. Chasing him was Noire, who looked extremely upset, “NYM!” She cried, “I'M SO SORRY! THAT HEX WASN'T MEANT FOR YOU IT WAS MEANT FOR INIGO!”

Chrom facepalmed as his niece kept trying to catch the slippery mage. Not helped by Frederick and Sumia also trying to catch him. Of course it wasn't helped that their youngest daughter was racing after him as well crying out,

“Eevee!”

Chrom groaned again, “How long is this going to last?”

“My guess a couple of hours,” Chloey said pulling him back into the tent to his complete shock, “So while they're busy making a fuss~!” Chloey kissed Chrom, “How about we pick up from where we left off hmm?”

Chrom grinned widely and kissed his wife passionately, “Yes,” He said calmly, “Let's,” as his hands wandered underneath her coat and pulled her in closer.

 

After a few more kisses Chrom and Chloey were in little more than their small-clothes and the ruckus outside showed no stopping. With a deft movement Chloey had rid herself of her small-clothes and Chrom couldn't help but let out a low moan once he was out of his. The eagerness he had for this was very noticeable in an obviously physical way. Chloey allowed her husband to lift her up and didn't care if they _were_ caught this time. She felt her breathing hitch slightly and she caught him with a kiss,

“Gods,” Chrom moaned, kissing her again as they melded at long last, this Chrom knew was needed, the steady rhythm of his thrusts and her soft moans and whimpers of pleasure. He held her hips as she used the table to brace herself so that he could enter her easier, deliberately tipping her hips so that he could go deeper within her. Truly Chrom realised that his wife had enough of the dry spell as he'd had and quite frankly taking her this way most likely was going to get some frowns but with the need as strong as this Chrom almost didn't care. He wanted to make her feel the same pleasure that he was feeling as his length thrust into her. He kissed her to keep the moans from reaching anyone else's ears but his own. Chrom found himself very much distracted by the way he was feeling in that moment, and when his wife whimpered,

“Gods, I'm...close...”

He knew that she was. Her body moved of its own accord twitching and sending pleasurable shivers down his spine as they kissed. She was arcing to him, increasing the pleasure that they were both feeling and Chrom wasn't sure how much more he was going to take.

 

When the wave at last came, Chrom felt relaxed. The tension he had melted away as he held his wife. Both were breathing heavily and Chrom wondered why everything was quiet. He frowned and sighed, “I guess we're going to need to go back to some semblance of normal,”

“Mmhum,” Chloey sighed eyes closed as she she rested her forehead into Chrom's chest. She made not movement and at first Chrom was worried, “But I don't want to,” She sighed,

“I know love,” He grinned then sighed, “However...it's a bit too quiet don't you think?” He asked and Chloey looked up at him slightly alarmed,

“Oh gods...” She said and they suddenly raced to get dressed as quickly as possible lest anyone come in and see them in their naked sate. Sure enough just as Chrom had put Falchion in its sheath,

“Milord,” Frederick came in. Thankfully they were dressed, “We uh...have a situation,”

“Lead the way Frederick,” Chrom sighed and Chloey tugged her arm through the sleeve of her coat.

 

“LET ME GO!” Nym screamed at the top of his lungs as he tried to escape little Lucina's embrace,

“Oh no...” Noire said hanging her head in her hands. Nym was currently in the mess tent with all of the Shepherds around him when Chloey and Chrom arrived. Chloey looked annoyed and sighed,

“This will last a while,” She said without even making a note of the fact that her youngest daughter was currently hugging Nym and saying,

“Eevee,” Over and over again,

“LEMME GO!”

“Nym, be quiet please,” Chloey said making the mage gulp, “I need to find out what hex was cast and...” Chloey sighed,

“What is it Chloey?” Chrom asked his wife,

“He's going to be stuck like this until Henry and I can find the antidote,”

“WHAT?!” Nym cried clearly distressed,

“Not to worry, we just need to find the materials to reverse it. But for now, you're going to have to be with Little Angel for a while,” Henry grinned. Small Lucina grinned and said,

“My Eevee,”

“For now,” Henry said, “We have a fight ahead so it might just take a while,”

Nym couldn't help it, he started to cry. As he cried Chloey knelt down and pet the poor mage's head, “We'll find the antidote Nym,” She assured him, “And Lucina will make sure to take good care of you in the meantime,” The little girl nodded but Nym wasn't so sure. Chloey looked over the room and motioned to the elder Lucina, “Lucina, I'll need you to keep an eye on them both,” She spoke in Plegian and her eldest daughter understood what was being asked of her, to Noire Chloey said calmly, “I need a list of all the ingredients you used in that hex,”

“O-of course Aunty Chloey,” Noire said, still crying over the mistake that she'd made.

 

Chrom sighed. Typical Shepherd shenanigans...

 


	42. Chapter 37: Nym the Eevee

# Chapter 37: Nym the Eevee

 

With Nym being stuck as an Eevee life was little more than a hell on earth. Nym prayed for Naga to have mercy on him, as Little Lucina hugged him so tightly he felt like he couldn't breathe. Nym could scarcely believe that he was even in this crazy situation. Here he was being doted on by Chloey's toddler and eldest daughter! It was the most strangest thing that he'd ever had happen to him! Nym eventually decided could have been worse. He could have been kept in a cage and been unable to talk at all if Chloey were less than kind about the situation. Though it didn't help that Noire was constantly apologising to him when she got the chance and he'd had a close brush with death from Frederick's horse when he'd tried to go to the mess hall on his own. It was not worth the risk of what almost happened to have it happen again so Nym had stayed close to little Lucina after that.

 

Still he supposed he should count his blessings. He got his head pet by Chloey! He never had his head pet before by _anyone_! Nym however thought it was because he was an "Eevee" rather than a normal human (doubtless he was sure that Chloey wouldn't have done it at all but that she did made Nym make a theory about the Shepherds' tactician). But to him it almost didn't matter as it was totally worth getting turned into a helpless little furry creature that couldn't reach anything for himself. Nym sighed. He was beginning to rethink that.

 

The toddler felt that he needed to eat cakes (obviously thinking that would help him feel better) while her 'elder' sister suggested a more practical diet for him. He appreciated the thought but really he just wanted the curse lifted. There was however an unexpected perk of being an furry creature. He noticed that Inigo was rather foolishly flirting with Lucina _and_ Amelia (the future ones) which if Nym recalled correctly was a _death_ sentence. He decided that he would let the tactician know what the silly dark blond haired merc was doing...just for kicks. Perhaps someone like Chloey and Henry could cast much more useful hexes than Noire had with more control...and thus Nym had his revenge for Inigo laughing at him when he'd been turned into Eevee. Nym wondered if he "slipped up" about it what exactly would happen. It was something that the "Eevee" mage took comfort in. At least he was hoping it was ample compensation if the stories about Chloey being an over protective mother were true to any degree and were not exaggerations by some of the more colourful Shepherds. He waited for what felt like a few hours when Chloey had come to put said toddler to bed for "nap time". Usually Nym would have to stay put but today he was going to shadow the tactician. He waited until after she'd finished playing her lullaby on her newly received clarinet from her brother Henry (a gift that he'd apparently been keeping safe) and Nym said rather casually (though quietly as he didn't want to wake the small toddler who really needed her nap) "Hey Chloey..."

"Yes Nym," the tactician had put the instrument in its case and had closed it with a soft 'zooowoop' sound,

"I don't know if you heard but Inigo felt perfectly fine making a nuisance of himself around Amelia and Lucina,"

The effect was surprisingly instantaneous Chloey's eyes flashed crimson as an almost death-like aura filled the tent. Her voice was deathly calm, "Was he now?" The tactician looked set for murder but it was too late for Nym to back down despite the healthy dose of fear that was warning him not to,

"Uh, yeah," Nym said shakily, "he was..."

Chloey was less than pleased. Nym who had only known the tactician for a short while knew he _never_ wanted to get her _that_ mad. She was frighteningly emitting some kind of flames that he'd never seen before. They were not the purple flames of vengeance. Nym had seen several of the sorcerers of the army produce that flame. This flame was different entirely to that. Nym hastened after the tactician even though he was terrified. He kept reminding himself that it was payback but still...the flame that was coming from Chloey's small frame was _insane_. He noticed flower like petals floating around her, it would have been pretty had she not been so furious. Nym spotted Lucina looking annoyed at Inigo. He was of course flirting like normal and Chloey's approach was soft and quiet. Nym watched as Inigo finally became aware of what was upon him. Never had Nym seen Chloey pull a sword as fast as what she did on the hapless young man,

"Fear," She said deathly calm, "is a noun that denotes a state of terror," and there was no doubt that he was terrified of what was to come. Chloey's entire sword was covered in little bolts of lightning magic but it wasn't a levin sword. It was a silver blade of all things. Chrom was quick to spot the dangerous situation and never had Nym seen the lord move so quickly,

"Inigo get out of my sight," Chloey warned, "If I so much as _see_ you near one of my daughters I'll send you to the seven hells,"

"AHHH!" Inigo bolted as Chloey shot the bolts of thunder in his direction. Lucina looked relieved,

"Thank gods," she sighed "I feared he'd never leave me alone, Mum?"

And just like that as Chrom reached her side Chloey calmed. She seemed the least bit concerned by what had just happened. In fact dare Nym say it; she was a little dazed,

"Chloey, love are you alright?" Chrom asked her before the tactician fall back into his arms.

 

The whole camp was in an uproar. Not only was Inigo cowering in his tent; Chloey had collapsed.

 

Nym would have cried if not for one important factor. Henry had come and muttered some sort of strange words. Nym had no idea what they were but it seemed to make sense to the Sorcerer.

 

Eventually they found out that Chloey was fine, just a little bit exhausted. Nym was glad that she was fine but still he felt worried.

 

The next day came and Nym was still a furry creature. He was unhappily eating some breakfast with Little Angel; she was trying to get him to have some of Gaius' pancakes which smelled delicious but poor Nym was too upset to want to eat. It was at this point that Inigo sauntered over, a smirk on his face. The little girl had gone to get another helping of breakfast which was lucky as the young merc was dangerously close to getting into trouble.

"Well well well what have we here?" Inigo smirked, "A little pathetic mage that got hit by a hex that's what,"

Nym growled and if ever there was a time to make his displeasure known, almost bit Inigo, "Hey! I wasn't being serious Nym!" The merc winced as Nym's sharp little teeth were inches from his flesh, "Look I wanted to do you a favour," Nym glared at Inigo for a while and the Merc knelt until he was level with Nym, "Could you...possibly come with me to town as my wingman? You'll get to be somewhere other than the camp and I might finally get...well never mind that," he grinned and offered Nym a hand, "What do you say Nym,"

The mage would have groaned if he were human but Inigo was offering something that...well Nym wanted to sort of do; go into town and not be stuck in camp all day with the toddler (as nice as she was he needed some time to himself and nap time wasn't enough for him). He put a paw in Inigo's out stretched hand and the pair shook.

 

An hour later Nym was in head pat heaven, so many of the women in the local town found him to be the most adorable thing. They consequently ignored Inigo which Nym noticed seemed only to depress the young man. Nym couldn't help but wag his tail though and after a couple of hours Inigo had enough and bought Nym back to the camp where a very annoyed Chloey was waiting with her hands on her hips. Inigo gulped and Nym tilted his head. Then he saw Little Lucina clinging to her mother's robe looking like she'd been crying a lot. Nym felt bad for the little girl and jumped out of Inigo's arms and ran over to her. "Nymy!" The little toddler cried burying her face in his fur crying and gripping him not as tightly as he expected but perhaps Chloey _had_ talked to her about that. Nym tried to talk but he was stopped by Chloey who said furiously, "Inigo...you...Frederick's Physical Fitness Hour...now...I don't want to see you for the next three hours...get out of my face before I legitimately kill you..." (At least that is what Nym thought she said as there was a _lot_ of Plegian words that he didn't understand but he guessed by the way he was essentially distracting the little toddler Lucina that they were _very_ bad words. She looked like that strange fire was around her again.

 

Which lead Nym to feel a little guilty. Inigo had only been trying to help Nym feel better about being stuck in the Eevee form he was currently. Nym decided that he would take whatever punishment Chloey had for him but he saw her expression soften when she looked at him the fire dying down, "Eh...Chloey..."

"I'm glad that you're alright Nym," Chloey said calmly now, "I had feared the worst when Little Angel couldn't find you,"

He frowned and then realised that Chloey _had_ been worried for him, not just because of little Lucina who was still crying into his fur, but the tactician had been genuinely concerned with _him_. Nym felt even more guilty than before and resolved to try to lighten Inigo's punishment if he could. He tried to say it wasn't all Inigo's fault but the words died on his tongue when Henry spoke, "Alright Lucy it's time to say goodbye to Eevee,"

"Bu-bu Unkie Henwi," the little bluenette cried even more, "I jes got Eevee backs!" and Nym spoke,

"You mean...je...je vais...être...I'm going to be normal?!"

"Yeap," Henry confirmed, then he knelt before his niece, "It's for the best Lucy, besides you'll be able to play even more games with Nym when he's back to his real self again,"

"At...at least let her...well at least let Little Angel..." Nym said struggling with how he felt about it, "Well at least let her come with us...please Chloey, Henry,"

"As you wish Nym," Chloey said gently. While little Lucina carried Nym to where her mother and uncle had prepared to break Noire's hex and return Nym to a human mage again. The little girl's eyes were glistening with tears but she knew she would have to say goodbye to Eevee. Her mother had explained that as best she could. The toddler wasn't so sure but she trusted her mother and uncle.

 

It was about as sudden as when Nym had the hex cast on him. Little Lucina was clinging onto his leg clearly upset. Yet Nym couldn't help but try to soothe her. Chloey and Henry nodded to one another and she said calmly, "I know it's hard Little Angel, but you sometimes have friends that leave you, but they are never truly gone,"

The little girl sniffled but she knew her mother was right. She just missed Eevee. Nym was a good friend. He was like a big brother in her mind but she wasn't sure how to put that into words. Nym sighed and realised that there would be a battle ahead. He realised that he just couldn't go back to not talking to the toddler at all. His heart ached in a strange way that he was certain had something to do with the fact that he'd began to bond with the small girl. He resolved to make sure that he at least got her to smile again. After all he didn't want her to feel sad.

 

Things seemed to go almost normal...well as normal as they could for Nym after the "Eevee" incident. He'd spent some time playing with little Lucina and she had enjoyed it. So much so that they got hungry. He was heading up to the mess with the little girl in toe. However when Nym took a look at the menu he frowned. Bear meat. He sighed and went to see who was on duty and came across Severa, "Excuse me...Severa.." he began only to have the red haired girl snap,

"There is no other meals! It's bear meat only!"

"But..."

" **GAWDS** if you have a problem with it go and see Chloey or Chrom, don't come and whine to me!" Severa snapped at the blond haired mage, clearly annoyed.

Nym flinched and said "Yes ma'am,"

 

Nym let out a low sigh of discontent. He wished that he didn't have to have bear meat. And there was the tactician tucking into it like no tomorrow. 'I wonder why,' though Nym. He then decided to find out, "Hey Chloey..."

The tactician was too happy eating her meal to notice at first but she swallowed the last mouthful and said calmly, "That hit the spot." Then she noticed Nym, "Oh hello Nym," she said cheerfully, "enjoying lunch?"

Nym sighed and muttered , "Why do we get bear meat so often,"

Chloey said calmly, "Because it is the easiest food to catch, and it's delicious," the tactician grinned. Nym tried not to moan about that one. Bear meat was more a matter of personal taste than actually being "nice" to eat.

"Some people might, but I'm sure that the army might appreciate a menu that has a bit more variety,"

Chloey frowned, "Then what do you suggest Nym? Bearing in mind it has to be simple enough to catch so that we all don't go hungry."

"What about fish?" Nym suggested and Chloey pulled a face,

"We had enough trouble with that..." she muttered, "Especially since Donnel and I nearly burned the damn camp down with our escapades. At least bear is simple,"

"Er, Chloey?" Nym said frowning,

"It's nothing Nym," she said with a wave of her hand but Nym got the distinct feeling there was something hiding behind her words. He sighed. Nym would find out soon enough what she meant. He would have to see to it that he did.

 

Little Lucina quickly climbed up onto her mother's lap and started to pick at Chloey's food. Nym gaped as the girl ate the bear meat no problem. She was definitely Chloey's child. Chrom came to join them and chuckled at the sight of their little girl. Nym noticed that he was eating a serving of bear meat quite happily. The little bluenette was definitely their child...who else would eat bear meat at that age and _not_ dislike it. He frowned as the little one tucked into her mother's food. He had a feeling that Chloey had deliberately made sure to have enough on her plate for the small girl.

 

By the time the Shepherds had reached the Valmese capital it was heavily fortified and defended. Chloey had spent her time focusing on what she had to do. She was doing a check on her gear when Noire came in, “Aunt Chloey...” The shy archer spoke, “I was uh...wondering if you could help me,” She began and Chloey turned to face her niece,

“Noire, what is it that you need help with?” Chloey asked kindly,

“Well...um...if it's alright with you...I want to learn how to get stronger,”

Chloey looked thoughtful and said, “It's not so much learning as it is understanding what your strengths are and using them accordingly,”

“Wait so what's that supposed to mean?”

Chloey sighed, “Well Noire, do you wonder why I only use magic and not much else?”

The archer looked confused at her Aunt and then it dawned on her, “Is it because you're stronger that way?”

“Correct,” Chloey replied, “Although I still learned how to use other weapons as I k now there will be situations where I won't be able to use magic...like swords or lances for example,” She continued calmly, “I might not be as strong with them, but the the knowledge that I do have I in theory _should_ be able to handle any situation that I might come across,”

“Do you think you might be able to teach me how to use tomes?” Noire asked and Chloey smiled,

“I don't see why not,” Chloey said, “Have you tried asking your mother or father?”

“I...well I don't think I want to...since...since mother...well I just didn't do as well as she expected and I...might have made her more annoyed than needed,” Noire said guiltily,

“Oh I see,” Chloey said calmly, “Well we can only try what we can.” She said, “No one is perfect first go and it takes time and effort to make it work,”

“Thank you Aunt Chloey,” Noire smiled weakly, and Chloey noticed that her niece had Shadowgift as well. It was a slight shock but it meant that she was going to have to have a conversation with Henry.

“You're welcome dear,” Chloey replied, “I have some preparations to see to in the meantime, so do you think that you can get your father for me? I need to make sure that he's ready for the battle as well,”

“Of course Aunt Chloey,” Noire smiled and skipped off in the direction of her parents' tent. Chloey sighed after Noire was gone and went back to working out what she needed to do in order to defeat Walhart's Army. This was going to be interesting indeed.

 

Henry was about halfway through his own preparations when Noire came to see him. She had of course done as Chloey had asked, told her father that Chloey wanted to talk with him. Henry chuckled and decided that the talk could wait a bit as he wanted to spend some time with Noire. He felt that it was best to do that.

 

“And then mother used to say, 'I won't let you have dessert if you keep acting like that',” Noire said seriously while her father chuckled,

“Ah so you were a little trouble maker huh?”

“W-well not always,” Noire said, “It was usually when I'd not wanted to do something and she asked me to do it,”

“Ooooh,” Henry grinned, “Say how come you never ended up with a pet or two?” He asked stroking Edgar the raven calmly,

“Well I always remembered asking mother if I could but she wouldn't let me,” Noire frowned, “I think she was trying to forget that she'd lost you in a way. Mother was always scary so it was hard to ask her, well that and Mr Kellam once stole her cursing implements...”

“Nya, ha,” Henry laughed suddenly, “And got cursed afterwards didn't he?”

“Um...how did you know father?”

Henry roared with laughter and Edgar let out a displeased caw, “Heh, heh, heh, oh I _know_ all about that one.” He grinned widely, “Because he's already tried that one before and oh gods was the curse _HEX_ cellent fun to break,”

“Eeep!” Noire squeaked as Henry's sudden pun made her wince. She knew her father was a man of many puns (some awful ones mostly) and the fact that he'd made one so casually was just...well not pleasant to listen to. Thankfully her father thought it was for another reason that she squeaked,

“Not the most fun but _in_ teresting enough. Not _out_ resting though.”

“Um...father...”

“And that's not the only hex your mother's cast...but your aunt...”

“BLOOD AND THUNDER FATHER SATE WHAT YOU MEAN!”

Henry grinned entirely unfazed by his daughter's sudden outburst. He just grinned and said, “I've broken some _egg_ cellent hexes in my time, and I'm wonder why I never taught you how to do it,”

Noire deflated instantly and looked visibly upset. She then said quietly,

“You promised to before you left for the war,” Henry suddenly hugged Noire, “F-father?!”

“There, there, I guess I'll have to start teaching you now then,” He said gently stroking his daughter's hair, “You'll be a great hex breaker like your aunt and I. It does run in our family after all,”

“Father...” Noire sniffled and buried her head into his chest.

 

Meanwhile Tharja heard what her daughter had said and felt a slight pain in her chest. Surely she wasn't going to lose _him_. She knew of only one person to talk to and that person was more like a child than grown up however it was Tharja's only option. She had to make sure. Well that and she wanted to make sure of something else.

 


	43. Chapter38: Shifting Between Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beware spoilers for Fire Emblem Fates I guess...

# Chapter38: Shifting Between Worlds

 

Chloey looked over the battlefield with an intense gaze. It was clear to the tactician that she was going to have to make the most of what was going on. With all of the fighting that had to happen Chloey was _well_ aware of what her plan had to entail. She had to make certain that their little watcher wasn't made aware of what was going to happen next. She carefully wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to Chrom and he read the note. Then burned it again to Say'ri's confusion,

“Care to explain the pyrotechnics?” Nym asked as this was the first time that the Outrealmer was seeing Chrom and Chloey's default strategy to deal with being watched.

“It's just something that we do on occasion.” Chloey said with a slight grin.

“... ” Nym gasped in shock, while Chloey rolled her eyes,

“You'll get used to it,” The tactician said calmly. She then turned her focus on what was next preparing for the battle ahead.

 

Chrom was cleaning the Falchion when Nym came over to him, “I've never seen a sword like it.” Nym commented with a curious expression on his face,

“That's not surprising,” Chrom responded to the mage calmly, “It is a legendary weapon after all.”

“Whoa...” Nym spoke with his eyes wide, “It must be really special then huh?”

Chrom chuckled, “It is. It's one of the few blades that chooses the wielder.”

“Really?” Nym asked surprised,

“Yes. Not just anyone can wield it. If someone who was deemed unworthy by Falchion tried to wield it they would find that it won't cut a thing. The best it would do is bounce off the object they tried to cut it with.”

“That's...incredibly insane...” Nym's eyes were wide as he tried to contain his surprise, “Sweet Naga how can Falchion tell who is trying to wield it?”

“I'm not entirely sure,” Chrom admitted, “But I guess it has something to do with the fact that the blade itself is said to be Naga's Fang.”

“Oh mon Dieu!” Nym gasped in shock then he composed himself, “But how...? How does one even make a blade from a dragon's fang?”

“I'm not entirely sure myself but from what I know of the blade it's had quite a few different hilts over the course of its history. That said the blade itself won't rust, doesn't wear and most certainly won't break.”

“A good thing too,” Said Nym with a slight grin, “Seeing how you're almost always breaking things...”

“Hmm?” Chrom gave Nym a curious look and the young mage said hastily,

“Well I guess it's pretty cool right? A blade that pretty much will last forever.”

“It can be...but a blade can just as easily be used for evil as it can for good.” Chrom said quietly and Nym frowned,

“What do you mean?” He asked,

Chrom sighed, “It's the same for all weapons. Not just legendary ones. It's how the people who wield them use them that determines how the weapons are perceived. That was and is one of the most important lessons I have learned.”

“I...I guess that makes sense.” Nym said still not entirely convinced by what Chrom was saying. Still if it was a lesson that Chrom had learned perhaps the bluenette was trying to help Nym out. It was odd to have such an informal commander. “I have so much to learn it seems.” Nym sighed, “Thanks Chrom. I'm sure I'll have to learn even more.”

“A day spent not learning is a day wasted.” Chrom said with a far off look in his eyes. “Just a little something a good friend of mine once told me.”

 

With those words in mind Nym started his own preparations. He gripped his thunder tome and adjusted his hat so that it wouldn't fall off. He tightened his belt and then reached for his shoulder guard. By the time Nym was done he was pleased. The robes for mages were the same for men as they were for women. They sat just above the knee allowing the wearer freedom of movement that was crucial on the battlefield. It was also amour that was designed to take magical attacks thus increasing resistance. Depending on the over all strength of the magic on the robes a mages' amour could be the _most_ difficult armour to destroy with magic based attacks. Nym wondered why then that dark mages wore something so fundamentally different. Was it a side effect of dark magic he wondered? If so then why was the tactician in such strange robes? Was it because she used swords? Nym had so many questions now that he'd been with the Shepherds for a while. He resolved to ask Chloey about it later. As he did so Nym spotted the elder Lucina walking towards the storage tent. He frowned as yet again there were different robes than most of the mages Nym had met. He sighed and then raced to catch up with the young woman.

 

“Hey Lucina!” The young woman in question turned to face one of the Shepherd's newer recruits, “I don't mean to pry but how come your robes look different to the other mages in the Shepherds?”

Lucina blinked and said rather calmly, “Because I'm half-Plegian for one.” Nym frowned and Lucina sighed, “I don't suppose you've met the rest of the Plegian mages in this army.”

“Well not really. I mean Henry's robes didn't look like that but-”

“Then you have your answer Nym. Men and women in Plegia have a slightly different robe than in Ylisse.”

“Riiight,” Nym said unconvinced,

“You'll see once you get to know the others.” Lucina spoke with a degree of calm that Nym was certain came from the fact that she was probably right. He had to wonder however what that might mean.

 

Chrom had a look over the Shepherds battle roster and sighed, Chloey had changed things up again from the last fight. Hardly surprising as he doubted the tactician wanted to have the Shepherds do battle after battle. Even if some of them needed the experience it was clear that for the most part Chloey was trying to get everyone their downtime. She was balancing their experience while focusing on what needed to be done. Chrom was glad that she was the one managing this as he was sure that it was beyond him to do it. He gave the list another glance over and prepared for the battle ahead mentally.

 

Nym was on camp duties. The mage groaned at the thought that he would be spending the battle guarding the camp but he had little choice in the matter as Chloey had felt it best for him to stay out of the main fighting that was about to happen. However Nym wasn't alone. Lissa and Lon'qu were also there with a few of the other Shepherds. It was a relief for the young mage as he still wasn't entirely sure what to do around the young girl.

 

Meanwhile Chrom and Chloey were working out the best place to attack. Chloey had _rightly_ guessed that it could possibly be difficult to get straight at Walhart but that would not stop them from trying. She noticed that they had to deal with potential reinforcements so she decided that she would for the most part make damn certain that they got through this fight before those reinforcements could come. However she was also hopeful that the defeat of Yen'fey did its job and demoralised the enemy enough. However as she took in the field she realised that it might have taken more than that. She sighed. This war was going to end today.

 

While the tactician was getting mentally prepared for what was about to happen, Nym was trying to prepare for the possible shenanigans he would have to endure. He'd heard rumours of how much Lissa loved to prank people and that she used to try and prank Chloey but it ultimately lead to the pair having such an argument that it was agreed that Lissa could not, under any circumstance prank the Shepherds' tactician. Which was a real loss according to Lissa but she knew when enough was enough. Though it didn't stop Chloey from being...what Lissa called collateral which the tactician couldn't get mad at because she wasn't the intended target for the prank; although Chloey still got mad.

 

The tactician was quite busy in the thick of battle keeping an eye on Chrom and making certain that he was safe. She deflected several attempted lance blows and was trading magic with a Valmese Dark Flier who dare Chloey think it was a very green mage who had no idea what she was doing. The pegasus below her fussed and it nearly bucked the poor girl off before Chloey hit her square in the chest with Rexcalibur, the girl fell down with a harsh thud as Chloey managed to grip the reins of her mount and turn it back to where Chrom was fighting a Paladin who'd come off his horse earlier.

 

Elsewhere a figure sat rooted to the spot. They glanced over the orb and felt a look of shock on their face. They couldn't believe that the little woman was so easily cutting down...no, using magic to take out the enemy. They frowned. She seemed to be using wind magic for this fight and from what the figure could see she was going to have this battle most certain sewn up. The figure paced the room unsure of what to do at this point. They had been watching the young tactician very carefully and this was something that they had known would happen. All that they could do now was to wait. And hope that the spell they cast to conceal themselves didn't get broken. It was the only way in which to fully trick Validar into thinking that they were dead. If Grima knew that they were still alive...the figure once again moved very carefully. They would keep watch on the little tactician to be sure. After all it was the last thing that they could do...as the tactician's and by extension the young sorcerer's mother.

 

Chrom was in the middle of what had to be quite a deadly dance. He fought the enemy before him and was doing his up most best to keep himself from getting too badly hurt. He was surprised by how quickly Chloey could swoop down with her pegasus and land in blows with either her lance or her tomes. Chrom was lucky that Chloey was keeping such a sharp eye on what was going on. “Careful Chrom! Incoming Generals to your twelve o'clock!” Chloey spoke calmly, “It looks like the Valmese are trying to flank us. I'll get Nowi and Donny on perimeter work.” Chloey said. “Chrom...just be careful, please.”

“Of course. I'll keep you posted.” Chrom said dodging another attack and watched as his wife urged the pegasus into flight. She quickly became a small dark speck against the sky and Chrom found himself hoping that there were no archers on the Valmese side who could reach that high.

 

“Hey watch it!” Nowi cried blocking a lance from hitting Donnel,

“I owe ya!” Donnel said with a sigh of relief. Grateful for his wife's quick thinking. He turned to the Paladin and gripped his axe, “GIT READY!” He yelled, the impact so powerful that the Paladin was soon sprawled on the ground, his horse having fallen to an axe wound to its chest. Nowi immediately gripped her dragonstone and transformed.

“I'M GONNA CRUSH YOU!” Nowi's distorted voice called out as she hit the Paladin with her icy breath. Donnel noticed an Bow Knight knocking an arrow into his bow,

“I got ya back!” Donnel cried as he blocked the incoming arrow with his shield.

“What a team!” Nowi cheered and Donnel smiled. They both saw a bolt of Thoron hit the Bow Knight and he was no more. “Hey Chloey~!” Nowi grinned...or at least she looked like she was grinning. It was a bit hard to tell with her being in her dragon form.

“Glad to see you're both doing well.” Chloey smiled, then she looked serious, “Donny, Nowi can you two do me a favour and lock down a perimeter for me?”

“Sure thang.” Donnel responded, “Ain't nofing to it.”

“Thanks!” Chloey smiled and moved onto her next task

 

~

The white haired figure gripped the book in his hands and frowned. This book was forbidden for a reason, he just had to find out _why_ it was. The cover seemed fairly dark and it pulsed slightly with magic...dark magic if the figure recalled correctly which he was most certain that he did. His hands trembled as he wondered what was inside this book. Carefully he opened the cover and then he frowned. The book was empty. He tensed as he heard voices approach and hid the book in his tome carrier underneath his robes. He listened to the voices and frowned.

“Really why do we put up with that... _Anankos_ spawn around here. You know as well as I do that it will only cause trouble...just like that damn dragon did! Why is it even our king? Why can't we have the-”

“Shut up!” The other voice hissed, “You know better than to say that. True the council has been trying to figure out _why_ the spawn does not marry Lady Azura, but it is clear to me that it has its reasons. Although it is also true that Lady Azura is the rightful heir to the throne she chose to step down. We can only hope that the spawn dies...and that is the only way we'd see the rightful rulers on the throne.”

The figure winced and hastened to find a better hiding place as the voices came ever closer to his current position. The book he had would have to have _something_ that he could use. He paused as he saw another book that also seemed to be a forbidden book and grabbed it. He placed it in his second tome holder and then he turned to the only escape route and ran.

 

~

 

Chrom let out a grunt of effort as he fought with Walhart. The battle was far harder than it needed to be as his wife was being held back by one of Walhart's Paladins. Chrom knew that it wouldn't take Chloey much longer to reach his side. All he had to do was keep himself alive and uninjured...easier said than done. Chrom's only hope was to get Walhart off his horse but that was,

“CHECKMATE!” A blast of Thoron had Chrom leap backwards very rapidly as Walhart's horse all but threw its rider off its back. Chloey looked furious and Chrom saw her eyes burning with a slight crimson glow that had him slightly worried. He then realised that he needed to focus and gripped Falchion as Chloey had opened Walhart up,

“ANYTHING CAN CHANGE!” Chrom roared making two very fast slashes of his blade that Walhart did not see coming. The man staggered backwards as his men quickly closed in on Chrom preventing him from getting a clean blow. Chrom felt frustration and ceased holding back as much. There was the tell tale signs of things being not just broken but shattered...

 

~

 

The figure sat at his desk reading the books very carefully. The one that he thought was blank was still blank but the second book that he'd found...now that was a bit more interesting. It was in short a book that contained a spell to make someone lose their memories. But that was all it had. He couldn't find anything else in the book besides that and it wasn't going to solve his problem if they book had ways to counter fully what he was planning on doing. With a sigh he set the book down and opened the blank book again then he let out a sharp gasp as the paper cut his finger, “Gods damn it!” He hissed softly from the pain and bought the finger up for closer inspection. The cut was extremely shallow it would heal fairly easily if the bleeding would stop. He reached for the closest thing to stem the blood flow and by pure accident got a significant drop of blood onto the book's pages. It had an effect that he was not ready for. Within seconds the blank pages of the tome came to life with a whole range of things that quite frankly he was not expecting. Information at his finger tips that he didn't think possible. The information that _could_ very much change his plans entirely. Oh it would still have the same affect on the people he knew. They would be none the wiser to what he was doing. The book seemed to have special details that he could make use of...and apparently he had according to the book powers that could very much give him what he wanted. A new life that would not be one that he was forced to have. He could be just a normal person if he wanted! The figure felt the first real stirrings of hope in his heart. Then he turned to look at the blade he'd not touched since it came to him. He sighed and spoke, “It looks like I'll finally be freed from this life. I never asked to see what I had to see...nor did I ask for these things to happen...but at least if I do go through with what I'm planning then I will be free.” The figure smiled and kept on reading. This looked like it was going to take a while but he would make sure he got it right. After all it wasn't like he'd be missed.

 


	44. Chapter 39: Tactical Stalling

# Chapter 39: Tactical Stalling

  
  


With Walhart being defeated so comprehensively it was time for them to really put the squeeze on the man. Chloey was aware that this particular fight was going to be a pain in the rear but she also knew that it was important to make sure that they did the best that they could given that they had almost beat Walhart and ended his reign as Conqueror. It was a difficult task the tactician knew that they were up against an enemy who just won't quit but at least if they did kick his arse then he would have little choice but to back down entirely. At least that was what Chloey had planned to have happen. That and she got to kill Excellus. Chloey really wanted to get rid of that toad more than anything else at that point in time. So when Chrom spoke about an approaching army, Chloey was more than annoyed initially. Say'ri thought that they were out against the Shepherds however Flavia soon revealed the truth of the situation. The Dynasts that had betrayed them had decided that the Shepherds were the victorious force. Chloey smiled then sighed. The war wasn't over yet. She had work to do.

 

~

 

The figure heaved a sigh as he read through the book cover to cover. This wasn't going to be easy but then again nothing worthwhile was. He gripped the pages as he made doubly sure of what he actually needed to accomplish his task. As it stood the young man had little to go on with the tools required for his task and he also knew that he couldn't ask _anyone_ for help, mostly because they would try and stop him. Which was something that he didn't need right now. As for the books they were helping a little. Thought they weren't exactly the clearest of things. He frowned, “This list looks rather complicated...I should...oh that makes sense.” He said calmly, “Ah...I see so then if this is the case then...”

A knock on the door made him hide the book. He frowned as he'd made it abundantly clear that he didn't want a single person to disturb him. A voice spoke from outside,

“Lord Corrin,” The female voice sounded upset, “you're running late for dinner.”

“I'm not hungry!” He snapped back in response and the voice on the side of the door sighed,

“Please Lord Corrin...”

“I said I wasn't hungry and I meant it! Leave me alone!” He snapped, “I'm not going out Felicia.”

The female on the other side of the door sighed, “B-but Lord Corrin...”

“No buts Felicia. I'm not hungry and that is that. I asked not to be disturbed. I'll eat when I'm ready to eat.”

“O-okay...” Her voice deflated and he felt guilty for having to hurt her. He closed his eyes,

“Like ripping off a band-aid.” He muttered, over and over. “I should change my appearance first. If that works then I'll start on the memories.” He held the tome up and pushed his magic through it. To his shock the spell worked a little too well. He still had his slightly pointy ears, though they were well hidden by his now rather wavy hair. He stood before the mirror and frowned. The appearance wasn't much different but if he changed it enough the others wouldn't even recognise him. Then he thought that the change would be enough. Especially given that he _did_ look different than what he was. He supposed there were limits to how much he could change his appearance with magic alone. He then realised that he needed to head elsewhere for the next part of his plan. He sighed. “How though...” He had for the most part been learning about the many numerous secret passages throughout the castle where he now had to reside and he realised something. There was a hidden door not to far from where he was that lead (he thought) out of the castle and to the Dragon's Gate. He realised what he needed to do. It would be difficult since he was most certain that Felicia _wasn't_ going to leave the other door just yet. He knew her too well. He carefully opened the other door and got out of the room. He heard the rather worrying sound of Felicia trying to unlock the other door. He tucked the tome into his robes and quickly closed the door behind him just enough to see out of it but for it to not look out of place,

“Lord Corrin?” Felicia asked once the other door was fully opened, “I could have swore he was just in here...” She wandered the room and then sighed, “Maybe I was hearing things.” Felicia tripped and the figure used that moment to close the door fully and leave as quickly as he could.

 

~

 

“Well he's retreated into the castle now,” Chloey said, “We've got Walhart on the ropes now. We have to make sure that we have everything that we need.”

“Of course. Anything else Chloey?” Chrom asked,

“Well we're in for one hell of a fight.” Chloey said simply. “That and Walhart will be a nuisance to try and take out. We'll need to be on our guard like always.”

“Okay, let's get this show on the road!” Chrom spoke calmly, “Because we're essentially going to have to stall for the rest of the chapter because we have to introduce a new person. Good times as Henry would say.”

“Good times indeed.” Chloey added. “Now then, we're going to fight our way into the castle because Walhart's men are not going to let us pursue him.”

 

~

 

The figure sighed as he made it to the gate that would take him to Nohr and the Dragon's Gate beyond . So far so good. He thought having managed to escape out of the castle. He came across a group of people and tried his hand at acting normal. “Hello there stranger.” A man said from the group and the figure half jumped in surprise,

“H-hello.” He replied nervously,

“You don't look like you're from around here.” The man said, “You Nohrian?”

“Y-yes I am!” the young man stammered, “I...I'm lost!”

“Ah you poor lad,” The man said sympathetically, “Tell you what. I'll help you get back to Nohr.”

“Th-thank you very much.” The figure smiled and the group seemed none the wiser that they were talking to the _King_ of Valla. The disguise was working thank gods. He followed the people and they took him to a portal to hopefully Nohr,

“There you go stranger,” The man said calmly, “The way to Nohr. It'll take you back to where you left.”

“Th-thank you so much!” The figure said, “I-I'd best get going before my family are worried.” He walked into the portal.

 

Sure enough the figure ended up in Nohr. Relief filled his heart as he traversed the Nohrian landscape. He was grateful that he didn't have to hear any more hurtful whispers. He smiled for the first time in a very long time. All he needed to do was find himself a new home and get rid of the memories so that he could start over as a man that healed rather than hurt others. He bought with him the tome and a book in which he'd written what he wanted to do and be. That book would be important as he made his new life. Three days and almost all of his gold later the figure was at the Dragon's Gate which was unguarded. Unknown to him the Anna that normally guarded the gate had been summoned to Valla due to the fact that he'd left it. He carefully opened the gate and saw beyond it the “Outrealms”. He almost turned back if not for the fact that he'd come too far to give up now. He took a step into the gate and walked towards an Outrealm that looked to be in peace...

 

As he travelled through the Outrealms the figure realised he'd not come up with a new name for himself. He paused and looked at the Outrealm that he was in. The place had a very peaceful air he spotted an Anna quickly approaching and he quickly jotted down a name in his book before casting the spell on himself to make him forget everything. His last thought before he collapsed was that he hoped that the spell worked.

 

Anna had been away from the Outrealm gate for a second when she spotted a complete stranger walk in. She didn't see what spell he had cast, nor did she feel it but she did see the affect it had. The young man fainted where he stood and she ran over to him, “Hey! Hey! Mister!” Anna tried to wake him but he wasn't responding. “Oh gods this is not good...” Anna groaned. She noticed a book that seemed to have fallen near the young man and opened it, “Huh?” She said as she read it, “I want to be a healer. My name is Caleb...well that's odd.” Anna said, “I guess you're a traveller then.” She said to the unconscious young man. “I suppose I can hep you.”

 

When the figure woke it was to a kindly woman's face, “M-mother...”

“Sorry handsome, I'm not your mother.” The woman had brilliant red hair and wore a smile, “You're awake which is nice. I was worried there when I saw you pass out.”

“Who...who a-are y-you?” He asked,

“Oh, right, I'm Anna.” Anna smiled, “You're lucky I found you.”

“Wh-where?”

“You're in Valm.”

“Va-Valm?”

“Yes.” Anna said kindly, “I guess I should ask who you are-”

“I...don't...I don't kn-know.” The young man said quietly,

“Oh. Amnesia huh?”

“I...I'm...” He frowned. He had to have a name didn't he?

“Well I did find this book with you,” Anna said showing it to the young man and he looked confused, “It does say 'My name is Caleb' but...”

“Th-that m-must b-be m-my n-n-name!” He said.

“Well then Caleb any idea where you're from?”

“N-no.” He said depressed,

“Oh well it was worth a shot.” Anna said giving Caleb the book, “Oh also it said that you wanted to be a healer.”

“I-i-it does?” He said flicking through the rest of the blank book. “I g-g-guess th-that was wh-what I was?”

“Well you are dressed in Sage robes so I guess that's the case.” Anna explained.

“I...I...I wa-want t-t-to b-b-be useful.”

“Hmm. You seem to have quite the stutter there Caleb.”

“I...I'm kind of sc-scared.” The young man admitted,

“Aww,” Anna cooed, “You don't need to be scared of me! I don't bite.”

“O-okay...”

“Well it's a start. I have a friend that might need your healing skills and she's really lovely. You'll like her.”

 

~

 

“So here we are.” Chrom said calmly, “We're inside the castle now.”

“Yes all we need to do now is press our advantage. Though given that the Valmese have made a rather nasty habit of being an irritation I'm not surprised.”

“Yes and we have a new recruit to help us out.”

“Ah yes, the young man Anna bought to meet us. Well he's got quite a tale and he has managed to charm Lucina quite a bit.”

“Chloey...” Chrom groaned, “Don't for gods sakes be a over protective mother again...”

“I can't help it Chrom she's my baby too.”

“Oh gods Mum...” Lucina blushed

“There is no need to be embarrassed sweetie.” Chloey smiled and hugged her daughter, “I don't want any of my children to doubt the love I have for them.”

Morgan chuckled, “Well we're truly lucky to have a mother like you.”

Now it was Chloey turn to blush. She smiled at her children., “I can say that I am truly blessed to have such a wonderful family.”

“Right then. We're all ready?” Chrom asked,

“Ready as we'll ever be.” Amelia said calmly

“We've got this.” Morgan said with a smile

“I am not putting you on a battle field Amelia.” Chloey said sternly,

“I can fight too Mum!” Amelia said stubbornly, “I want to help!”

Chloey sighed as it was like Ricken all over again. “I suppose I can't argue with you.”

Amelia smiled, “Of course I'll be careful Mum!”

“My little mind reader.” Chloey said quietly feeling guilty

“I really don't like this any more than you do Chloey, but if Ricken has done anything it's to make it harder for us to stop Amelia.”

“I guess if she does get hurt it will be on him.” Chloey said darkly.

“You know what...I think I agree with that.” Chrom said then Chloey smiled,

“Yes. As it stands however young lady, I _need_ you keeping your little sister safe.”

“But Mum...”

“Amelia please. I need Lucy kept safe. I know that you can do it because you have trained so hard.”

“I...” Amelia looked at her mother and then she looked determined, “I'll do it!”

“That's my girl!” Chloey smiled relieved, “Amelia this will not be an easy battle. Remember how to use your strengths to their advantage. Morgan, Lucina. I will need the pair of you to fight as a team. I'll be sending Caleb and Nym with you both. Chrom, you and I will take point. Gaius Panne, you're both on locks with Anna! I want those chests cleared out. Sumia, Frederick! I want the pair of you to be with Chrom and I taking the point. Henry, Tharja I need you two to provide magical support. Noire, Cynthia you're both going to be teamed up. I want the two of you to work with Lucina, Caleb, Morgan and Nym.”

“So then...I guess I'm fighting?” Nym said, “J'espère juste que ... eh bien ... tout va bien?”

“Nym?”

“I..eh...I hope it all goes fine?”

“It will trust me.”

“Ouais ... à droite.” Nym muttered,

“Alright so what weapons are we going to make use of?” Caleb asked,

“Caleb, you can have this thunder tome and a Physic and Mend staves.” Chloey said calmly, “Nym, you'll have Elthunder and Elwind, Lucina you should have Thoron, Aversa's Night, a Brave Sword, your Falchion and Mire. Chrom you should have a javelin-”

“Actually I wanted to try my hand at Arcthunder...”Chrom said quietly,

“Well change of plans then. Chrom you can have Arcthunder, your Falchion and a throwing axe.”

“And the rest of us will have our usual weapons right sis?” Henry asked,

“Yes as well as healing elixers.”

“Okay!” Henry grinned, “Time to bring Wally down then.”

“Almost.” Chloey said as they prepared themselves for the fighting that was ahead.

 


	45. Chapter 40: End of the Empire

# Chapter 40: End of the Empire

 

“You're sure about this?” The voice asked apprehensively,

“I am yes.” She replied.

“Really sure about this.”

“I said I was!” The voice snapped,

“Well alright. I hope we don't fuck this up.”

 

There was a stillness that was familiar. Even so it was clear that all wasn't as it seemed. The woman closed her eyes in annoyance. She was past the waiting but she was forced to. She kept her favourite risen as basically a body guard of sorts and she _did_ like how it made the others so uneasy. Hell it made the vessel cry so that was a bonus in her books. And yet. As she scryed the younger version of the vessel she was controlling she could feel the disconnect. Something was off about the link. She couldn't hear the girl's thoughts at all and worse still she couldn't help from her distance as much as she would like. She grunted in annoyance. All she could do was watch as her vessel stumbled through everything.

 

“You will fall here!” the male voice yelled and Chloey planted her lance through his chest.

“Looks like you're the one who will fall here.” Chloey said boredly, “Chrooooom...” Chloey whined, “How many more of these fools are going to try and stop us?”

“You seem oddly eager to get this over with huh?” Chrom grinned widely, “You could lead you know.”

“Nope, you need the experience.” Chloey said almost at once and she smiled at him with a teasing expression, “Despite your lack of Galeforce I'm still going to stay right by your side.”

“Alright then.” Chrom sighed as yet more enemies appeared, “Get ready for the stupidity to happen.” He raised his right hand and grim expression hit his face as he focused on using the tome he was carrying. Bolts of lightning hit several of the advancing Valmese and Chloey grinned,

“Yeah, I can afford to do that.” She said using Mjölnir as support magic.

“Scary...” Chrom said with a grin. “So how many have we taken out so far?” He asked playfully,

“Oh about five units so far.” Chloey said looking at her nails as her pegasus snorted. She looked up from her tome and said oddly darkly, “That one is mine.”

 

The sage had been trying to figure out _how_ he was going to escape Walhart's army now when he heard the clattering of hooves, “You're Finished!” A female voice yelled and before he even knew what really hit him Excellus was killed where he stood.

 

“Yeap, definitely scary.” Chrom said as his wife point blank killed Excellus. “Chloey,” He said gently, “I think you over did it love.”

“Bah! I didn't kill him enough!” Chloey glared then she switched to Chrom leading again, “We'd better get Walhart before more trouble happens.”

“Right.” Chrom said pulling Falchion, “Let's get this fight over and done with.”

 

While Chrom and Chloey were pressing the centre Henry and Tharja were off finding doors and chests. Hardly surprising that Henry was able to quickly have locks open with the dark magic he was using. They were making good progress if not for the over load of soldiers that they were fighting. They unleashed the fullest extent of dark magic and very quickly those soldiers were dead. “Teehee!” Henry laughed, “Looks like our _caws_ is stronger~!” Tharja groaned mentally but know the puns were a Henry thing. She watched as Morgan and Nym both rolled their eyes,

“Welp at least he's not over punning right now.” Nym said,

“Don't tempt him!” Morgan snapped suddenly,

“Aw,” Henry said, “I have some really nice ones to use you know. Besides we've still gotta _risen_ to the challenge.”

“Ugh.” Morgan winced and Nym frowned.

“Zut alors!” Nym cursed, “I just had to go and jinx it didn't I.”

“Yeah...you did Nym.” Morgan said with a groan. “I hope that Lucina's alright with Caleb...”

“...” Nym frowned and then he wished Morgan had not bought up the Sage.

 

“We're almost done!” Gaius said as Lucina and Caleb covered him, “Hey Blue Junior can you and Sagey take the next wave?”

“We can yes.” Lucina said as Caleb shyly gripped his staff.

“Th-this is sc-scary.” He said and,

“Don't worry Caleb I'll keep you safe.” Lucina informed him. Caleb felt a hot blush on his face the moment she looked at him. He couldn't help it but he had feelings for the tactician's daughter. This was going to be a long day.

 

“YOU WILL FALL BY THE WAYSIDE!” Walhart roared only to be blocked by a Plegian woman on a pegasus. The woman smirked at him and waved her tome in a gesture that said, 'Come and get me fool!' and Walhart glared in fury,

“NOW I'M ANGRY!” His opponent was quick to retaliate and Walhart gaped as he felt the first full blow of Sol and then Luna in awful painful succession, The man using Naga's Fang to cut down first Walhart's mount like it was nothing, then slicing Walhart's armour clean through. Walhart got one look at the man, Chrom and the last thing that the Conqueror saw was the indignant fury on the man's face. His blue eyes shone with a strange light. Then the Conqueror's eyes fell to the tactician at the man's side. That damn little bitch packed one hell of a magical punch. It was almost as if she was _well_ aware of Walhart's weakness. Her blue eyes were calm, cold and calculating. She came to a standstill as he fell and in that moment Walhart could have _swore_ he was looking into the eyes of the Fell Dragon itself. His empire was no more.

 

With Walhart defeated it was time for them to move on. At least that was what the original plan was however it soon became clear to Chrom that they weren't going to be able to any time soon as they were informed that the winter was fast approaching. Chloey came with post war reports and spent the entire rest of the day working through them. Chrom came to join his wife and they were joined by Lucina and Morgan not long after that. Amelia was the next member to come in and while her reading was slow, she wanted to help too. In fact it wasn't long until the room was filled with the Shepherds. Chrom found it amazing that they were all willing to do their part to help the tactician. He was still uneasy about the fact that Chloey was working so hard but at least they got her through a week worth of paper work. He was amazed at just how much chaos Walhart had created. Chrom was in the middle of bring a couple of reports to Chloey about an area not to far from Yen'fey's kingdom.

“We've got to start preparing for...” Chloey yawned,

“How long have you been at this Chloey?” Chrom asked his wife,

“Long enough for me to wish I didn't have to do this crap.” Chloey said shortly then she sighed, “Gods damn it!”

“Chloey,” Chrom said gently, “Are these the reports you're looking for?” He watched as she skimmed over them and she gave a relieved smile,

“Chrom you are a life saver.” She half got up and gave him a quick kiss, “Thank you! And here I was thinking I'd gone crazy!”

“Yes well let's hope that Anna doesn't...” Chrom began and he heard a yell from outside the room, “What was that?”

“Uh oh...” Chloey muttered, “Anna and Anna are fighting again.”

“What?” Chrom said as he and his wife headed outside to see that, yes there were two Annas and yes the pair were fighting. “Anna! What's going on?” Chrom asked and both of them turned to look at him. One of them didn't look like any Anna he'd ever seen. The Anna that they both knew said darkly,

“My sister here wanted to use our snap shot tome for some winter pictures of the Shepherds. I told her she has to pay up for the right to.”

“AND YOU OWE ME!” The other Anna yelled furiously, “I HAD TO GIVE UP AN ENTIRE WARDROBE WOTH OF CLOTHES WHEN WE WERE KIDS!” She heaved her axe onto her shoulder and the other Anna pulled her blade and yelled back,

“I PAID YOU BACK AGES AGO YOU GOLD SWIPING, SWINDLER!”

“TAKE THAT BACK!” The axe Anna yelled,

“MAKE ME!” The trickster Anna snapped,

“LADIES THAT'S ENOUGH!” Chrom yelled and they both gaped at him, “If the pair of you are going to fight TAKE IT OUTSIDE!”

Both Annas gaped and the axe Anna said, “Wow...uh...you're not like any Chrom I've ever met.”

“Well of course not!” Said Anna, “He's got a very special wife you know.”

“Huh...in any case I was _hoping_ my darling sister here would help a girl out.”

“And I told you, you'll have to pay up.”

“Hey! I helped you last time out of the goodness of my own heart!” Anna snapped,

“Like hells you did!”

“And three gold for a set of clothes was a bargain I tell you! A gods damn bargain!”

“Then you'll be more than happy to pay five gold a picture!” Chrom stared at both sisters and he sighed,

“Well I guess that settles that.” Chrom said as the two sisters continued their banter all the way outside. Chloey meanwhile sighed and said,

“Thank gods those two have settled down.”

“Yes but knowing Anna they won't fight for long.” Chrom said, “They'll sort themselves out.”

 


	46. Chapter 41: Intermission of Winter's Snow

# Chapter 41: Intermission of Winter's Snow

 

With the calm that they were experiencing was welcome even if it was with freezing temperatures and snowfalls. Chloey ended up bundling herself into her coat more tightly than she had in Regna Ferox. She ended up taking a walk through one of the “winter” gardens in the Castle, a relatively small place she had to admit but it did give her a break from the monotony that she was beginning to dislike. She was aware that she wasn't the only one that had come to that location as Morgan stomped snow out of his boots, “I've seen that kind of expression before.” Chloey said calmly, “Something got you down sweetie?”

Morgan saw her and he looked down and then hugged her, “A bit.” He admitted,

“I'm sure whatever it is you'll find a way to work through it. Just don't forget to ask for help if you need it Morgan.” She said returning the hug. She felt her son relax and she smiled inwardly,

“Thanks Mum.” Morgan said grinning up at her, “You always know what to say to help me feel better.”

“I try to.” Chloey admitted, then she sighed, “Sometimes I wonder if I'm doing the right thing.” She looked over at the soft snowfall that had began to envelop the landscape,

“Huh?” Morgan looked at his mother confused,

“I suppose it's all part of being human to have doubts,” She smiled sadly, “if we didn't have our doubts then we can not grow as people.” Chloey said quietly.

 

Of all the things Morgan expected his mother to say he did _not_ expect her to say that she doubted herself. He knew of the old tales. His mother was one of the _best_ tacticians of her age. Some would go on and say that there was none like her and yet...here she was doubting herself. For Morgan her words had a more immediate affect. She said her doubts made her grow as a person...and that was an interesting thought. He left his mother to her musings and headed back to the manuscript he'd been working on. Perhaps if he wrote everything he'd learned...then maybe he'd find the way forward.

 

Amelia sighed as she sat polishing her lance. Just beyond her Lucina was cleaning Falchion. Amelia often found herself wondering about the sword and had yet to ask her sister about it. She turned her lance over and began the labour-intensive polishing of the weapon. Cleaning it also served to distract the young girl from thoughts that were less than helpful. She was about part way through finishing when Lucina spoke, “Amelia...” The girl looked up at her sister,

“Something the matter Lucy?” She asked calmly,

“I have to wonder if Morgan was always this driven.” Amelia chuckled,

“He always was.” She said with a small smile, “There was even a time when he tried to see if I could use Falchion...” The smile faded, “I couldn't of course. It wouldn't cut the log and I told him he wasn't allowed to die ever.”

“It must have been hard.” Lucina said with a wince.

“Well it's the blade that's been keeping him safe so...” Amelia's voice broke slightly,

“I take it that it was hard to have him lose his memories.” Lucina said gently and Amelia nodded,

“We'd been through so much and...” Amelia sniffled, “Gods...it's almost as if he...as if the Morgan I knew died...” Amelia said crying softly and Lucina looked pained,

“Yet he is still there.” Lucina said certainly, “Just like Mum is.”

Amelia frowned, “Huh?”

“The mother I knew didn't lose her memories.” Lucina explained, “She...well she was different to the mother that we have now, but in a way not really that different.” Lucina said with a small smile, “Mother was always so distant, but I knew that she loved Dad and I so much. She didn't smile anywhere near as much as Mum does. It was almost like Mother was carrying a burden that was only on her shoulders...”

Amelia suddenly realised what Lucina was saying, “Do you think that Mum loves us? I mean I know she said so...but we're not really her children are we?” It was something that Amelia had struggled with and Lucina actually looked like she knew what Amelia was saying,

“I must admit it is a bit...hard to adjust to Mum's way of doing things but I think she made herself very plain when Gerome made her mad.”

“Oh...” Amelia suddenly gasped, “Of course. She royally chewed him out didn't she?” Amelia giggled, “Our Mum definitely would do something like that!”

“That seems to be her way.” Lucina said with a smile. “I'm glad that she loves us. Even if we didn't come from her womb.”

 

Caleb carefully negotiated the snowy castle as best he could. The cold was bad and he wanted to quickly make his way to the room that he was meant to stay in while he was resting from healing duties. Hardly surprising that he'd had a lot of people to heal. Some though refused help though he felt at least he should offer it to them anyway. He felt oddly connected to the falling snow and each snowflake that fell on him made him think of strange things. He almost felt as if the cold was familiar to him. He noticed a figure up head in the snow. He frowned as he made his way over. He noticed it was the mage he'd met before. Caleb skirted around the mage as he'd not intended to see him. At least not at first. He then noticed that it was a moot point as Nym looked at him with a less than happy expression. “Oh hey Caleb.” Nym said and Caleb sighed,

“H-hello Nym.” Caleb said shyly, “P-pretty c-cold huh?”

“Eh, not really.” Nym said turning away from the sage. Of all the times Caleb had to think to talk with him it had to be while he was working on what he was going to do to catch up with the guy and _maybe_ get Lucina to like him. He scowled at the thought that Lucina liked the outrealm sage better than him. Of course Nym didn't realise that Caleb was just a healer but that didn't matter. Lucina liked Caleb and that in Nym's mind was more than enough to consider Caleb a rival. He would have to think of a way to win Lucina's affections. Though there was one very small but actually very big obstacle in his way...Lucina's very overprotective mother. Yet somehow Caleb had made it past that obstacle. Nym was annoyed but out of the corner of his eye he saw Caleb practically retreat to where his quarters were. Something didn't stack up about that sage. Nym would find out what it was.

 

Chloey groaned as the cold all but made her go from one warm area to the next in rapid a fashion as possible. She frequently spent her time with Henry trying to keep warm as one room in the castle became an almost Plegian hotspot if not for the fact that there were some who couldn't stand the cold. Tharja, Noire, Amelia, Lucina, Morgan _and_ Caleb frequented the warmest room in the Castle with Chloey and Henry also burring themselves into blankets upon blankets when Chrom wasn't looking for her. Chloey was at present tucked up with Lucina both shivering to the nines bundled up in a rather large warm blanket. Chloey hated the cold and little Lucina also seemed not to like it much either The time travelling Lucina came in to see both little Lucina and Chloey in a pile of blankets so thick that she had to giggle at it. Lucina did not expect her mother to dislike the cold so much. Still it was almost endearing to see Chloey tucked up in a thick lot of blankets. She was taken by surprise when her father spoke and said, “Sweet Naga she's in here again isn't she?” He looked for the pile of blankets and sighed, “Chloey, love we need your strategic mind.”

“It's too cold.” Chloey pouted snuggling even more closely with little Lucina who was nodding solemnly to prove her mother's point.

“I don't suppose a hot chocolate would be enough of a temptation love?” Chrom asked trying to get Chloey to do what they needed her to.

“Nope.” Chloey said as she bundled further into the blankets,

“Alright how about bear stew and a hot chocolate?” Chrom offered and Lucina watched as her mother's head moved slightly to poke out of the blankets,

“Maybe.” Chloey said weighing her options, “But it's still too cold!” Chloey groaned, “Curse Valm with this cursed weather!” Chloey grumbled, as she tried to get as comfortable as possible. Chrom looked thoughtful,

“Alright what about we bring you the bear stew and the hot chocolate and we do strategy here?” Chrom played his final card and Chloey said,

“That works.” And she hugged their little daughter as the pair tried to get warm. Chrom knew at least now that Chloey really hated cold and it was not just his imagination when they were back in Ylisse. Snow and cold did not sit well with her it seemed. Still Chrom knew that she was Plegian...and reminded himself that she didn't like heat either. His wife sure was a strange one.

 

The trip back soon had all of the Shepherds who had yet to see Chloey bundled up in blankets and Chrom really wanted to prove a point. When it came to cold Chloey did not like or function quite as well with it as others might. Of course by the time Chrom had a decent number of the Shepherds the room already had a few occupants. Chrom noticed that the pile of blankets had grown by at least what looked like Morgan again. The boy hated the cold as much as his mother leading Chrom to think that maybe Morgan was likely raised in a more warmer climate.

 

They would have to work out the next step in their plans as Chrom knew that there would possibly be trouble with Plegia. He and Lucina training in the meanwhile when the weather let up. His daughter that arrived from the future was quite curious to hear about how he'd fallen in love with her mother and Chrom flushed at the thought. He was not going to tell her _that_ story. It wasn't the kind of story that Lucina needed to hear. She didn't need to know what happened between her parents and how little time it took them to...well him to fall in love with his tactician and her to charm her way into his heart. Still Chrom could scarcely believe that he got so lucky. In the outrealms he'd met a few different versions of himself and it was...interesting to say the least. A lot of them said he was insane for allowing his tactician to be his wife. They said some of the most cruel things about her as well. Still Chrom wouldn't change his choice for the world, he _chose_ her. She in turn chose him. That was all there was to it. He wanted her by his side and she stayed there. It was a match that worked far better than some of what the other versions of himself may have chose. He did not begrudge them one bit. He wished those men happiness with whoever their brides were. Or husbands. He could remember a couple that had taken him by surprise like that. He wondered how they had children and Chloey had mentioned a “bond” hex that did allow a child to be made but it was a complex process and required at least one party to know enough about dark magic to do the ritual or to know someone who knew how to do it. It was not an easy process as it required a very powerful bond and some blood from both parties. Chrom had found it a little odd but Chloey said it was the only way to have a child that was “born” to the couple if they were unable to have a child together naturally.

 

Even so Chrom had felt it best simply to be the one version of himself that didn't judge the others for what they might have done. He found some had their Lucina marry the tactician and Chrom found that a little odd but understandable to a point. As long as they were all happy.

 

As he walked down the corridor grateful for the warming weather he noticed that Morgan was making a couple of notes here and there and seemed to be happy enough. He paused and Morgan spotted him,

“Dad! Just the person I wanted to see!” Morgan said with a smile,

“Oh?” Chrom was glad to see Morgan happy, “Really? And here I was assuming that you were too busy.”

“Not at all.” Morgan grinned and then he said, “I was just finishing up actually.” He said, “I can't show it to Mum yet since I want to surprise her.”

“Heh, I wish you luck with that Morgan.” Chrom said knowing how hard it was sometimes to take Chloey by surprise,

“Right, so I was wondering...do you think you can help me with that?” Morgan asked his father,

“Hmm...surprising your mother? Well I don't see why not. We could even plan for her next birthday...”

“OH!” Morgan realised in eager surprise, “Yes I think that might be a good time to get this done for her by.”

“Good idea.” Chrom grinned as he had a couple of ideas to surprise her come her birthday when it did come around again. Of course he knew she'd know since she was always well aware of what her family got up to, “Plus she has an ear to the ground so of course she's going to know.”

“Huh?” Morgan asked confused,

“Your Mother.” Chrom said, “She has her ways of knowing what's going on.”

“Oh...of course. Darn that makes it hard. Still if she's going to let me have some fun as a Grandmaster I won't complain.”

“I know that's in the cards. Though I think Lucina might get there first.”

“No surprise there. Lucy's been getting quite strong lately and I _think_ that Mum had planned to let her get her own special tome.”

“Yes and keeping me on my toes while she's at it.” Chrom chuckled, “Oh and reader, yes I am talking to you now. Don't worry Validar will get what's coming to him. Though this might seem like _Awakening_ I'm pretty sure you're having fun finding the little tidbits here and there to tide you over in each chapter. Also don't be surprised if there is another moment where you're asking why. What I can say is that you should be reading into some things a bit more. Especially the start of this entire story since there is a very powerful magic at play. The kind of magic that will take you by complete surprise if you're not keeping it in mind. Plus I have a fourth wall to smash before Chloey realises that I'm doing it so...there is that. Oh and if you are a regular reader, you'll be pleased to know that there are more breaks coming.”

“Yeah what Dad said.” Morgan added, “We've got a couple of little adventures to go on and I've got a tactical manual to finish! Oh but I can't tell you what's in it of course...hey Dad would that be counted a spoilers?”

Chrom looked thoughtful, “Well it would be spoilers if you told them exactly what you said before anyone else knew about it. I don't know if this counts.”

“Hmm, well sure. I'll keep it spoiler free. Hey Lucy.”

“Breaking the forth wall are we?” Lucina asked and the pair nodded. “Could you two be any more subtle about it.” She said then added, “Though I am sure everyone is very much sure they know what's going to happen next I bet.” Lucina winked, “Ever wondered about the mysterious figure a while back? Or what about Mum's Mark of Grima not being like a normal one? Oh or about how Henry is my mother's brother? Well those will be a few chapters to go of course but I am sure that there will be a hundred and eighty seven pages for you to read to figure that out.”

“One hundred and eighty seven?!” Morgan gasped in shock, “Gods that's a huge journey already and we aren't even half way through it yet!”

“Indeed it is a long journey. So we thank you reader for following it for this long. Truly.” Chrom said with a grin, “Here's to another one hundred and eighty seven pages more!”

“But that means another full year before our journey stops!” Morgan said shocked,

“Well I've heard rumour has it there is an alternate universe with a man called Caleb and he's quite sweet, not as shy as our Caleb but equally cute.” Lucina said dreamily,

“You'd better not let your Mother here you say that!” Chrom warned, “Or else she'll have a fit!”

“Actually Mum said she was alright with it.”

“ _What?!_ ” Chrom and Morgan yelled surprised,

“We agreed that as long as I was happy and they looked after their version of me she wouldn't have a problem with it.”

“Wow...” Chrom said and Morgan sighed,

“I wonder how long it'll take me to be allowed to have a girlfriend even.”

“Mum'll probably have a talk with you about it at some point.”

“I suppose that would apply to Amelia too.” Morgan said, “I mean her having a girlfriend and all.”

“It would be but she's young so she shouldn't have to worry about it.” Lucina said sagely, “After all twelve is a bit young to have a girlfriend.”

Chrom tried not to go bright red at Lucina's implication as he did not want his daughter to guess how many years there were between her and her mother...

 

Meanwhile Henry was off having fun with little Lucina showing her how to make things with crow feathers. He glanced up for a moment and said, “Looks like the fourth wall's been broken again. _hex_ cellent times. I guess that's my cue. So you wanna know how I became my sister's brother yeah? See when a Mummy and a Daddy love each other very much they make a baby. Tee hee! So yeah I was born first and Chloey was born second. No biggie. Now you know nya ha! So don't ask again or I'll _break_ out the really bad puns as _pun_ ishment.” Henry laughed and tickled his niece, “Right Lucy? Uncle Henry'll break out all the puns like _firefox encountering an unexpected problem with windows_.”

 


	47. Chapter 42: Revelations of Grima

# Chapter 42: Revelations of Grima

 

CRACK! RUMBLE! RUMBLE!

 

In the moment it took for her to sit up there was another sound that concerned Chloey greatly and it was the cracking and snapping of a fire burning and as she hastened to move she noticed that there was something wrong about it. She turned and saw a small boy curling in a corner, “Hey. Are you alright?” She asked and the boy pointed to the sky,

“Bad man coming.” He said shakily and Chloey turned in surprise,

“What do you mean bad man?” She asked and the boy said,

“Bad man coming! Hide!”

Chloey was confused but then she saw a man with a wyvern slaying sword, “DIE GRIMA!” The man yelled and the boy grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the way of the strike.

“Run!” He said, “You gotta run!” He pushed Chloey to move but the Ylissean Grandmaster didn't move,

“Huh?” She was confused but the boy spoke,

“That man, Forneus. He's gone crazy, he's after you Fellblood.” The boy said finally pulling the Grandmaster away from where the man was going crazy swinging the sword with intent to kill, “You've defied his commands by becoming what you have.” The boy said pulling Chloey even harder, “You give all Grimas a hope that they can serve the light, that they can _become_ light. You must destroy your dark self Fellblood. Only then will you be freed of Forneus' curse. You have to destroy _her_. The one who came back. The dark you.”

“Wait what?!” Chloey cried confused as the boy kept pulling her along and their feet moved rapidly, “What do you mean?!” Chloey cried alarmed by the sudden intensity of her “dream” if it could be called that,

“I have to stay here and wait for my fragments to find me.” The boy said simply. “You have to kill the other Grima since she won't merge with you like mine will. You're a complete soul Grima. A Grima who rid herself of the evil our creator made us for. Your Mark holds the key. Remember Kind Grima, your mark holds the key to your choices. Don't let them take that away from you!” He pushed her through the gate that she didn't even realise she'd gone through...

 

“Chloey! Love are you alright?” Chrom asked as Chloey woke gasping for air.

“I...I don't know Chrom.” Chloey said shakily. “I don't even know what I _should_ do.”

“You know we can talk it over Chloey.” Chrom offered and Chloey nodded,

“Well I don't even know where to begin.” She sighed.

 

By mid-morning Chloey was surrounded by Lucina (both of them), Morgan, Amelia, Nym, Caleb and Chrom as she enjoyed a quiet family breakfast. They had to leave for Regna Ferox and for the time being it was like a normal. Nym didn't know why both he and Caleb were invited to the family breakfast but he couldn't complain about it. After the whole Eevee incident he'd been practically spending time with little Lucina as she insisted that he play with her at least once a day. If not more. He was sure that wasn't a good thing but Chloey insisted that it was fine. Still Nym did not know what to make of it. It was almost odd in a way that he had to sit near the fancy outrealm sage and watch as Lucina (the one who he wanted to notice him) kept talking with Caleb. It was _annoying_ as Nym wanted to be the one she was talking to. He did his best to smile but he would find a way to get Lucina's attention. Without seeming desperate to.

 

~

 

The pair of women walked through the snow, one was trying not to trip the other simply calmly moving with the grace. They had been banished from their home in a kingdom hidden by a curse. The light blue haired woman sighed as her sister sniffled again. “Felicia, please.” The woman sighed to her light pink haired sister, Felicia, “You know it wasn't our fault.” She said trying to comfort her sister, “We'll find Lord Corrin and get him back home where he belongs.”

“Y-you don't get it Flora!” Felicia said desperately, “Lilith said he was _gone_. He's not coming back! We'll never be able to...” Felicia cried whimpering again.

“Felicia!” Flora said exasperated,

“He...” Felicia sniffled, “Lord Corrin...” She cried, “WE SHOULD HAVE KNOWN FLORA!” She sobbed helplessly and Flora winced as her sister was right. They _should_ have known that their liege was suffering so much.

 

Flora had remembered the soft crying, the refusal to leave his quarters, the painful whispering about him as his own court was turning on him. They should have seen the signs of what was going on with Corrin. They should have noticed his pain sooner. Maybe if they had, they might have been able to help him...Flora sighed.

 

Corrin was such a kind and gentle person. He was really shy and hated the fact that he was capable of turning into a dragon. Really hated it. However he hated the Yato even more than that. He refused to use it.

 

Wouldn't touch it since it represented a family that he resented. A family of lies he'd said once. He treated his Nohr family with respect and helped Nohr where he could. He however refused all romantic attempts from his sisters and Flora noticed he genuinely didn't feel romantic bonds with them. He saw them as _his_ sisters.

 

Of course that didn't stop Princess Hinoka from trying to make Corrin her consort and her actions had created an even greater rift as he was made to feel so uncomfortable in her presence he couldn't stand being in the same room as her unless there were other people there. At least Princess Sakura had the decency not to make him feel so uncomfortable. Flora remembered when it all came to a head and Corrin had practically _begged_ Hinoka to leave him alone. He told her she wasn't what he looking for as a consort, in front of the entire Vallite Court as well. Not the wisest move but Flora knew that Corrin wasn't exactly court savvy.

 

He'd always assumed he'd stay a Prince until the day he died. He wasn't ready to be a king. He lacked that authoritative manner. And now he'd left Valla in a state that was...chaos to say the least. He was a male ruler with no heir. The Council may not have liked him, nor the people but he was the only one who could have sired a royal child. With him gone there was no one on the Vallite throne to rule. Azura certainly couldn't since Queens were unheard of. Valla was ruled by Kings and only Kings. True Azura could bare a child but that child wouldn't be a legitimate ruler like one of Corrin's children. Flora wondered how long it would take them to realise that...

 

~

 

Caleb was training with Lucina when there was talk of two new arrivals to the Shepherds. He thought little of them and instead practiced with the thunder tome that Lucina had given him. He was trying to make sure he did the right thing. As he moved to cast the spell Lucina spoke, “Relax Caleb. You're too tense. If you're tense like that you'll find your mana will not flow properly.” Lucina informed him,

“S-sorry.” Caleb said taking a deep breath. He tried again and Lucina smiled,

“There we are.” She smiled, “Sometimes it helps to think of the tome as an extension of your mana.” She explained,

“It's also better to focus on being relaxed as well.” Chloey said with a grin. The new comers wore strange clothing. Caleb tilted his head, “This is Flora and her sister Felicia. They've graciously offered to assist us.”

“Hello.” Caleb said tucking the tome into his robes and hastily bowing, “I'm Caleb.” He said and was a little off put by the way one of the women was looking at him. He blushed and looked down at his feet,

“It's a pleasure to meet you Caleb,” The sage looked up and saw the woman with pink hair smile kindly, “I'm Felicia.”

He tried to smile but he wasn't sure it was convincing enough.

 

Flora pulled her sister aside and said quietly, “Did you not notice?” She hissed,

“Flora!” Felicia sighed, “It's not him.”

“It _is_ him.” Flora said,

“No it isn't. Lord Corrin would have recognised us right away.” She pointed out.

“It...Felicia think about it.” Flora said, “It's Lord Corrin. He's that...whatever that class is.” She said firmly, “It's his voice.”

Felicia sighed, “And what if it isn't him? Or what if this is...?”

Flora sighed, “Fine. We'll keep an eye on him.” She said at last. “I know I'm right but we'll see.” She said at last.

 

The mess was full of Shepherds talking, laughing and eating. Caleb was having lunch with Lucina (to his surprise) and the new arrivals. Flora was a little on the stern side but Felicia seemed nice enough. He however was more focused on food since he would have to do rounds later as Libra would need the relief. Caleb wolfed down enough food to keep himself going and Lucina giggled at him. He'd not realised that he'd made a mess of his face again. With a sigh Caleb tried to clean his face. The last thing he needed was to look like...a mess. The sage once he'd had enough made a beeline for the doors to tend to the wounded. A task that he hoped would be much less...painful now that he'd had something to eat.

 

Caleb didn't notice that he was being followed by the two new comers and as he greeted Libra the War Monk told him that they'd had a couple of patients that were not doing so well. Caleb sighed, “Infections?” He asked sadly,

“I'm afraid so,” Libra sighed, “I am loathe leave the burden to you.”

“Don't worry Libra, I don't mind.” He said calmly. This was where he felt more at home. Helping the wounded, “What about the soldier with the sword wound to his arm?” He said, “Last I heard it was getting better so Lissa said it wouldn't need to be amputated.”

“The young man with the eye patch?” Libra asked and Caleb nodded, “Well he so far has escaped infection, though doubtless because he is allowing our help to heal it.” Caleb nodded,

“Good, well I'd best get to work then.” Caleb said calmly and Libra smiled,

“Naga guide you.” He said kindly and Caleb entered the make shift hospital. He sighed and pulled out his staff and started to check on every single soldier that was there. He came to sit near a wyvern rider that glared at him,

“Are you still sure that you don't want some help to take care of that wound?” Caleb asked him as he carefully inspected the man's thigh wound that was definitely infected, “I'd rather you not lose your leg.”

“Fuck you Ylissean bastard!” Caleb sighed,

“Very well. When you're ready I'll be more than happy to treat you.” He said gently and went to leave when the man said,

“Why the hells are you helpin' me?” He demanded,

“Because you likely have a family that love you and would be very much relieved to know that you're alive. Also my commander doesn't feel that people should have to die because of their beliefs.” Caleb said honestly. The man sighed,

“So what are you some kinda saint from Naga?” The man quipped,

“I'm not familiar with Naga's teaching. I'm just someone who chose to learn how to heal others rather than harm them.”

The man rolled his eyes but he didn't seem as hostile towards Caleb. He left the man and made his way to the young Valkyrie who'd received some vicious burns. He noticed that she was sniffing, “Has the pain come back?” He asked her and she nodded, “Here,” He carefully used his staff to numb the pain for a while so that he would be able to check her burns without hurting her as much, “Let's see how they're going today.” He said gently and checked her stomach. The wounds were showing progress from the last healing and Caleb carefully put on some fresh dressings to keep the wound clean. He moved on from wounded soldier to wounded soldier. He came to a stop at one bed and sighed. The man there had not been well and as Caleb checked on him he felt his shoulders sag. He turned and noticed Maribelle. “Miss Maribelle,” he said softly and she came over at once, “We've...we've lost one.”

Maribelle winced, “Gods...it never gets easier. At least we did what we could to remove his pain.” Caleb looked over the man who looked for all the world like he was sleeping, “I'll have the...” Maribelle sniffled, “I'll have the carriers know that we need to bury another one.”

Caleb then turned his attention to the rest of those that needed help. It hurt to think that they'd lost another one. Caleb and the healers all did their best to save all of the people bought before them. Regardless of if they were an enemy or not. He knew that Chloey would be put out by the news. He admired her care of life and the work that healers did.

 

Flora blinked rapidly as both she and Felicia heard what was said. They both ended up being seen by Maribelle and when Flora said they could heal people as well, Maribelle's face had softened, “So you're here to assist us?” She'd asked,

“Of course. We can use healing staves.”

“That's good news, We were in need of more healers.” Maribelle said relieved. It also allowed Flora to keep an eye on Lord Corrin as well. She noticed that he was calm enough and had a decent enough bedside manner. Still she noticed that Maribelle was clearly the master when it came to healing and she was certainly helping Lord Corrin learn his staves.

 


End file.
